You, and The Time (HIATUS)
by RElight
Summary: Hal yang pertama adalah Kau. Hal yang kedua adalah Waktu. Hal yang ketiga adalah Aku. /Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Kibum/Lee Donghae/Choi Siwon/Brothership/Family
1. Chapter 1

"Terserah, kau ingin berkata aku overprotektif atau apa, aku tidak peduli, karena kau memang harus dilindungi."

.

"Tidak Hyung! Tidak mungkin aku berkeinginan membunuh adikku sendiri!"

"Berhenti berbohong! Kau bahkan membuatnya hampir mati beberapa tahun lalu, apa kau lupa?!"

.

.

"Hyung, aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya kau telah berubah, aku tau kau benar-benar tulus padaku. Bukan begitu, Hyung?"

.

.

 _Bagaimana bisa kau mengingkari janji itu?_

 _Bagaimana bisa kau kembali menjadi seorang monster?_

 _Apakah kau membenciku karena aku berbuat salah?_

 _._

 _._

 _"Appa! Dia adikku! Kim Kyuhyun adalah adikku!"_

 _._

.

"Hyung, kau tidak bohong, kan? Hyung, katakan itu hanya leluconmu saja! Katakan!"

"Sialnya, aku serius kali ini."

"Tidak.. tidak mungkin..."

"Bersiaplah menghilang dari dunia ini... Kim Kyuhyun."

.

.

" _ **Tatapan menakutkan itu**_ _ **,**_ _ **kembali." –Kyuhyun**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **Hiks, saya pengen nulis lagi. Ada banyak ide, tapi sayang selalu berhenti di tengah jalan. Awalnya mau bikin ff dengan cast Seo-Kyu, tapi... ah- saya belum sanggup melanjutkan :'D.** **Ini s** **aya cuma bisa nulis beberapa kalimat di atas, rencananya ini brothership dan yang pasti ada Kyuhyun-nya :'D. Ada gak yg bisa nebak cast-nya siapa aja? Atau adakah yg mau kasih ide ke saya?** **Judul mungkin?** **Hehe. Please, saya butuh comment dan pendapat teman-teman. Okey? Dan ya, Happy Birthday, Kim Kibum :')**

 ***comment juseyoo-yo-yo***

 ***terimakasih***

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-** **You, and The Time** **-**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Warning : sorry for typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Jangan salahkan aku jika tiba-tiba aku berubah, namun jika kau ingin tau** **apa** **yang membuatku berubah, itu karena dua hal, salah satunya adalah, Kau."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kibum, bantu aku."

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya itu langsung terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun tengah berjalan menuju ruang tamu sambil membawa sebuah tangga lipat.

"Aku akan meletakkannya di sebelah sini." Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah sisi kosong pada dinding ruang tamu.

"Apa yang ingin kau letakkan di sana, Kyu?"

"Lukisan, milik Donghae Hyung." Kyuhyun beralih menunjuk sebuah lukisan yang masih terbungkus dengan rapi.

"Biar Donghae Hyung saja, kalau dia tidak ingin di letakkan di sebelah sini bagaimana? Hwang Ahjussi bisa memasangkannya untuk Donghae Hyung, Kyu."

"Biar aku saja. Sudahlah." Kyuhyun segera membuka lukisan yang berukuran cukup besar itu.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja." Kibum mendesah.

Kibum akhirnya menuruti permintaan sang adik. Kibum baru saja pulang kuliah dan saat ini dia sungguh merasa lapar, tapi jika dihadapkan dengan Kyuhyun, Kibum pasti menomorduakan dirinya. Walaupun dia tengah kelaparan, lelah, atau bahkan sakit sekalipun, Kibum tidak peduli dengan itu semua ketika Kyuhyun sedang memohon sesuatu seperti ini. Kibum berkata dia sangat menyayangi adiknya, lebih dari apapun. Ya, seperti itu.

"Ya, sedikit ke kiri, ke kanan, aish Kyu! Ke kiri lagi. Ya sudah!"

"Sudah?"

"Ya. Ayo makan. Aku lapar sekali."

"Kibum!"

"Apa lagi, Kyu?"

"Kibum, aku...aku.."

BRUK!

Kibum yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah dari tempat Kyuhyun itu akhirnya menoleh.

"Oh, Tuhan!"

Jantung Kibum seketika berdetak sangat cepat kala dirinya melihat seseorang telah terbaring tak berdaya di atas lantai.

"Tidak, tidak, Kyuhyun!" Kibum segera menghampiri sosok yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun itu. Tubuh Kibum mulai bergetar hebat ketika tangannya menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun yang jatuh dengan posisi menyamping. Perlahan Kibum membalik tubuh Kyuhyun, dan setelahnya mata Kibum menjadi berkaca-kaca.

"Kibum? Ada apa ini?" Donghae yang baru saja memasuki rumah juga tak kalah terkejut ketika ia melihat sebuah tangga lipat yang masih berdiri tegak di ruang tamu, juga jangan lupakan Kyuhyun yang tengah tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Donghae...Hyung..." Suara Kibum bergetar pada akhirnya, tangan kanannya perlahan menyentuh kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kibum? Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun?!"

"Hyung... da-darah.." Air mata Kibum jatuh.

Donghae yang langsung mengerti apa maksud Kibum dengan sigap segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hubungi Dokter Choi!"

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Wanita itu terus berjalan di tengah hujan yang sedang turun begitu derasnya. Dia menangis, menangis karena telah menyesali sesuatu yang telah ia perbuat. Wanita itu terus berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai. Dia sudah tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil karena kedinginan, terlebih lagi dengan keadaan seseorang yang kini tengah dipeluknya._

 _Seseorang?_

 _"Kau gila? Apa kau tak sadar kau sedang membawa seorang anak kecil di tengah hujan seperti ini?"_

 _Perempuan itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap sosok laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya._

 _"Kim Jae Rim, sadarlah! Kau ingin membunuh anak ini, huh?"_

 _"Bagaimana jika memang seperti itu?" Perempuan itu tersenyum kecil._

 _"Jae Rim, kau... argh!" Laki-laki itu berteriak frustasi. Tubuhnya yang juga telah basah kuyup itu mendekat pada tubuh sang anak dan dengan perlahan mengambil alih anak kecil itu dari gendongan sang ibu._

 _"Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan orang katakan tentang anak ini, tak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusanku, termasuk kau!" Laki-laki itu berteriak marah._

 _"Aku yang melahirkan anak ini, dan kau tak punya hak sama sekali untuk mengatakan hal itu padaku!"_

 _"Jika sikapmu seperti itu, aku tak akan segan-segan menjauhkan anak ini darimu, Kim Jae Rim! Aku tak punya waktu banyak, aku harus segera membawa anak ini ke Rumah Sakit. Dan satu lagi, jika kau masih mencintaiku, temui aku besok."_

 _"Kim Ji Won!"_

 _Laki-laki itu segera berlari menuju mobilnya tanpa mempedulikan seruan dan umpatan yang terus diucapkan oleh wanita yang sedang kalut itu._

 _._

 _"Bertahanlah nak, kau tak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Kau harus bisa hidup dengan baik dan membanggakan ibumu, buat dia menyesal karena pernah melakukan hal ini padamu."_

 _Laki-laki bernama Kim Ji Won itu terus bergumam seorang diri. Di pelukannya kini sedang bersandar seorang anak laki-laki dengan wajah dan bibir yang membiru, ia terus berusaha menghangatkan tubuh anak yang sedang menggigil hebat_ _itu._

 _"Kim Jae Rim, bodoh!"_

 _Laki-laki terus berdecak kesal, diliriknya jam digital yang menyala di sebelah kemudi mobilnya._ _Itu h_ _ampir tengah malam dan jalanan memang sudah sangat sepi, ditambah hujan yang mengguyur kota itu sejak sore tadi_ _._ _Sesekali ditepuknya tubuh anak laki-laki yang masih saja menggigil itu, tubuhnya sudah dilapisi beberapa jaket juga handuk, tapi tampaknya itu tak berguna sama sekali._

 _"Oh, Tuhan. Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai."_

 _End of Flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Luka-nya memang tidak parah, tapi sepertinya dia sangat shock. Dia harus banyak beristirahat, Donghae-ssi."

"Baiklah, Dokter Choi. Terimakasih sudah datang dan menolong Kyuhyun."

"Itu sudah kewajibanku, Donghae-ssi."

Donghae tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Dokter Choi.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Aku permisi, Donghae-ssi."

"Baiklah, terimakasih Dokter Choi."

"Ah, Donghae-ssi...tolong jaga Kyuhyun dengan baik."

"Tanpa disuruh-pun aku sudah berusaha menjaganya sebaik mungkin. Aku selalu mengingat perkataan Appa, Dokter Choi."

"Ya, aku yakin kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Terimakasih Donghae-ssi."

Donghae mengangguk sopan pada Dokter Choi yang kini telah memasuki mobilnya, Donghae tetap berdiri sambil memastikan mobil Dokter Choi benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatannya.

"Hyung! Kyuhyun sudah bangun!"

"Apa?!"

Secepat kilat Donghae kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!"

Donghae menjadi terkejut ketika Kyuhyun hanya menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kenapa, Kyu? Ada yang sakit?" Donghae mengelus rambut Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Hyung... aku... lapar."

"Apa? Kau lapar? Ah, baiklah, Kibum mintalah tolong pada Ahjumma untuk membuatkan sup."

"Iya baik-"

"Aku tidak mau sup." Kyuhyun memasang wajah memelas.

"Lalu mau apa, Kyu? Kau sedang sakit."

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Sup saja ya? Ayolah kali ini saja."

Kyuhyun masih diam.

"Jika kau diam artinya kau mau dibuatkan sup."

Kyuhyun tetap diam.

"Ya sudah, Kibum katakan pada ahjumma, Kyuhyun ingin sup, seperti biasanya."

"Baiklah, Hyung."

Kibum segera pergi untuk menemui Ahjumma. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, anak itu tiba-tiba berdiri dengan tubuh yang sedikit gontai.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"Membeli Jajangmyeon." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengambil sweater dan dompet-nya.

"Ya, iya baiklah, baiklah satu porsi Jajangmyeon akan segera datang untuk anda tuan muda. Silakan beristirahat kembali."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas ketika ia mendengar perkataan Donghae, ia meletakkan sweater dan dompet-nya kemudian kembali berbaring. Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa mendengus sambil melangkah ke luar kamar. Sungguh, tidak ada yang bisa melawan Kyuhyun jika sudah seperti itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih saja termenung, perlahan ia menyentuh perban yang terbalut di kepalanya.

 _'Mengapa aku tadi bisa jatuh?'_

Jujur saja Kyuhyun masih merasa aneh dan bingung. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara Donghae yang memanggilnya ketika ia baru saja terjatuh tadi, kemudian juga Kibum yang berkata kepalanya berdarah. Kyuhyun tidak merasakan sakit, tapi tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menjadi gelap dan-

"Kyuhyun! Kenapa melamun?"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bingung.

"Kau memang sangat shock sepertinya. Sudah, tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Jajangmyeonmu akan segera datang." Kibum terkekeh pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang Kibum dengan tatapan takut dan bingung. Kibum tau adiknya itu pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Kepalamu sakit?"

"Tidak."

Kibum mendesah setelah ia mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi adiknya itu hanya berkata satu-dua patah saja. Jika sudah seperti ini, hanya Donghae-lah yang bisa mengajak Kyuhyun bicara.

"Baiklah, ku panggilkan Donghae Hyung ya?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Tepat sekali, dia memang butuh Donghae Hyungnya saat ini.

Tak beberapa lama setelah Kibum keluar, Donghae masuk dengan membawa semangkuk penuh Jajangmyeon.

"Bangun, ayo makan." Perintah singkat Donghae membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dan langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ingin makan sendiri?"

"Iya, Hyung."

"Ya, makanlah sendiri."

Donghae kemudian memberikan semangkuk Jajangmyeon itu pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memandangi makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Kenapa? Aneh ya, orang sedang sakit tapi memakan Jajangmyeon." Donghae tersenyum simpul.

Kyuhyun masih saja memandangi Jajangmyeon-nya.

"Hanya adikku yang bisa seperti itu." Donghae tertawa kecil sambil duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa...aku-"

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Ketika aku baru datang kau sudah tergeletak begitu saja, ditambah wajah Kibum yang terlihat sangat panik. Kenapa kau yang tiba-tiba memasang lukisannya? Padahal aku sudah meminta tolong pada Hwang Ahjussi . Lain kali jangan melakukan hal yang sekiranya berbahaya, ceroboh sekali kau tau."

Kyuhyun tak berkedip ketika mendengar perkataan Donghae. Tanpa disadari, Donghae mengambil alih Jajangmnyeon yang sedari tadi belum berkurang sedikitpun, kemudian menyuapkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Jajangmyeon-mu akan dingin jika kau terus melamun seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab karena sibuk mengunyah makanannya. Donghae terus saja memperhatikan Kyuhyun sambil sesekali mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan Jajangmyeon. Adiknya itu tampak makan dengan lahap.

"Kau benar-benar lapar?" Donghae akhirnya bertanya.

"Iya, sangat lapar."

"Benar saja, kau menghabiskan semuanya. Sekarang cepat minum obatmu lalu beristirahatlah. Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu Kyu, aku akan meminta Kibum untuk menemanimu, apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak perlu. Kibum Hyung harus belajar. Aku sendiri saja." Kyuhyun menggeleng ragu.

Donghae memajukan bibirnya ketika melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Dia punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, dan tidak mungkin dia tetap menemani Kyuhyun meski sebenarnya itu yang dia inginkan.

"Ya sudah, aku keluar dulu. Panggil aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Donghae Hyung... aku membutuhkanmu sekarang."

"Kyu, pekerjaanku benar-benar banyak. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja."

Donghae mulai beranjak keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Appa dan Eomma." Kyuhyun berujar lirih.

Donghae menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut.

"Hari ini adalah... hari peringatan kematiannya." Suara Kyuhyun bergetar.

Mata Donghae membulat.

 _Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hari sepenting ini?_

"Sepulang sekolah aku langsung memasang lukisannya begitu aku melihat lukisan itu masih terbungkus rapi di ruang tengah. Aku juga meminta Ahjumma untuk segera membuatkan makanan. Aku yakin Donghae Hyung akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Aku melakukan itu karena aku punya alasan, yaitu agar kita bisa segera pergi ke tempat pemakaman. Ku pikir semua orang tau, tapi ternyata tak ada satupun yang mengingatnya. Apa aku salah melakukan hal itu, Hyung?"

Donghae terpaku pada tempatnya. Kata-kata Kyuhyun berhasil membuatnya bungkam. Dipandanginya wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang kini mulai basah oleh air mata.

"K- Kyuhyun-ah, maafkan aku." Donghae bergumam lirih.

"Aku mohon, jangan ada yang pergi besok. Kalian harus ikut aku ke tempat pemakaman." Kata Kyuhyun tegas dan singkat. Kyuhyun kemudian kembali berbaring di tempat tidur membelakangi Donghae yang masih termenung di tempatnya.

"Y-Ya, aku akan memberitahu Kibum. Besok kita pergi bersama-sama. Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa obatmu dan segeralah beristirahat. Maafkan aku, Kyu."

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku, kau harus meminta maaf pada Appa dan Eomma. Pergilah."

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Ia menyesal telah memarahi Kyuhyun, tapi ia lebih menyesal karena melupakan hari peringatan Appa dan Eomma-nya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu berlangsung dengan suasana yang sangat canggung. Kibum yang kesal karena dibangunkan pagi-pagi dengan cara tidak sopan-ditendang-oleh Donghae, kemudian Donghae yang juga masih disibukkan dengan urusan kantornya, dan si bungsu, Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mengalami demam tinggi. Kondisi Kyuhyun cukup parah, tubuhnya menggigil hebat, tapi Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras mengajak kedua Hyungnya pergi ke tempat pemakaman. Donghae yang menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Kyuhyun, justru sangat berbalik dengan Kibum yang menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun dengan alasan Kyuhyun bisa meminum obat, kemudian mereka tetap akan berangkat. Tapi tidak semudah itu, ketiganya masih mempertahankan ego masing-masing.

Sampai pada akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk mengalah. Setelah Kibum sempat berteriak-teriak di depan Donghae untuk membela Kyuhyun, kini akhirnya mereka berada di dalam satu mobil yang sama. Tidak ada suara karena mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, kecuali Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memang memperhatikan kelakuan kedua Hyung-nya.

"Adakah sesuatu yang membuat kalian melupakan hari peringatan kematian Appa dan Eomma?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bersuara.

Kibum dan Donghae yang memang duduk di depan seketika menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Mereka tampak tidak bisa menjawab ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kalian tidak mendengarkanku?" Kyuhyun berucap serius.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Kyuhyun kau.. tolonglah, aku dan Donghae Hyung juga harus memperhatikan perusahaan. Meski-"

"Apa sulitnya satu hari saja tidak memikirkan perusahaan? Apa sulitnya satu hari saja kita berkumpul untuk mengenang kepergian Appa dan Eomma?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar.

Kibum menoleh.

"Kyuhyunie, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Berhenti bertanya seperti itu Kim Kibum! Aku sendiri yang melihat Appa dan Eomma meregang nyawa secara perlahan di depanku, apa itu pantas disebut baik-baik saja? Sementara kedua Hyung-ku bahkan tidak mengingat hari peringatan kematian kemarin? Kau pikir aku baik-baik saja?!" Kyuhyun berteriak.

Mata Kibum membulat. Sementara Donghae langsung menepikan mobilnya. Keduanya segera turun kemudian beralih menuju tempat Kyuhyun duduk di bagian belakang.

"Hei, jangan seperti ini. Hei, Kyuhyun dengarkan Hyung, tenanglah, tenang, okay? Maafkan aku dan Kibum, hm?" Donghae menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini. Maaf-"

"Diamlah Kibum." Kyuhyun menatap mata Kibum tajam.

"Kyuhyun kontrol emosimu, jangan seperti ini! Kau belum pulih sepenuhnya." Donghae menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, mencoba menatap mata adiknya yang kini malah berkaca-kaca itu.

"Kibum, kemudikan mobilnya. Aku harus menenangkan Kyuhyun." Donghae memberi isyarat kepada Kibum.

"Menangislah jika memang ingin menangis. Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat kacau seperti ini ketika akan pergi ke tempat pemakaman? Appa dan Eomma akan sangat sedih jika mengetahui keadaanmu yang seperti ini, Kyuhyun. Ada apa sebenarnya? Ada masalah dengan sekolahmu?"

"Aku... merindukan Appa dan Eomma." Kyuhyun menatap Donghae.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Jaerim, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada anak itu?"_

" _Aku ingin membunuhnya! Kau puas?"_

" _Sudah ku bilang aku akan bertanggung jawab atas anak itu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab, berapapun yang kau minta untuk membesarkan anak itu, aku akan memberikannya padamu. Apa lagi yang salah, Kim Jae Rim?"_

" _Apa kau tak peduli dengan statusku? Istri Direktur perusahaan terbesar di Seoul telah berhubungan dengan pria lain? Lalu anak itu? Bagaimana jika semua orang tau kalau sebenarnya anak itu bukanlah anak Kim Ji Won? Apa kau tak memikirkan itu?!"_

" _Tidak semudah itu, Jaerim. Tidak semudah itu orang tau. Aku bisa menyimpan rahasia itu dengan baik, percayalah padaku."_

" _Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin anak itu mati!"_

" _Bunuh, bunuh saja anak itu, setelah itu_ _aku_ _akan mengatakan pada semua orang kalau dia bukanlah anak Kim Ji Won. Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana, kau mau, huh? Dengar, aku mau bertanggung jawab Jae Rim, tolonglah mengerti, dia anakku dan aku menyayanginya."_

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu dia tak boleh bertemu denganmu. Dia tak boleh berhubungan denganmu. Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia berhubungan denganmu. Dia akan hidup bersamaku dan akan menjadi anak Kim Ji Won. Jangan pernah menemui anak itu lagi. Jangan anggap anak itu adalah anakmu, anggap saja dia orang lain. Satu lagi, jangan khawatir, aku akan membesarkannya bersama Kim Ji Won. Ku harap kau mengerti." Mata wanita menyorot tajam._

" _Ya, jika kau menginginkan itu, aku akan melakukannya, asal jangan pernah mencoba membunuh anak itu lagi. Dan... anak itu, kau harus menjaga anak itu dengan baik, aku mohon padamu, Kim Jae Rim."_

 _End of Flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

'Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini. Ketika mengunjungi tempat pemakaman Appa dan Eomma, dia selalu meminta untuk ditinggal seorang diri. Aku biasanya akan melihat dari kejauhan bersama Donghae Hyung. Awalnya ku pikir Kyuhyun ingin menyampaikan sesuatu secara pribadi di sana, tapi pada kenyataannya dia tak berbicara apapun, dia hanya duduk di dekat makam Appa dan Eomma, berdiam di sana untuk beberapa saat, lalu setelah itu kembali dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat dan ketakutan. Selalu seperti itu.' –Kim Kibum

.

.

'Kali ini Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Berdiam diri di dekat makam Appa dan Eomma, termenung dalam diam dengan mata yang tertutup. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun menangis, aku meminta Kibum untuk segera membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil karena kondisinya yang masih sakit, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun menolak.' –Kim Donghae

.

.

.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Tinggalkan aku Kibum, sebentar lagi aku akan kembali." Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Kibum yang melingkar di pundaknya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di sini." Kibum melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tinggalkan aku." Kyuhyun berucap datar.

"Kyu, kondisimu sedang tidak baik. Apa kau ingin bertambah sakit? Lagipula di sini dingin sekali, kita bisa mendoakan Appa dan Eomma di rumah."

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Kita pulang, okay?" Kibum kembali berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki menuju Donghae yang memang tengah menunggu kedua adiknya itu dari jauh. Kibum mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun dengan perasaan khawatir. Kibum melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai bergetar dan terlihat ketakutan, perlahan ia mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum samar.

Donghae yang melihat keanehan pada tingkah laku Kyuhyun dan Kibum itu segera berlari mendekati kedua adiknya.

' _Kenapa kau selalu terlihat ketakutan seperti ini, Kyu? Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?'_

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada Hyung di sini. Tenang, kita pulang lalu bertanding game, kau set..."

' _Kenapa suara Donghae Hyung semakin mengecil?_ _Lalu_ _kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali? Apa karena terbentur kemarin? Dan Kibum Hyung kau dimana? Aku butuh satu orang lagi di sampingku, aku merasa lemas sekali. Kakiku sakit. Hyung, kenapa semuanya terlihat berputar di mataku? Dan mengapa aku melihat banyak sekali darah? Ah, tempat ini! Ini tempat ketika Appa, Eomma, dan aku mengalami kecelakaan itu! Tapi bukankah aku sedang berada di pemakaman?'_

' _Eomma! Kenapa Eomma memelukku? Eomma, kenapa ada banyak sekali darah?_ _Eomma bangun, jawab aku!_ _'_

' _Appa! Kenapa Appa menangis? Aku paling tidak suka ketika Appa menangis seperti ini. Dan mengapa Appa terus bertanya 'kau tidak apa-apa?' padaku? Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku terasa sangat sakit._ _'_

' _Donghae Hyung, Kibum Hyung, kalian dimana? Hyung tolong aku, aku takut. Sakit, Hyung..._ _'_

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _"Tolong selamatkan anak_ _-_ _ku terlebih dulu!"_

 _"Tenanglah tuan, kami akan menyelamatkan anda kemudian petugas yang lain akan menyelamatkan putra dan istri anda."_

 _"Tidak, selamatkan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu!"_

 _"Tuan, tolong percayalah kepada kami. Kami harus melakukan tindakan penyelamatan dengan segera. Tolong tenang."_

" _Tidak, anakku! Kyuhyun! Jaerim-ah!"_

 _"Cepat selamatkan korbannya! Mobil akan segera meledak!"_

 _"Tuan, saya mohon anda tenang dan ikuti prosedur penyelamatan kami. Semua akan baik-baik saja."_

 _"Dia harus hidup! Kyuhyun harus hidup! Tolonglah, selamatkan anakku terlebih dahulu_ _. Kumohon.."_

 _"Baiklah, kami akan menyelamatkan putra anda terlebih dahulu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Direktur Perusahaan JW Group, Kim Ji Won, dikabarkan_ _telah_ _meninggal dunia_ _akibat_ _kecelakaan._ _Kecelakaan yang terjadi pada malam hari tersebut merupakan kecelakaan tunggal yang mengakibatkan mobil yang dikendarai_ _Kim Ji Won_ _beserta keluarganya terguling dan terbakar. Kim Ji Won beserta sang istri menjadi korban meninggal dalam kecelakaan tersebut. Sementara korban luka yang tak lain adalah putra_ _Kim Ji Won_ _, kini sedang mendapat perawatan intensif di Rumah Sakit Seoul karena mengalami luka yang cukup serius.'_

 _"K-kyuhyun, tidak... tidak mungkin.."_

 _End of flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hyung sudah berkata padamu untuk tidak memaksakan diri, tapi kau tetap tak mau mendengarkan. Kau tau betapa sulitnya merawatmu ketika kau sakit? Kau selalu meminta hal yang tidak seharusnya diminta oleh orang yang sedang sakit. Aish! Kau tak kasihan pada Kibum? Sebentar lagi akan ada olimpiade dan seharusnya dia sedang belajar dengan tenang, bukan malah bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah Yesung Hyung seperti ini."

"Sudahlah Hyung, rumah Yesung Hyung juga tidak terlalu jauh. Aku berangkat dulu. Jangan biarkan Kyuhyunie tidur!" Kibum menunjuk Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Hati-hati, Kibum."

"Baiklah, aku pergi!"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang kini tampak memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Hei, jangan tidur. Nanti Kibum akan marah padamu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya.

"Bukankah gitar milik Kibum masih ada? Kenapa harus repot-repot meminjam pada Yesung hyung." Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Gitar milik Yesung hyung... suaranya lebih bagus daripada milik Kibum."

"Aigo.. anak ini benar-benar! Alasan apa itu?"

Donghae menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Suhu tubuh Kyuhyun kembali tinggi malam ini. Donghae diam-diam mengamati wajah sang adik yang terlihat memerah itu, ditambah lagi dengan matanya yang terlihat lelah, Donghae tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karena melarang Kyuhyun tidur.

"Tidurlah Kyu, aku tidak tega melihat wajahmu. Kau pucat sekali. Apa sangat pusing?" Donghae mengaku.

"Tidak, hanya saja mataku terasa berat untuk dibuka." Kyuhyun menjawab apa adanya.

"Itu berarti kau mengantuk, tidurlah. Kau harus banyak istirahat. Kibum tak akan memarahimu."

"Aku tidak mengantuk, Hyung."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu pejamkan matamu. Kyuhyun-ah, aku harus menelpon seseorang, kau tunggu di sini, hm?"

Kyuhyun membalas pertanyaan Donghae dengan anggukan. Sementara Donghae memutuskan untuk keluar sejenak dari kamar Kyuhyun. Donghae segera mengambil ponselnya, kemudian mencari sebuah nama yang sama sekali tak asing baginya—Kim Kibum.

" _Halo, Donghae-ya!"_ Suara diseberang sana terdengar begitu panik.

"Yesung Hyung? Kenapa kau yang menjawab teleponnya? Dimana Kibum?" Donghae tak kalah terkejut dan panik.

" _Dia kecelakaan, Donghae-ah. Datanglah ke Rumah Sakit Seoul sekarang juga_ _!_ _"_

DEG!

"Apa?!" Donghae membulatkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

 **Mohon dibaca pesan di bawah ini ya.. :'D**

 **.**

 **Saya** **bingung banget mau ngetik apa, jadi lama deh update-nya, jeongmal nianhae. Jam sekolah saya mulai jam 6 pagi sampai jam 3 sore, terus jam 6 malam saya harus ikut bimbel sampai jam 8, jadi mungkin FF ini akan berjalan pelan-pelan ya? Bagaimana? Apakah tidak apa-apa jika memang seperti itu? Setiap ada waktu luang, saya pasti usahakan buat ngetik FF kok—lalu biasanya butuh 1-2 hari untuk membaca dan mengoreksi ulang FF saya** **.**

 **.**

 **Setidaknya di** **Ch** **1 ini, saya sudah memberi gambaran tentang bagaimana kehidupan Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun. Saya juga sudah memasukkan beberapa 'flashback'** **.** **Jika ada yang masih bingung dan ingin bertanya, langsung PM saya saja** **, oke** **?**

 **.**

 **Mohon di review ya? Nanti review akan saya balas di chapter berikutnya. Terimakasih. :D**

 **.**

" **MAGIC!"**

 **20:41**


	3. Chapter 3

**-** **You, and The Time** **-**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Warning : sorry for typo(s).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum mendengus setelah beberapa kali ponselnya berdering. Dengan susah payah Kibum mengambil ponsel yang terletak di meja samping ranjangnya itu. Tangan kirinya masih sakit, begitu juga dengan kaki kirinya. Kecelakaan lima hari yang lalu membuatnya belum bisa banyak bergerak. Kibum masih ingat betul ketika ia sudah akan berbelok ke area rumah Yesung dan tiba-tiba mobilnya terasa terhantam sesuatu begitu keras. Kibum sudah tak mengingat apapun setelahnya, ia hanya berharap hidupnya tak berakhir secepat itu—dan syukurlah, Tuhan mengabulkan doa Kibum.

Kibum menatap ponsel hitam yang kini telah berada di genggamannya. Keningnya berkerut ketika ia melihat nomor asing tertera pada layar ponselnya. Ah, Kibum tau siapa ini! Pasti teman-temannya lagi.

"Ya? Halo, sudah ku bilang aku tidak bisa datang, aku masih dirawat di Rumah Sa-"

" _Kim Kibum_?"

"Songsaengnim? Oh.. maafkan saya.."

" _Kau benar-benar tidak bisa datang, Kim?"_

"Saya mohon maaf, tapi saya benar-benar tidak bisa mengikuti olimpiade itu." Raut wajah Kibum terlihat kesal dan kecewa.

" _Baiklah, aku mengerti. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

"Belum begitu baik, _Songsaengnim._ "

" _Baiklah, ku harap kau bisa_ _segera_ _pulih, Kim."_

"Terimakasih, _Songsaengnim._ "

Kibum memutus sambungan teleponnya. Seketika rautnya begitu keruh, sejak pagi tadi teman-temannya terus-menerus menghubunginya dan menanyakan hal yang sama. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ia tunggu. Kibum belajar mati-matian selama kurang lebih dua bulan untuk mempersiapkan diri mengikuti olimpiade Matematika—kesukaannya. Tapi kali ini, harapannya sirna begitu saja. Tidak mungkin dia berangkat dengan keadaan seperti ini, berjalan saja tidak bisa.

Mata Kibum sejenak menoleh pada sosok laki-laki yang sedang terbaring dengan nyamannya di sofa dekat jendela kamar rawatnya.

"Kau masih tidur?" Tanya Kibum pada laki-laki itu.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ya! Hei pemalas, bangunlah!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Kibum menghela nafas. Adiknya benar-benar masih tidur. Kibum tak tau apa yang saat ini ia rasakan terhadap Kyuhyun. Kecewa? Marah? Jengkel? Tidak, tidak. Lagipula ini bukan salah Kyuhyun, kan? Lagipula saat itu Kyuhyun sedang sakit, jadi wajar jika dia meminta sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Bukankah itu adalah kebiasaan Kyuhyun sejak kecil?

Kibum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Diperhatikannya punggung Kyuhyun yang bergerak teratur—rupanya adiknya benar-benar tertidur dengan nyaman. Sejak dua hari yang lalu Kyuhyun memaksa menginap di Rumah Sakit, kemudian pulang ketika pagi untuk bersekolah.

 _Tunggu! Bersekolah?_

"Ya! Kyuhyun, bangun! Kau tak bersekolah? Ya! Bangun! Ini sudah siang!" Kibum dengan panik memanggil-manggil nama Kyuhyun, namun tetap saja Kyuhyun tak menunjukkan respon apapun.

 _Tidak bisa, Kyuhyun tidak akan bangun kalau hanya diteriaki._

Kibum menoleh ke samping kanan-kiri, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang aman untuk ia lemparkan ke arah Kyuhyun, mengingat ia yang masih belum bisa berjalan.

Mata Kibum berbinar ketika ia melihat 2 bantal yang berada di ranjangnya, dan satu lagi, jaket Kyuhyun yang tadi malam diletakkannya pada kursi dekat ranjangnya. Kibum mencoba meraih jaket Kyuhyun, sedikit meremasnya hingga menyerupai sebuah gulungan, dan-

SRET!

Jaket itu tepat mengenai tubuh Kyuhyun!

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau harus sekolah, bangunlah!"

"Hm?"

Berhasil! Kibum bisa mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun. Ah, mungkin satu hal lagi agar Kyuhyun benar-benar bangun. Kibum mengambil bantalnya, kemudian juga melemparkannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kibum dengan mata yang menyipit.

Oh lihat itu! Mata yang setengah tertutup, rambut yang acak-acakan, dan- ah, adiknya masih terlihat begitu tampan walau ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ya! Yak! Bangun, Kim Kyuhyun!"

"Sekolah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit menggumam.

"Cepatlah, ini sudah sangat siang."

Kyuhyun bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai. Kibum hanya bisa terkekeh melihatnya.

"Hei, sadarlah Kyu!"

Kibum kemudian kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ia harus menghubungi seseorang, perutnya sudah terasa lapar sekali. Ia mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk Donghae dan-

"Kim Kibum!"

Kibum terlonjak ketika ia mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dari kamar mandi.

"Ada apa, Kyu?"

"YAK! Bukankah hari ini adalah hari Minggu?!"

 _Benarkah?_

Kibum dengan segera mengecek tanggal yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Ah, kau benar!" Kibum menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"YAK! Kau tau betapa dinginnya air kamar mandi? Aish!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak dengan nada yang terdengar sangat kesal.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun!"

"Awas kau, Kibum! Kau juga harus mandi setelah ini!"

 _Oh, Tidak!_

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback.._

" _Kim Kyuhyun? Kau membuat nama yang tepat untuknya Jae Rim-ah. Dia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan dan cerdas." Laki-laki itu mengelus pelan surai hitam milik seorang anak laki-laki yang kini tengah tertidur di pelukan sang Ibu._

" _Jangan menyentuhnya!" Wanita bernama Kim Jae Rim itu segera mundur beberapa langkah—bermaksud menjauhkan sang anak dari laki-laki itu._

" _Tak ada siapapun di sini Jae Rim-ah, aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya."_

" _Sudah ku bilang jangan pernah menyentuhnya sedikitpun."_

" _Kim Jae Rim, apakah ini tidak keterlaluan? Dia anak kandungku, dia adalah anak kita."_

" _Aku tak akan lupa tentang siapa sebenarnya anak ini. Kau pikir aku suka melakukan ini? Kau pikir hatiku tak sakit terus-menerus bersembunyi seperti ini? Aku juga mencintaimu, sungguh. Tapi aku takut, aku takut melukai hati Kim Ji Won, aku tak ingin membuatnya malu di depan orang banyak, maka dari itu mau-tidak mau aku harus menjauhkan anak ini darimu, maafkan aku."_

" _Aku tau, Jaerim-ah. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Aku mengerti, aku akan menerima apapun yang ingin kau lakukan saat ini. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji padaku satu hal, Kim Jae Rim. Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin kau mengungkapkan semuanya."_

" _Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa. Ku mohon jangan paksa aku melakukan hal itu. Apa kau tak peduli padaku? Apa kata orang tua Kim Ji Won padaku, huh? Lalu anak ini, dia juga pasti akan terluka jika sampai rahasia ini terbongkar."_

" _Apa maksudmu? Bukankah Kyuhyun justru akan senang jika ia mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Ayah-nya? Kau bisa meninggalkan Kim Ji Won, kemudian kau dan Kyuhyun, juga aku, kita akan hidup bersama Jaerim-ah."_

" _Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kim Ji Won. Kau tau sendiri pernikahanku sama sekali bukan atas dasar cinta, aku dan Kim Ji Won hanya korban dari keegoisan orang tua kami. Mereka memaksa_ _ku_ _dan Kim Ji Won menikah demi kerja sama perusahaan,_ _pada saat itu_ _aku sama sekali tak mencintai Kim Ji Won."_

" _Aku akan menunggu, Jaerim-ah. Jika kau memang mencintaiku, kau harus berani meninggalkan Kim Ji Won, lalu hidup bersamaku, juga bersama Kyuhyun."_

" _Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintaimu. Aku harus pergi sekarang."_

" _Kim Jae Rim, pikirkanlah dulu kata-kataku. Aku juga mencintaimu, jaga anak kita dengan baik."_

 _End of Flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kyuhyun, aku ingin pergi ke luar." Kibum memasang wajah manja pada Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau ingin keluar?" Kyuhyun beralih menatap Kibum.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar Rumah Sakit." Kibum mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau belum bisa berjalan, Bum." Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Aku bisa memakai kursi roda, Kyu!"

"Aish! Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan mengambil kursi roda yang memang sengaja diletakkan di dalam kamar rawat Kibum. Ia kemudian mendorongnya ke arah Kibum.

"Ayo!" Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah tubuh Kibum, sedangkan Kibum segera meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Kibum, kemudian menuntunnya berjalan perlahan menuju kursi roda.

"Bukankah ini terasa aneh?" Kibum tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Aneh? Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menatap wajah Kibum.

"Tidakkah menurutmu ini romantis? Jarang-jarang kita seperti ini? Yang ada kau dan aku hanya bertengkar saja." Kibum tertawa.

"Ya, ku pikir juga begitu." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hei! Kalian akan ke mana?" Donghae yang baru saja memasuki kamar rawat Kibum itu tampak sedikit terkejut ketika melihat kedua adiknya sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Kibum ingin pergi keluar." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Keluar? Apa kau sudah merasa baik, Bum?" Donghae beralih menatap Kibum yang sudah duduk di kursi rodanya dengan nyaman.

"Ya, sudah sangat baik, Hyung." Kibum meringis.

"Ah, baiklah, aku akan menunggu kalian di sini. Jangan berlama-lama, okay? Cuaca di luar sedang dingin sekali, dan Kyuhyunie pakai jaketmu." Donghae menyerahkan jaket itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Kami pergi dulu, Hyung." Kyuhyun berucap pelan.

Donghae mengangguk sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang bergerak meninggalkan ruangan itu, tak lama kemudian Donghae tersenyum. Donghae tau perasaan kedua adiknya itu sama-sama kurang baik. Kibum yang hari ini gagal mengikuti Olimpiade Matematika dan Kyuhyun yang sejak kemarin malam terus saja merasa bersalah kepada Kibum. Keduanya memang tak saling menyalahkan atau protes, Kibum bahkan sama sekali tak menyinggung tentang olimpiade hari ini, tapi Donghae yakin kedua adiknya itu sedang menyembunyikan perasaan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan jaketnya ketika ia merasa angin tiba-tiba bertiup sedikit kencang. Benar apa kata Donghae, cuaca memang tidak terlalu cerah hari ini. Sejak 15 menit yang lalu Kyuhyun dan Kibum duduk di sebuah kursi di taman Rumah Sakit. Mereka hanya mengamati keadaan sekitar taman yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Kibum Hyung, kau tak kedinginan? Atau kita masuk ke dalam saja?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kibum yang tampaknya tak risih sama sekali dengan dinginnya cuaca.

"Kau kedinginan?" Kibum balik bertanya.

Bukankah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tampak tak nyaman karena kedinginan?

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak kedinginan." Kibum tersenyum kecil.

Keduanya kembali terdiam setelah merasa suasana masih sangat canggung. Kyuhyun memang belum sempat meminta maaf kepada Kibum karena kejadian itu, dan Kibum juga tak menceritakan apapun tentang turnamen yang gagal diikutinya itu.

"Hyung/Kyu.." Panggil keduanya bersamaan.

"Kau dulu." Perintah Kibum.

"Aku minta maaf." Kyuhyun berucap pelan tanpa menatap ke arah Kibum.

"Untuk apa?" Raut wajah Kibum berubah serius.

"Andaikan kau menolak permintaanku untuk meminjam gitar ke rumah Yesung Hyung saat itu, kau pasti sudah mengikuti Olimpiade hari ini."

Kibum terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya, dan aku menyesal melakukannya." Kibum kemudian menyahut.

Kyuhyun seketika menoleh ke arah Kibum yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku harus bagaimana lagi?" Kibum mendesah.

"Kau marah padaku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada sedikit takut.

"Tentu saja, aku marah padamu dan orang yang menabrakku saat itu."

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Kau takut aku marah dan mengamuk padamu?" Kibum menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika memang seperti itu? Kau menakutkan ketika marah, Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan marah kalau begitu." Kibum tersenyum samar sambil terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kau kedinginan?" Kibum meraih wajah adiknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Wajah itu tampak sedikit pucat.

 _Ya Tuhan.. Kibum_ _!_ _Kau bahkan tak menyadari adikmu menggigil kedinginan sejak tadi._

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _P_ _ria ber-jas hitam itu tampak dengan gagahnya berdiri di atas podium. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap, sorot matanya yang tampak tegas, juga pembawaannya yang tenang itu mampu mengalihkan perhatian berpuluh pasang mata yang sedang menyaksikannya._

 _Kim Ji Won—kini orang mulai tak asing dengan nama itu._ _Nama yang kelak menjadi perbincangan banyak orang karena kesuksesannya. Perjuangan gigih seorang Kim Ji Won dalam membangun perusahaanya ternyata tak sia-sia, kini ia mulai mengembangkan sayapnya. Kim Ji Won kini sedang mengadakan upacara pembukaan untuk perusahaan baru yang dibangunnya. Dua perusahaan besar miliknya kini telah berdiri gagah di sekitar wilayah Seoul. Ini hasil kerja kerasnya, dan tentu saja ia sangat bangga dengan itu._

" _Seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya, pada kesempatan kali ini aku tidak hanya akan memperkenalkan perusahaan baruku, tapi aku juga akan memperkenalkan seseorang."_

 _Suara riuh langsung menyahut begitu Kim Ji Won menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

" _Baiklah, langsung saja."_

 _Kim Ji Won menoleh ke sebelah kiri, pintu ruangan itu sedikit terbuka. Kim Ji Won melambaikan tangannya pada sosok kecil yang kini dengan malu-malu berjalan menuju podium. Anak laki-laki itu langsung merangkul tubuh Kim Ji Won begitu erat—ia tampak ketakutan._

" _Jangan takut, sayang.." Kim Ji Won berbisik kemudian menggendong anak itu._

" _Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan maaf kepada semua orang yang ada di sini. Maafkan aku jika aku terkesan menutup-nutupi kehamilan istriku. Karena_ _selama_ _3 tahun terakhir aku dan Kim Jae Rim memang harus berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan anak ini." Kim Ji Won tersenyum kecil ke arah anak itu, sedangkan anak itu hanya merengut lucu—tak mengerti apa yang sang ayah katakan._

" _Saat itu kondisinya bisa dikatakan cukup lemah, Kim Jae Rim harus secara rutin melakukan pemeriksaan di Rumah Sakit selama ia mengandung, juga setelah anak ini lahir, aku harus menemaninya selama beberapa bulan di Rumah Sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan. Dan syukurlah,_ _kondisinya sekarang sudah lebih baik_ _." Kim Ji Won kembali memandang gemas anak laki-laki itu._

" _Ayo perkenalkan dirimu, sayang." Kim Ji Won berbisik ke arah anak itu._

 _Dengan ragu-ragu tangan kecil itu meraih mikrofon yang diserahkan sang ayah, sesekali manik beningnya tampak memandang ke arah sang Ibu yang memang ikut duduk bersama tamu-tamu yang lain. Sang Ibu yang mengetahui gelagat si kecil itu kemudian tersenyum dengan tulus ke arah sang anak—bermaksud memberi semangat._

" _Em.. pelkenalkan, namaku Kim Kyuhyun." Anak itu kemudian tersenyum malu-malu._

 _Riuh tepuk tangan menyambut Kyuhyun yang kini menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak sang Ayah._

" _Ya, namanya Kim Kyuhyun, aku berharap suatu saat nanti dia juga akan menjadi penerus perusahaan. Ah, Kyuhyun-ah, kau gugup?"_

 _Kyuhyun kecil itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. Bibir merahnya tampak mengerucut, membuat tamu-tamu yang ada di ruangan itu gemas melihat tingkah Kyuhyun kecil._

" _Ah, baiklah, aku ingin memohon satu hal. Sama seperti dulu ketika aku mengenalkan Donghae dan Kibum, aku pasti meminta kalian ikut mendidik anak ini, jangan sungkan-sungkan menegur jika anak kami melakukan kesalahan atau bersikap tidak sopan. Aku berharap semuanya dapat menerima kehadiran Kyuhyun." Kim Ji Won kembali melirik ke arah Kyuhyun kecil yang kini sedang memainkan dasi milik sang Ayah._

" _Baiklah, ku kira Kyuhyun harus istirahat. Silakan melanjutkan acara selanjutnya." Kim Ji Won mengangguk kepada pembawa acara yang kini bersiap untuk memimpin acara selanjutnya._

" _Kerja yang baik, Kyuhyunie." Kim Ji Won mencium singkat pipi Kyuhyun kecil_ _._

 _Tanpa sadar, seseorang sedang memperhatikan Kim Ji Won dan Kyuhyun. Mata itu tampak bahagia dan sedih, manik coklatnya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tak ada seorang pun tau apa yang dipikirkannya._

 _"Hiduplah dengan baik bersama keluarga barumu, Kim Kyuhyun. Maafkan Appa." Orang itu bergumam lirih._

 _End of Flashback._

.

.

.

.

"Kibum, besok kau boleh memulai latihan untuk kakimu."

"Benarkah, Dokter Choi?"

"Tentu saja. Luka di kakimu tidak terlalu parah, jadi kurasa itu akan pulih dengan cepat. Mulailah dulu dengan menggerakkan kakimu perlahan-lahan, jangan terburu-buru. Jika sudah bisa digerakkan dengan baik, kau boleh mencoba untuk berjalan."

Kibum dan Donghae yang mendengar perkataan Dokter Choi hanya mengangguk.

"Ah ya, lalu dimana Kyuhyun?" Dokter Choi bertanya sedikit ragu.

"Kyuhyun... dia sedang tidur..." Kibum menunjuk ke arah sofa.

"Ya Tuhan! Itu Kyuhyun? Dan kenapa... ah, maksudku-"

"Dia sedikit kedinginan, Dokter Choi." Kibum tersenyum.

Dokter Choi sedikit meringis melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan beberapa selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya. Bahkan Dokter Choi sampai tidak menyadari jika seseorang tengah tertidur di sana.

"Mengapa mencari Kyuhyun, Dokter Choi?" Pertanyaan Donghae seketika memecah lamunan Dokter Choi.

"Ah, sebenarnya... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian berdua. Ini tentang... Kyuhyun."

Mendengar itu, Kibum dan Donghae dengan kompak menatap satu sama lain.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah tau tentang apa yang akan ku katakan."

"Apakah kodisinya kembali menurun, Dokter Choi?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ya." Jawab Dokter Choi, singkat.

Sepatah kata dari Dokter Choi berhasil membuat raut Kibum dan Donghae berubah.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada kalian. Aku yakin Kyuhyun tak akan memberitahu kalian secara langsung."

"Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui kondisinya sendiri?"

"Tentu saja, Kyuhyun sudah melakukan pemeriksaan kemarin. Dia tak meminum obatnya akhir-akhir ini, dia mengaku sendiri padaku. Dan itu membuatku terkejut bukan main. Donghae, Kibum, aku tau membujuk Kyuhyun bukanlah hal yang mudah, tapi aku percaya kalian berdua bisa melakukannya. Tolong bujuk Kyuhyun, entah bagaimana caranya, buat dia mau meminum obatnya, buat dia mau beristirahat lebih banyak, juga katakan padanya untuk jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku mohon pada kalian, Donghae, juga Kibum."

Donghae dan Kibum kembali saling bertatapan.

"Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan kecelakaan kecil yang dialami Kyuhyun kemarin, Dokter Choi?" Raut wajah Kibum terlihat menyesal.

"Tidak, memang sebelumnya kondisi Kyuhyun sudah menurun. Dan, apakah ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikiran kalian? Jika memang ada, untuk sementara ini tolong jangan terlalu membebani Kyuhyun. Kalian tau sendiri, Kyuhyun diam-diam suka memikirkan sesuatu sendiri sampai itu membuatnya sakit."

"Aku mengerti Dokter Choi, maafkan aku. Aku akan menjaga Kyuhyun lebih baik lagi."

Donghae mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan mantap. Dokter Choi yang mendengarnya menjadi lega. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _"Aku sudah memberitahumu Jae Rim. Dia sakit, Kyuhyun memang sakit. Tapi sialnya, kau tak pernah mempercayai itu."_

 _Jae Rim hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk seorang anak kecil yang terlihat kesakitan itu._

 _"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku seorang dokter, aku sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak awal. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang salah sejak kelahirannya, Jae Rim."_

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa sepercaya diri itu memvonis annakmu sendiri, huh?"_

 _"Apa kau bilang? Percaya diri? Sudah tiga bulan aku merahasiakan hal ini padamu, awalnya aku sendiri juga tidak percaya dengan kondisi Kyuhyun, maka dari itu aku terus melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap Kyuhyun, berulang kali, dan hasilnya tetap sama. Ada sedikit masalah dengan jantungnya, dan aku harus memberitahukan ini padamu, Jae Rim. Apa itu salah? Ini demi kebaikan Kyuhyun, anak kita."_

 _"Anak kita? Apa aku tak salah dengar?"_

 _Kedua orang itu dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang yang lain secara tiba-tiba._

 _"K-Kim Ji Won? M-maksudku-" Laki-laki bergelar dokter itu terlihat gelisah._

 _"Jelaskan padaku. Jelaskan padaku, Choi Seung Hwan!" Mata Kim Ji Won berkilat._

 _"Baiklah, mungkin memang sudah saatnya mengatakan ini padamu. Kyuhyun, sebenarnya dia adalah anakku dan Kim Jae Rim."_

 _"Apa!?"_

 _._

 _._

 **Bagaimana jika kenyataan memang ber-alur seperti itu? Apakah kau bisa menolaknya jika itu terlalu menyakitkan?**

 **Tentu saja bisa. Kau bisa menolak sekeras yang kau mau.**

 **Lalu bagaimana dengan mengubahnya?**

 **Mengubah kenyataan yang telah terjadi? Tidak bisa. Bukan seperti itu. Karena sekeras apapun kau berusaha mengubah kenyataan itu, hasilnya tetap sama. Menyakitkan, tentu saja.**

 **Lalu?**

 **Maka yang satu-satunya bisa dirubah dan diperbaiki adalah, kau sendiri. Kau hanya membutuhkan satu hal untuk merubahnya.**

 **Hal itu adalah, waktu.**

 **Kenyataan boleh menyakitkan. Kau boleh jatuh dan menangis. Kau boleh marah. Namun percayalah, waktu akan menyembuhkannya.**

.

.

.

.

"Kibum-ssi..? Kibum...? Ki-"

"KIM KIBUM!"

Kibum sontak terperanjat. Suara memekakkan yang sangat dikenalnya itu seakan melenyapkan kantuknya begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku, Dokter Choi. Jika tidak seperti itu, Kibum tidak akan bangun." Donghae mendesah.

Dokter Choi yang sedari tadi berusaha membangunkan Kibum itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan Kibum masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Kibum menyipitkan matanya, lalu mengusapnya pelan ketika ia merasa pandangannya masih terlihat kabur.

 _Jam berapa ini? Mengapa aku masih mengantuk sekali? Apakah ini masih malam? Dan mengapa Dokter Choi berada di sini?_

"Dokter Choi? Hyung? Ada apa?" Kibum bertanya lirih sambil masih mengusap-usap matanya.

"Kibum, bisakah kau tidur di sofa saja?" Donghae bertanya dengan nada sedikit panik.

"Hm?" Kibum masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Tapi yang jelas pemandangan di hadapannya sekarang ini membuat kantuknya benar-benar lenyap.

"Oh Tuhan! Kyuhyun.. ada ap- aghh!"

BRUK!

"Kibum! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kakimu belum pulih!" Dokter Choi setengah berteriak pada Kibum yang kini telah jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil memegang kaki kirinya. Dengan sigap Dokter Choi membantu Kibum berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba panik lalu berdiri seperti itu? Apa kau lupa jika kakimu masih sakit?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

 _Apa? Tidak apa-apa kau bilang?_

Melihat wajah Kyuhyun saja Kibum yakin jika adiknya itu tengah menahan sakit, belum lagi selang infus yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbalut rapi di punggung tangan Kyuhyun, juga Donghae yang terus merangkul pundak Kyuhyun begitu erat seakan takut Kyuhyun akan terjatuh. Bukankah itu mengerikan? Dan Kyuhyun-seperti biasanya- dengan tenangnya berkata 'aku baik-baik saja.' Oh, apakah Kyuhyun tidak tau caranya berbohong?

"K-kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tib-"

"Tidak apa-apa, adikmu hanya perlu istirahat, Bum. Bolehkah dia tidur di ranjangmu? Kyuhyun tidak mau dibawa ke kamar rawat lain, dia tetap memaksa tidur di sini untuk menjagamu, dan aku tidak tega jika dia harus tidur di sofa." Dokter Choi menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

Baiklah, Kibum-pun juga tak akan tega.

"Tentu saja. Sebaiknya kau berbaring di sana, Kyu."

"Eh? Tapi- Dokter Choi, bolehkah membawa satu ranjang lagi ke sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aish! Kau ini! Sudahlah cepat berbaring di sana." Kibum mengacak rambut Kyuhyun kasar, dibalas dengan dengusan pelan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kibum yang dibantu Dokter Choi akhirnya berjalan pelan ke arah sofa yang—untungnya—berukuran agak besar itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa berteriak-teriak kecil ketika ia merasa risih pada Donghae yang terus memegangi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun juga tidak tau mengapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi lemas, padahal ia merasa baik-baik saja tadi pagi, dan bahkan ia sempat mengabiskan jatah makan malam Kibum.

Sementara Kibum yang kini sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sofa tiba-tiba menarik tangan Dokter Choi yang baru akan beranjak keluar dari kamar itu. Dokter Choi akhirnya menoleh ke arah Kibum yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bum. Kyuhyun hanya sedikit demam, dia kelelahan—mungkin. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Kibum mengangguk mengerti. Setelah Dokter Choi meninggalkan ruangan itu, Kibum hanya terus diam dan berpikir. Mengapa kali ini perkataan Dokter Choi terasa sulit untuk ia percaya? Melihat wajah Donghae yang tampak begitu khawatir, juga Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terdengar mengaduh kesakitan, sepertinya tidak mungkin jika Kyuhyun hanya kelelahan. Tapi mengapa Dokter Choi dan Donghae tidak berterus terang tentang kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini? Bukankah tadi ia juga ikut mendengarkan Dokter Choi yang menjelaskan bahwa saat ini kondisi Kyuhyun memang sedang menurun?

"Kibum!"

"Aigo, kau mengagetkanku Hyung!" Kibum merengut ketika tiba-tiba Donghae berdiri di depannya.

"Kenapa melamun? Tidurlah lagi, ini masih jam 2 pagi, Bum. Aku akan menjaga kalian di sini."

"Hyung..." Kibum berucap ragu. Ia menatap wajah Donghae yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa, Bum?" Donghae menoleh ke arah Kibum.

"Tidak, tidak jadi Hyung." Kibum menggeleng pelan. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Donghae, tapi ia menjadi tidak tega setelah melihat wajah Donghae yang tampak lelah.

Donghae yang mendengar jawaban Kibum hanya mendesah. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah samping, ke arah ranjang Kyuhyun, sekedar memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah terlelap.

"Kibum... menurutmu... apakah dia benar-benar tertidur? Atau malah pingsan?"

"Kyuhyun?"

"Siapa lagi?"

Kibum juga bisa dengan jelas melihat Kyuhyun di sana. Baru beberapa menit saja sudah tidak ada gerakan apapun dari Kyuhyun. Matanya adiknya itu tertutup rapat-rapat, tangannya bahkan masih mencengkeram ujung selimut tebal itu walau tak sekuat beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hyung, kau tak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Kau benar, Bum. Sedari tadi aku memang menyembunyikan sesuatu." Donghae menutup matanya kemudian menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa putih itu.

"Ada apa dengannya, Hyung?"

"Aku benar-benar takut, Bum. Seluruh tubuhku terasa bergetar ketika melihatnya seperti tadi. Kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi. Dokter Choi ingin dia dirawat beberapa hari di sini. Berdoalah saja untuknya, Bum."

Kibum menunduk. Hatinya terasa sakit setelah ia mendengar jawaban Donghae. Gelisah. Takut. Ini untuk pertama kalinya kondisi Kyuhyun kembali menurun di saat kedua orangtuanya telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

 _Appa..Eomma... Bagaimana ini? Aku merasa kasihan pada Donghae Hyung, dia harus mengurusku juga Kyuhyun, belum lagi urusan perusahaan yang tak bisa diabaikannnya. Appa..Eomma... aku ingin kakiku cepat pulih, karena dengan begitu aku bisa membantu Donghae Hyung untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Bantu aku Appa..Eomma.. aku ingin bisa segera berjalan dengan normal seperti biasanya._

"Kibum, kau tidurlah lagi. Aku ingin bertemu sebentar dengan Dokter Choi." Kibum menepuk pelan pundak Kibum, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu sambil sekilas kembali melirik Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan wajah Donghae yang tampak tak baik sama sekali sampai sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup pelan.

"Kibum, kau harus bisa berjalan besok!" Kibum berseru pelan sambil mencoba menggerakkan jari-jari kaki kirinya yang masih terasa sangat kaku.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _"Eomma, kenapa eomma menangis?"_

 _"Ah, tidak Bum. Eomma tidak menangis kok."_

 _Kim Jae Rim langsung mengusap air mata-nya ketika Kibum tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan bertanya seperti itu. Ia mencoba tersenyum setulus mungkin pada bocah 7 tahun itu._

 _"Eomma tidak apa-apa Kibum-ah. Di mana Donghae?"_

 _"Donghae Hyung sedang belajar, Eomma."_

 _"Lalu kenapa kau tak ikut belajar bersamanya?"_

 _Jari-jari putih itu mengelus pelan kepala Kibum._

 _"Aku ingin melihat Kyuhyunie. Seharian ini aku tidak melihatnya, Eomma. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyunie? Dan kenapa tangannya ditusuk dengan jarum? Apakah itu tidak sakit?" Kibum menunjuk tangan Kyuhyun._

 _Pertanyaan bertubi itu hampir saja membuat Kim Jae Rim kembali menangis. Andaikan saja Kibum mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini? Andaikan saja ia paham tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada Kyuhyun-nya hari ini?_

 _"Tidak apa-apa Kibum-ah, Kyuhyunie hanya demam. Baru saja Dokter Choi memeriksanya, besok Kyuhyunie pasti akan sembuh, sayang."_

 _Kibum terdiam. Ia kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun kecil yang sedari tadi tampak tak tenang dalam tidurnya di pelukan sang Ibu._

 _"Apa demamnya tinggi, Eomma?" Raut wajah Kibum berubah khawatir._

 _"Iya, demamnya cukup tinggi, Kibum-ah. Tapi jangan khawatir, oke? Dan ini sudah malam, sebaiknya Kibum juga beristirahat. Dan bolehkah malam ini Kyuhyun tidur bersama Eomma?"_

 _"Tentu saja, Kyuhyunie sedang sakit, jadi harus tidur bersama Eomma." Kibum mengangguk yakin._

 _"Anak pintar, hm? Ya sudah, kalau begitu sekarang Kibum masuk ke kamar, lalu matikan lampunya. Ah ya, jangan lupa berdoa, hm? Doakan juga Kyuhyunie agar dia cepat sembuh, oke?" Kim Jae Rim mengecup singkat pipi Kibum._

 _"Tentu saja, Eomma. Tapi Eomma... bolehkah aku... bernyanyi untuk Kyuhyun?"_

 _Pertanyaan polos itu berhasil membuat mata Jae Rim semakin berkabut. Ini kebiasaan Kibum, setiap malam ia akan bernyanyi untuk Kyuhyun sampai adiknya itu benar-benar tertidur._

 _"Ah iya, Eomma hampir lupa. Kemarilah Kibummie." Jae Rim menepuk sisi kosong pada ranjang besar itu, bermaksud menyuruh Kibum untuk mendekat._

 _Kibum yang mengerti akhirnya duduk di samping Jae Rim yang masih setia menggendong Kyuhyun kecil-nya. Perlahan Kibum mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, rautnya tampak sedikit terkejut ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun dari dekat._

 _"Kyuhyunie, kenapa Kyuhyunie tiba-tiba sakit? Apa Kyuhyunie kelelahan karena bermain bola bersama Hyung kemarin? Jika benar begitu, Hyung minta maaf, ne? Hyung akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu agar Kyuhyunie cepat sembuh."_

 _Jae Rim hanya tersenyum sementara Kibum mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Kyuhyun. Kibum mengecup singkat pipi Kyuhyun, kemudian mengucapkan selamat malam pada Jae Rim, dan akhirnya sosok kecil itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar._

 _Lagi-lagi kini hanya tinggal sebuah keheningan dalam ruangan itu. Jae Rim benar-benar tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya. Ia sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, mencium wajah hangat itu sambil terus menangis._

 _"Kyuhyunie, apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap sehat. Maafkan Eomma, Kyuhyunie. Eomma berjanji akan menjagamu sebaik mungkin."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **"Kenyataan memang selalu seperti itu. Kadang menyenangkan, tapi juga tak jarang menyedihkan. Ketika itu berakhir menyakitkan, maka kau harus menghadapinya, jangan malah pergi dan putus asa seperti pengecut.**_

 _ **Tetaplah percaya bahwa hitam dan putih kehidupan itu berjalan beriringan. Hidup itu sebenarnya mudah. Mudah ketika kau menghadapi segala kesulitanmu dengan sabar dan hati-hati.**_

 _ **Karena tanpa kesulitan, kau tak akan jatuh dan menyerah. Karena tanpa jatuh dan menyerah, kau tak akan mengerti betapa beratnya bangkit dan berjuang lagi. Karena tanpa bangkit dan berjuang lagi, kau tak akan tau bahwa kau nyatanya justru semakin kuat, lagi, dan lagi.**_

 _ **Percayalah, hidup ini bukan hal yang menjadi sia-sia hanya karena kenyataan pahit yang terjadi. Untuk yang terakhir, perhatikanlah detik jam yang selalu berganti sepanjang waktu, puluhan detik, ratusan detik, ribuan, atau bahkan miliaran, bukankah waktu selalu memberimu kesempatan di setiap detiknya? Jadi, apa kau masih menganggap semuanya berakhir, sedangkan kau masih punya bermiliar kesempatan yang belum kau coba?"**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Haloo... saya kembali lagi teman-teman. Sepertinya sudah satu bulan ya sejak saya update chapter** **2** **? Ini saya menyempatkan diri untuk mengetik dan mengupdate chapter** **3** **di tengah-tengah jadwal UTS saya. Fiuhh..**

 **Okay, saya hanya berharap teman-teman tidak sedang atau sudah selesai melakukan UTS agar bisa punya waktu untuk mereview chapter ini. Hehe.. :'D**

 **.**

 **Beberapa hari yang lalu, mata saya sembab gara-gara Kyuhyun. Cepat sembuh ya, uri magnae. :')**

 **.**

 **NB : Begini saja, saya ralat. Biar gak bingung, Chapter-nya di sesuaikan saja ya. Jadi Chapter 1 itu adalah Prolog, lalu Chapter 2, lalu Chapter 3 (chapter ini), dan seterusnya. Jadi karena Chapter 1 itu masih prolog, saya akan balas review mulai dari chapter 2. Oke? :D**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CH 2**

 **mifta cinya** : sudah dilanjut yaa, terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview ff saya.. :D

 **MissBabyKyu :** Sudah di next kakak. Chapter 2 memang sengaja saya buat bingungin, hehe.. :D terimakasih udah mau baca dan review FF saya, semoga ke depannya makin ngerti dan gak bingung lagi :D makasih juga kemarin sudah nge-PM sayaa.. :'D

 **Awaelfkyu 13 :** yeaaayyyy! Wah saya jadi ikutan girang nih, wah terimakasih ya, saya jadi semangat buat nerusin FF ini. Semoga FF-nya tidak mengecewakan ya.. Saya janji akan update paling lama satu bulan sekali. Terimakasih sudah mereview.. :D Semangat!

 **sofyanayunita1 :** he'eh.. bener banget, ini baru pemanasaan.. moga makin lama makin panas ya FF-nya *loh* :D wkwk. Terimakasih sudah mereview! Fighting! :D

 **jihyunelf :** Iyaa, bener banget, di sini Kyu emang gak satu darah sama Kibum & Hae. Di Chapter ini sebenarnya udah ketahuan kok siapa ayah kandungnya Kyuhyun. *wkwk :D udah gk penasaran lagi ya? Hiks.. :'D terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview.. :D

 **kyuli 99 :** Terimakasih sudah bilang FF ini menarik dan seru, tapi jujur aja saya belum ngerasa kayak gitu. Semoga FF-nya tidak mengecewakan ya :'D . Kyu, Kibum sama Hae itu beda ayah aja, ibunya mereka sama. Oke..oke saya akan buat Kyu menderita.. *senyum evil* Terimakasih sudah mereview... :D

 **Kim Nayeon :** Iyapss, benar sekali.. Kyu itu sebenarnya bukan anak Kim Ji Won. Siapa Ayah Kyu yang sebenarnya sudah terungkap di Chapter ini kok.. :D . Yang teriak-teriak waktu kecelakaan itu adalah Kim Ji Won, bukan ayah kandung Kyu. Oke, terimakasih sudah mereview.. :D :D

 **Puput :** Wah, terimakasih sekali sudah mengerti keadan saya.. :'D *terharu* iya, saja janji bakal buat FF ini sampai tamat. Kibumnya gak apa-apa kok, doakan saja Kibum cepat sembuh ya *eh? :D. Terimakasih sudah mereview.. :D

 **Desviana407 :** Iya, bener bayi itu Kyuhyun. Dan ya bener (lagi) Kyunie adalah dongsaeng Hae dan Kibum tapi beda ayah. Kalo buat Kyunie menderita, akan sangat saya usahakan.. *senyum evil* Oke? Terimakasih ya sudah mereview... :D :D

 **Dydy1402 :** Aihh, komenannya bikin saya senyum-senyum sendiri. Fiuhh, semoga kedepannya FF ini tidak mengecewakan ya? Tunggu next chapter yaakk.. Terimakasih sudah mereview.. :D :D

 **readlight :** begitukah? Walah, saya ngakak baca review kamu. :D :D Eonnie? Ah, jangan panggil saya eonnie.. :'D saya kelas 12 alias 3 SMA. Dan saya masih muda lho, termuda ke tiga di kelas saya.. *loh kok curhat?* Gomawoo.. semoga FF-nya tidak mengecewakan ya? :D Terimakasih sudah mereview.. :D

 **Apriliaa765 :** sudah saya update, semoga gk bingung lagi ya... :D terimakasih sudah mereview... :D :D

 **phn19 :** Sudah saya update yaa, terimakasih sudah mau nunggu.. *walah* Semangat! Terimakasih sudah mau mereview, maaf kalau updatenya agak lama, jadwal saya udah kayak artis papan atas gara-gara K13 *haduh* Terimakasih ya sudah mau mereview.. :D

 **diahretno :** hiks, sebenarnya harus begitu ya. Iya, saya usakan updatenya bisa panjang ya.. terimakasih atas sarannya, terimkasih sudah mereview... :D :D

 **dewidossantosleite :** Yapss, benar sekali, Kyuhyun bukan anak Kim Ji Won, mereka beda ayah. Hyungdeulnya belum tau. Tunggu terus next chapternya ya. Terimakasih sudah mereview.. :D

 **i** **ndahindrawatibasmar** **: T** erimakasih.. Kyu emang kadang-kadang sengaja manggil 'Kibum' aja. Ayahnya Kyu yang sebenarnya sudah ketahuan kok di Chapter ini *hehe... :D Terimasih ya sudah mereview.. :D

 **Sparkyubum :** Kyu gak di dorong siapa-siapa kok, Kyu jatuh sendiri. :D Terimakasih sudah mereview.. :D

 **Emon204 :** Hehe, memang saya buat begitu. Perlahan-lahan semuanya akan terungkap kok. Tunggu next chapter yaa... terimakasih sudah mau mereview.. :D :D

 **pcyckh :** Beneran udah jelas? wah syukurlah.. :D Ayah asli Kyuhyun sudah terungkap di Chapter ini. Belum, siwon belum muncul dulu untuk 2-3 Chapter ke depan. Sabar ya? Terimakasih sudah mereview... :D

 **Citra546 :** arghhh.. sudah dilanjut kooookkk... Terimakasih sudah mereview.. :D

 **kyu ridho :** Kyunie emang gitu, kadang manja kadang juga cuek sama Kibum. :D Ya Tuhan, ini sudah 1 bulan.. maafkan saya ya kalau kelamaan, next chapter mudah-mudahan bisa lebih cepat ya? Terimakasih sudah mereview.. :D

 **angel sparkyu :** Kibum baik-baik aja kan? :D Terimakasih sudah mereview.. :D

 **Dangkuk :** Sip! Terimakasih sudah mereview! :D

 **dd :** Sudah di update! Terimakasih ya sudah mereview.. :D

 **Choding :** Kyunie ceroboh kali ya, jadi jatuh kan? :D Kibum gak apa-apa kok... Terimakasih sudah mereview yahh.. :D

 **Songkyurina :** Iya, itu Kyuhyun. :D Kibum gak apa-apa kok, tenang ajaa.. :D Semoga makin penasaran ya. Terimakasih sudah mereview.. :D

 **jiahkim :** Yeee... Yang SeoKyu disimpen dulu berarti ya? Next! Terimakasih sudah mereview! :D

 **namielf :** Mudah-mudahan bisa menarik ya? Amin :D Sudah dilanjut. Terimakasih sudah mereview! :D

 **martincho27 :** Kyuhyun emang gitu ke Kibum atau Donghae kadang manja, tapi kadang juga cuek, tergantung mood-nya Kyunie aja. :D Sudah dilanjut. Terimakasih sudah mereview! :D

 **kyuhae :** Pasti Kyuhae shipper yaa? Hayo ngaku? :D Sudah di update ya, terimakasih sudah mereview... ! :D

 **riena :** Seiring bertambahnya chapter mudah-mudah gak bingung ya? Terimakasih sudah mereview :D

 **Nfs :** Wah, makasih sudah menghabiskan waktu yang agak lama buat baca ulang FF ini. Semoga di chapter selanjutnya gk bingung lagi ya? :D Dan, terimakasih buat reviewnya.. :D

 **Lily :** Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ketakutan itu karena dia teringat aja sama kejadian masa lalunya ( ketika kecelakaan itu ). Sudah saya update yaa, maaf terlambat sekali, semoga sukaa... Terimakasih buat reviewnya.. :D

 **kyukyung19 :** sudah di update, terimakasih sudah mereview! :D

 **alifia :** Amin, semoga makin seru ya? Sudah di update. Terimakasih sudah review.. :D

 **kyunoi :** Amin, semoga ceritanya makin seru ya? Sudah saya update. Terimakasih buat reviewnyaa.. :D

 **hyunchiki :** Kyuhyun bingung kali ya? *hehe Awalnya saya gak berniat bikin Kyu sakit di sini, tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya saya membuat Kyu 'agak' menderita *senyum evil* . Enggak, Kyu sama Kibum nggak kembar kok, memang kadang Kyu hanya manggil 'kibum' aja, tergantung mood Kyu mau manggil gimana. Terimakasih sudah mereview.. :D

 **.**

 **Sudah saya balas semua kan? Mudah-mudahan sudah.** **Ya sudah, saya mau menghilang lagi. Bye-bye. Cium jauh.. *eh :'D**

 **.**

 **.**

" **A MILLION PIECES"**

 **6:23**


	4. Chapter 4

**-** **You, and The Time** **-**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum**

 **Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae**

 **Choi Siwon of Super Junior as Choi Si** **wo** **n**

 **Kim Ji Won [OC]**

 **Choi Seung Hwan [OC]**

 **Kim Jae Rim [OC]**

 **Warning : sorry for typo(s).**

Preview Chapter Sebelumnya :

"Kibum, kau tidurlah lagi. Aku ingin bertemu sebentar dengan Dokter Choi." Kibum menepuk pelan pundak Kibum, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu sambil sekilas kembali melirik Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan wajah Donghae yang tampak tak baik sama sekali sampai sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup pelan.

"Kibum, kau harus bisa berjalan besok!" Kibum berseru pelan sambil mencoba menggerakkan jari-jari kaki kirinya yang masih terasa sangat kaku.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

"Sudahlah Bum, kita tinggal saja."

"Tapi Hyung, dia belum bangun juga sejak tadi. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia panik karena kita tidak ada? Bagaimana kalau dia lapar ketika baru bangun? Bagaiman-"

"Tidak, Bum. Aku yakin dia belum bangun sampai kau selesai terapi nanti."

"Aish! Aku tidak mau!"

"Dokter Choi sudah menunggu, Bum! Aku yang paling tau dia itu seperti apa ketika sedang sakit. Coba saja bangunkan dia sekarang."

"Aku tidak tega, Hyung."

"Ya sudah, berarti kita tinggal saja."

Kakak-beradik itu masih tetap dengan pendiriannya masing-masing. Keduanya dengan serius menatap seseorang yang kini masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tidak ada yang berani membangunkan.

"Ayolah Ki-"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Kalimat itu terhenti ketika sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar. Donghae yang kebetulan berada dekat dengan pintu langsung membuka pintu bercat putih itu. Di baliknya terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian biru-muda khas Rumah Sakit.

 _Pasti suster ini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu dari Dokter Choi._

"Iya?"

"Donghae-ssi, Kibum-ssi, Dokter Choi sudah menunggu di ruangannya. Ku harap kalian cepat datang menemui Dokter Choi."

"Baiklah. Kami akan segera menemuinya. Terimakasih." Donghae mengangguk sekilas lalu kembali menutup pintu ruangan itu. "Kibum, ayolah, Dokter Choi sudah menunggu." Donghae kembali memohon pada Kibum.

"Tap-"

"Pergilah, Hyung." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berkata lirih.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun? Sejak kapan?" Kibum menggaruk kepalanya.

"Baru saja. Pergilah Hyungdeul, Dokter Choi sudah terlalu lama menunggu." Kyuhyun kembali berucap pelan tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kau tak apa? Apa kau lapar? Apa kau ingin memakan sesuatu? Butuh sesuatu?" Kibum kembali bertanya.

"Aish, aku bisa meminta nanti ketika kau sudah selesai terapi Hyung. Pergilah." Kyuhyun merengut, kini dia membuka matanya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Kibum masih bertanya.

"Ya, telingaku sakit mendengar kau bertanya terus sejak tadi. Pergilah Hyung, aku tidak apa-apa sungguh! Aku ingin tidur lagi." Kyuhyun memasang wajah kesal.

"Aish, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu di depanku." Kibum merengut kesal

"Astaga Bum! Kyuhyunie, jika butuh sesuatu hubungi saja aku. Mungkin aku dan Kibum tak akan lama. Tidurlah lagi." Donghae dengan telaten membenarkan letak selimut Kyuhyun yang tampak berantakan. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Jangan memaksa bangun sendiri jika masih sakit, Kyu." Kibum tersenyum.

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk. Donghae dan Kibum kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun tampak mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari balik selimutnya, ia kemudian tersenyum saat ponsel dengan _case_ berwarna biru tua itu berhasil ditemukannya. Mata sayu-nya terlihat berbinar ketika ia membaca sebuah pesan dari layar ponsel itu, tak lama kemudian ponsel itu berdering, dan Kyuhyun tampak semakin girang saja.

"Ya? Bagaimana, Min? Sekarang? Ah- ya, ya baiklah."

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Sejak tadi tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari dalam kamar mewah itu, bahkan 3 orang di dalamnya juga tampak enggan berbicara. Sesekali hanya terdengar Kim Jae Rim—satu-satunya wanita di situ—yang mencoba menenangkan putra kecilnya yang terus_ _-_ _menerus merintih kesakitan, sedangkan dua orang_ _yang_ _lain terlihat sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing._

 _"Kyuhyunie, tenanglah sayang, eomma di sini.."_

 _Suara lembut dan pelan itu akhirnya mampu membuat keduanya terperanjat. Perhatian keduanya seketika beralih pada Kim Jae Rim yang kini sedang menatap putra kecilnya dengan tatapan lelah._

" _Istirahatlah, Jaerim. Aku akan menjaganya. Pergilah tidur bersama Kibum dan Donghae." Laki-laki yang masih mengenakan jas hitam itu menatap mata sang Istri._

" _Kau juga harus beristirahat Jiwon-ah, aku tau masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan. Aku yang akan menjaga Kyuhyun." Sahut laki-laki lain yang tampaknya juga ingin menjaga Kyuhyun kecil._

" _Tapi Choi-"_

" _Baiklah, kita jaga Kyuhyun bersama-sama." Suara lelah Kim Jae Rim dengan tegas membuat kedua laki-laki di sana sedikit terkejut. Bukankah percuma saja berdebat jika ketiganya bersikeras ingin menjaga Kyuhyun?_

" _Baiklah." Ucap Kim Ji Won pelan._

 _Setelah itu ketiganya kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun kecil yang terlihat semakin tenang. Sesekali ketiganya tampak bertatapan dengan canggung seakan ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan._

" _Ah, kupikir aku harus mengatakan sesuatu. Bisakah kita selesaikan semuanya_ _secara_ _baik-baik malam ini?" Kim Jae Rim tiba-tiba membuka suara._

" _Katakan, Jaerim-ah. Kami akan mendengarkan."_

" _Kim Ji Won dan Choi Seung Hwan, dua orang laki-laki yang sama-sama ku cintai. Aku tak tau harus darimana aku memulai kata-kataku, namun yang jelas kali ini aku akan mengatakan semuanya," Kim Jae Rim menghela nafas, "_ _M_ _aafkan aku Kim Ji Won. Ku pikir hanya kau di sini yang belum mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Choi Seung Hwan dan aku telah menjalin hubungan cukup lama sebelum kau dan aku menikah. Aku terpaksa meninggalkan Choi Seung Hwan dan memilih menikah denganmu. Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena aku terlalu takut pada Appa dan Eomma."_

" _Ap- apa? Jadi Choi Seung Hwan dulu kekasihmu?" Kim Ji Won tampak tak percaya._

" _Ya, bahkan Appa dan Eomma telah menyetujui hubungan kami. Tapi ketika perusahaan Appa mulai bekerja sama dengan perusahaan JW Group yang tak lain adalah perusahaan Appamu, semuanya menjadi berubah. Appa dan Eomma meminta aku berhenti berhubungan dengan Choi Seung Hwan dan tiba-tiba saja mereka mempertemukanku denganmu. Aku tak dapat melakukan apapun setelahnya. Aku mencoba menuruti kehendak mereka agar aku menikah denganmu demi perjanjian kerja sama perusahaan Appa dan perusahaan JW Group. Ketika itu aku sama sekali tak tertarik padamu, ku pikir kau juga merasakan hal yang sama Jiwon-ah. Setelah kejadian itu pula aku sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan Choi Seung Hwan_ _,_ _hingga beberapa tahun kemudian aku mendengar kabar bahwa Choi Seung Hwan telah menikah. Aku mencoba menerima semuanya, ku pikir ini adalah jalan terbaik yang dipilihkan Tuhan untukku. Jadi setelah itu, aku mencoba menyayangimu, mencoba merubah hidupku dan mencoba hidup dengan baik bersamamu hingga Donghae dan Kibum lahir_ _,_ _" Kim Jae Rim menghapus air matanya sejenak._

 _Hati Kim Ji Won akhirnya_ _menghangat_ _, tidak dapat disangkal bahwa yang pertama kali memenangkan hati seorang Kim Jae Rim adalah Choi Seung Hwan, bukan dirinya. Kim Ji Won mendekat ke arah wanita cantik itu, merengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan wanita itu menangis dalam pelukannya._

" _Maafkan aku Jaerim-ah. Maafkan Appa-ku, aku tidak tau jika akhirnya kau harus terpisah dengan Choi Seung Hwan karena keegoisan Appa."Jiwon mengusap lembut rambut Jaerim._

" _Jangan salahkan Appa-mu, Jiwon-ah. Aku juga tak tau mengapa harus ada perjanjian seperti i_ _tu_ _, aku yakin saat itu kau masih ingin menikah dengan wanita lain yang lebih baik dariku."_

" _Lalu bagaimana bisa kau bertemu kembali dengan Choi Seung Hwan?"_

 _Kim Jae Rim melepas pelukan Kim Ji Won, mengusap air matanya, kemudian menatap kedua laki-laki itu secara bergantian._

" _Suatu hari aku melihatnya ketika aku mengantar Donghae ke Rumah Sakit. Waktu itu Donghae tiba-tiba saja sakit, jadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung membawanya ke Rumah Sakit tanpa memberitahumu terlebih dulu, dan ketika di Rumah Sakit, tiba-tiba aku melihat Choi Seung Hwan. Dan-" perkataan Jaerim terpotong._

" _Dan ya, aku juga melihat Kim Jae Rim untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun kami berpisah." Choi Seung Hwan melanjutkan perkataan Kim Jae Rim._

" _Aku tak bisa menahan rasa bahagia yang muncul ketika aku melihatnya. Rasa cinta yang dulu pernah kurasakan ketika bersama Jaerim_ _,_ _tiba-tiba saja kembali muncul. Terlebih saat itu aku baru saja bercerai dengan Istriku, aku sungguh bahagia bisa melihatnya lagi. Lalu tanpa sadar aku kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Jaerim, awalnya hanya sebatas pertemuan singkat antara aku dan Jaerim ketika Donghae dirawat di Rumah Sakit untuk beberapa hari, kemudian terus berlanjut sampai aku dan Jaerim diam-diam sering membuat janji untuk pergi bersama. Ketika itu terkadang aku mengajak Siwon, juga Jaerim yang terkadang mengajak Kibum atau Donghae untuk bertemu satu sama lain. Hubunganku d_ _engan_ _Kim Jae Rim menjadi sangat dekat, hingga pada akhirnya...aku tak dapat menahan perasaanku lagi. Entah mengapa Kim Jae Rim masih sama seperti dulu, senyumnya, sikapnya, semuanya masih sama di mataku. Aku tak bisa berbohong lagi Jiwon-ah, aku masih sangat menginginkan Kim Jae Rim menjadi pendamping hidupku." Dokter berparas tampan itu menghentikan perkataannya sejenak._

 _Kim Jae Rim tampak semakin terisak ketika semua kebenaran itu akhirnya terungkap. Air mata terus saja berkejaran menjatuhi wajah lelahnya._

" _Aku tak bisa menahan emosi-ku Jiwon-ah. Saat itu aku sengaja mengajaknya pergi menuju sebuah apartemen yang jauh dari Seoul untuk sekedar berlibur bersama. Aku tak sadar apa saja yang telah kulakukan di sana, sampai suatu hari Jaerim menghubungiku sambil menangis dan berkata bahwa dia tengah mengandung seorang anak, yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun. Aku menjadi takut dan tak percaya dengan semua itu, benarkah aku telah melakukan hal itu pada Jaerim? Awalnya aku meminta Kim Jae Rim untuk menggugurkan kandungan itu, tapi keinginan itu seketika lenyap ketika aku menyadari bahwa usia kandungannya sudah hampir memasuki bulan ke empat, aku tak ingin mengambil resiko, aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Jaerim, akhirnya aku dan Jaerim memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan semuanya, aku dan Jaerim bahkan menganggap seolah tak terjadi apapun, Jaerim juga berjanji akan merawat Kyuhyun dengan baik setelah ia lahir nanti."_

" _Aku dan Choi melakukan ini juga karena ingin menjaga nama baik-mu juga perusahaanmu, Ji Won-ah. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku juga Choi Seung Hwan. Aku benar-benar tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan saat itu, tak terpikir hal lain selain aku harus menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai anak kandungku dan Kim Ji Won, ku pikir itu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan saat itu." Jaerim berbicara di tengah isakannya._

 _Sementara Kim Ji Won tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Tidak, dia tidak sedang marah pada Jaerim atau Choi Seung Hwan, dia hanya kecewa dengan keadaan yang membuatnya terpaksa menikah dengan Jaerim. Dia menyesal mengapa ia dulu menuruti keinginan orang tuanya begitu saja, mengapa dulu ia tak segera pergi saja dan membangun kehidupan baru bersama wanita yang benar-benar ia cintai? Oh, ayolah, penyesalan itu tiba-tiba membuat hatinya terasa sangat sesak._

" _Baiklah, aku mengerti sekarang. Kau mengambil keputusan yang benar Jaerim-ah. Jika saja saat itu kau benar-benar menggugurkan kandunganmu, kau bukan hanya membahayakan hidupmu sendiri, tapi kita juga tidak akan pernah memiliki anak setampan dan sepintar Kyuhyun. Baiklah... kita juga sudah tau bagaimana kondisi kesehatan Kyuhyun yang memang membutuhkan perhatian khusus, ku harap tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi kecuali kita di sini. Choi Seung Hwan, aku akan bersenang hati menerima anak ini sebagai anggota keluargaku, kau tak perlu khawatir tentang biaya hidup Kyuhyun, aku akan membesarkannya bersama Jaerim, tapi aku meminta satu hal padamu, untuk pengobatan penyakit Kyuhyun, aku mempercayakan itu semua padamu, apakah kau bersedia Choi?"_

 _"Tentu saja Jiwon-ah, aku sangat bersedia menjadi dokter pribadi Kyuhyun. Segala pengobatan dan perawatan Kyuhyun, serahkan saja semua padaku. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini."_

 _"Terimakasih Choi Seung Hwan. Aku sangat berharap Kyuhyun bisa sembuh suatu saat nanti." Jiwon menatap sendu ke arah Kyuhyun kecil yang kini benar-benar tertidur dengan nyaman._

 _"Aku juga berharap seperti itu, Jiwon-ah. Tapi... bolehkah aku meminta suatu hal pada kalian?" Mata Choi Seung Hwan meredup, "Ku mohon ijinkan aku tetap berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun.." Mata kecoklatan itu tampak berkaca-kaca._

 _"Baiklah, tapi-"_

 _"Terimakasih Jiwon-ah, aku berjanji tak akan mengatakan apapun pada Kyuhyun, bahkan ketika ia dewasa nanti, aku berjanji tak akan mengambil Kyuhyun dari kalian. Aku berjanji." Setetes air mata akhirnya membasahi wajah Choi Seung Hwan._

 _"Kau telah berjanji Choi, ku harap kau tak mengingkarinya_ _,_ _" Sahut Jiwon, dia tersenyum samar._

 _End of Flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Wah ini enak sekali! Bolehkah aku memesannya lagi, Min?"

"Ya, pesanlah sebanyak yang kau mau, Kyu."

"Ckck! Kau baik sekali, Changminniee."

"Aish, tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu."

Laki-laki bernama Changmin itu tampak memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya itu memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Hari ini Changmin meemang telah berjanji mengajak Kyuhyun pergi restoran milik paman Changmin. Alasannya sederhana, Kyuhyun memang sangat suka dengan menu makanan yang disediakan di restoran ini.

"Changmin, kau tidak makan?"

"Ah... tidak, kau saja Kyu."

Sedari tadi Changmin memang hanya diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit aneh hari ini. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun seperti ini. Ya, Kyuhyun memang terlihat begitu bersemangat hari ini, tapi mengapa Changmin merasa ada yang aneh pada Kyuhyun? Tatapan mata Kyuhyun tidak seperti biasanya, mata itu terlihat lelah hari ini.

 _Apa Kyuhyun sedang sakit?_

"Hei, kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur, apakah mataku terlihat memerah?"

 _Ya, dia sakit. Kyuhyun sedang sakit._

Changmin mengangguk, ia kemudian tersenyum samar sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tertawa dalam hati ketika mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya itu memang tak pandai berbohong. Itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang paling ia hafal ketika Kyuhyun sedang menyembunyikan kondisinya. Bahkan Changmin sendiri belum sempat bertanya apakah Kyuhyun sedang sakit atau tidak. Kyuhyun akan terburu-buru mengatakan hal semacam itu ketika ia sakit dan berusaha menyembunyikan kondisinya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Changmin ketika ia tersadar Kyuhyun hampir menyelesaikan acara makannya.

"Ya, setelah ini." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat.

"Bisakah kau saja yang membayarnya di kasir? Aku takut Paman Shim melihatku jika aku yang membayar, pasti dia tidak mau menerima uangku. Aku tidak enak hati sendiri, apalagi kau memesan banyak makanan kali ini."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Changmin." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia mengambil dompet yang diberikan oleh Changmin lalu berjalan menuju kasir.

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain ketika Changmin menyuruh Kyuhyun yang sedang sakit untuk membayar di kasir, ia berniat mengirim pesan kepada Donghae, ia ingin memastikan kondisi Kyuhyun. Tapi belum sempat ia mengirim pesannya, Donghae sudah terlebih dahulu memanggil ponselnya.

"Ya, Donghae Hyung?"

 _"Changmin-ah, apakah Kyuhyun bersamamu?"_

"Ya Hyung, ak-"

 _"Dia sedang sakit, Changmin-ah. Sebenarnya ia sedang_ _dirawat_ _di Rumah Sakit, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu untuk mengantarnya kembali ke Rumah Sakit? Aish, anak itu!"_

"Aku sudah tau, Hyung. Baiklah aku akan segera membawanya kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa, kami hanya pergi ke restoran, jangan khawatir Hyung."

 _"Ah, syukurlah. Ya, terimakasih banyak Changmin."_

"Sama-sama Hyung."

Changmin buru-buru mematikan sambungan teleponnya ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun kembali sambil memasang wajah menyelidik kearahnya.

"Siapa yang menelepon, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

"Ah, bukan siapa-siapa Kyu. Sudahlah ayo kita pulang."

Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan bergegas membawanya ke dalam mobil dan-

"Tunggu! Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya curiga.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan seperti itu? Yang meneleponku baru saja adalah Eomma, dia memintaku membelikan sesuatu, Kyu." Changmin berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin. Kali ini dia berniat untuk langsung membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke Rumah Sakit secara diam-diam tanpa memberitahu Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku hanya takut jika... ah sudahlah, Min!" Kyuhyun merengut kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian mengekor Changmin berjalan menuju mobilnya. Baru beberapa jam saja 'kabur' dari Rumah Sakit, Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya kembali tak bertenaga, pandangannya juga tak sebaik tadi, ia kemudian berusaha menggapai punggung Changmin yang—menurutnya berjalan sangat cepat itu.

"Min, tunggu! Mengapa kau berjalan cepat sekali?" Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

Changmin yang merasa pundaknya disentuh seseorang itu akhirnya membalikkan badan. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang tampak kelelahan.

 _Aku harus segera membawa Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit._

"Mungkin kau yang berjalan begitu lambat, Kyu. Ayo cepatlah, Eomma sudah menungguku." Bohong Changmin lagi. Changmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun kemudian dengan segera membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat sikap Changmin yang ia pikir sedikit aneh, tidak biasanya Changmin bersikap seperti ini.

"Min, ada apa denganmu? Kau marah padaku?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Changmin.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau tiba-tiba mendiamkanku. Lalu kenapa kau terburu-buru mengajakku pulang? Padahal kau sudah berjanji akan mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat, kau sud-"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Kyu. Kau sedang sakit, itu alasanku terburu-buru mengajakmu pulang. Donghae Hyung, yang baru saja menelepon itu bukan Eomma, itu Donghae Hyung. Dia dengan panik memintaku membawamu kembali ke Rumah Sakit." Changmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

"Kau tidak membawa obatmu?" Changmin menjadi sedikit panik sekarang.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Lain kali kau jangan melupakan benda penting itu ketika kau pergi, arra?" Changmin menepuk pelan tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menutup kedua matanya ketika rasa sakit itu mulai terasa menusuk. Sungguh, Kyuhyun benar-benar menginginkan tempat tidurnya sekarang juga.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Flashback._

" _Ahjussi, apakah ahjussi adalah seorang dokter?" Tangan kecil itu tampak menarik-narik ujung jas putih milik seseorang yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya._

" _Ah.. Kibum! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba di sini? Iya, benar sekali, ahjussi adalah seorang dokter." Sekilas laki-laki berpakaian putih itu melirik ke arah anak kecil yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar._

" _Wah, keren sekali! Ahjussi, bagaimana kalau aku ingin menjadi Dokter juga?" Kibum—anak_ _itu_ _berseorak dengan penuh semangat._

" _Tidak apa-apa, Kibum-ah. Jika kau ingi_ _n_ _menjadi seorang Dokter, maka kau harus rajin belajar, oke?"_

" _Ne, aku akan rajin belajar! Tapi Ahjussi... bukankah tugas seorang Dokter adalah mengobati orang sakit?"_

" _Ya, kau benar sekali Kibum-ah."_

" _Lalu mengapa Eomma sering sekali meminta Ahjussi untuk datang ke sini untuk mengobati Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun selalu sakit seperti ini, Ahjussi? Kenapa Kyuhyunie sering sekali sakit?"_

 _Laki-laki bernama Choi Seung Hwan itu akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya. Sedari tadi ia memang sedang memeriksa Kyuhyun yang kembali sakit dan tiba-tiba saja ia dikagetkan dengan suara anak kecil yang tak lain adalah—Kibum. Anak itu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun, kemudian memperhatikan kegiatannya sambil bertanya banyak hal._

 _Choi Seung Hwan akhirnya mengalah, ia kemudian meletakkan segala peralatan yang ia gunakan untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kibum yang sedari tadi memang sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang berukuran besar itu._

" _Apa kau ingin Kyuhyunie cepat sembuh, Kibummie?"_

" _Tentu saja Ahjussi, aku ingin adikku cepat sembuh." Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya._

" _Kalau begitu cepatlah menjadi dewasa, belajarlah dengan rajin, lalu kau akan menjadi Dokter seperti Ahjussi. Jika nanti kau sudah menjadi Dokter, maka kau bisa menyembuhkan Kyuhyunie. Bagaimana, kau setuju?"_

" _Benarkah Ahjussi? Kalau begitu aku setuju!"_

" _Tentu saja. Kalau begitu Kibum harus pergi ke sekolah sekarang. Appa sudah menunggu, arra?"_

" _Baiklah Ahjussi. Aku pasti akan belajar dengan baik!"_

" _Ne, anak pintar," Choing Seung Hwan mencubit kecil pipi Kibum._

" _Aku berangkat Ahjussi!"_

" _Ya, hati-hati Kibummie. Kau harus belajar dengan baik, arra?!"_

 _Kibum mengangguk dalam-dalam pada Choi Seung Hwan sebelum akhirnya sosok kecil itu menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup. Choi Seung Hwan menghela napas, kepalanya kemudian bergerak ke arah sosok kecil lain yang tampak tenang dalam tidurnya. Dokter muda itu tersenyum secara tak sadar mulai terangkat lalu mengelus surai hitam milik sosok kecil itu._

" _Kyuhyunie, kau dengar? Kakakmu juga ingin kau cepat sembuh. Bahkan dia ingin menjadi Dokter agar dia bisa menyembuhkanmu. Semua ingin kau segera sembuh, Kyu. Apa_ _kah_ _kau mendengarnya? Huh?" Suara berat itu mendadak terdengar parau, disusul dengan beberapa isakan setelahnya. Choi Seung Hwan tak bisa menahannya. Hatinya terasa sesak setiap kali melihat Kyuhyun—anak kandungnya—terbaring sakit seperti ini. Banyak pasien yang telah ia tangani, bahkan yang lebih parah dari keadaan Kyuhyun-pun telah sering ia hadapi. Tapi mengapa ia seperti tidak sanggup ketika harus melihat Kyuhyun dengan keadaan seperti ini?_

" _Berhentilah jika memang tidak sanggup, Choi. Aku akan mencari Dokter lain untuk Kyuhyun. Aku tau ini berat untukmu."_

 _Choi Seung Hwan menoleh begitu ia mendapati suara lembut itu._

" _Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu diam-diam menangis ketika sedang memeriksa Kyuhyun," Suara lembut itu kembali terdengar._

" _Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya belum terbiasa, Jae Rim-ah. Tidak... Tidak apa-apa, aku bersedia menjadi Dokter pribadi Kyuhyun."_

" _Tapi kau tak sanggup melakukannya, Choi Seung Hwan. Kau pikir aku tak tau apa arti raut wajahmu sekarang? Kau begitu ketakutan, kau terlihat putus asa." Wanita bersuara lembut yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu itu akhirnya masuk kemudian menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Alisnya sedikit berkerut, pertanda ia sedang serius dengan ucapannya._

" _Aku sanggup, Jae Rim. Hanya... beri aku waktu... ku mohon. Aku ingin menyembuhkannya. Aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk..._ _untuk_ _anak kandungku," Mata Choi Seung Hwan kembali memerah._

" _Baik. Lakukanlah seperti apa yang ingin kau lakukan," Wanita itu berucap p_ _asrah_ _, "Bagaimana keadaannya?"_

" _Seperti biasanya. Dia harus terus mendapat perawatan rutin seperti ini," Suara berat itu masih terdengar agak parau._

" _Sampai kapan?"_

" _Sampai kondisinya kembali normal."_

" _Kyuhyun selalu tidak bisa tidur setiap malam. Dia selalu merengek meminta sesuatu. Aku lelah Choi,_ _terkadang dia akan semakin menangis ketika bersama Ji Won, jadi aku terpaksa mengurusnya sendirian. Dan aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi jika bersamamu dia akan tidur dengan tenang seperti ini," Jae Rim menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun,"Kim Ji Won sudah mengetahui ini, dan dia ingin kau tinggal di sini untuk beberapa hari sampai kondisi Kyuhyun membaik. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup jika aku harus mengurus Kyuhyun seorang diri. Sepertinya, Kyuhyun... membutuhkanmu."_

 _End of Flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyuhyun tampak merengut kesal ketika Donghae, Kibum, dan Changmin tengah memarahinya. Terlebih lagi di kamar itu sedang ada Dokter Choi yang juga sibuk memasang kembali jarum infus di tangan kanannya.

"Hyung, Changmin, bisakah kalian tidak memarahiku sekarang? Aku malu pada Dokter Choi.." Kyuhyun menatap singkat ke arah Dokter Choi yang kini tertawa karena mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo, bukankah kau memang nakal seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah? Apa kau lupa kalau aku telah menjadi dokter-mu sejak kau kecil?" Sahut Dokter Choi sambil tertawa.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya, sementara bibirnya terlihat semakin mengerucut.

"Hey, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu, Kyu," sahut Changmin sambil berjalan ke arah ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, sudah.. sebaiknya biarkan Kyuhyun beristirahat. Dan Donghae, bisakah kau ikut bersamaku sebentar?"

"Tentu saja, Dokter Choi," jawab Donghae sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya di samping ranjang Kyuhyun, "Kau harus segera tidur, awas saja kalau kau masih belum mau tidur. Kibum, Changmin, pastikan dia benar-benar tidur, oke?" Donghae menatap Kibum, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian, disusul dengan Kibum dan Changmin yang mengangguk dengan kompak.

Donghae akhirnya mengekor di belakang Dokter Choi yang kini berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sejenak suasana tampak begitu hening. Semua tampak bertanya-tanya mengapa Dokter Choi tiba-tiba meminta Donghae ikut bersamanya. Apakah ada kabar buruk? Atau justru kabar baik? Entahlah, semua masih saja terdiam sampai Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bangun kemudian duduk di ranjangnya.

"Kau mau apa, Kyu?" Changmin yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku... belum mengantuk," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau lapar? Ingin makan lagi?" tanya Kibum yang kemudian menggerakkan kursi rodanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Ah ya! Bagaimana kakimu, Hyung?" Kyuhyun langsung teringat dengan terapi pertama yang dilakukan Kibum pagi tadi.

"Syukurlah, aku sudah bisa berjalan sedikit-sedikit. Aku sedikit memaksanya tadi, ku pikir aku harus bisa berjalan dengan segera. Aku tak ingin merepotkan Donghae Hyung. Apalagi kau juga sakit, akan sangat merepotkan jika Donghae Hyung harus mengurus dua orang yang sama-sama tak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Ada aku Hyung, aku bersedia membantu Donghae Hyung untuk menjaga kalian. Lagipula aku tak punya pekerjaan apapun sepulang sekolah. Donghae Hyung pasti juga sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"Maka dari itu Changmin, aku harus membantu Donghae Hyu-"

"Maafkan aku."

"Apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu, Kyu?" Kibum tampak memandang Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Sepertinya aku.. merepotkan kalian," Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dan Changmin dengan takut.

"Hey, aku Hyungmu, itu sudah tugasku untuk menjagamu Kyu. Apalagi kau sedang sakit seperti sekarang. Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu, jangan memikirkan hal apapun, kau harus ingat kondisimu," Kibum berkata dengan serius sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kibum Hyung benar, Kyu. Kenapa kau selalu saja seperti ini, huh? Tak ada yang menyalahkan keadaanmu. Apa kau lupa dengan kondisimu sendiri, huh? Itu sudah tugas Kibum untuk menjagamu, juga sudah tugasku sebagai teman untuk menjagamu jika kau jauh dari Kibum Hyung. Kami semua mengerti, Kyu."

"Tapi aku tidak suka Min, aku akan selalu merepotkan kalian seperti ini."

"Jujur saja aku tidak suka jika kau mulai berkata-kata seperti itu, Kyu. Kau pikir aku, Donghae Hyung, dan Changmin tidak tulus merawatmu, huh? Semua mengerti bagaimana kondisimu, dan tolong jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti ini. Ya, kau memang merepotkan sekali. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, kau harus beristirahat dengan teratur, kau juga tak boleh memikirkan sesuatu yang terlalu membuatmu tertekan. Aku lelah Kyu, Donghae Hyung dan Changmin juga pasti lelah menjagamu. Tapi lihat, ketika kau sedang sakit seperti ini, rasa lelah itu seperti menguap begitu saja. Kau tau betapa hatiku terasa begitu tak tenang ketika melihatmu seperti ini? Juga, apa kau tau Donghae Hyung diam-diam selalu menangis ketika kau sedang sakit? Selama ini Kyu, apa kau tau?" Mata Kibum berkaca-kaca. Ia selalu benci ketika Kyuhyun mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seperti ini.

"Hyung, tenanglah," Changmin mendekat ke arah Kibum, mengelus pundak Kibum dengan gerakan yang terlihat canggung. Changmin seperti tersihir oleh perkataan Kibum. Ia tau Kibum memang benar-benar pandai berkata-kata, Kibum itu keras, dia tidak suka menyembunyikan sesuatu, berbeda sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya bisa memandangi Kyuhyun yang kini menatap Kibum dengan tatapan terkejut dan kecewa.

"Kau terkejut mendengar perkataanku, huh?"

"Kibum Hyu-"

"Diamlah Changmin! Aku ingin sekali-kali memberitahu anak ini," Kibum masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

Changmin mendesah, Kibum benar. Ia seharusnya diam dan tak usah ikut campur, tapi Changmin tak bisa menahan rasa khawatirnya pada Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya itu terlihat ketakutan dan sedih, Changmin mengetahuinya dengan baik, tatapan mata Kyuhyun belum mampu menipunya.

"Kyuhyun harus beristirahat, Hyung. Kau boleh memarahinya lain kali," Sedikit berteriak, Changmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan aksi Kibum. Tak sopan memang, tapi Changmin berpikir ini juga demi kebaikan Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Seketika Kibum menoleh ke arah Changmin, lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah meremas tangannya sendiri. Kibum mendesah setelah ia menyadari adiknya tengah ketakutan. Apakah ia begitu menakutkan sampai membuat Kyuhyun seperti itu? Kibum menutup matanya, kemudian membukanya kembali setelah beberapa saat, mencoba meredakan emosinya yang hampir saja meluap.

"Maafkan aku," Kata Kibum singkat sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Hanya tinggal Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Changmin tampak tenggelam dengan pikirannya, sedang Kyuhyun tampak menyandarkan tubuhnya pada ranjang. Kyuhyun terdiam sampai akhirnya ia menyadari Changmin juga diam sejak Kibum pergi.

"Ya! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kibum Hyung memang begitu, Chang," Changmin berjingkat mendengar Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Hm? Ak-aku? Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Kau?" Tanya Changmin sedikit canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan mati walaupun mendapat teriakan-teriakan dari Kibum Hyung. Ini sudah terbiasa...sejak dulu," Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menepuk dadanya pelan.

 _Sejak dulu?_

.

.

.

:To Be Continued:

.

.

 **Balasan Review Ch 3**

 **kyuli 99 :** yeay jugaa! Sudah dilanjut yaah.. :) Thanks for review!

 **readlight :** Iyadeh kalau gitu boleh manggil eonnie! Iya, konfliknya masih banyak di bagian flashback aja, ntar kalau kebanyakan konflik pusing jadinya.. wkkkk Thanks for review! :)

 **widiantini9 :** sudah dilanjut. Thanks for review!

 **cuttiekyu :** Iyaa.. Thanks for review!

 **ericomizaki13 :** sudah punya gambarannya kan? Iyaa bisa jadi seperti itu.. keke.. dan ngomong2 kamu namja ya? Kok nyebutnya Hyung? Anyway, Thanks for Review!

 **Desviana407 :** Iyaa, mereka beda ayah. Kim Ji Won itu ayah kandung Kibum dan Donghae, lalu Dokter Choi itu ayah kandung Kyuhyun. Di sini Kyu sakit jantung.. *tear* Diusahakan tidak sad end yaa.. wkwk. Thanks for review!

 **MissBabyKyu :** Maygaat kak, jeongmal mianhae.. updatnya telat lagi.. Makasih udah nge-PM saya lagi, duhh kayak ada yg merhatiin gitu. Chapter Ini udah aku buat panjang loh kak.. hehe. Doakan saya banyak waktu free ya kakaaakkk... :'D :'D Makasih banyak udah review.. :)

 **Awaelfkyu13 :** Appanya Kyuhyun itu Dokter Choi, dia masih hidup kok, malah sebenarnya dari dulu dia dekat sekali dengan Kyu, tapi karena sesuatu, dia gak bisa mengungkapkan ke Kyu kalau sebenarnya dia adalah Ayah kandungnya Kyu. Semangat juga! Thanks for review! :)

 **pcyckh :** Mian, mian.. salahkan kegiatan saya yg padat banget! Iyaa, Kyu sakit jantung *tear* Thanks for review! :)

 **Apriliaa765 :** Syukurlaah... Thanks for review, ne! :)

 **jihyunelf :** waduhh, makasih yaa.. ini gara2 kegiatan saya banyak banget mulai pagi sampek malam, padahal bukan org penting loh.. :'D jeongmal mianhae... Thanks for review! :)

 **Emon204 :** Emang Kyu suka begitu, Kyu itu orangnya serius, susah nebak Kyu, dia lagi galau atau gak galau sama aja *wkwk* Thanks for review yaa!

 **Sofyanayunita1 :** Semogaa yaaa... amin.. Sudah di update, Thanks for review! :D

 **Sparkyubum :** kepo ya.. Ditunggu aja yaahh.. Thanks for Review! :D

 **Atik1125 :** Mianhae, saya gak bisa janji lohh.. karena saya kelas udah kelas 3, tapi adaa aja keinginan buat nulis.. Chapter ini udh lumayan panjang belum? Hehe.. Thanks for review! :D

 **dewidossantosleite :** Haii,, entah kenapa review kamu membuat saya mendapat sebuah ide.. wah.. wah Thanks yaa... Tunggu next Chpter and thanks for review! :D

 **shoffyxoxo :** waahh.. makasih banyak.. Thanks for review! :D

 **diahretno :** Ditunggu sajaa.. saya masih punya kejutan yg lain.. *senyumevil* Thanks for review! :D

 **hyunnie02 :** Terimakasih sudah menunggu, dan semoga selalu setia menunggu.. *ciee* Thanks for review! :D

 **riritary9 :** Jadi gini, dulu sebelum Jaerim kenal dg Jiwon, dia sudah lebih dulu berhubungan dekat dgn Choi Seung Hwan (Dokter Choi), tapi setelah ortunya Jaerim memaksa dia menikah dg Jiwon, akhirnya Jaerim nurut dan menikah dg Jiwon yang otomatis dia harus meninggalkan Dokter Choi. Lalu suatu saat secara tdk sengaja Jaerim ketemu sma Dokter Choi, karena perasaan cinta keduanya masih kuat, akhirnya... ada sedikit "kecelakaan" yang mengakibatkan Jaerim hamil (Kyuhyun). Jadi Ayah Kyuhyun itu Dokter Choi, bukan Jiwon. Sudah pahamkah? :'D Thanks for review! :D

 **Nisa :** Iyaa, Siwon masih belum muncul, sabar yaa.. Thanks for Review! :D

 **Dangkuk :** Masih bingung yg mana? Nanti saya bisa menjelaskan.. :'D Thanks for Review! :D

 **Angel Sparkyu :** sudaah dilanjut, Thanks for Review! :D

 **Phn19 :** Iyaa, Kyu beda ayah dg kibum dan donghae, Thanks for review! :D

 **Cho Kyunhae :** Tebakan mu benar sekali! Selamat! Siwon muncul setelah ini yaa, ditunggu sajaa.. Thanks for Review! :D

 **Nanakyu :** Semoga makin menarik yaa.. Thanks for review! :D

 **Wonhaesung Love :** Waduuh.. sampek nyesek yaa? Thanks for review! :D

 **Dydy1402 :** HaeBum belum tau kok, doakan bisa lebih cepet yaah.. Thanks for review! :D

 **jiahkim :** Reader yg baik itu memang harus kepo.. Ditunggu saja yaa, saya masih punya kejutan yg lain.. keke.. Thanks for review! :D

 **Songkyurina :** Hae, Kyu, sama Bum belum tau kalau mereka itu beda ayah. Dokter Choi itu ayah kandung Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kim Ji Won itu ayah Kandung HaeBum. Tapi saya selalu mendoakan Kyuhyun sehat kok..:'D Thanks for review!

 **Cho sabil :** Sudah dilanjut.. Thanks for review! :D

 **Martincho27 :** Iyaa, waktu itu Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang lelah.. :'D Sudah diupdate yaa.. Thanks for review! :D

 **Namielf :** Gidaryeo juseyoo.. :'D Thanks for review! :D

 **Lily :** Sudah dilanjut yaahh.. Thanks for review! :D

 **Guest :** Sudah dilanjut, terimakasih sudah review yaa.. ! :D

 **Kyukyung19 :** Ayah kandung Kyuhyun itu Dokter Choi. Sudah dilanjut yaa, Thanks for review! :D

 **Kyunoi :** Haloo.. uljimaa.. :D doakan Kyu sehat selalu.. :'D HaeBum belum tau kalau Kyuhyun bukan adik satu ayah,, hehe. Thanks for review! :D

 **Tatta :** Iyaa.. Thanks for Review! :D

 **Riena :** Belum kepikiran bakal end dg berapa chapter. Ditunggu saja yahh.. Thanks for review! :D

 **Farzana Cho :** Sudah update chingu.. Thanks for Review! :D

 **Mifta Cinya :** Kibum tau kok kalau Kyu sakit. Yapss benar, Dokter Choi itu ayah kandungnya Kyu. Thanks for review! :D

Adakah yg belum saya sebut?

.

.

 **TOLONG DIBACA YA TEMAN-TEMAN!**

Saya ingin sedikit bercerita nih, keke.. Ternyata sudah 2 bulan sejak terakhir saya update FF ini, dan selama itu juga saya menemukan sesuatu yg tiba-tiba sempat membuat saya "sangat" tidak ingin menulis FF lagi. Saya tdk akan memberitahu apa yg saya baca ketika itu, tapi yang jelas, saya tetap pada pendirian saya. Saya akan melanjutkan FF ini apapun alasannya. Saya dg senang hati menerima segala kritik dan masukan yg ada. Saya hanya ingin kita semua berpikir positif, ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction. Oke, FIKSI. Saya meminta maaf jika ada yg salah dari saya. Saya benar2 tidak punya maksud apapun, dan di sini saya hanya ingin menuliskan imajinasi saya saja. Oke, **Terimakasih banyak sekali untuk teman-teman yg telah setia membaca dan mereview FF ini. :'D** **Terimakasih banyak sekali... Dan maaf untuk segala keterlambatannya. Mohon pengertiannya ya.. :')**

.

 **-2:29-**

 **.**

 _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone!_

 _Dan satu lagi, adakah di sini yang akan nonton konser KRY tgl 2 Januari nanti? :'D_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	5. Chapter 5

**-You, and The Time-**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum**

 **Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae**

 **Choi Siwon of Super Junior as Choi Siwon**

 **Kim Ji Won [OC]**

 **Choi Seung Hwan [OC]**

 **Kim Jae Rim [OC]**

 **Warning : sorry for typo(s).**

Chapter sebelumnya :

"Ya! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kibum Hyung memang begitu, Chang," Changmin berjingkat mendengar Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Hm? Ak-aku? Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Kau?" Tanya Changmin sedikit canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan mati walaupun mendapat teriakan-teriakan dari Kibum Hyung. Ini sudah terbiasa...sejak dulu," Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menepuk dadanya pelan.

Sejak dulu?

.

.

" **Ia memang ingin dan bersedia melakukannya, namun Ia tak pernah bisa berjanji."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangi kedua Hyung-nya dalam diam. Donghae yang tengah sibuk dengan kertas-kertas juga sebuah laptop yang sedari tadi menyala, lalu Kibum yang sedang menatap layar ponselnya dengan serius. Kyuhyun? Dia hanya diam sambil bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. Sungguh, dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali ketika Donghae bersamanya seperti ini, apalagi Hyung tertuanya itu tampak masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya, ia tak berniat melakukan apapun. lebih baik ia diam seperti ini dan tak merepotkan kedua Hyung-nya.

Sejak Changmin pulang, Kibum memang belum menyapanya sama sekali. Begitu juga Donghae, ia hanya bertanya singkat saja sejak kembali dari ruangan Dokter Choi tadi. Kyuhyun bosan! Tentu saja, apalagi sejak kejadian bersama Changmin pagi tadi, Donghae langsung menyita ponsel Kyuhyun tanpa berkata apapun- yang berarti Donghae Hyung-nya tak mau dibantah. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Sesekali bersenandung kecil, lalu memainkan ujung selimutnya, bersenandung lagi, lalu memainkan plaster pada tangannya yang masih tertusuk jarum infus, dan-

"Akh..! Shh..."

"Kyuhyun!"

"Kenapa? Mana yang sakit?"

Donghae dan Kibum terburu-buru mendekat ke ranjang Kyuhyun ketika mendengar anak itu berteriak. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap tangannya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa Hyung, aku lupa dan tiba-tiba menyentuh tanganku," Jawab Kyuhyun sambil meringis memandangi tangannya yang tertusuk jarum infus.

"Ya Tuhan.." Kibum menghela napas, sesekali menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Coba ku lihat? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Donghae meraih tangan Kyuhyun, memastikan adiknya itu tetap baik-baik saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Donghae semakin mendekat, memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu lelah. Tangan Donghae bergerak mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ku kira besok kau sudah bisa pulang, Kyu."

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut, tak mengerti dengan perkataan Donghae.

"Dokter Choi berkata bahwa keadaanmu sudah cukup baik, dan kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang besok. Tapi ketika melihatmu seperti ini, ku pikir kau masih harus mendapat perawatan, Kyu."

"Aku hanya bosan, Hyung. Sejak tadi aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Kalian berdua juga sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing," Kyuhyun merengut kesal sambil memandangi wajah Donghae dan Kibum.

"Maafkan aku karena telah memarahimu tadi, " Kibum berucap dingin.

"Maafkan aku juga, Hyung. Seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu sehingga membuatmu khawatir. Lain kali aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi."

Kening Donghae seketika berkerut, apa yang sudah terjadi pada kedua adiknya? Mengapa Kyuhyun atau Kibum tidak bercerita sama sekali?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Donghae menatap kedua adiknya.

"Seperti biasa Hyung, Kyuhyun selalu berkata bahwa dia hanya bisa merepotkan. Dan tentu saja, aku memarahinya," Kibum berucap kesal.

"Kyu, kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi," Donghae menanggapi.

"Tapi aku belum berjanji pada Kibum Hyung," Kyuhyun tersenyum licik.

"Aishh, pantas saja Kibum marah. Dengarkan, Hyung tidak mau mendengar kata-kata itu lagi, hm?"

"Aku berjanji, Hyung," Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Lalu sekarang kau ingin apa?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku... sepertinya aku lapar," Kyuhyun tertawa lebar setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _"Wah! Kyuhyunie tampan sekali!" Kibum bersorak ketika ia memasuki kamar milik Kyuhyun. Di sana telah ada Jaerim yang tengah sibuk merapikan baju Kyuhyun._

 _"Tentu saja, Kibum-ah. Ini kan hari spesial untuknya," Jaerim memandang Kyuhyun dengan gemas._

 _"Tapi mengapa Appa belum datang? Apakah Appa tidak bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyunie?" Kibum merengut._

 _"Appa akan datang, Kibummie. Tunggu saja beberapa saat lagi. Ayo kita keluar, semuanya sudah menunggu," Ajak Jaerim pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum._

 _Akhirnya mereka keluar. Keluarga besar Kim telah berkumpul di sana, hanya tinggal menunggu Jiwon yang memang masih di kantor. Jaerim terdiam ketika melihat suasana itu, andaikan keluarga Kim tau jika Kyuhyun sebenarnya bukanlah anak Kim Jiwon, entah apa yang terjadi setelahnya._

 _Jaerim kemudian ikut bergabung bersama keluarga yang lain, ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang tampak bermain sesuatu. Jaerim terus termenung sampai suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hening ketika tampak seseorang memasuki rumah megah itu._

 _"Appa!" Pekik Kibum ketika ia melihat sang Ayah akhirnya muncul dari balik pintu._

 _Jiwon menyahut Kibum dengan senyuman._

 _"Karena ini ulang tahun Kyuhyun, maka aku datang bersama seseorang. Alasanku mengundangnya karena ku pikir dia sangat membantu keluargaku, terutama Kyuhyun. Ia juga menjaga dan merawat Kyuhyun dengan sangat baik. Perkenalkan, Dokter Choi Seung Hwan, yang seterusnya akan menjadi Dokter pribadi Kyuhyun. Silakan masuk, Dokter Choi," Jiwon mempersilakan Dokter Choi masuk ke dalam ruangan itu._

 _Dan seketika itu juga, dunia Jaerim terasa terhenti._

 _Jaerim melihat semuanya, bagaimana laki-laki bernama Choi itu masuk dengan sopan sambil membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun_ _lengkap_ _dengan lilin-lilin yang menyala. Bagaimana seluruh anggota keluarga Kim dengan ramah menyambut kehadiran Dokter berparas tampan itu. Juga Kyuhyun yang tampak senang melihat kehadiran_ _Dokter Choi_ _—yang_ _tak lain adalah ayah kandungnya._

 _Dua orang laki-laki itu akhirnya berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di depan meja berukuran besar diiringi lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah pucat Kyuhyun,_ _raut bahagia begitu kentara di sana._

 _"Terimakasih Dokter Choi," Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bersuara._

 _"Tentu saja, Kyu," Dokter Choi tersenyum._

 _"Appa, bolehkah Dokter Choi datang ke acara ulang tahunku lagi?" Kyuhyun dengan polosnya bertanya kepada sang Ayah._

 _"Iya, Dokter Choi pasti akan datang, Kyu," Jiwon mengelus rambut Kyuhyun._

 _"Dokter Choi, juga harus berjanji padaku," Kyuhyun menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya._

 _"Dokter berjanji, dan kau_ _juga_ _harus berjanji agar selalu sehat, hm? Jangan membuat Appa dan Eomma sedih, oke?"_

 _Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu tubuh kecilnya langsung menerjang tubuh Dokter Choi. Juga jangan lupakan kecupan kecil nan tulus dari_ _bibir mungil Kyuhyun._

 _Perasaan itu tiba-tiba saja meluap, Jaerim_ _diam-diam_ _berlari ke belakang sambil menahan isakan yang telah memaksa ingin keluar sejak tadi. Juga Dokter Choi, yang untuk pertama kalinya dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun_ _—anak_ _kandungnya._

 _'Maafkan Appa, Kyu. Maafkan Appa.'_

 _End of Flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kibum, jelaskan padaku, apa yang telah kau katakan pada Kyuhyun?" Nada bicara Donghae terdengar serius.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Hyung. Aku khawatir pada Kyuhyun, tapi dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seperti itu. Aku tidak suka. Bukankah kau juga tidak suka jika Kyuhyun mulai seperti itu?" Kening Kibum berkerut.

"Kau yakin kau hanya berbicara seperti itu pada Kyuhyun?" Donghae menyelidik.

"Hyung, apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti."

"Kibum, ku pikir 10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagimu untuk menorehkan segala luka itu. Kau pikir lukanya sudah sembuh? Kau pikir Kyuhyun sudah baik-baik saja? Sama sekali belum, Kim Kibum. Kau tak usah menambah beban adikmu lagi. Sekarang tak ada yang bisa menjaga Kyuhyun selain aku dan kau, jadi tolong jangan membuat suasana semakin rumit."

"Kau yang seharusnya jangan membuat semuanya semakin rumit, Hyung. Mengapa kau mengungkit masalah itu lagi? Kau pikir hanya Kyuhyun yang terluka? Aku juga Hyung, bahkan ini lebih sakit. Tapi aku telah mencoba berubah semenjak Appa dan Eomma meninggal, hatiku benar-benar luluh ketika mendengar permintaan terakhir Eomma saat itu. Aku benar-benar memulainya kembali dengan tulus. Tolong jangan mengusik kenangan itu lagi, Hyung."

"Aku percaya padamu. Aku tau kau bisa menjadi Kakak yang baik untuk Kyuhyun. Dan ku mohon padamu, jangan pernah membuatku ragu lagi, Kim Kibum."

"Kau boleh memegang janjiku, Hyung."

Suasana mendadak menjadi sangat hening. Kyuhyun sudah tertidur sejak tadi, namun Donghae dan Kibum belum juga memejamkan mata mereka. Emosi Donghae menjadi terbakar setelah ia mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Donghae kecewa, benar-benar kecewa pada Kibum. Adiknya yang berparas dingin itu lagi-lagi membuat hatinya memanas.

Tidak, Donghae tidak mau lagi. Ia tidak mau setiap hari harus mendengar teriakan-teriakan Kibum lagi. Dan satu lagi, ia tidak mau setiap malam selalu mendapati adik terkecilnya kesakitan lagi.

Rasanya selama 10 tahun Donghae tak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, Donghae yakin Appa dan Eommanya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Donghae baru tau kemudian, betapa diam-diam seorang 'monster' sedang bersembunyi dalam tubuh adiknya sendiri—Kim Kibum.

Kibum tak pernah melukai Kyuhyun. Sedikitpun, tidak. Rupanya 'monster' yang ada di dalam tubuhnya itu sama sekali tak suka dengan darah dan kekerasan. Ia lebih suka dengan teriakan, juga tatapan mata yang tajam dan penuh kebencian.

Seperti itulah Kibum di masa lalu, sialnya tak seorangpun tau apa alasan Kibum melakukan itu semua kepada adiknya sendiri. Cemburukah? Tidak suka? Benci? Tak ada yang tau, kecuali Kibum dan 'monster' yang kini rupanya tengah kembali mengusik hati seorang, Kim Kibum.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback._

" _Kibum, biarkan adikmu dulu yang memakan makanannya. Kau nanti saja bersama Eomma," Jaerim buru-buru mencegah Kibum yang sudah akan memakan makanan di meja makan. Kibum yang kebetulan sudah merasa sangat lapar itu akhirnya mengalah, ia memilih berdiam sambil memandangi masakan buatan_ _s_ _ang Eomma dengan tatapan sedih._

" _Tolong panggil Kyuhyunie, dia harus cepat makan dan beristirahat," Kibum yang hanya diam itu akhirnya memilih beranjak tanpa kata-kata. Kaki kecilnya berjalan menyusuri tangga yang membawanya menuju kamar sang adik. Kibum hanya menggembungkan pipinya lucu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Kesal? Tentu saja ia kesal._

 _Kibum mengetuk pelan sebuah pintu kayu sebelum ia masuk ke dalamnya_ _,_ _dengan hati-hati. Kibum membuka pintu itu sedikit demi sedikit agar tak membuat sang adik terkejut atau terganggu._

" _Kyuhyunie," Kibum memanggil dengan nada lucu. Senyumnya berkembang ketika ia melihat sang adik tengah menulis sesuatu di meja belajarnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Kibum yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya._

" _Kyu, Eomma menyuruhmu untuk makan malam. Kau bisa belajar lagi setelah makan nanti, hm?" Kibum dengan lembut mengusap pundak kecil Kyuhyun. Merasa ada yang menyentuhnya, Kyuhyun akhirnya sedikit berjingkat sambil tergopoh-gopoh merapikan segala buku dan pensil di meja belajarnya._

" _Kau sedang apa, Kyu? Mengapa terlihat takut seperti itu? Apakah aku membuatmu terkejut?" Kibum bertanya dengan lembut._

" _Tidak, Hyung. Aku.. aku hanya... aku hanya ingin segera turun dan... eh-"_

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Apa kau sudah sangat lapar? Eomma sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Ayo!" Kibum menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun lalu dengan segera membawa adiknya itu turun. Tapi Kibum merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun kali ini. Kenapa Kyuhyun tampak gugup ketika menjawab pertanyaan Kibum tadi? Mungkinkah Kyuhyun sedang menulis sesuatu yang memang sengaja ia rahasiakan?_

' _Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan, Bum!' Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya samar. Mencoba menepis segala rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba menggelutinya._

 _"Kibum Hyung!"_

 _Sontak Kibum langsung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil seseorang._

 _"Ah.. Ada apa, Kyu?" Kibum dengan sedikit panik mendekati Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk manis di kursi ruang makan._

 _"Hyung, ini makanan kesukaanmu, makanlah bersamaku saja. Sayang sekali kalau kau tak mencoba makanan ini, Hyung. Apalagi Eomma pasti membuatnya dengan enak," ucap Kyuhyun lucu._

 _"Tidak usah, Kyu. Untukmu saja, aku bisa makan bersama Appa nanti." Kibum tersenyum._

 _"Hyung! Sudahlah, cepat duduk dan makan bersama!" Dengan wajah merengut Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangan Kibum dan mendudukkan kakaknya itu di kursi yang berada disampingnya._

 _"Buka mulutmu, Hyung. Aaaa..."_

 _Suapan pertama Kyuhyun untuk Kibum. Manis sekali._

 _End of Flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kibum Hyung, ayo."

"Ingin kemana, Kyu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku akan mengajak Kibum Hyung berlatih di taman belakang Rumah Sakit." Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah belakang.

"Apa kau yang memintanya pada adikmu, Bum?" Tanya Donghae pada Kibum.

"Tidak, Hyung. Justru aku yang memaksa Kibum Hyung berlatih di sana. Kibum Hyung pasti akan malu jika harus berlatih di tempat khusus yang disediakan Rumah Sakit, dia kan peduli sekali dengan _image_ -nya yang terkenal dingin dan tegas itu." Kyuhyun mendengus.

Donghae mengangguk beberapa kali, "Baiklah. Ya, kau memang sangat peduli pada Kibum, Kyu."

"Tentu saja. Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu, Hyung. Ah! Bukankah kau harus pergi ke kantor hari ini?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya, aku akan pergi setelah membersihkan kamar ini." Donghae memandang kamar rawat yang sedikit berantakan itu.

"Atau perlu ku bantu dulu, Hyung?" Tawar Kibum.

"Tidak, ah sudahlah, aku sudah terbiasa membersihkan kamarmu juga Kyuhyun, ini hanya hal kecil. Kalian cepat pergi, sebelum orang-orang mulai berdatangan ke sana." Donghae mendorong pelan punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kami pergi dulu, Hyung."

"Ya. Hati-hati, kalian masih sakit jadi jangan memaksa tubuh kalian, hm?"

Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya berjalan keluar diikuti Donghae yang hanya mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu kamar. Perasaan Donghae tiba-tiba saja menghangat, ia bersyukur tak ada sesuatu yang serius diantara Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Donghae kembali memasuki kamar rawat itu, kemudian segera melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih yang ia bicarakan tadi. Donghae tak berbohong, ini sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin—atau mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan Donghae—merapikan kamar kedua adiknya. Bagaimanapun juga Donghae sadar, kini sudah tak ada lagi Appa dan Eomma yang akan selalu mengingatkan mereka bertiga untuk membersihkan kamar mereka sendiri, jadi mereka harus berusaha hidup dengan baik meski tanpa omelan Appa dan Eomma setiap harinya.

Kegiatan Donghae tiba-tiba saja berhenti ketika ia secara tak sengaja memandang ke arah jendela, maniknya menangkap sesuatu. Dua orang yang sangat dicintainya setelah Appa dan Eomma-nya itu ternyata ada di sana, senyum Donghae melebar ketika ia juga melihat senyum yang begitu tulus dari wajah kedua adiknya. Sekali lagi, hati Donghae terasa begitu tenang.

"Kibum, cepatlah sembuh dan bantu aku menjaga Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun, tetaplah sehat seperti ini, aku tak ingin melihatmu sakit lagi," kata Donghae sambil menampakkan seulas senyumnya. Lalu Donghae berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang hampir saja selesai.

Namun Donghae sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa setelahnya orang-orang mulai berlarian menuju tempat ia melihat kedua adiknya tadi. Sepertinya salah satu do'a yang baru saja diucapkan Donghae tidak terkabul.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback._

 _Kibum akhirnya juga turut memakan jatah makan malam Kyuhyun karena adiknya itu sedang tidak berselera makan. Hingga akhirnya setelah makan malam_ _,_ _Kibum menemani Kyuhyun untuk belajar_ _. Semua berlangsung seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun yang kadang tak mendengarkan ketika Kibum sedang menjelaskan dengan serius, atau Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja tertidur di atas buku pelajarannya, atau sebaliknya._

 _Tapi tampaknya ada yang berbeda kali ini. Kibum juga tak menyangka akan terjadi kejadian seperti ini. Di saat Kyuhyun tertidur ketika t_ _engah_ _belajar, Kibum tiba-tiba menemukan surat yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun ketika ia mengajaknya pergi makan malam tadi. Tanpa rasa curiga, Kibum membaca surat itu. Kibum pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Kibum pikir itu hanyalah surat dengan kata-kata lucu yang ditulis oleh seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun. Namun Kibum salah, sama sekali salah. Surat itu benar-benar membuatnya menangis, menangis hingga ia merasa air matanya seperti akan segera kering._

 _Bahkan Kibum seperti tidak percaya bahwa yang ia baca di sana adalah tulisan_ _tangan milik_ _adiknya yang_ _terlihat tak begitu rapi. Tidak perlu banyak kata untuk membuat Kibum menangis setelah ia membaca surat itu._

" _Hyung, cepatlah tumbuh besar dan dewasa, lalu sembuhkan aku." –untuk Kibum Hyung_

 _Kibum tau betul apa arti sebaris kalimat sederhana itu. Ya sederhana, ia hanya harus tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kibum-pun tau, tak sesederhana itu hidup beralur, Kibum tau hidup bukanlah cerita yang bisa ia buat sesuai keinginannya. Satu sisi hati Kibum berkata bahwa ia bersedia menjadi penyelamat Kyuhyun. Namun di sisi yang lain, Kibum tidak bisa berjanji._

 _Bagaimanapun juga Kibum harus berusaha, entah apa nanti yang terjadi pada akhirnya, setidaknya ia telah mencoba menjadi seorang kakak yang baik untuk adiknya. Entah bagaimana nanti waktu bercerita untuk hidup Kibum, atau entah bagaimana waktu bisa mengubah hati Kibum, ia sama sekali tak tau._

 _End of Flashback._

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah tergesa Donghae menuju ruang rawat yang baru saja ditinggalkannya beberapa jam yang lalu, tak Ia pedulikan lagi pertemuan penting yang tengah Ia pimpin di perusahaan. Donghae meninggalkan orang-orang yang tengah kebingungan di sana tanpa sepatah kata pun. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ponsel miliknya yang bergetar sejak Ia mulai memimpin pertemuan tadi merupakan panggilan dari Dokter Choi dan Kibum. Donghae sama sekali tak bisa berpikir jernih, ia tak mengingat apapun lagi selain Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba menepis perasaan buruknya, namun itu sama sekali tak dapat ia lakukan.

Dengan kasar Ia membuka pintu ruang rawat itu, dan benar saja, tiga pasang mata tampak terbelalak lebar karena terkejut. Donghae sama sekali peduli pada satu orang yang mungkin tampak agak asing di matanya, Ia hanya langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau tak apa-apa, huh?" Donghae melirik sekilas wajah Kyuhyun, kemudian kembali memeluknya sangat erat hingga membuat adiknya itu terlihat tak nyaman.

"Hyung.." lirih Kyuhyun, berusaha memberitahu Donghae untuk melepaskan pelukannya yang begitu erat.

"Donghae, kondisi adikmu belum stabil," ucap Dokter Choi tegas sambil meraih tangan Donghae yang masih memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

Donghae mendongak, Ia tampak sedikit terkejut. Sedetik kemudian Ia baru menyadari sesuatu, ternyata ada seseorang yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Mata Donghae menyipit, memastikan bahwa orang yang berdiri di depannya saat ini benar-benar, Choi Siwon.

"Choi Siwon?" Donghae sedikit tersenyum sambil memandangi Dokter Choi dan Siwon secara bergantian.

"Donghae, kau semakin terlihat dewasa saja." Tawa kecil Siwon terlepas. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya kepada Donghae dan tentu saja Donghae langsung menjabat tangan itu sampil menepuknya perlahan.

"Dokter Choi Siwon? Wah, tepat sekali!" Donghae menggoda Siwon.

Siwon membalas pertanyaan Donghae dengan senyum kecil.

"Donghae-ya, sepertinya kau belum menyadari sesuatu. Aku juga memiliki kabar baik untukmu," ucap Siwon.

"Maksudmu?" Kening Donghae berkerut.

Siwon hanya menepuk pundak Kibum pelan.

Donghae terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu tak lama kemudian ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"K-Kibum? Kau... dimana kursi rodamu? Kau... bisa berjalan?" kata Donghae tergagap.

Mendengar itu, Kibum yang sedari tadi menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Donghae dengan sedikit canggung.

"Ya Hyung. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa membantumu menjaga Kyuhyun lagi," ucap Kibum sambil terkekeh kecil.

"B-Bagaimana bisa? Dokter Choi? Siwon? Apa yang terjadi pada Kibum?" Donghae yang tampaknya tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya itu memandang Kibum, Siwon, dan Dokter Choi secara bergantian.

"Kibum, kau bersedia menjelaskannya pada Donghae, bukan?" Dokter Choi menoleh ke arah Kibum dengan pandangan meyakinkan.

"T-tentu saja Dokter Choi." Kibum kembali menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"Apa yang terjadi, Bum?"

"Eh... itu tadi.. Ketika aku sedang berada di taman bersama Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Aku juga tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi setelahnya, aku hanya mengingat ketika orang-orang mulai berlarian ke arahku dan Kyuhyun, mereka semua bertanya apakah aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku tak mengingat apapun setelahnya, Hyung. Aku hanya mengingat aku sedang berlari sambil menggendong Kyuhyun menuju Ruang Gawat Darurat. Aku... juga tidak tau." Kibum kembali menunduk.

"Oh. Terimakasih Tuhan." Donghae memejamkan matanya yang terasa panas, menghela napas lega ketika Ia mendengar cerita Kibum.

"Ya, kau benar Donghae. Tuhan memang telah mempersiapkan kejutan ini untuk Kibum. Keadaan Kibum juga sudah semakin baik."

Air mata Donghae akhirnya jatuh juga. Ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun kemudian mendekat ke wajah adiknya yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Donghae mengusap rambut Kyuhyun perlahan sambil terus memandangi wajah Kyuhyun. Baru kali ini Donghae merasa hatinya benar-benar terbagi. Di satu sisi ia merasa senang melihat Kibum telah pulih, tapi sisi hatinya yang lain terasa hancur melihat sang adik kembali terbaring di sini. Donghae menunduk, membiarkan air matanya semakin berjatuhan mengenai tangan Kyuhyun yang masih ia genggam dengan erat. Donghae adalah orang yang mudah terbiasa dengan segala hal, tapi untuk yang satu ini, Donghae benar-benar tidak bisa. Di saat seperti ini Donghae benar-benar tak mampu berpikir dengan jernih, penyesalan seperti selalu menghajarnya dan membuat ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang Hyung yang baik untuk kedua adiknya.

"Bertahanlah, Kyu. Kau harus cepat sembuh."

Donghae mengulangnya lagi. Mengulang perkataan yang sama pada Kyuhyun ketika hal seperti ini terjadi. Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, bagaimana Donghae selalu menyebut kata-kata itu tepat di dekat telinganya. Kyuhyun meng-iya-kan permintaan Donghae dalam hati. Tentu saja. Tentu saja Kyuhyun akan selalu bertahan, namun entah sampai kapan, Kyuhyun pun juga memikirkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Donghae-ya. Siwon akan tetap di sini untuk memantau kondisi Kyuhyun. Aku permisi."

Donghae sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Dokter Choi, ia memandang Dokter Choi yang kini sudah berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah tergesa. Donghae memakluminya, mungkin ada seorang pasien yang harus segera ditangani oleh Dokter Choi. Tapi nayatanya tidak, Dokter Choi pergi secepat kilat untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang hampir saja menetes. Dan tidak ada yang tau, jika Dokter Choi terisak hebat begitu ia keluar dari ruang rawat Kyuhyun, kecuali Siwon.

.

.

.

.

"Appa!"

Siwon membuka ruang kerja Dokter Choi dengan satu sentakan. Namun sedetik kemudian gerakannya berhenti, Siwon kemudian diam sambil memandangi sang Ayah yang tampaknya masih menangis tersedu. Mata bening Siwon meredup, Ia tau benar bagaimana perasaan Ayahnya kali ini, terlebih ketika Dokter Choi melihat Donghae yang juga menangis sambil memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Siwon, Ayah macam apa aku ini?" ucap Dokter Choi di tengah isakannya

"Appa, apa kau kau katakan? Aku tidak suka jika kau seperti ini." Siwon kemudian memposisikan dirinya duduk di depan meja kerja Dokter Choi hingga kini ia benar-benar berhadapan dengan sang Ayah. Tangan Siwon bergerak menggenggam tangan Dokter Choi yang tampak sedikit bergetar karena emosi.

"Appa, tenangkanlah dirimu. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kebenaran akan terungkap. Kyuhyun, Kibum, juga Donghae pasti akan menerimanya, aku yakin akan hal itu, Appa. Jangan seperti ini, tetaplah fokus pada kondisi Kyuhyun karena Appa lah dokter pribadi Kyuhyun, bukan aku. Aku hanya harus membantu Appa." Siwon berucap tenang.

"Aku tak sanggup, Siwon-ah. Seperti ada ketakutan besar yang selalu menghantuiku ketika aku melihat Kyuhyun dengan kondisi seperti itu. Bagaimana jika anakku sendiri mati di depan mataku? Bagaimana jika aku gagal menyembuhkan Kyuhyun? Bagaimana Siwon-ah? Aku benar-benar takut."

"Appa! Apa kau selalu seperti ini selama aku tidak ada, huh? Kau bahkan sudah berjanji ketika aku akan berangkat ke Jepang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Appa, ku pikir kau menepatinya, namun ternyata tidak." Nada suara Siwon berubah tegas, Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan sang Ayah.

"Kau pikir itu mudah, huh? Kau pikir Appa menyerah begitu saja dengan janji yang sudah Appa buat? Tidak Siwon, kau salah. Apa kau pikir mudah bagi Appa melihat raut kesakitan Kyuhyun ketika Appa bahkan menenangkannya saja tidak bisa? Dokter, bagi mereka Appa hanyalah Dokter pribadi Kyuhyun, tidak lebih dari itu. Lalu apa kau tau seberapa besar rasa gugup dan takut yang Appa rasakan ketika Appa tengah menangani Kyuhyun yang sedang kesatikan? Kau tak pernah tau, Siwon."

Siwon menghela napas berat. Ayahnya benar, ia memang tak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya seorang Ayah yang bahkan tak bisa memeluk dan menenangkan putranya sendiri. Tapi Siwon berpikir Ayahnya tak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Siwon yakin suatu saat kebenaran pasti akan terungkap. Pasti ada saatnya, Siwon percaya itu.

"Bersabarlah, Appa. Aku berjanji. Hanya tunggulah sebentar lagi. Jangan terburu-buru menyerah pada keadaan seperti ini."

"Tidak, Siwon. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi. Kondisi Kyuhyun tak memungkinkannya untuk mendengar kebenaran ini. Kita tak bisa memaksanya, Siwon-ah. Sudahlah, Appa akan mencarikan Dokter pengganti untuk Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun pasti bisa, Appa. Kita bisa melakukannya dengan perlahan-lahan. Kyuhyun adalah anak yang kuat, dia pasti bisa menerima semuanya dengan baik. Kyuhyun pasti bisa, Appa. Appa, percayalah, sekecil apapun itu, Kyuhyun pasti pernah merasa nyaman bersamamu."

"Jangan memaksa, Siwon. Jangan coba-coba memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa aku ini ayah kandungnya. Appa telah bersusah payah menyelamatkan dan menjaga hidup Kyuhyun sampai saat ini, jangan buat semuanya kacau, Siwon. Biarkan Kyuhyun hidup dengan tenang bersama kedua Hyungnya, kita tak perlu mengusik mereka."

"Appa, apa maksud Appa berkata seperti itu? Appa tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun, huh? Dia adikku Appa, Kyuhyun adalah adikku! Dan aku percaya, bahkan sangat percaya dengan adik ku!" Siwon akhirnya berteriak. Tak lama kemudian Ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Dokter Choi tanpa berkata apapun.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback._

" _Appa, sebenarnya kita akan kemana? Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" Bocah kecil itu terus menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sejak tadi. Sang Ayah tengah mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat._

" _Kita akan pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun, Siwon-ah," jawab sang Ayah singkat._

" _Kyuhyun? Mengapa Appa sering sekali pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun? Apa dia sakit lagi?" Siwon mengerutkan keningnya._

" _Tidak, Siwon. Appa hanya ingin mengecek kondisinya saja, dia sudah membaik."_

" _Kalau begitu mengapa harus ke sana lagi? Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah sembuh?"_

" _Kyuhyun adalah orang yang spesial di mata Appa. Sebenarnya kau juga harus menganggap Kyuhyun seperti itu."_

" _Apa alasannya? Dia bukan saudaraku, Appa."_

" _Sssttt... Ah, Appa lupa memberitahumu sesuatu, Siwon-ah. Kyuhyun itu.. sebenarnya adalah adikmu."_

" _Aish, Appa! Ini masih pagi, jadi tidak perlu berdongeng seperti itu."_

" _Appa tidak berbohong, Siwon-ah. Kyuhyun memang adikmu."_

 _Mata Siwon terbelalak, ia menatap mata sang Ayah dan ia menemukan ketulusan di sana. Appa-nya benar-benar tidak sedang mendongeng._

" _Tapi, kau jangan berkata pada siapa-siapa, hm?"_

" _Kenapa seperti itu, Appa?"_

" _Ini masih rahasia kita, Siwon-ah. Ketika Kyuhyun sudah dewasa nanti, Appa pasti akan memberitahunya juga."_

" _Baiklah, Appa. Kita akan memberi tahu Kyuhyun suatu saat nanti."_

 _Siwon tersenyum._

 _End of Flashback._

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu di sana, Siwon-ah? Sepertinya kau nyaman sekali."

Donghae menyeduh kopi hangatnya. Disampingnya telah ada Siwon yang siap berbagi cerita dengannya. Keadaan Kyuhyun sudah cukup stabil hingga Ia akhirnya memutuskan mengajak Siwon pergi ke sebuah kedai kopi dekat Rumah Sakit.

"Nyaman sekali. Jepang sungguh menyenangkan. Aku belajar banyak hal di sana. Aku berubah seperti ini juga karena aku bertemu orang-orang yang luar biasa di sana. Mereka mengajariku banyak sekali hal yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya. Berada jauh dari Appa justru semakin membuatku merasa lebih dewasa, Donghae-ya."

"Ya, kau benar-benar telah berubah, Siwon-ah. Aku bahkan tak menemukan sedikitpun 'Siwon' yang dulu. Syukurlah, Dokter Choi benar-benar mengambil keputusan yang tepat." Donghae tersenyum bangga.

"Aku sangat percaya dengan keputusan Appa. Meskipun aku dulu sempat menolak permintaan Appa untuk melanjutkan studiku di Jepang, namun pada akhirnya aku kalah juga. Appa memang paling hebat ketika harus membujuk. Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Donghae-ya? Ku lihat kau juga lebih baik, bahkan Kibum juga sudah berubah."

"Ya, syukurlah semuanya baik-baik saja. Saat-saat sulit itu pada akhirnya bisa terlewati juga, Siwon-ah. Meski aku harus jatuh-bangun mengurus Kyuhyun yang kondisinya sangat mengkhawatirkan setelah Appa dan Eomma pergi. Dan juga Kibum, entah bagaimana caranya aku bersyukur ketika tiba-tiba Kibum berubah total seperti itu. Waktu Tuhan memang yang paling tepat, Siwon-ah."

"Tidak ada yang meragukan itu, Donghae. Bagaimana Kyuhyun sekarang?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat tadi. Kondisinya masih sama, tetap seperti itu. Tapi aku bersyukur Siwon-ah, Dokter Choi berkata kondisi Kyuhyun masih tergolong stabil. Hanya terkadang Kyuhyun terlalu keras kepala dan akhirnya ia kambuh seperti tadi."

"Dia tetap seperti itu? Aish!"

"Aku tak yakin sifat itu akan hilang dari kepala Kyuhyun, Siwon-ah. Kadangkala aku terpaksa harus memarahinya karena ia sudah mulai tak peduli dengan tubuhnya. Sejak kecil hidup dengan kondisi seperti itu justru tak membuatnya merasa jera sama sekali."

"Tapi Kyuhyun adalah anak yang kuat, Hae. Mungkin Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti itu karena ia tidak ingin membuat Hyung-nya khawatir, tapi kadang Ia melewati batas."

"Kau benar, Siwon-ah. Kyuhyun sering tak menyadari batasnya sendiri. Terkadang Kyuhyun terlalu memaksakan diri, padahal aku sendiri tau bahwa Ia tak boleh terlalu lelah. Aku pernah berkata pada Kyuhyun bahwa aku memaklumi kondisinya, tapi setelahnya Ia mendiamkanku selama seminggu. Dan sejak saat itu aku sadar, itu adalah kata-kata terlarang bagi Kyuhyun." Donghae terkekeh kecil.

"Astaga, kau pasti harus sangat sabar, Hae." Siwon juga terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Ah, Siwon aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Apakah benar apa yang diceritakan Kibum tadi? Aku seperti tidak bisa mempercayai itu."

"Aku melihatnya, Hae. Kebetulan saat itu aku juga ingin pergi ke taman belakang Rumah Sakit, tapi setelah sampai di sana, orang-orang sudah berlarian ke arah Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Ketika aku menyadari itu adalah Kibum, aku segera menghampirinya. Aku berniat membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke Rumah Sakit, tapi Kibum malah menepis tanganku, Ia bahkan mendorongku. Lalu dengan sigap Ia segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang suda tergeletak dan langsung membawanya masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit sambil berlari. Awalnya aku sama sekali tak merasa ada yang aneh, sampai aku tau bahwa Kibum sebenarnya tengah dalam masa penyembuhan setelah ia mengalami kecelakaan. Aku tidak tau jika sebenarnya Kibum masih belum bisa berjalan dengan baik."

"Jadi itu benar? Syukurlah, aku sangat lega Siwon-ah."

"Tentu saja. Tapi mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? Apakah sebelumnya telah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya takut jika Kibum diam-diam kembali seperti Kibum yang dulu."

"Hae, jangan seperti itu. Kau tau, ketika tadi Kibum menolong Kyuhyun, aku melihat ketulusan di matanya. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka Kibum bisa berubah sejauh itu. Kibum telah berubah, Donghae-ya."

"Aku juga pernah melihatnya seperti itu, Siwon-ah. Tapi tetap saja, rasa takut dan khawatir itu diam-diam masih menggeluti hatiku. Aku takut jika sikap baik Kibum pada Kyuhyun itu hanyalah sementara saja."

Siwon terdiam. Ia merasa tidak bisa menanggapi pernyataan Donghae. Sebenarnya Ia juga tak begitu yakin dengan perubahan sikap Kibum yang bisa dibilang besar itu. Meskipun Ia benar-benar melihat ketulusan itu di mata Kibum, tapi entah mengapa hati Siwon tak dapat menerimanya. Entahlah, Siwon hanya berharap adiknya akan baik-baik saja bersama Kibum dan Donghae. Siwon menenangkan pikirannya. Ia sudah kembali ke Korea sekarang, jadi apapun yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun, ia pasti bisa melindungi adiknya itu kapan saja.

Siwon berpikir Ia harusnya sangat berterima kasih pada Donghae yang selama ini sudah menjadi kakak yang sangat baik bagi Kyuhyun. Dan mungkin ini adalah waktunya. Waktu dimana Ia akan meminta Kyuhyun untuk kembali dan mengurus adiknya itu sendiri bersama sang Ayah. Ya, mungkin harusnya seperti itu. Pasti Kyuhyun akan merasa senang karena ia punya keluarga yang sangat mencintainya. Terdengar mudah untuk dilakukan, tapi sebenarnya... tidak.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

 **NB (mohon dibaca ya, saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu) :**

 **Ide saya benar-benar terkuras habis. Menyelesaikan Chapter ini saja rasanya menjadi begitu sulit karena pikiran saya se** **dang** **terbagi-bagi. Review ch 4 akan saya balas di ch selanjutnya** **bersamaan dg review ch 5** **. Ini mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya saya Update sebelum saya memutuskan untuk HIATUS selama kurang lebih 3 bulan. Maafkan saya jika saya membuat banyak kesalahan selama saya menulis cerita ini. Saya tidak berharap banyak, hanya doakan saya agar saya bisa diterima di Universitas yang saya inginkan. Saya juga mendoakan teman-teman yang sedang menjalani masa-masa yang sama seperti saya. Sampai jumpa 3 bulan ke depan ya. Semoga di Chapter selanjutnya saya bisa berbagi sedikit cerita dan motivasi. Amin. :)**

 **(Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan lebih lanjut, silakan PM saya yaa. Pasti akan saya balas! Bye-bye. *tears*)**

 **.**

" **THE LITTLE PRINCE"**

 **.**

 **1** **0:53**


	6. Chapter 6

**-You, and The Time-**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum**

 **Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae**

 **Choi Siwon of Super Junior as Choi Siwon**

 **Kim Ji Won [OC]**

 **Choi Seung Hwan [OC]**

 **Kim Jae Rim [OC]**

 **Warning : sorry for typo(s).**

 **.**

Preview Chapter sebelumnya :

...

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya takut jika Kibum diam-diam kembali seperti Kibum yang dulu."

"Hae, jangan seperti itu. Kau tau, ketika tadi Kibum menolong Kyuhyun, aku melihat ketulusan di matanya. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka Kibum bisa berubah sejauh itu. Kibum telah berubah, Donghae-ya."

"Aku juga pernah melihatnya seperti itu, Siwon-ah. Tapi tetap saja, rasa takut dan khawatir itu diam-diam masih menggeluti hatiku. Aku takut jika sikap baik Kibum pada Kyuhyun itu hanyalah sementara saja."

Siwon terdiam. Ia merasa tidak bisa menanggapi pernyataan Donghae. Sebenarnya Ia juga tak begitu yakin dengan perubahan sikap Kibum yang bisa dibilang besar itu. Meskipun Ia benar-benar melihat ketulusan itu di mata Kibum, tapi entah mengapa hati Siwon tak dapat menerimanya. Entahlah, Siwon hanya berharap adiknya akan baik-baik saja bersama Kibum dan Donghae. Siwon menenangkan pikirannya. Ia sudah kembali ke Korea sekarang, jadi apapun yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun, ia pasti bisa melindungi adiknya itu kapan saja.

Siwon berpikir Ia harusnya sangat berterima kasih pada Donghae yang selama ini sudah menjadi kakak yang sangat baik bagi Kyuhyun. Dan mungkin ini adalah waktunya. Waktu dimana Ia akan meminta Kyuhyun untuk kembali dan mengurus adiknya itu sendiri bersama sang Ayah. Ya, mungkin harusnya seperti itu. Pasti Kyuhyun akan merasa senang karena ia punya keluarga yang sangat mencintainya. Terdengar mudah untuk dilakukan, tapi sebenarnya... tidak.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 6**

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah bisa berjalan, Hyung?"

"Iya, aku benar-benar sudah merasa sangat baik."

Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah adiknya. 3 hari berlalu semenjak kejadian yang membuatnya bisa berjalan secara tiba-tiba, dan kini Kibum sudah merasa sangat baik, Kibum bahkan memaksa Donghae untuk segera kembali bekerja karena ia sudah bisa menjaga Kyuhyun, awalnya Donghae menolak permohonan Kibum dengan alasan ia masih khawatir dengan keadaan kedua adiknya, tapi akhirnya rayuan Kibum mampu meluluhkan hati Donghae.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk ketika mendengar jawaban Kibum, ia tanpa sadar memperhatikan Kibum yang memang sudah bisa berjalan seperti biasa. Beribu pertanyaan mulai merasuki pikiran Kyuhyun, Ia seperti tak percaya ketika melihat ini semua.

"Hey, jangan melamun seperti itu! Wajahmu jelek sekali jika sedang melamun. Sudahlah, tidak perlu memikirkanku, ya mungkin... aku terlalu terkejut melihatmu tiba-tiba jatuh dan pingsan begitu saja di taman saat itu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rasakan, Kyu? Aku bisa meminta Dokter Choi untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut jika kau merasa sakit lagi." Kibum melangkah ke arah ranjang Kyuhyun, kemudian menarik kursi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada, Hyung. Aku..."

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu di depan Donghae Hyung, dia pasti akan merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak yang baik untuk adiknya. Aku dan Donghae Hyung ada di sini untuk menjagamu, Kyu. Sudah tidak ada Appa dan Eomma, jadi tolong dewasalah, ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri." Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kibum.

"Jika kau berpikir aku dan Donghae Hyung akan khawatir jika kau mengatakan apa yang sedang kau rasakan, kau salah Kyu. Justru sikapmu yang sama sekali tak mau berbicara seperti ini yang membuatku dan Donghae Hyung khawatir. Bagaimana jika diam-diam kau memendam sakitmu sendiri? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba kau-"

"Saat itu aku melihat Appa dan Eomma." Kyuhyun menatap Kibum. "Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan, Hyung. Aku takut, Hyung... aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Aku takut kejadian seperti itu terulang kembali."

Kibum berdiri dari tempak duduknya, lekas dipeluknya Kyuhyun yang mulai terisak hebat. Suhu hangat dari tubuh Kyuhyun langsung terasa oleh Kibum, membuatnya semakin merasa panik.

"Jangan menangis, demammu akan bertambah parah nanti. Tidak apa-apa, mungkin kau hanya merindukan Appa dan Eomma, percayalah padaku, tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Aku berjanji, Kyu." Kibum mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan sedikit canggung. Selama ini Kyuhyun hanya mau berbagi cerita pada Donghae, dan tentu saja hanya Donghae yang sudah terbiasa menenangkan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kibum, dia sendiri juga tak menyangka jika akhirnya Kyuhyun mau membuka mulut di hadapannya. Hati Kibum menghangat, bukankah itu artinya perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mau menerimanya?

"Sudah... jangan menangis lagi, hm? Kau.. bagaimanapun keadaannya kau harus kuat, aku dan Donghae Hyung akan selalu bersamamu. Baiklah kalau begitu hari ini kau harus memakan sarapannya sampai habis, itu hukumanmu karena pagi-pagi kau sudah menangis." Kibum merengut lucu, ia kemudian beranjak mengambil bubur yang hampir mendingin di atas nakas.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ancaman Kibum langsung saja menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng-geleng layaknya anak kecil yang menolak memakan sarapannya.

"Kyuhyun!" Kibum menggeram. "Aigoo, sejak kapan ada balita sebesar ini, eoh?"

"Hahaha..." Kyuhyun tertawa lebar.

Hap!

Kibum tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan itu, ia langsung saja menjejali Kyuhyun dengan sesuap penuh bubur ke dalam mulut adiknya yang sedang terbuka lebar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tampak kaget dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tampak terdiam sambil mengunyah pelan makanan dengan rasa aneh yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan kini ia malah semakin merasa mual.

"Kibum Hyung, buburnya sudah tidak enak. Aku tidak mau!" Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan Kibum yang sudah siap menyuapinya lagi.

"Ini masih hangat, Kyu. Jangan beralasan lagi, kau harus makan." Kibum memaksa.

"Tidak Hyung, aku ingin makan yang lain saja. Aku tidak mau memakan itu." Kyuhyun menatap semangkuk bubur di tangan Kibum dengan tatapan tidak suka, sedangkan tangannya perlahan bergerak menyentuh perutnya yang semakin mual saja.

"Ada apa? Perutmu sakit?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau ambilkan aku minum, Hyung?" Pinta Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Baru saja Kibum berbalik ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi ditutup dengan keras, Kibum seketika menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan sedetik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tak ada di ranjangnya, Kibum langsung saja berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sudut ruangan itu. Kibum mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan tidak sabar.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa? Buka pintunya!" Kibum mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu kamar mandi itu, ia tak mendengar suara apapun selain suara air kran yang mengalir begitu deras.

"Ya! Buka pint-"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau memakan itu Hyung, aku merasa mual sejak tadi malam, dan kau malah memaksaku memakan makanan itu. Aku tidak pernah mau memakan bubur seperti itu ketika sedang sakit." Kyuhyun mengelap bibirnya kasar.

"Ada apa ini? Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pintu kamar.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh dan mendapati Siwon tengah berdiri di dekat pintu dengan raut panik luar biasa. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menghela nafas kesal, setelah ini pasti Siwon akan menceritakan ini semua pada Dokter Choi, kemudian Dokter Choi akan memberitahu Donghae dan-

"Hyung, bisakah aku tak memakan bubur itu? Aku tidak biasa memakan bubur ketika sakit, aku tidak apa-apa. Donghae Hyung biasanya akan membelikan makanan... kesukaanku." Kyuhyun meringis setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan ragu.

"Baiklah, kau ingin makanan apa? Aku akan membelikanya untukmu." Siwon berucap tenang.

"Ne?" Mata Kyuhyun membulat.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu sering memakan makanan seperti ini, bagaimanapun juga kau tak boleh memakan sembarang makanan, Kyu. Dan jangan bilang pada Dokter Choi kalau aku membelikanmu makanan seperti ini, bisa-bisa dia memecatku dari Rumah Sakit. Aku juga sama denganmu Kyu, aku tidak bisa memakan bubur atau semacamnya jika aku sakit, itu justru akan membuatku semakin sakit. Dan kurasa kau juga begitu." Siwon memandangi Kyuhyun yang memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Ya, kau benar sekali, Hyung. Ah ya, terimakasih banyak untuk ini." Kyuhyun hanya meringis sambil menatap Siwon dan Kibum yang tengah duduk didepannya.

"Dan... Kibum, ku dengar kau sudah membaik, apakah itu benar?" Siwon bertanya pada Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya duduk terdiam di samping Siwon.

"Ah, tentu saja. Aku sudah sangat baik, Hyung." Kibum tersenyum canggung.

"Kau tau, aku terkejut sekali ketika Appa memberitahuku bahwa kau baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, dan nyatanya waktu itu kau tiba-tiba saja berlari sambil menggendong Kyuhyun, kau bahkan mendorongku ketika aku juga berusaha ingin menolong Kyuhyun." Siwon mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah, Hyung? Ah, kalau begitu maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tak sadar dengan apa yang telah kulakukan ketika itu. Pikiranku benar-benar terfokus pada Kyuhyun." Kibum tersenyum canggung—lagi.

"Yak Kibum-ah, jangan berkata seperti itu, aku sangat tau apa yang kau rasakan ketika itu. Dan terimakasih karena kau telah menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik. Terimakasih telah kembali, Kim Kibum." Siwon tersenyum hangat.

Kibum sedikit tersentak, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam sambil memandangi Siwon yang tampak tenang setelah mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut. Selama ini tak pernah ada yang menyinggung tentang masa lalu Kyuhyun dan Kibum dalam situasi yang seperti ini, bahkan Donghae sangat menjaga ucapannya ketika ia berada bersama Kyuhyun dan Kibum, tapi kali ini Siwon dengan begitu mudahnya 'mengorek' kembali luka itu.

Bukan Siwon tak sengaja, ia memang sengaja mengatakan itu.

"Aigoo, lihat itu. Kenapa kalian masih terlihat canggung begini? Dengarkan aku, hm? Masa lalu itu memang terkadang menyakitkan, tapi melihat keadaan kalian saat ini, pernahkan kalian berpikir kalau kalian sudah berhasil melewati masa-masa menyakitkan itu dengan baik? Jika kalian gagal, kalian tidak akan pernah bisa ada di sini sekarang. Kau, Kibum-ah, kau benar-benar menjaga adikmu dengan sangat baik, dan Kyuhyun, tampaknya kau mulai nyaman dengan Kibum, hm?"

Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang bergerak gelisah.

"Aku memang tak yakin luka itu akan sembuh sepenuhnya, tapi setidaknya luka itu kini sudah terobati. Ah, aku permisi dulu, dan Kyuhyun... kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang hari ini."

Siwon berlalu meninggalkan kedua orang yang sedang tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing di kamar itu.

"Kibum Hyung?"

"Ada apa, Kyu?"

"Mengapa Siwon Hyung tak memberitahu sejak kemarin bahwa aku sudah boleh pulang?! Aish!"

Kibum hanya mendesah, sementara Kyuhyun terus menggerutu kecil sambil kembali memakan makanannya—mencoba mencairkan suasana.

' _Ah, pasti Siwon Hyung memang sengaja mengatakan hal itu di depanku dan Kyuhyun. Aish! Dasar Dokter menyebalkan!'_ Kibum mengacak rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Hyung?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Hyung, apa kau membaca surat ini kemarin?"_

 _Kibum yang tengah serius belajar itu akhirnya mengalah dan memilih memandang Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di kamarnya. Kemudian Kibum bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dipegang oleh sang adik. Benar, sepucuk surat yang tak sengaja ia baca ketika kemarin menemani Kyuhyun belajar, sepucuk surat yang benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman karena menangis. Kibum berusaha tenang, berusaha tak menampakkan wajah gugupnya di depan Kyuhyun, berlagak seolah ia tak tau apa isi surat itu._

" _Ah, surat itu.. aku melihatnya kemarin di meja belajarmu dan aku tak berani menyentuhnya. Aku takut jika surat itu ternyata adalah surat cintamu untuk seseorang." Kibum terkekeh pelan._

" _Hyung.. aku tak ingin bercanda."_

 _Ekspresi Kibum berubah tegang, rupanya tidak mudah berbohong pada adiknya ini. Kibum diam-diam meremas tangannya, mencoba setenang mungkin menatap wajah adiknya yang memang tampak tak ingin bercanda itu._

" _Aku juga tak ingin bercanda." Kibum berucap tenang._

 _Kyuhyun mendesah, ia kemudian melangkah pelan meninggalkan Kibum yang tampak terpaku di tempat duduknya._

" _Ya, aku membacanya," ucap Kibum tiba-tiba._

 _Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik ke arah Kibum dan memandang kakaknya itu dengan tatapan menyedihkan._

" _Mengapa kau harus menulisnya di sana? Mengapa kau tak mengatakannya secara langsung? Apakah kau malu?"_

 _Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar gertakan Kibum, sebenarnya begitu banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Kibum, tapi sungguh, dia tak punya cukup nyali untuk mengatakannya._

" _Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau takut aku tak menanggapi permintaanmu itu? Kau takut aku tak peduli, begitu?"_

 _Kyuhyun menunduk, gertakan Kibum semakin keras saja menyapa pendengarannya. Surat yang ada di genggamannya itu sudah tak berbentuk, seolah menjadi bukti bahwa ia benar-benar dibuat ketakutan oleh perkataan sang kakak._

" _Dan.. jangan menatapku dengan tatapan itu. Aku tidak suka." Kibum menutup buku pelajarannya dengan kasar dan segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun masih menunduk dalam-dalam._

" _Jangan bertanya apakah aku mau menerima permintaanmu atau tidak, aku tidak tau apakah aku harus menolongmu atau tidak, entah mengapa semakin hari kau terlihat semakin menyebalkan di depan mataku, apalagi saat kau merengek pada Appa dan Eomma, cih, manja sekali." Kibum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu._

 _Sementara itu, Kyuhyun hanya menatap kosong ke arah perginya Kibum, tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah manis Kyuhyun kecil, namun satu hal yang membuktikan bahwa hatinya hancur adalah maniknya yang berkaca-kaca._

 _Sejak saat itu Kibum berubah, berubah menjadi orang lain yang sama sekali berbeda dengan Kibum yang dulu. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan Kibum, bukankah ia memang tak pernah berjanji untuk menerima permintaan Kyuhyun? Jadi apa yang salah jika pada akhirnya ia memilih meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sangat mengharapkan dirinya? Kibum berubah secara perlahan sampai tak seorang pun menyadarinya. Kibum diam-diam membenci Kyuhyun, dia dengan mudah menutup mulut Kyuhyun yang jelas membuat adiknya itu tak berani mengadu kepada siapapun._

 _Namun sekuat-kuatnya Kyuhyun menyimpan itu seorang diri, pada akhirnya ia juga menyerah. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak mengaku tentang Kibum yang telah berubah menjadi seorang yang kasar kepadanya, namun ia jatuh sakit, benar-benar jatuh dan sakit. Hatinya memang masih mampu menampung semua kata-kata kasar Kibum, tapi berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang benar-benar telah menyerah dengan keadaan yang menyakitkan. Sederhana, tanpa Kyuhyun berkata apapun, semua sudah terungkap dengan sendirinya._

 _Lalu Kibum?_

 _Ia seolah menutup mata dan telinganya. Ia benar-benar tak peduli pada_ _hidup_ _sang adik yang nyatanya sudah berada di ujung maut._

' _Jika harus mati, maka matilah saja. Tak ada lagi orang yang merepotkan sepertimu.' Begitu kata Kibum._

 _Sadis? Jahat? Entahlah, mungkin lebih dari itu._

 _End of Flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dokter Choi dan Siwon sedang sibuk membantu Kibum membereskan barang-barang Kyuhyun yang akan dibawa pulang. Begitu Siwon mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah boleh pulang hari ini, Kibum langsung menghubungi Donghae untuk datang ke Rumah Sakit dan segera membawa Kyuhyun pulang karena adiknya itu terus merajuk. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri tampak terkantuk-kantuk di ranjangnya, awalnya ia ingin membantu Kibum untuk merapihkan barang-barangnya, namun tiba-tiba Dokter Choi bersama Siwon datang dan melarangnya melakukan itu. Dokter Choi berkata bahwa Kyuhyun harus beristirahat total selama beberapa hari.

"Kyu, di mana ba-" Kibum menghentikan pertanyaannya ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah berusaha menahan kantuk sambil berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Kibum juga sedikit terkaget, ia bahkan tak sadar Kyuhyun telah berganti pakaian dan baju pasiennya sudah terlipat rapi di atas nakas.

Suara Kibum yang terhenti itu akhirnya menarik perhatian Siwon dan Dokter Choi yang juga tengah sibuk mengemas barang-barang Kyuhyun, keduanya seketika ikut menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat terbaring dengan nyaman di ranjangnya. Kibum tampak mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan khawatir, bagaimana tidak? Pagi ini saja suhu tubuh Kyuhyun masih cukup tinggi, tapi Dokter Choi malah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk beristirahat di rumah.

"Dokter Choi, benarkah Kyuhyun boleh pulang hari ini? Demamnya masih cukup tinggi." Kibum menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun.

"Keadaan Kyuhyun sudah sangat baik Kibum-ah, dia hanya perlu beristirahat total di rumah, aku yakin besok dia pasti sudah membaik. Lagipula aku mengerti betul kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang tak bisa berlama-lama menginap di Rumah Sakit."

Kibum menghela napas, ia benar-benar tak bisa menyangkal. Dokter Choi adalah Dokter pribadi Kyuhyun bahkan sejak Kyuhyun lahir, jadi tak mungkin Dokter Choi mengambil keputusan yang membahayakan Kyuhyun sendiri. Baiklah, Kibum akhirnya kembali berkemas walau sebenarnya ia cukup tak rela melihat Kyuhyun harus dirawat di rumah dengan kondisi yang masih Kibum pikir belum membaik.

"Ah, baiklah," ucap Kibum sambil menoleh ke arah pintu yang sedang dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Oh, Dokter Choi, Siwon, aish.. Kibum bisa melakukannya bersamaku, tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini dan.. ada apa dengannya, Bum?" Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dan Kibum bergantian.

"Mengantuk.. mungkin." Jawab Kibum sambil berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang tampak tak mengerti dengan jawaban Kibum.

Donghae tak bertanya lagi pada Kibum, tampaknya kini Donghae mengerti ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang—bahkan—sudah berganti pakaian itu tengah tertidur dengan nyamannya.

' _Pasti Kyuhyun kebosanan menunggu Kibum mengemasi barang-barangnya, lalu akhirnya tertidur.'_ Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Hyung, kau tak perlu ikut membantu, kau bangunkan saja dia. Ini segera selesai." Kibum tiba-tiba bersuara ketika menyadari Donghae tengah terkekeh sambil melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ah, begitu ya? Baiklah." Donghae akhirnya mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang Kyuhyun, lalu mulai membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Donghae tak pernah membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan cara yang kasar, diam-diam Ia mensyukuri apa yang telah Eomma jelaskan panjang lebar mengenai Kyuhyun padanya. Mulai dari hal kecil seperti membangunkan Kyuhyun, sampai dengan apa-apa saja yang sama sekali tidak boleh dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Awalnya Donghae tak banyak tau, suatu hari dia membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan cara yang 'brutal' karena ia memang terlanjur kesal karena Kyuhyun yang sangat sulit dibangunkan, dan akhirnya ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Sang Eomma.

' _ **Kau harus membangunkan adikmu secara perlahan. Kau tau sendiri Kyuhyun memang sulit dibangunkan, karena itu kau harus membangunkan Kyuhyun lebih awal, jujur saja, Eomma selalu menghabiskan banyak waktu ketika sedang membangunkan Kyuhyun, kau harus bersabar. Jangan berteriak atau memukul Kyuhyun, dia mudah panik ketika bangun tidur. Cukup sentuh Kyuhyun saja, Eomma biasa memijat tangannya, atau terkadang mengelus punggungnya, dia tidak akan panik jika kau melakukan itu. Atau kalau kau sedang tak ingin melakukan itu, kau bisa membersihkan kamar Kyuhyun, lalu dia akan bangun dengan sendirinya karena tidurnya terganggu, hehe. Kau mengerti, Hae?'**_

Donghae tersenyum ketika mengingat perkataan Sang Eomma, Donghae bahkan sampai terkagum karena Eommanya itu begitu sabar dan tenang ketika memperlakukan Kyuhyun. Donghae kemudian membuyarkan lamunannya, ia dengan telaten menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan mulai memijat tangan itu dengan sangat pelan.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. bangun. Ayo cepat keluar dari tempat ini." Bisik Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Belum ada respon apapun dari Kyuhyun, mata itu masih tertutup rapat-rapat. Donghae semakin mendekat, beralih mengelus punggung Kyuhyun, tapi tiba-tiba wajah Donghae berubah serius.

"Dia masih demam, Bum?" Donghae menatap Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk.

"Dokter Choi?" Donghae beralih menatap Dokter Choi.

"Kondisinya sudah sangat stabil, Hae. Setelah pulang nanti demamnya akan turun, aku akan memeriksanya nanti malam."

Donghae menghela nafas lega. Kyuhyun sering sekali terkena demam, dan itu tidak menjadi masalah selama Kyuhyun tidak mengeluh sakit. Donghae kembali menatap Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat mata Kyuhyun mulai terbuka.

"Ya! Ayo bangun, kau bilang kau ingin cepat pulang?" Donghae tersenyum.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun bergumam, tampaknya ia belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Ayo kita pulang ke rum- aish, jangan tidur lagi." Donghae berdecak pelan ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung... aku merasa mengantuk sekali, biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi," Kyuhyun bergumam pelan.

"Aish, apa yang kau bicarakan? Setidaknya kau harus berjalan dulu ke mobil, lalu tidurlah lagi, aku akan menggendongmu ketika sudah sampai di rumah nanti. Tidak mungkin jika aku menggendongmu di sini."

"Kau janji, Hyung? Kau akan menggendongku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal sambil berusaha membuka matanya kembali.

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu ayo pulang!" Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dengan sedikit terhuyung dan tersenyum dengan manisnya.

' _Astaga, benar-benar bayi besar!"_ Donghae memutar bola matanya, malas.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Kau tau ini jam berapa?" Kibum mendengus._

 _Kibum masuk dengan langkah pelan, kemudian mengunci pintu itu rapat-rapat._

" _Ah, jadi begini ya jika adik terkecil kita sedang sakit?"_

" _Hyung.." Kyuhyun terisak. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menahan emosinya, ia tak menyangka Kibum akan mendatanginya dengan cara yang seperti ini ketika ia tengah kesakitan. Oh Tuhan, apakah Kibum benar-benar ingin adiknya cepat mati?_

" _Kau tau betapa ributnya Eomma dan Appa di luar? Ah, sepertinya bukan mereka saja, Donghae Hyung, juga Ahjumma dan Ahjussi. Kau bahagia, hm? Kau bahagia ketika semuanya tengah mengkhawatirkanmu seperti ini? Semua sedang panik dan kau malah berbaring di sini dengan tenangnya? Cih!"_

 _Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dalam tangisannya, ia benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, baginya Kibum begitu keterlaluan kali ini. Memang tak apa jika Kibum memarahi dirinya seperti ini, tapi bukan di saat yang seperti ini, bukan di saat ia sedang merasa tidak baik-baik saja seperti ini. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdoa agar siapapun di luar sana cepat datang, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, belum lagi tubuhnya yang nyaris tak bisa ia gerakkan. Kyuhyun yakin wajahnya sudah sangat pucat sekarang, tapi tetap saja mata Kibum tak memandang iba pada dirinya._

" _Ayo bangun! Cepat katakan pada mereka kalau kau baik-baik saja—seperti biasanya. Bangun! Bangunlah adik kecil!" Kibum tersenyum licik._

 _Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki, Kyuhyun akhirnya bangun. Dengan perlahan ia berdiri, sesekali terhuyung tapi beruntung refleksnya masih baik, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak tau ia berjalan ke arah mana, ia hanya berjalan menuju Kibum yang seingatnya memang masih berdiri di samping pintu, Kyuhyun merasa jaraknya sudah dekat sekali dengan Kibum ketika ia merasa akan terjatuh lagi, ia segera meraih tangan Kibum untuk menahan tubuhnya._

" _Mengapa kau berjalan seperti itu, huh? Kau sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik, kau bukan anak kecil lagi!" Kibum berteriak lirih. Kibum memang tak melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah menggengam tangannya kuat-kuat, tapi ia terus menyerang Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata yang sama sekali tak wajar._

" _Hyung, berhentilah berkata seperti itu, masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan, aku belum ingin mati sekarang." Kyuhyun semakin kesulitan mengatur nafasnya, kata-kata Kibum benar-benar membuat hatinya seperti ingin meledak. Ia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, dengan langkah yang masih tertatih ia akhirnya berhasil keluar dari kamarnya. Sang Eomma yang tengah panik itu terburu-buru mendatanginya, kemudian memeluknya._

" _Kenapa kau keluar? Kau tunggu di dalam saja. Mobilnya sudah siap, sebentar lagi kita berangkat ke rumah sak-"_

" _Eomma... tidak perlu ke Rumah Sakit... aku baik-baik saja. Kibum Hyung... sudah menghubungi Dokter Choi." Kyuhyun tersenyum, sebenarnya ia masih ingin meyakinkan Sang Ibu bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, tapi tak bisa, berbicara saja dia sudah sangat kesulitan._

 _Sang Ibu terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk kembali beristirahat di kamarnya. Kyuhyun menurut, ia sudah semakin tak sadar, ia bahkan tak begitu mendengar apa yang Ibunya katakan, ia hanya mengikuti Sang Ibu yang menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kamar._

" _Kibum? Kau disini? Kau sudah menghubungi Dokter Choi?"_

" _Dokter Choi? Ya, tentu saja, aku sudah menghubunginya Eomma. Aku akan menjaga Kyuhyun." Kibum tersenyum._

" _Baiklah, tolong jaga adikmu, Eomma harus memberitahu Appa."_

 _Tepat setelah pintu kamar itu ditutup, Kyuhyun terjatuh begitu saja di depan Kibum. Ia benar-benar tak mampu berkata apapun, dadanya semakin terasa sakit, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis hebat menyaksikan perlakuan Kibum padanya._

" _Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau belum ingin mati sekarang? Baiklah aku akan menghubungi Dokter itu."_

 _Kibum mengambil ponsel di sakunya, menggesernya layarnya beberapa kali kemudian mendekatkan ponsel itu pada Kyuhyun yang tengah meringkuk di atas lantai. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang sama sekali tak asing._

" _Kibum? Ada ap-"_

" _Dokter Choi, lucu sekali ya, Kyuhyun sedang berbaring di depanku sekarang ini. Dan aku juga tak tau mengapa dia berbaring di atas lantai seperti itu, apakah dia tidak kedinginan? Kau tak ingin melihatnya, Dokter?"_

 _PIP!_

" _Semoga saja perkiraanku tepat Kyuhyun-ah, semoga saja kau masih bisa diselamatkan. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, malaikat penolongmu itu pasti akan datang. Aku pergi dulu, hm?" Kibum berdecak pelan sambil mengusap pelan wajah Kyuhyun yang kini telah memucat._

 _Sentuhan Kibum benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman, nyaman sekali bahkan ia seperti tak merasakan sakit, kesadarannya sudah mencapai batas. Ia sedikit tersenyum, setidaknya Kibum masih mau menolongnya, dan Kyuhyun merasa... sangat bahagia._

 _End of Flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Appa, apakah kondisi Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar stabil?" Siwon mengambil makanannya.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku sudah berkata pada Donghae kalau Kyuhyun masih harus melakukan beberapa tes lagi, untuk memastikan saja." Dokter Choi memandang ke sekitar Kafe Rumah Sakit.

Siwon mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia tiba-tiba bisa memahami Sang Ayah. Siwon tau Ayahnya bukan tipe orang yang terlalu khawatir dengan pasiennya, Ayahnya benar-benar bukan Dokter yang terlalu overprotektif pada pasiennya, tapi untuk Kyuhyun—Siwon pikir semuanya sangat berbeda. Kyuhyun benar-benar mendapat perawatan yang spesial. Entahlah, Siwon juga tak terlalu paham berapa jumlah uang yang telah diberikan Tuan Kim—ayah tiri Kyuhyun—pada Ayahnya, apakah mungkin itu sangat banyak sehingga Ayahnya tak berani main-main dengan kondisi Kyuhyun? Oh ayolah, Siwon juga sangat yakin masih banyak pasien di dunia ini yang bahkan lebih 'buruk' kondisinya dibanding Kyuhyun, Ia tau benar seperti apa tingkat kondisi Kyuhyun, menurutnya, Kyuhyun masih tergolong pasien yang 'sehat'.

Entah karena Kyuhyun adalah anak kandung Ayahnya atau apa, tapi Siwon yakin itu menjadi salah satu alasan Sang Ayah menjadi begitu overprotektif pada Kyuhyun. Dan setelah beberapa hari Ia kembali ke Korea, ia sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengetahui kebiasaan Sang Ayah yang kadang sedikit membuatnya khawatir. Ayahnya selalu berdiam diri di ruangannya setelah menangani Kyuhyun, atau kalau tidak, ia pasti mengunci rapat-rapat kamar mandi pribadi di ruangannya dan menangis hebat. Bagaimanapun juga Siwon tak dapat menyalahkan Sang Ayah, ia sendiri juga takut saat menghadapi kondisi Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memburuk seperti kemarin. Siapa bilang tubunya tak bergetar ketakutan ketika ia memeriksa setiap inci tubuh Kyuhyun? Siapa bilang ia bisa bernafas dengan normal ketika melihat sang adik terus merintih kesakitan dan menangis ketika kondisinya sedang memburuk?

Siwon tersenyum kecil. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Sang Ayah rasakan, namun Siwon masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik. Ketika ia menangani Kyuhyun yang sedang gawat, ia selalu mengganggap bahwa Kyuhyun adalah pasien yang harus ia selamatkan, bukan malah ikut panik dan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak pada adiknya. Salah satu tujuan hidup Siwon adalah menyembuhkan Kyuhyun, Ia sengaja pergi ke salah satu sekolah medis terbaik di Jepang dan menghabiskan beberapa tahun hidupnya untuk belajar di sana. Siwon tak akan menyia-nyiakan itu semua, Siwon tak ingin predikat lulusan terbaik yang telah didapatnya dengan susah payah itu hilang begitu saja ketika ia benar-benar dihadapkan pada keadaan semacam itu—semacam menangani adiknya sendiri yang sedang kolaps. Profesional, itu sebagian kecil yang Siwon dapat ketika ia sedang menjalani kuliahnya.

"Appa, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Siwon meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Siwon-ah, kubilang jangan membicarakan tentang hal itu lagi. Appa melarang kau melakukan itu, biarkan mereka hidup dengan tenang. Apa kau tak tau betapa adikmu telah mengalami banyak kesulitan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir? Sudahlah Siwon-ah, keadannya berbeda, Kyu-"

"Appa, kumohon dengarkan aku." Siwon memegang tangan Sang Appa lalu memandangnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Appa, salah satu tujuan hidupku adalah mendapatkan Kyuhyun, dan aku tak akan pernah menyerah Appa. Segala macam cara pasti akan kulakukan untuk mendapatkannya, Appa, kita punya hak untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Dan kau tau sendiri Appa, aku adalah anak yang keras kepala, jadi sepertinya akan percuma saja jika Appa menghalang-halangiku. Aku yakin pasti Appa mengetahui dengan sangat baik bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini, dan aku juga yakin Appa pasti akan tau apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun jika ia berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja Appa, aku yakin itu."

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir Siwon-ah. Sebenarnya apa yang akan akan kau lakukan, huh? Dengan cara apa kau memberitahu Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Kibum? Kata-kata apa yang sebenarnya akan kau katakan pada mereka? Kau pikir mudah meyakinkan mereka dalam keadaan yang seperti ini? Tiba-tiba kau datang dan berkata Kyuhyun adalah anak kandung Appa, apakah itu bisa diterima oleh akal sehat, huh? Kau tau Siwon-ah, itu seperti lelucon di mata Appa."

"Aku memilki semuanya, Appa. Foto masa kecil Kyuhyun bersama Appa dan Nyonya Jae Rim, bukti tes DNA yang menyatakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anak kandung dari Tuan Choi Seung Hwan dan Nyonya Kim Jae Rim, juga... rekaman itu, rekaman antara Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim, dan Appa."

Dahi Dokter Choi berkerut, matanya berkaca-kaca memandang tajam ke arah Siwon.

"Darimana kau mendapatkaan itu semua, huh? Apa kau tidak tau itu adalah rahasia besar keluarga Kim?" Suara Dokter Choi terdengar bergetar.

"Aku mengambilnya dari kamar Appa, aku sengaja mencarinya karena aku ingin memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah adikku juga." Siwon menjawab dengan begitu tenang.

Dokter Choi menghela napas, kemudian menutup matanya. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu semua, huh? Apakah mereka dengan mudah bisa mempercayai itu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan memberikan barang-barang itu pada Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Donghae. Dan jika mereka tidak percaya, kita bisa melakukan tes DNA ulang. Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya, Appa."

"Siwon-ah, kau benar-benar anak yang keras kepala." Dokter Choi berucap pelan, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang tampak menyunggingkan senyumnya samar.

' _Appa, kau pasti percaya padaku, kan? Aku yakin kau juga menginginkan ini, menginginkan Kyuhyun kita kembali.'_

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback._

 _Di tengah rasa panik yang luar biasa, Dokter itu dengan susah payah mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Matanya bergerak gelisah mencari segala macam alat yang ia butuhkan untuk menolong seseorang yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di ranjangnya. Dokter itu sesekali mengusap keringat yang terus mengucur deras di wajahnya. Wajahnya telah pucat pasi, ia juga merasa tak bisa bernafas dengan baik karena rasa paniknya yang terus menjadi-jadi. Ia sudah ingin menyuntikkan sebuah cairan ke selang infus milik seseorang yang tengah ia tolong itu ketika ia merasa penglihatannya mengabur, ia mencoba untuk kembali fokus, namun nyatanya tetap sama, kini bahkan ia merasa tubuhnya semakin melemas. Dokter itu mengerjapkan matanya, tangannya berpegang erat pada tepian ranjang, semua di sekelilingnya tampak mulai berputar, tubuhnya hampir saja jatuh apabila tidak ada tangan seseorang yang cepat memegang bahunya._

" _Dokter Choi! Choi Seung Hwan!" Ji Won berusaha menahan tubuh Dokter muda itu._

" _Jiwon-ah, bisakah kau suntikkan ini di sana. Kau harus cepat, Jiwon-ah." Suara pelan itu membuyarkan rasa panik Jiwon, dengan cepat ia mengambil suntikkan itu dari tangan Dokter Choi kemudian segera menyuntikkan cairan di dalamnya melalui sebuah selang infus._

" _Seunghwan, Ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja, huh?" Jiwon dengan sedikit panik kembali menghampiri sang Dokter yang tengah terduduk lemas._

" _Aku baik-baik saja, Jiwon-ah. Kau sudah menyuntikkan obatnya?"_

" _Sudah kulakukan. Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Apa kau sakit?" Jiwon terkejut ketika mendapati wajah Dokter di depannya itu sangat pucat._

" _Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."_

 _Jiwon terdiam sejenak, mencoba membaca mata sang Dokter yang penuh kekhawatiran dan ketakutan. Semuanya terlihat begitu jelas, bagaimana ia berusaha menormalkan nafasnya dengan susah payah, bagaimana ia berusaha menggigit bibirnya yang tampak bergetar dengan kuat._

" _Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Choi Seung Hwan. Kau berhasil menyelamatkan Kyuhyun." Jiwon akhirnya mengerti, pria di depannya ini sama sekali tidak sakit. Jiwon memeluk erat pria itu, mencoba menenangkannya._

" _Kau ayah yang baik, Seunghwan-ah. Sungguh." Ucap Jiwon lirih namun penuh keyakinan._

" _Jiwon-ah, kupikir Kyuhyun akan mati begitu saja di tanganku." Dokter itu terisak pelan. Jiwon menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, isakan pria di pelukannya itu benar-benar membuat hatinya terasa sakit._

" _Ya, aku tau. Aku mengerti Seunghwan-ah. Tapi kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Tenang, tidak apa-apa."_

" _Aku sungguh tak sanggup bila harus bertemu dengannya dengan situasi yang seperti ini Jiwon-ah."_

" _Katakan saja jika kau sudah tidak sanggup. Aku akan mencari Dokter lain untuk Kyuhyun. Kau tetap bisa mendampinginya."_

" _Jika aku menyetujui itu, lalu ayah macam apa aku ini, huh? Aku seorang Dokter, tapi aku meninggalkan anakku yang sedang kesakitan seperti itu? Ayah macam apa aku ini, Jiwon-ah?"_

" _Aku mengerti, aku sangat mengerti. Kau sudah mendampinginya dengan baik selama ini, dan aku yakin kau pasti mengalami waktu-waktu yang sulit selama ini. Seunghwan-ah, mungkin ini sudah sampai pada batasmu, tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang salah."_

" _Tidak, jangan seperti ini Jiwon-ah. Aku sudah berjanji aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku harus memeriksa Kyuhyun." Dokter itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan sedikit terhuyung. Jiwon bisa melihat dengan jelas, bagimana raut putus asa yang begitu tampak di wajah lelah Choi Seung Hwan. Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di wajahnya, Dokter itu menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun._

" _Detak jantungnya sudah kembali normal. Aku akan pulang 15 menit lagi. Maafkan aku karena kau harus mengetahui hal ini. Aku sangat menyesal mengatakan itu. Aku tidak akan menyerah Jiwon-ah, demi Kyuhyun."_

" _Baiklah. Aku mendukung apapun keputusanmu Seunghwan-ah. Aku keluar sebentar."_

 _Dokter itu mengangguk kecil. Jiwon kemudian melangkah keluar dan segera menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat. Sang Dokter kembali terisak sambil terus memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun, ia bahkan sampai tak menyadari bahwa pemilik tangan yang sedang ia genggam erat itu terlihat membuka matanya._

" _Dokter Choi, kau menangis?" Suara pelan itu terdengar terkejut._

" _Ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau bangun? Apa yang kau rasakan? Adakah yang sakit?"_

" _Kau menangis?"_

" _Tidak, aku sudah tidak mengangis." Dokter Choi tersenyum dan mengusap air matanya._

" _Dokter, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."_

" _Ya, sampaikanlah, perlahan-lahan._

" _Kibum Hyung tadi.. ketika menelponmu, dia sedang mabuk. Maaf jika dia berbicara seperti itu. Dan...kuharap Dokter Choi tak mengatakannya pada Appa. Okay?" Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, perlahan ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Dokter Choi, dan Dokter Choi membalasnya dengan melakukan hal yang sama._

 _Namun sesaat kemudian, terdengar isakan kecil dari Kyuhyun—ia menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya pada Kibum. Dia berbohong agar tak ada masalah yang menyangkut nama Kibum, Kyuhyun tau Kibum sama sekali tidak sedang mabuk, Kyuhyun tau Kibum benar-benar sadar sepenuhnya ketika ia berbicara di telepon dengan Dokter Choi. Hati Kyuhyun sakit—sakit sekali._

" _Hey, kenapa sekarang kau yang menangis, Kyu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu Appamu." Dokter Choi menghapus air mata Kyuhyun._

 _._

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

 **_READ PLEASE-READ PLEASE-READ PLEASE :D :D :D :D_**

 **Ya, seperti yang chingudeul tau, dulunya Kibum itu memang kasar pada Kyuhyun. Kibum seperti itu karena dia merasa tertekan, dia tertekan dengan kondisi adiknya—Kibum seperti dihadapkan di antara dua pilihan. Apakah ia harus bersabar menghadapi Kyuhyun? Ataukah dia harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun? Coba chingudeul bayangkan, bagaimana rasa putus asanya hidup dengan seseorang yang sedang sakit? Kita harus menjaga seseorang itu, tapi terkadang kita sudah seperti mencapai batas kekuatan kita karena banyaknya 'tekanan' yang datang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeeesss! Bisa update sehari setelah UN :D saya sudah sempatkan buat update loh sebelum saya kembali menghilang (?) lagi hehe. Setelah ini saya harus ngurus ini-itu buat keperluan kuliah. Mohon maklum ya chingudeul tercinta. Review ch 4 dan 5 sdh saya balas di bawah ini. Apakah ada yang ketinggalalan? Kalo ada silakan PM ya, maaf saya agak 'oleng' habis ujian. Terimakasih buaanyak buat chingudeul yang sudah setia mengikuti ff ini, semoga gak bosen2 review yaa,, oh iya, YANG SUKA 'FOLLOW &FAVORIT' FF INI TAPI BELUM MAU REVIEW, SAYA TAHU LHO SIAPA-SIAPA AJA.. :D ayoo review yang banyak biar saya semngaaat! Okey, bye-bye, sampai ketemu lagi,, muaahh.. :D**

.

.

.

.

 **Balasan Review CHAPTER 4**

 **Michhazz** : ne, sejak dulu! :D

 **gnagyu** : masih kurang jelas ya Kyuhyun sakit apa di sini? *sedih* dia sakit hati (?) eh, sakit jantung maksudnya :D thanks udah di favorit!

 **Elfish** : di sini Hae dewasa karena keadaan, dia kan harus ngurus adik-adiknya sendiri, jadi ya mau gk mau dia harus dewasa :D.

 **Riena :** Aku emg sengaja gk gamblang (?) tentang penyakit Kyuhyun di sini. :D Kyuhyun disini sakit jantung, tapi di sini penyakitnya gk terlalu parah dan 'tragis' kok. :'D

 **martincho27** : kalau ternyata sad ending gimana hayooo? :D

 **dewiangel** : kamu pernah review kok kayaknya :D kyu sama hae beda ayah :D

 **phn19** : pertanyaannya sdh terjawab di ch 6 ya.. :D

 **sofyanayunita1** : ne! Terimakasih sudah setia menunggu ff sayaa.. :D

 **Cho Kyunhae** : jinjja? Fighting! :D

 **Kyunoi** : ya, benar sekali. Kibum dulu galak banget sama Kyuhyun.

 **lia** : okeeyy! :D

 **lydsprkyu23** : Terimakasih sdh membaca! :D

 **chingu** : ya, kibum dulu jahat sama Kyuhyun. Jiwon dan Jerim meninggal gara2 kecelakaan ( padahal udh ada flashbacknya di ch sebelumnya lho..) :'D *aduh pasti gara2 ceritanya gk jelas*

 **kyuhae** : iyaa, saya setuju! :D

 **maya kyu :** maaf yaa, update nya selalu telat, setelah ini diusahakan gk telat2 lagi deh.. :D

 **xyz** : Amiin.. :D

 **Songkyurina** : ya ampun, maaf yaa, hbis ini diusahakan gk telat lagi.. :D

 **Lily** : yang itu kyuhyun jatuh sendiri kok.. :D

 **Nanakyu** : siaap! Fighting! :D

 **Wonhaesung** : okee! :D

 **dd** : terimkasih buat semangatnya! :D

 **angel sparkyu** : udah di lanjut.. :D

 **namielf** : tentu saja, masih banyak rahasia yang masih saya rahasiakan,, hehe :D

 **pcyckh** : iya, dokter choi alias (?) choi seung hwan itu bapaknya kyu.. :D

 **Sparkyubum** : tunggu terus kelanjutannya yaa.. :D

 **jihyunelf** : banyak misteri yaa? :D

 **Desviana407** : jeongmal gomawo buat sarannya... :D dan semoga ff ini nggak sad ending yaa.. :'D

 **dewidossantosleite** : tunggu aja kelanjutannya yaa.. dan terimakasih atas sarannya.. :D

 **MissBabyKyu** : iyaa kakak, maaf yaa.. gak apa2 kok kak, terus bawelin aja aku biar semangat bikin ff.. :D

 **melani.** : okaay, welcome.. semoga bisa terus mengikuti yaa. :D

 **okaocha** : okay, no problem! :D

 **readlight** : maaf yaa cintaa (?) semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa update ceepeett.. :D

 **Anna505** : iya, itu kibum. Tunggu terus kelanjutannya :D

 **Apriliaa765** : okee, ini baru pemanasan kok, nanti setiap cast dapat porsi yg seimbang kok.. :D

 **hyunnie02** : iya, bisa dibilang begitu. Chapter selanjutnya bakal banyak wonkyu kok.. :D

 **Awaelfkyu13** : tunggu terus kelanjutannya ya cintaa.. :D

 **Cuttiekyu94** : kira-kira apa yaa? :D

 **riritary9** : ah, syukurlaahh. Semoga gak telat lagi ya updatenyaa.. :D

 **kyuli 99** : okaay, gomawoo! :D

 **cinya** : tunggu terus kelanjutannya yaa.. terimakasih :D

 **Annishi692** : siaapp! Gomawo :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review CHAPTER 5**

 **Wolverdose** : aduh, saya masih penulis baru loh, syukurlah kalau kamu suka. Udah dilanjut yaa.. :D

 **sakurah552** : jeongmal gomawo.. saya masih perlu bnyak belajar. Sdh di update! :D

 **Guest** : Appa Kyu emg gak mau 'meminta' kyu kembali, tapi di sini siwon yang bersikeras (?) ingin membawa kyu kembali. Siwon memang dikasih tau sama appa choi, karena akan sulit jika menutupi itu dari siwon, sementara siwon di sini itu 'kepo' banget. :D gomawo!

 **cinya** : kamu benar sekali cintaa, ya ampun akhirnya ada yang ngerti apa sebenarnya maksud sayaa.. :D *senengnya* ini udah update loh, belum sampai 3 bulan kan? :D aigoo, jeongmal gomawooo.. :'D

 **kyunihae** : bisa jadi.. bisa jadi.. hehe.. :D

 **Guest** : kenapa gimana? :D tunggu kelanjutannya yaahh..

 **kyuhae** : huwaa gimana nih? :D kyuhyun di sini sakit jantung , tapi penyakitnya gk terlalu parah kok (?) .. :D

 **abelkyu** : makasih yaa.. ini sdh saya sempatkan update sebelum saya kembali sibuk dengan urusan daftar kuliah, cari kos, dsb.. :D makasih doanya.. :'D

 **Kyunoi** : iya tuh, siwon ngebet banget pengen ngajak kyu kembali.. :D

 **Songkyurina** : seperti yg ada di ch.6. kibum dulu itu 'keras' sama kyuhyun. Ffnya akan lanjut terus kok.. :D

 **Choding** : makasih doanya cintaa, amiin, amiin.. :D

 **Lily** : sudah mulai terjawab di ch.6 kan? Ini sdh saya sempatkan update sebelum saya ngilang (?) lagi, makasih doanyaa yaa.. :D amiinn..

 **Nanakyu** : amiin, semoga bisa terus mendukung mereka.. makasih jugaa ya cintaa.. :D

 **angel sparkyu** : kira-kira apa yaahh? Wkwkwk :D

 **dd** : maaf ya cintaa, saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngurusin kuliah, bentar lagi udah jadi mahasiswa soalnya.. amiin :D ini belum 3 bulan loh, dan udah saya sempatkan update tepat setelah UN selesai.. hayoo.. sabar yaa.. :D

 **Wonhaesung Love** : thank you sooo mucchh.. :D

 **phn19** : amin, makasih buat doanya kakak... :D iya, donghae khawatir banget, di ch 6 ini udh mulai terungkap kok kisah masa lalu kibum sama kyuhyun.. :D

 **Emon204** : jiwon bersikap kyak gitu karena dia punya alasan, yaitu karena choi seung hwan ( dokter choi) lah yg pertama kali dekat dengan jaerim, dan lagi pernikahan jiwon dan jaerim pada awalnya emg bukan karena cinta masing2. makasih doanyaa, amin.. :D

 **sparkyuNee13** : amin, makasih doanya yaa.. sudah saya update sebelum 3 bulan loh ini, habis UN langsung lembur nerusin FF.. :D

 **dewidossantosleite** : amin, makasih doanya.. :D semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab rasa penasaran kamu.. hehe :D

 **Sparkyubum** : amin, makasih doanya yaa.. sdh sempatkan update sebelum 3 bulan loh yaa.. :D semoga ch ini bisa sedikit meringankan (?) rasa penasaran kamu.. kkk :'D

 **pcyckh** : naah, ide yang bagus tuhh.. ! :D

 **michhazz** : chapter ini sdh bisa menjawab pertanyaan kamu kan? :D sukses juga yaa.. :D

 **hyunnie02** : tunggu terus ya cintaa.. :D

 **dewiangel** : iya, dulu kibum benci banget sama kyuhyun..

 **readlight** : amin, makasih banyak buat doanya sayaang.. habis ini mau hiatus lagi deh kayaknya , maka dari itu aku sempetin update dulu supaya feelnya gak ngilang terlalu jauh.. :D

: amin, makasih doanya yaa.. sukses juga buat kamu.. :D

 **MissBabyKyu** : aku menepati janji loh kak, abis UN langsung update, pulang sekolah langsung lembur sampek mata menghitam (?) makasih doanya ya kakak.. jangan lupa selalu nagih (?) ffnya ya kak... saranghae.. :D

 **AtikahSparkyu** : ya ampun akhirnya ada yg senasib (?) :'D iyaa, saling mendoakan ya chingu, mudah2 di beri jawaban yg terbaik sama Tuhan. Amin. Ini udah langsung update loh.. :D

 **Desviana407** : kyuhyun di sini sakit jantung, tapi gak yang terlalu parah gitu kok.. :'D semoga appa choi gk nyerah ya.. amin, gomawo doanya eonni.. :* :D

 **annisah563** : maaf ya lama, saya lagi ngurusin kelulusan (?) saya. Kibum menakutkan ya? Kasian Kyuhyun. :'D

 **ladyelf11** : ch 6 ini pasti udah bisa menjawab kenapa hae masih ragu sama kibum. Emang belum aku jelasin kok.. :D hehe..

 **Cuttiekyu94** : tunggu terus kelanjutannya ya, gomawoo.. :D

 **Apriliaa765** : semoga ch 6 ini bisa membuat rasa bingung (?) kamu terjawab ya.. :D

 **Awaelfkyu13** : amin, makasih doanya yaa.. di chapter 6 ini udah mulai kebuka kok gimana masa lalu kibum dan kyuhyun seperti apa.. tunggu terus kelanjutannya yaa.. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**-You, and The Time-**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum**

 **Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae**

 **Choi Siwon of Super Junior as Choi Siwon**

 **Kim Ji Won [OC]**

 **Choi Seung Hwan [OC]**

 **Kim Jae Rim [OC]**

 **Warning : sorry for typo(s).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

Siwon membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan, wajahnya tersenyum lega ketika ia melihat isi kotak itu—masih sama seperti yang ia lihat terakhir kali. Siwon kemudian mengeluarkan seluruh isi kotak itu, senyumnya tampak semakin lebar saja.

"Kyuhyunie, sebentar lagi kau akan punya Hyung yang sangat tampan, hm? Apa kau bahagia?" Siwon bergumam lirih sambil memandangi beberapa lembar foto usang di tangannya. "Aigoo, kenapa kau terlihat imut sekali di sin-"

"Siwon-ah.."

Siwon membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat Sang Appa memasuki kamarnya. Cepat-cepat Ia mengemas barang-barang itu kedalam kotak yang ia ambil tadi, lalu menyembunyikan kotak itu dibalik tubuhnya.

"Untuk apa Appa kemari?" Siwon berucap dingin.

"Siwon-ah, dengarkan Appa. Baiklah, lakukan apa saja yang kau mau, Appa benar-benar tak bisa menghalangimu lagi. Tapi tolong, tolong dengarkan Appa, untuk terakhir kalinya, benar-benar terakhir kalinya Siwon-ah, setelah itu lakukan saja sesuai keinginanmu."

Siwon menatap sang ayah dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia hanya terdiam. Baiklah, kali ini Ia akan mendengarkan, namun setelahnya Ia akan benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia mau.

"Sebelum kau memberitahu ini semua pada Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Kibum, tolong lakukanlah hal ini terlebih dahulu. Kau harus membuat mereka terbiasa, pergilah ke rumah mereka sesering mungkin selama beberapa waktu, atau kalau perlu ajak mereka berlibur juga, dengan begitu semua akan terasa lebih mudah Siwon-ah."

"Appa...aku hanya menginginkan Kyuhyun, lalu kenapa aku harus membuat mereka semua terbiasa? Kyuhyun akan terbiasa jika kita sudah bersama kita, tolong percayalah padaku, Appa."

"Siwon-ah, ya.. Appa sangat yakin Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja, Appa sangat yakin dengan hal itu. Tapi-"

"Jika Appa telah yakin mengapa Appa harus menyuruhku melakukan hal itu? Jika Appa sudah yakin maka kita hanya perlu membawa Kyuhyun pulang sekarang juga! Apa lagi, huh?!"

"Choi Siwon! Apa kau tau apa artinya jika Kyuhyun berkata 'aku baik-baik saja'? Apa kau tau, huh? Jika ia berkata seperti itu, maka artinya ia sedang menyembunyikan begitu banyak luka di hatinya. Ya, aku tau Kyuhyun tidak akan jatuh sakit bahkan setelah kau membuka semua rahasia itu tepat di depan matanya, dia tidak akan marah lalu mengurung diri bahkan setelah tau ternyata hidupnya begitu menyedihkan. Dia tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun memang tidak apa-apa, tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya. Apa kau tau itu, huh?"

"Iya, aku tau. Appa pikir aku siapa sehingga aku tidak tau kondisi Kyuhyun? Tapi jika itu benar-benar akan memperburuk kondisi Kyuhyun, bukankah aku juga yang harus menolongnya? Aku mau bertanggung jawab atas kondisi Kyuhyun, Appa. Aku sudah memikirkan segala resikonya, aku bahkan sudah belajar bagaimana cara menangani pasien seperti Kyuhyun dengan baik dan tepat, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, Appa. Dan yang paling penting adalah... aku tak akan membiarkan... adikku sendiri mati di depan mataku." Mata Siwon berkilat, wajahnya sudah merah padam. Tanpa ingin berdebat lagi dengan Sang Ayah, Siwon akhirnya mengambil kotak berisi barang-barang rahasia itu, lalu keluar secepat mungkin tanpa menoleh ke arah Sang Ayah yang tampak terpaku setelah mendengar perkataan Siwon.

.

.

.

.

Kibum cepat-cepat berlari menuju pintu ketika ia mendengar suara bel berbunyi, ia bahkan masih memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya—tepat sekali, ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aish Hyung, aku bahkan bel-"

"Kibum-ssi?"

"Eh?"

Kibum dengan panik berusaha menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dengan menyilangkan tangannya lucu.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku, Hyung. Ku kira tadi Donghae Hyung yang datang."

"Aku memang sudah datang. Aish, kau membuatku malu, Bum."

Kibum dan Siwon seketika menoleh ke arah Donghae yang tampak baru saja keluar dari mobilnya sambil membawa bungkusan besar.

"Kebetulan sekali Siwon juga datang, kita bisa makan bersama. Aku mendapat banyak makanan dari kantor, jadi aku membawanya pulang." Donghae tersenyum ringan sambil melangkah masuk diikuti oleh Siwon.

"Kibum-ah, cepat ganti baju dan siapkan makanannya, oke? Aku lapar sekali. Ah, aku akan mandi dulu. Dan di mana Kyuhyunie? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Donghae menaruh bungkusan yang dibawanya di atas meja makan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, entahlah dia tadi berkata padaku kalau dia mengantuk. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun masih tertidur."

"Bolehkah aku membangunkannya? Aku ingin sekalian memeriksa kondisinya." Siwon tersenyum lebar.

"TIDAK!"

Mata Siwon terbelalak lebar ketika pertanyaannya dijawab serempak oleh kedua kakak-beradik di depannya.

"Kenapa tidak bol-"

"Hyung kenapa kalian berteriak seperti itu?! Aish, mengagetkanku saja! Oh, Siwon Hyung, kau di sini?"

Ketiganya seketika menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae langsung.

"Aku mengajak Changmin pergi keluar." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya—ia sedang menelepon Changmin.

"Tidak, suruhlah Changmin ke sini. Kita akan bersama, aku membawa banyak sekali makanan." Donghae kemudian berjalan menuju Kyuhyun yang memang masih berdiri di dekat tangga, tanpa berkata-kata ia merebut ponsel adiknya.

"Changmin-ah?"

" _Donghae Hyung?"_

"Cepatlah kemari, aku punya banyak makanan. Kau pasti suka, hm? Mari kita memakannya bersama-sama."

" _Kau serius, Hyung?"_

"Tentu saja. Aish, sudahlah, cepat datang kalau tak ingin kehabisan makanan."

PIP!

"Hyung kenapa kau tak bilang kau akan membawa makanan sebanyak ini? Jika tau seperti ini, aku tidak usah menelepon Changmin, anak itu pasti akan menghabiskan semuanya!"

"Aigoo, apa Hyung mengajarkan sikap seperti ini kepadamu? Cepat ganti bajumu dan bantu Kibum menyiapkan makanannya."

Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam kamarnya dengan bibir mengerucut, sedangkan Donghae hanya berdecak melihat tingkah adik terkecilnya itu—benar-benar bayi besar!

"Siwon-ah, kau lihat kan? Dia baik-baik saja, sangat baik!" Ucap Donghae sambil menunjuk kamar Kyuhyun.

Siwon terkekeh mendengar ucapan Donghae.

' _Tidak apa-apa walaupun kau merengek seperti itu di depanku, Kyu. Sama seperti Donghae, aku juga tidak akan marah walaupun kau amat menyebalkan seperti ini. Kuharap kau bisa selalu baik-baik saja seperti itu ketika kau sudah bersamaku dan Appa nanti.'_

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback._

" _Kau tunggu di sini dulu, aku tidak akan lama."_

 _Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah Donghae yang sudah berlari secepat kilat menuju kantornya. Kyuhyun tampak sedang memperhatikan sebuah kedai yang ada di depan kantor sang hyung dengan tatapan penasaran._

 _Kyuhyun akhirnya tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya pada satu menu baru di kedai itu, terlebih lagi dengan promosi yang tertera di sana—dia akan mendapat 3 buah minuman, untuknya, untuk Donghae Hyung, juga Kibum. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sambil membuka pintu mobil Donghae, ia kemudian berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju kedai itu._

 _Tepat setelah ia masuk ke dalam kedai, Kyuhyun terkejut dengan antrian yang ada di dalam, namun Kyuhyun tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli minuman itu. Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel di saku jas sekolahnya, dan mengetikkan sesuatu._

' _ **Hyung, aku di kedai depan kantormu. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu, ternyata antriannya banyak sekali, tunggulah di dalam kantormu dulu.'**_

 _Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum lega, ia baru saja akan melangkah maju mengikuti antrian ketika seseorang anak laki-laki menyerobot masuk ke dalam antriannya, Kyuhyun hanya diam dan melangkah mundur, ia benar-benar tak ingin membuat ulah hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini._

 _Beberapa saat berlalu ketika perhatian Kyuhyun akhirnya tak bisa terlepas dari bocah laki-laki yang berada di depannya itu, bocah itu bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Hingga Kyuhyun sadar bahwa bocah laki-laki itu sudah menggenggam sebuah pisau kecil di tangannya, dahi Kyuhyun berkerut melihat hal itu. Bocah itu perlahan mengarahkan pisaunya ke bagian bawah tas seorang pembeli yang mengantri di depannya, dan untuk yang satu ini.. mungkin Kyuhyun tak bisa membiarkannya._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _Bocah itu perlahan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak suka._

" _Bukan urusanmu, lebih baik kau diam." Bocah itu berkata lirih tapi tegas._

" _Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!" Kyuhyun kemudian berteriak setelah ia melihat bocah laki-laki itu sudah menggenggam sebuah dompet hitam yang berhasil ia ambil dari tas pembeli yang sengaja ia robek tadi._

 _Kyuhyun berusaha menarik seragam sekolah milik bocah itu dan seketika itu juga ia merasa sebuah tangan memukul wajahnya dengan sangat keras—mengabaikan rasa terkejutnya, Kyuhyun refleks menarik seragam bocah itu lebih erat lagi sambil berusaha merebut dompet hitam yang digenggam bocah itu dengan erat._

 _Suasana di dalam kedai mulai terlihat kacau, semua pembeli memilih mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun dan bocah laki-laki yang sedang menodong Kyuhyun dengan pisau kecil yang dibawanya tadi. Keduanya terlalu fokus pada satu sama lain tanpa menyadari keadaan sekitar sudah berubah kecau._

" _Itu dompetku! YAK! Dia pencuri!" Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan._

 _Perhatian Kyuhyun teralihkan dengan suara teriakan dari seseorang dan si bocah laki-laki itu rupanya berusaha mencuri kesempatan dengan mengayunkan pisau kecilnya ke arah tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah menarik kemejanya dengan erat. Kyuhyun tak kehilangan fokus, ia berusaha menjatuhkan tubuh bocah yang lebih kecil darinya itu, bocah itu akhirnya terjatuh dan secepat kilat berlari dari tempat itu tanpa mempedulikan dompet hitam yang juga turut tergeletak di lantai—Kyuhyun tersenyum lega._

" _Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun menoleh ketika seorang lelaki yang tampak seumuran Donghae mendekat dan membantunya berdiri._

" _Kyuhyun!"_

 _Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu, Donghae sudah berlari padanya lalu menariknya dengan kasar._

" _Maafkan aku.. boleh ku tau di mana toiletnya?"_

" _Di sebelah sana."_

" _Ah terimakasih. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."_

 _Donghae membungkuk sopan sambil cepat-cepat merengkuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, lalu dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah toilet. Setelahnya semua tampak kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing tanpa curiga pada tingkah Donghae yang terkesan aneh._

 _._

 _Donghae langsung mengunci pintu kamar mandi rapat-rapat, ia kemudian mendudukkan Kyuhyun di lantai kamar mandi. Seolah tak peduli dimana ia sekarang, Donghae langsung merogoh saku celana Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabaran untuk mencari tabung obat Kyuhyun. Begitu ia berhasil mendapatkan benda itu, Donghae berusaha mengambil dua butir pil dari tabung itu, lantas memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Namun begitu Donghae melihat Kyuhyun, ia tampak terdiam._

" _Wah Hyung, aku merasa keren sekali barusan!"_

 _Donghae menghela napas panjang setelahnya, ia lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan amat erat. Kyuhyun tampak terdiam karena tingkah Donghae yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, tapi setelahnya ia juga membalas pelukan Donghae dengan erat sambil mengelus punggung sang Hyung yang hampir terisak di pundaknya._

" _Kau pasti khawatir. Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil._

 _Donghae tidak menjawab, rupanya ia masih sibuk dengan rasa khawatirnya, ia masih tetap memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat bahkan sambil mengelus-elus kepala Kyuhyun._

" _Hyung, apakah setelah ini kita akan berciuman? Aigoo, kau mesum sekali."_

 _End of Flashback._

 _._

' _ **Kau tau Kyu, kau benar-benar tak bisa kutebak. Di saat aku yakin kau tidak baik-baik saja, kau justru tertawa lebar-lebar di depanku. Lalu di saat aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja, nyatanya aku selalu menemukanmu dalam keadaan yang mengerikan.' –Donghae**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jeongha-ya, ayo makan bersamaku saja, Kyuhyun Hyung tidak bisa makan kalau kau ajak bermain terus seperti itu."

Changmin mendengus keras ketika Jeongha—keponakannya itu tak meresponnya sama sekali. Ia hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali 'menempel' pada Kyuhyun. Bocah kecil itu sedang duduk tenang di pangkuan Kyuhyun sambil memegang PSP milik Kyuhyun. Changmin terpaksa membawa Jeongha ikut ke rumah Kyuhyun karena memang ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Jeongha untuk beberapa hari ke depan, kedua orang tua Changmin juga Jeongha sedang pergi ke luar kota, dan tentu saja ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan keponakannya itu seorang diri.

"Aish, kenapa kau nakal sekali, sih?!" Ucap Changmin kesal sambil mencubit tangan bocah kecil itu.

Bocah kecil itu akhirnya menoleh pada Changmin lekat-lekat setelah ia merasa mendapat 'serangan' kecil yang membuat tangannya terasa sakit. Bocah itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat sambil menangis keras karena takut dan kesakitan—benar saja, Changmin memang tengah memelototinya dengan tajam.

"Kau membuatnya takut, Chang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berdiri menggendong bocah kecil itu menjauh dari Changmin. Changmin seperti tidak peduli dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, dia tetap melanjutkan acara makannya.

Sementara Donghae, Kibum, dan Siwon hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka tetap melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka dalam diam, sesekali Donghae dan Siwon saling bergantian menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah membawa Jeongha keluar menuju halaman depan. Donghae sedikit merasa khawatir, adiknya itu belum ingin makan sejak pulang dari Rumah Sakit tadi pagi. Donghae berharap Kyuhyun akan memakan makanannya dengan lahap malam ini, tapi nyatanya adiknya itu menolak mentah-mentah makanan yang ia bawa dengan alasan semua makanan itu mengandung 'sayur-sayuran', Kyuhyun justru memilih menemani adik Changmin bermain game.

"Hyung, aku sudah selesai, aku akan menyuruh Kyuhyun makan dulu."

"Tidak perlu, aku yang akan menyuruhnya setelah ini. Lanjutkan makanmu Changmin-ah, kau bahkan belum menghabiskannya."

"Kyuhyun tidak bisa makan karena adikku, jadi aku harus menyusulnya. Aku sudah kenyang Hyung, aku benar-benar makan dengan baik malam ini."

Tanpa menunggu Donghae menanggapi, Changmin segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia menuju halaman luar, ia tiba-tiba mematung di tempatnya.

"Kyuhyun! Tidak.. oh, jangan!"

Donghae, Siwon, dan Kibum seketika menatap ke arah luar saat mendengar teriakan Changmin yang terdengar sampai ke ruang makan. Refleks Kibum berjalan lebih lambat daripada Donghae dan Siwon yang kini terlihat terburu-buru mengusap mulut dan tangan mereka kemudian juga turut berlari menyusul Changmin.

Kibum memandang Donghae dan Siwon yang tampak berlomba menyusul Changmin, Kibum masih tetap terdiam di tempatnya, ia memandang meja makan yang seketika tampak kosong dan hening, Kibum menghela napas berat.

' _Ayolah Kibum, kau baru saja berubah, jangan seperti ini lagi.'_ Kibum memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu ia perlahan berdiri dan turut menyusul mereka.

Kibum berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang kini tengah beradu mulut di tengah halaman rumah yang cukup luas itu.

"Kubilang jangan berlarian seperti itu, Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau tetap membantah, huh? Apa maumu sebenarnya?!"

"Aku hanya bermain dengan Jeongha! Kenapa kau jadi overprotektif seperti ini?!"

"Terserah kau berkata aku overprotektif atau apa, aku tidak peduli karena aku memang harus memperlakukanmu seperti itu!"

"Ck, apa Hyung tidak tau betapa tidak nyamannya aku diperlakukan seperti itu? Itu justru membuatku semakin sakit, Hyung. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu padaku."

"Kau juga berhentilah bersikap baik-baik saja seperti itu. Aku tau kau tidak baik-baik saja."

"Aish, kenapa aku punya Hyung sepertinya? Ya Tuhan.."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian pergi dengan tidak peduli meniggalkan Donghae dan Siwon yang masih sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kibum tampak menyusul Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah, ia berlari secepat kilat untuk mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun yang sudah akan memasuki kamarnya itu menoleh pada Kibum yang tampak berdiri di bawah tangga dengan raut wajah kacau.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Aku hanya menemani Jeongha bermain, dia suka berlari-lari jadi aku mengikutinya agar dia tidak terjatuh. Apa aku salah, Bum!? Dia bahkan belum bisa berlari dengan baik!"

"Bukan itu jawaban yang ku mau, Kyu."

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aish, benar-benar!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah masuk dan istirahat." Kibum mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun belum bangun?" Kibum mengusap matanya kasar—berusaha menyadarkan diri sepenuhnya.

"Kau kesiangan, Bum?" Donghae menyahut tanpa menoleh ke arah Kibum.

"Tadi malam aku menemani Kyuhyun hingga larut." Kibum mendudukkan diri di meja makan sambil menatap sang Hyung yang masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kenapa kau malah duduk di sana? Cepat cuci mukamu lalu setidaknya lakukan sesuatu." Donghae berkata dengan nada datar.

"Kau juga marah padaku, Hyung? Aigoo.." Kibum tersenyum lucu.

"Tidak. Bukankah Kyuhyun baik-baik saja semalam?"

"Tidak. Dia terlihat sangat terkejut dan emosi sekali."

Donghae menghentikan acara memasaknya sejenak, ia kemudian memandang ke arah Kibum yang masih duduk di sana dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan.

"Entahlah, kupikir tadi malam ia tidak meminum obat yang biasanya, dia meminum obat yang lain. "

Donghae mendesah lega setelah mendengar perkataan Kibum.

"Bagus, kupikir dia benar-benar bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri sekarang. Jadi aku tak perlu susah payah lagi mengingatkan Kyuhyun."

"Aish Hyung, kenapa kau seperti ini sih?" Kibum mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Aku? Memangnya ada apa denganku?"

"Aish..!"

"Kuliahmu masih libur, kan? Cepat cuci mukamu dan makan sarapannya. Aku harus berangkat lebih awal hari ini. Nanti malam jangan menungguku pulang, kalau lapar pergilah mencari makan bersama Kyuhyun."

Kibum hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Ia mendengar semua perkataan Donghae, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk menyahutnya. Kibum juga tidak tau mengapa Donghae Hyungnya bertingkah seperti ini—seperti bukan Donghae Hyung yang biasanya.

' _Aish, mungkin Donghae Hyung hanya perlu waktu.' Aish! Donghae Hyung pasti bercanda.'_

"Apakah besok kau ada acara, Bum?"

"Hm? Aku? Aku tidak ada." Kibum terdiam sejenak, "Ada apa?"

"Bukan hal yang serius, aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian makan bersama. Sejak Eomma dan Appa tidak ada, aku bahkan belum sempat mengajak petinggi perusahaan untuk makan bersama. Kau tau sendiri, pengalihan posisiku menggantikan Appa membuat perusahaan menjadi sangat sibuk. Aku berpikir untuk mengadakan acara makan bersama sebagai rasa terimakasihku atas kerja keras mereka."

"Baiklah, kurasa itu hal bagus."

"Tanyakan juga pada Kyuhyun."

"Tanyakan saja sendiri padanya. Ah Hyung, apakah kau juga tidak akan membangunkannya hari ini?"

Donghae menggeleng yakin.

"Aish, aku tidak bisa membangunkannya!"

"Sudah kujelaskan padamu bagaimana cara membangunkan Kyuhyun, aku yakin aku pernah mengatakan itu padamu."

"Ah Hyung... aku belum terbiasa dengan Kyuhyunie. Aku tidak bisa..." Kibum merengek.

"Kalau begitu tunggu saja sampai dia bangun dengan sendirinya." Donghae mengangkat bahunya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kibum yang sedang menggerutu.

Kibum akhirnya berjalan dengan malas menuju kamar mandi. Kibum masih hendak membasuh wajahnya ketika ia mendengar teriakan Donghae.

" _Kibum-ah, aku berangkat!"_

Kibum tak menjawab teriakan Donghae, ia hanya segera membasuh wajahnya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun di lantai atas. Ia berniat membangunkan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya memakan sarapan bersamanya. Kibum akhirnya memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dengan langkah perlahan—takut membuat sang adik terkejut.

Kibum menggaruk kepalanya malas, jujur saja ia tidak suka dengan adegan 'romantis' seperti ini.

Romantis?

Tentu saja, biasanya Donghae akan mengelus tangan Kyuhyun agar dia bangun dengan tenang. Bukankah itu terlihat 'romantis'? Oh ayolah, Kibum bukan tipe orang seperti itu.

"Aish, bagaimana ini?" Kibum menggaruk kepalanya.

Kibum akhirnya mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun lalu mulai mendangi adiknya yang memang masih tertidur pulas itu.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

"Yak! Kenapa kau bisa setampan ini, sih? Padahal aku dan Donghae Hyung tidak begitu tampan. Appa dan Eomma benar-benar 'membuatmu' dengan sempurna."

Kibum terkekeh sendiri setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia kembali memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lucu, ia tampak masih berpikir mencari-cari cara untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Kibum mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Kibum berganti menepuk pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aish, bangunlah..." Ia masih berbisik pelan disamping Kyuhyun.

Kibum menghela napas setelah tidak mendapat respon sama sekali dari sang adik. Ia kemudian mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun, lalu mencoba kembali berbisik.

"Bangunlah jelek..."

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali berubah? Tadi kau berkata aku tampan, tapi baru saja kau mengataiku jelek. Apa maumu?"

Kibum tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dan langsung mengatainya dengan cerewet.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?"

"Sejak tadi."

"Jadi kau mendengar semuanya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar-lebar setelahnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Bum?"

Kibum kemudian merengut sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memang memerah karena gugup dan malu.

Dan tanpa sadar, kedua hati kakak-beradik itu semakin menghangat saja..

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum terlihat sangat kebosanan ketika mendengarkan beberapa sambutan dari petinggi perusahaan yang kini tengah mengadakan acara makan bersama. Bukan acara resmi sebenarnya, namun semua undangan tampak dengan serius mendengarkan sambutan dari beberapa orang yang ditunjuk.

"Kau pikir berapa lama lagi kita akan menunggu seperti ini?" Lirih Kibum tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang memang duduk disampingnya.

"Entahlah, aku sudah sangat lapar. Aish, aku mengantuk sekali." Kyuhyun juga menjawab dengan suara lirih sambil melirik Donghae yang memang tengah berdiri di atas panggung kecil di sebuah _Hall Room_ yang memang disewa untuk acara makan bersama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

"Ck, Hyung! Aku tau kau bosan tapi jangan berlebihan seperti itu."

"Aku belum makan sejak pagi."

"Tahanlah sebentar. Donghae Hyung pasti tau kalau kita sudah kelaparan, dan dia tidak mungkin mengulur-ulur acaranya. Lagipula dia juga mulai terlihat kebosanan berdiri di sana." Kyuhyun dan Kibum terkekeh kecil.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, akhirnya acara sambutan itu berakhir. Donghae langsung melanjutkannya acaranya dengan mempersilakan para petinggi perusahaan kembali ke mejanya masing-masing sambil menunggu makanan datang.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Kibum bersemangat menunggu makanan diantar ke meja mereka. Mereka tampak menunggu Donghae dan dua orang lagi yang mempunyai posisi tertinggi setelah Donghae.

Makanan mulai diantarkan ketika Donghae juga dua orang lain mulai kembali duduk di meja mereka. Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang memang sudah sangat kelaparan langsung saja memakan makanan yang tampak sangat lezat itu.

"Selamat makan." Kyuhyun dan Kibum tampak mengangguk sopan pada dua orang pria berjas yang duduk di sebelah Donghae. Kedua pria itu merupakan petinggi perusahaan yang baru saja kembali dari luar negeri setelah sekian lama bekerja di sana.

Donghae tampak tersenyum bangga melihat tingkah kedua adiknya, setidaknya walaupun mereka terlihat 'gila' dirumah, namun kedua adiknya itu tetap berlaku baik ketika bertemu orang lain. Donghae kemudian mengamati Kyuhyun yang mulai memakan makanannya, dan setelah itu ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau yakin akan memakan itu?"

"Aku tidak memakannya setiap hari, Hyung?"

"Jangan memakannya terlalu banyak."

Donghae tampak tersenyum canggung ketika ia menyadari bahwa percakapan kecilnya dengan Kyuhyun ternyata mampu menarik perhatian dua orang pria yang duduk se-meja bersamanya.

"Apa dia sepupumu, Hae? Kau belum memperkenalkannya pada kami."

Seketika itu Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun menatap heran ke arah pria yang tiba-tiba bersuara itu.

"Ah, tidak. Mungkin karena Ahjussi terlalu lama berada di luar negeri, dan ini sudah sangat terlambat, tapi perkenalkan dia Kim Kyuhyun, adik kandungku juga Kibum."

Kyuhyun tampak mengangguk sopan ketika Donghae memperkenalkannya kepada dua orang pria yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tunggu, tapi bukankah Kim Jiwon hanya memiliki dua orang putra?" Salah satu pria bertanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksud anda?" Kibum sedikit menggeram pada pria itu.

"Kim Kibum, jaga sikapmu." Donghae menatap tajam Kibum.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Mungkin kita terlalu sibuk sehingga kita sampai tak mendengar bahwa Nyonya Kim telah melahirkan putra ketiganya." Salah satu pria yang lain mencoba meluruskan.

"Mungkin saja begitu. Karena tepat pada saat Eomma mengandung Kyuhyun, perusahaan juga sedang dalam persiapan membuka sebuah kantor baru di Seoul dan di Jepang. Pasti Ahjussi saat itu juga sedang sibuk mengurus perusahaan kita di sana." Donghae tersenyum.

"Ah, aku ingat. Waktu itu adalah waktu tersulit bagi perusahaan kita. Tapi itu sudah sangat lama sekali, dan sekarang aku merasa melewatkan sebuah momen penting."

"Maafkan aku, Hae. Aku benar-benar tidak tau tentang ini."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Ahjussi. Ini adalah keadaan yang wajar mengingat Ahjussi adalah orang yang mempunyai tanggung jawab besar terhadap perusahaan Appa di sana."

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Nyonya Kim, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan itu, entahlah hatinya tiba-tiba saja gelisah dan tidak tenang setelah mendengar pertanyaan tentang putra sang Appa tadi. Selera makannya juga menghilang, Kyuhyun merasa ada yang perlu dijelaskan oleh Kibum dan Donghae saat ini.

"Hyung, Ahjussi, aku permisi sebentar." Kyuhyun berkata lirih sambil beranjak dengan cepat dari meja makan itu—tak mempedulikan empat orang yang tampak memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Saat ini Kyuhyun hanya ingin pulang.

"Aku juga permisi." Kata Kibum dengan cepat sambil setengah berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang tampak baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ah, silakan lanjutkan saja. Kyuhyun memang tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang baik."

"Adikmu sakit?"

"Tidak, hanya kelelahan."

Donghae tersenyum tenang kepada dua orang pria di hadapanya. Jujur saja, ia tak setenang yang terlihat, rasa jengkel dan khawatir mulai menggeluti pikirannya, ia begitu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Donghae berusaha berpikir positif, bukankah itu hanya salah paham saja? Satu lagi, dia juga mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat merenung setelahnya, sepertinya malam ini dia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menenangkan adik terkecilnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah tidur?"

Kibum mendekatkan telinganya di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Sudah lebih dari 3 jam tepatnya ia hanya berjalan kesana-kemari dengan perasaan yang gelisah. Kibum benar-benar tak tau apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun setelah kejadian di acara makan malam tadi. Adiknya itu hanya berkata bahwa ia ingin pulang dan benar-benar bungkam setelahnya. Sungguh, ini adalah pertama kalinya Kibum melihat Kyuhyun marah seperti itu.

"Kyu, aku tau kau belum tidur. Bukalah pintunya, sebentar lagi Donghae Hyung datang, dia pasti lelah dan jika kau se-"

Suara Kibum terhenti ketika pintu kamar yang sedari tadi ia ketuk itu tiba-tiba dibuka dengan kasar oleh sang pemilik. Kibum mengurungkan niatnya bertanya ketika sang adik nyatanya hanya membuang muka kemudian kembali menuju meja belajarnya. Kibum hanya mengikuti langkah sang adik menuju ke dalam kamar.

"Kau belajar? Kau baru boleh masuk kuliah 3 hari lagi, kau tidak membaca surat doktermu?"

"Jadi aku tidak boleh belajar ketika sedang tidak kuliah? Baiklah, aku tidak akan belajar."

Kyuhyun segera menutup buku, catatan, dan laptopnya dengan kasar. Ia kemudian beranjak dari meja belajarnya dengan langkah kasar menuju ranjangnya.

Kibum tercengang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya, ia hanya bisa berkedip lucu melihat sang adik menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar di ranjang besarnya.

"Ayolah Kyu, kenapa kau jadi diam begini ? Orang itu mungkin benar-benar tidak tau, jadi dia berkata seperti itu. Ini bukan masalah besar."

Kyuhyun tak juga menanggapi, ia malah mengangkat selimutnya tinggi-tinggi, seolah meng-kode Kibum untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Haishh, benar-benar. Baiklah... baiklah.. aku akan keluar, cepatlah tidur dan jangan lupa dengan janjimu mengajakku berolahraga besok pagi."

Kibum kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya. Kibum sedikit heran bagaimana Donghae selalu berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun untuk berbicara ketika adiknya itu tengah marah seperti sekarang.

Kibum menutup pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan kemudian berbalik, dan tiba-tiba saja Donghae sudah muncul di depannya.

"Dia sudah tidur?"

Kibum menggeleng, "penyakit manjanya sedang kambuh," bibir Kibum mengerucut.

"Ya sudah, aku harus berbicara dengannya. Kau segeralah kembali ke kamarmu, Bum."

Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya yang memang bersebelahan dengan kamar Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Donghae yang bahkan masih berpakaian kantor itu langsung masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Ia sudah menyangka pemandangan yang ia lihat ketika memasuki kamar Kyuhyun adalah adiknya itu hanya diam berbaring sambil bergelung selimut.

"Bangunlah, aku ingin bicara."

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Tidak ada respon.

"Kim Kyuhyun."

Dengan gerakan malas, Kyuhyun akhirnya bangun dan menatap wajah sang Hyung dengan ragu-ragu.

"Aku lelah sekali, jadi tolong bicaralah. Jangan seperti anak kecil seperti ini."

Kyuhyun menghela napas kasar setelah mendengar perkataan Donghae. Ia kemudian membuang muka di hadapan Donghae.

"Menurutmu mengapa mereka sampai tidak tau jika orang nomor satu di perusahaannya telah memiliki seorang putra lagi? Apa aku benar-benar bukan bagian dari keluarga Kim, sehingga Appa dan Eomma menyembunyikan itu?"

"Baiklah, aku yakin kau pasti akan berbicara seperti itu. Tentu saja.. aku juga punya pemikiran yang sama. Dan setelah aku mengingat-ingat saat itu, kupikir Appa dan Eomma—meskipun secara tidak langsung—memang menutupi kehamilan anak ketiganya."

Donghae menghentikan perkataannya ketika ia merasa Kyuhyun telah tertarik dengan perkataannya. Adiknya itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang memerah.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu, Hyung?" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan suara bergetar, ia menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

"Kau sendiri tau Appa adalah seseorang yang tegas."

Donghae memberi jeda sejenak.

"Appa sengaja menyembunyikan kehamilan Eomma karena satu alasan. Bahkan sampai kau lahir pun Appa dan Eomma jarang membawamu pulang ke rumah. Itu karena Appa begitu menyanyangimu, Kyu. Kelainan jantung itu telah terdiagnosa sejak kau masih dalam kandungan. Saat itu, kau lahir dengan kondisi yang sangat mengkhawatirkan sehingga kau harus tetap berada di Rumah Sakit."

Donghae menghentikan kata-katanya lagi. Donghae memalingkan wajahnya, Ia benar-benar tak sanggup menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Karena Appa tak ingin banyak orang tau tentang apa yang terjadi padamu, karena Appa tak ingin orang lain senang melihatmu kesakitan, karena Appa... karena dia tak ingin menyerah dengan kondisimu di saat orang lain telah berkata tak mungkin bagimu untuk hidup. Karena itu semua, Appa tak menceritakan tentangmu kepada banyak orang. Appa berkata mereka tidak perlu tau tentang itu semua." Donghae mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan suara lirih.

"Apa kau masih merasa kau bukan anak kandung Appa dan Eomma? Atau kau ingin melakukan tes DNA?" Donghae tersenyum sedih.

"Kau keterlaluan, Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi. Lupakan kejadian hari ini, hm? Maafkan aku."

Donghae kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun, mendekap adiknya itu sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Maafkan aku juga, Hyung."

Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum samar setelahnya. Ia mencoba menepis segala pikiran buruk tentang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, ia juga sudah mencoba untuk tenang, tapi lagi-lagi rasa takut Donghae mengalahkan itu semua.

" _Semoga saja ini hanya perasaanku saja, Kyu."_

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Jae Rim-ah, kurasa kita tidak perlu memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun."_

" _Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Ji Won-ah. Aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini."_

 _Kim Jae Rim memandang kosong seorang bayi di ruangan kaca itu, ia hanya bisa bersandar pada seorang pria disampingnya yang juga tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Jejak air mata masih tergambar jelas diwajah pucatnya, belum lagi tubuh yang sedari tadi bergetar karena terkejut ditambah lagi lelah yang bahkan sudah tak ia hiraukan lagi._

" _Ji Won-ah, kenapa doa kita tidak didengar?"_

" _Jangan berbicara seperti itu Jae Rim-ah. Kita tak pantas berbicara seperti itu."_

" _Setiap hari aku selalu berdoa, berharap kalau anak itu baik-baik saja. Tapi nyatanya, dia tak baik-baik saja." Jae Rim tersenyum sedih._

 _Ingin rasanya Jae Rim pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu. Rasanya ia sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat sosok kecil yang harus terbaring dengan tidak nyaman di dalam sana, hatinya terasa sesak setiap ia melihat sosok kecil itu bergerak gelisah. Namun Jae Rim sadar, ia hidup bukan untuk menjadi seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa pergi begitu saja dari kenyataan, namun ia harus menghadapi kenyataan itu, entah bagaimanapun keadaannya._

" _Jae Rim-ah, Kyuhyun sangat membutuhkan kita saat ini, bukan hanya aku dan kau saja, tapi juga Choi Seung Hwan. Aku telah mengambil keputusan, aku akan berhenti dari perusahaan sampai kondisi Kyuhyun benar-benar stabil."_

" _Apa yang kau katakan? Kau harus tetap bekerja di perusahaan, biarkan aku dan Choi Seung Hwan yang merawat Kyuhyun di sini. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun adalah anak kandungku dan Choi Seung Hwan."_

" _Jaerim-ah, ku mohon jangan kau kaitkan hal ini dengan posisi Kyuhyun. Aku tak peduli tentang siapa orang tua kandung Kyuhyun saat ini. Tolong jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi di depanku, aku tidak suka. Aku tetap akan berhenti dari perusahaan Jaerim-ah, aku sudah memikirkannya dengan hati-hati, dan kali ini jangan menghalangiku."_

 _Air mata Jaerim kembali menetes ketika ia mendengar perkataan Jiwon—suara lembut namun tegas itu berhasil mebuat hati Jaerim seperti tercabik-cabik. Bagaimana bisa ada orang baik seperti Kim Jiwon di dunia ini._

" _Sungguh aku benar-benar merasa menjadi orang yang paling tidak tau malu sekarang. Berdiri di depan orang baik sepertimu tanpa rasa bersalah—aku benar-benar bodoh."_

" _Jaerim-ah, dengar, kau tak boleh berputus asa. Jika memang seperti ini yang terjadi, maka terimalah itu semua dengan lapang hati. Sudahlah, kita jalani saja semuanya, lagipula kau tak pernah sendiri Jaerim-ah. Aku dan Choi Seung Hwan akan selalu mendampingimu menjaga Kyuhyun."_

 _Wanita itu hanya menatap Kim Jiwon dengan tatapan lelah. Benar, ia memang tak boleh berputus asa, tapi apakah bangkit dari itu semua bisa Ia lakukan dengan mudah? Jaerim mengkhawatirkan banyak hal, ia tau mulai sekarang hidupnya tak bisa sama lagi seperti dulu._

" _Untuk saat ini jangan terlalu khawatir dengan banyak hal. Aku berjanji hanya aku, kau, dan Choi Seung Hwan yang tau keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Bersabarlah Jaerim-ah, akan ada waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan kondisi Kyuhyun, nanti setelah ia siap dengan segalanya."_

 _Jaerim mengangguk yakin ketika mendengar perkataan Jiwon, ia mendekap pria itu erat-erat. Jiwon tersenyum lega ketika ia menatap mata Jaerim, setidaknya ia melihat sedikit ketenangan terpancar di sana._

 _End of Flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau sudah bangun? Tumben sekali."

Donghae bergerak memasuki kamar Kyuhyun, Ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sang adik tengah duduk membelakanginya—menghadap jendela. Donghae hanya terkekeh kecil ketika ia tak juga mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Donghae kira kesadaran adiknya itu belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Cepatlah bersiap, kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu, kan? Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan, Kibum juga sudah dibawah, ia sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, kau tau? Dia terlihat bersemangat sekali."

Donghae tertawa sedikit keras ketika ia teringat dengan tingkah Kibum beberapa saat yang lalu. Kibum juga bangun pagi hari ini, bahkan Kibum membantunya untuk membuat sarapan—benar-benar bukan Kibum yang biasa ia kenal.

"Kyu? Kau mendengarkanku, kan?"

Donghae memustuskan mendekati Kyuhyun ketika ia tak melihat gerakan apapun dari Kyuhyun, sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya diam di sana. Dongahe melangkah pelan, jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat.

"Kyu-"

Donghe terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia berjongkok sambil menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Otak Donghae bekerja lebih lambat, ia belum dapat menangkap apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Ia masih berpikir apa yang telah terjadi ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dengan tatapan sendu dan kosong.

"Kau kenapa?"

Donghae baru menyadari ada yang salah dengan adiknya itu setelah ia memegang tangan Kyuhyun, ia baru menyadari jika tubuh Kyuhyun begitu kaku dan dingin.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kyuhyun! Kyu! Dengarkan aku! Kau tak boleh seperti ini!"

Donghae berteriak-teriak dengan brutal di depan wajah adiknya, tangannya bergetar hebat ketika ia memegang wajah Kyuhyun yang masih tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Merasa tak bisa mengatasinya sendiri, Donghae segera mencari ponsel milik Kyuhyun, setelah menemukan benda itu ia lalu menggeser-geser layarnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Dokter Choi, aku tidak tau ada apa dengan Kyuhyun, dia sadar tapi dia sama sekali tak meresponku, seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin dan-"

"Ya, baiklah aku akan sampai dalam 5 menit. Kau harus menenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, Hae. Tenanglah, aku akan segera sampai, terus ajak Kyuhyun berbicara. Aku akan datang bersama Siwon."

Donghae hanya terdiam sampai terdengar suara sambungan telepon terputus dari ponsel itu, hatinya sedikit lebih tenang ketika ia mendengar perkataan Dokter Choi yang tidak membuatnya semakin panik. Donghae mencoba menghela napas dalam-dalam kemudian kembali beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, ada apa denganmu? Semalam aku yakin kau baik-baik saja, dan kau juga sudah berjanji untuk baik-baik saja padaku."

Donghae tersenyum kecil ketika ia mengingat kejadian semalam, Kyuhyun sempat bergurau dengannya sebelum adiknya itu tertidur pulas. Ia yakin tak ada apapun yang terjadi semalam. Donghae hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun dalam diam, ia sudah lebih tenang. Ia kemudian mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun sambil merengkuh tubuh adiknya itu ke dalam pelukannya, Donghae juga baru menyadari sesuatu, tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit menggigil dan Donghae juga tidak begitu yakin apakah adiknya itu bisa bernapas dengan normal atau tidak karena ia tak merasakan gerakan apapun dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

' _Tuhan, aku masih ingin bersama Kyuhyun.'_

Donghae memejamkan matanya, ia tetap berada dalam posisi memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, tangannya dengan setia mengelus punggung sang adik. Donghae terdiam—menghitung detik yang terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Pikiran-pikiran buruk masih saja terlintas di kepalanya.

1 menit berlalu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Kyu. Sebentar lagi."

2 menit.

3 menit.

"Apa kau merasa sakit? Cobalah untuk bernapas perlahan." Titah Donghae yang menurutnya percuma saja.

4 menit.

5 menit.

"Dokter Choi sudah datang, kau mendengarnya kan, Kyu?" Suara Donghae bergetar—ia berbohong.

6 menit.

7 menit.

8 menit.

Donghae menghitungnya, itu hampir mendekati menit ke-9 ketika Dokter Choi bersama Siwon dengan sedikit tergesa masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun dan langsung menuju ke arahnya.

"Masih tidak ada respon?" Siwon bertanya sambil mengeluarkan alat medisnya.

"Dia tetap seperti ini sejak tadi." Mata Donghae berkaca-kaca.

"Tubuhnya dingin sekali. Siwon-ah tolong siapkan suntikannya."

Dokter Choi sudah akan menyuntikkan sesuatu pada lengan Kyuhyun ketika ia mendengar suara lirih.

"Appa, akhirnya kau datang." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"K-Kyuhyun?" Ucap Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Iya, benar, Appa disini Kyu. Kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Apakah ada yang sakit? Ayo katakan pada Appa." Dokter Choi menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan teduh.

"Appa?" Bibir Siwon bergerak pelan, ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan sang appa kepada Kyuhyun, ini sungguh diluar dugaannya.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, Appa? Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Appa ceroboh seperti ini di depan Donghae?"_ Siwon menghela napas berat.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam—senyuman samar masih terlihat pada wajahnya yang pucat. Ia hanya menatap Dokter Choi dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditebak.

"Ayo katakan pada Appa, Kyu."

"Appa..."

Dokter Choi mengangguk—masih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Appa, apakah aku benar-benar anak kandung Appa?" Raut Kyuhyun berubah sendu.

"Tentu saja, tentu saja Kyuhyun-ah. Kau boleh memukul Appa jika Appa berbohong."

Dokter Choi tersenyum hangat. Sakit—hatinya sudah seperti ditusuk ratusan pisau saja. Ia berusaha keras menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar, ia tak boleh menangis, sama sekali tak boleh.

"Pegang tanganku, Appa." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya yang terlihat bergetar.

Dokter Choi hanya menghela napas sebelum ia benar-benar menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun begitu erat. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahannya lagi—dipeluknya Kyuhyun begitu erat, diciumnya sayang kepala Kyuhyun.

" _Akhirnya Appa bisa memelukmu lagi, Kyuhyunie."_ Dokter Choi memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

" _ **To be Continued"**_

.

.

 **Lah, kok Kyuhyun manggil Dokter Choi dengan sebutan Appa? Jangan-jangan.. Kyuhyun tau kalau Dokter Choi itu Appa kandungnya? Terus bagaimana reaksi Donghae dan Siwon melihat itu semua?**

 **.**

 **Chaaangg! Ada yang kangen sama saya? Semoga chingudeul makin penasaran ya sama ceritanya. Maaaaf saya update nya telat banget, banget, banget.. :'( saya habis ikut ujian SBMPTN dan sebulan yg lalu hampir gk lakuin apapun selain belajar dan belajar. Mian kalau chapter ini gk jelas banget karena banyak hal mengganggu pikiran saya, saya jadi susah fokus.. :'(**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.. Jangan lupa REVIEW-nya,, ayook yang banyak biar saya semangat!**

 **Salam cinta dari saya, :D terimakasih banyak buat doa-doa dari kalian semua, semoga teman-teman tercinta juga selalu dalam bimbingan dan lindungan Yang Kuasa.. :')**

 **Yang lagi puasa semoga tetep kuat sampek buka yaa, ayo semangat! Semoga bulan ini puasanya bisa full.. :D Amin..**

.

.

.

Balasan review ch 6

 **Nenthie** : sudah diupdate!

 **:** iya, Kibum dulu tak sebaik sekarang.. :D tunggu terus yaa! Terimakasih doanya.. :D

 **sparkyuNee13 :** Terimakasih juga sdh mau membaca. Chapter 7 sudah diupdate, semoga tdk mengecewakan ya? Hehe. Saya usahakan happy ending.. :D

 **kyuhae** : iya nih, siwon ngebet banget pengen 'ngambil' kyu dari hae dan bum. Sdh diupdate! :D

 **lia** : sdh diupdate!

 **phn19** : mungkin siwon udh geregetan pengen hidup sama kyu, ya? semoga kibum jga gk jahat2 sama kyu ya.. :D Sudah di update!

 **Kyunoi** : betuuull... :D

 **Dindaa** : amiin,, terimakasih doanya.. :D

 **Songkyurina** : surat itu berisi permintaan 'polos' kyuhyun pada kibum (?) intinya kyu ingin kibum segera jadi dewasa lalu bisa menyembuhkan dia. Ingat? ada di bagian flashback di ch 5 :D

 **Guest** : sudah lanjuut.. :D

 **dek indah** : Intinya kyu ingin kibum segera jadi dewasa lalu bisa menyembuhkan dia, dan ya mungkin kibum jadi greget gitu kali, ya? 'enak banget kyu nyuruh2 hyungnya' jadi kibum marah deh *sad*

 **angel sparkyu** : syukurlah kibum sdh berubah.. :D

Walaupun dulu kibum jahat sama kyuhyun tapi sekarang dia sudah sayang lagi sama kyuhyun...

 **Dd** : kibum jadi baik itu karena beberapa hal sbenernya, tapi yg paling mempengaruhi adalah karena appa dan eomma nya sdh meninggal, jdi mungkin dia sadar, dia gk boleh jahat lagi sama dongsaengnya.. ikuti terus yaa.. :D

 **Wonhaesung** : big thanks yaaa.. semoga gk bosen.. :D

 **Lily** : walah seneng baca review chingu panjang banget.. :D saya Cuma bisa ngangguk2 di depan laptop.. kekeke.. maaf ya kalau updatenya lama2.. saya gk bisa janji bakal update cepet, tapi saya janji ff ini akan saya tulis sampek selesai.. :D jeongmal gomawoo.. *hug*

 **octakyuu** : sudah diupdate yaa.. :D

 **hyunnie02 :** kibum keterlaluan yaa *sad* sudah diupdate.. :D

 **Tyas1013** : semogaa.. :D sudah di-next!

 **Tiktiktik** : terimakasih yaa.. maaf sya gk bisa janji update cepet, tapi saya janji akan menyelesaikan ff ini kok.. :D

 **Dewidossantosleite** : pastinya mereka akan rebutan kalau udh tau kyuhyun sebenarnya anak siapa... kekeke.. :D maaf ya ch ini malah lamaa bgt update nya, saya lg sibuk ngurusin kuliah.. sabar yaa.. :D

 **HyukRin67 :** toss kalau gitu.. :D kyu disini sakit jantung, tapi nggak yg parah2 gitu kok.. :D biarin aja penasaran.. :P *peace*

 **ladyelf11** : Intinya kyu ingin kibum segera jadi dewasa lalu bisa menyembuhkan dia.. :D sdh update!

 **MissBabyKyu** : sepertinya kita harus tes kejiwaan bersama kak.. wakakakak XD doain yaa kak, ini masih berjuang cari univ.. tapi selalu nyempatin ngetik ff kok.. :D kecup baliikk.. :*

 **Pcyckh** : waduh, terus authornya apa dong? Psikopat? :D *joke*

 **Anna505 :** kibum tegaaa... :'( sudah next yaa :D

 **Awaelfkyu13** : semoga nggak bosan menunggu yaa.. semangaat jugaa! :D

 **riritary9** : semoga bisa tetep penasaran dan gk bosen yaa.. :D

 **Apriliaa765** : sudah diupdate! :D

 **Choeunrong** : aduhh, gk rindu sama authornya juga? :D

 **Yolyol :** makasih yaa.. jangan bosen ngikutin ff ini yaahh... :D

 **Dewiangel** : gimana kalau kibum bohong? :'(

 **annisah563** : semoga gituu terus ya bumm.. :D

 **Cuttiekyu94** : amiiiiinnn... :D

 **Gnagyu** : sudah di updateee.. makasihh :D

 **AtikahSparkyu** : makasih banyak yaa chingu.. semoga selalu sabar menunggu ff sayaa.. :D

 **Jihyunelf** : bermuka dua? Di depan kyu jahat, tapi kalau di depan hae pura2 baik sama kyu? :D sebenanya sdh saya jelaskan secara tersirat knp kibum bisa berubah di chapter-chapter sbelumnya. Kibum berubah semenjak appa dan eommanya meninggal, jadi ya mungkin saat itu kibum sadar dia gk boleh jahat lagi sama kyuu... :D

 **Desviana407** : authornya aja kadang lupa, apalagi readernya? Maaf ya update paling 'pol' Cuma bisa sebulan sekali.. :'( tunggu terus yaa.. :D

 **Cinya** : yes, tebakan bener kan berarti paham sama ceritanya.. :D gak kok, saya gk lagi sakit, Cuma sedikit stress aja.. *apasih* sudah dilanjut, terimakasih.. :D

 **kyuli 99** : sudah updatee.. :D

 **michhazz** : sunbae (?) :D aduh saya jadi malu.. panggil kakak aja :D :D sdh di next yaa

 **readlight** : mungkin mayoritas author di sini SMA kali ya? ch ini sdh saya usahakan 6k lo.. :D bakal lanjut di surabaya atau malang.. doain eonni yaa.. :D

 **Sparkyubum** : setujuu.. :D gk asik kalo kibum jadi baik.. *walah* :D

 **KALAU ADA YANG MERASA NAMANYA BLM DISEBUT, PM YAA. ATAU KALAU ADA YG INGIN DITANYAKAN, ATAU MAU KENALAN :D, SILAKAAN PM AJA.. Sampai ketemu chapter depan cintaa.. :***


	8. Chapter 8

**-You, and The Time-**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum**

 **Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae**

 **Choi Siwon of Super Junior as Choi Siwon**

 **Kim Ji Won [OC]**

 **Choi Seung Hwan [OC]**

 **Kim Jae Rim [OC]**

 **Warning : sorry for typo(s).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PREVIEW CH SEBELUMNYA :**

"Appa..."

Dokter Choi mengangguk—masih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Appa, apakah aku benar-benar anak kandung Appa?" Raut Kyuhyun berubah sendu.

"Tentu saja, tentu saja Kyuhyun-ah. Kau boleh memukul Appa jika Appa berbohong."

Dokter Choi tersenyum hangat. Sakit—hatinya sudah seperti ditusuk ratusan pisau saja. Ia berusaha keras menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar, ia tak boleh menangis, sama sekali tak boleh.

"Pegang tanganku, Appa." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya yang terlihat bergetar.

Dokter Choi hanya menghela napas sebelum ia benar-benar menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun begitu erat. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahannya lagi—dipeluknya Kyuhyun begitu erat, diciumnya sayang kepala Kyuhyun.

" _Akhirnya Appa bisa memelukmu lagi, Kyuhyunie."_ Dokter Choi memejamkan matanya.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 8 – HAPPY READING!**

"Appa, sudah, kita harus segera mengobati Kyuhyun."

Siwon sedikit memaksa sang ayah untuk menyudahi adegan berpelukannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungguh Siwon merasa jengkel saat ini, ia tak habis pikir sang ayah akan mencuri kesempatan di tengah kondisi Kyuhyun yang seperti ini—belum lagi Donghae yang hanya terdiam bingung menyaksikan itu semua.

Dokter Choi terperangah setelah menyadari bahwa Siwon tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Pria itu mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya dengan segera.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyunie berikan tanganmu." Perintah Dokter Choi dengan sabar.

Kyuhyun tampak bingung setelahnya—ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu. Siwon yang menyadari itu tampak dengan sigap segera menyuntikkan sesuatu pada lengan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun dari wajah Kyuhyun, ia hanya mengamati Siwon dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau harus banyak beristirahat, berbaringlah." Siwon mencoba membantu Kyuhyun berbaring di ranjangnya, namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghindar—seperti takut pada Siwon.

"Appa, siapa dia? Mengapa dia datang bersama Appa?" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada tidak suka sambil tetap menatap Siwon tajam.

"Kyuhyunie, kau sudah kelelahan. Kau harus beristirahat, ayo berbaringlah."

"Tidak mau."

"Tapi Kyu-"

"Aku rindu dengan Appa, aku ingin melihat Appa. Mengapa Appa tak pernah pulang? Lalu Eomma, aku juga merindukannya. Mengapa Appa dan Eomma meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

Ketiga pria di ruangan itu tampak terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan polos Kyuhyun. Dokter Choi yang tampak tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, Siwon yang manatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih, juga Donghae yang kini mulai terisak.

"Cukup, Kyu! Kau ini kenapa?! Sadarlah, mereka tidak ada di sini! Appa dan Eomma sudah meninggal, mereka tak akan kembali." Donghae berteriak putus asa disamping Kyuhyun—ia sungguh tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Tidak, Appa dan Eomma belum meninggal! Aku bersama Eomma tadi malam, dia bahkan tidur disampingku. Kau bohong! Appa disini, dia di depanku sekarang, apa kau juga tak bisa melihatnya, huh?" Air mata Kyuhyun berjatuhan—nada suaranya terdengar sangat menyedihkan. "Appa, apakah dia buta sampai-sampai dia tak bisa melihat Appa disini?!"

Dokter Choi memalingkan wajahnya—tak sanggup menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah merah padam.

"Appa, jawab aku!

Donghae hanya berdecak keras, ia meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan gerakan kasar, ia kembali terisak.

"Appa, kenapa Appa tak menjawabku?!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras-keras di depan Dokter Choi yang seketika juga langsung melebarkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Tidak, tidak. Iya, iya, Appa disini, Kyu. Appa disini, jadi tenanglah. Tenang, kendalikan emosimu."

Kyuhyun terdiam—mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam ketika ia merasa dadanya terasa sakit dan menyesakkan—sampai beberapa saat kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya seperti melayang, seperti sangat nyaman sehingga tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja di pelukan Dokter Choi.

"Obatnya sudah bekerja. Kyuhyun harus beristirahat." Ucap Dokter Choi dengan tenang.

"Hyung! Kyuhyunie! Ada apa ini?"

Suara Kibum tampak menggema di dalam ruangan itu—membuat tiga orang yang berada di dalamnya terkejut bukan main, terlebih ketika melihat Kibum datang dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"K-Kibum?" Mata Donghae terbuka lebar-lebar.

" _Oh Tuhan, aku melupakan Kibum."_ Lanjut Donghae dalam hati.

Ya, Donghae melupakan Kibum—lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang memiliki trauma. Maafkan aku Hae, aku juga belum terlalu yakin, tapi kejadian pagi ini sama sekali tak berdampak pada kondisi tubuh Kyuhyun, semuanya normal ketika aku memeriksanya. Kyuhyun pernah mengalami hal semacam ini ketika kecil dulu, tapi itu hanya karena dia terlalu stress—itu murni dari kondisi psikologisnya. Dan bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa Kyuhyun harus beristirahat total selama beberapa hari, Hae? Apa dia tidak menuruti kata-katamu? Dia belum pulih sepenuhnya."

Donghae terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan dari Dokter Choi. Ia meremas tangannya sendiri, raut wajahnya terlihat bingung—seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah, Dokter Choi bolehkan aku menceritakan sesuatu."

Dokter Choi mendongak—sedikit terkejut pada perkataan Donghae yang tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja."

"Maafkan aku, sebenarnya kemarin aku mengajak Kyuhyun ikut dalam acara makan malam bersama para petinggi perusahaan, aku juga mengajak Kibum, tapi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"Sesuatu yang buruk? Bisakah kau ceritakan apa itu, Hae?"

Mulai dari rekan kerja Appanya itu, Kyuhyun yang pergi dari acara makan malam itu tanpa berkata apapun, hingga ia berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun—semuanya, Donghae menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku berpikir mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun tertekan bahkan sampai dia tak bisa mengenaliku, Hae. Kyuhyun begitu merindukan Kim Jiwon, aku bisa melihatnya. Tapi... maafkan aku, Hae."

"Maaf? Apakah ada yang salah, Dokter?"

"Tidak. Setelah kejadian tadi, aku merasa bersalah padamu. Aku tiba-tiba memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengaku kalau aku adalah ayahnya. Ah.. aku lancang sekali." Dokter Choi tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun, aku mencoba mengikuti emosinya, Hae. Dan kupikir tidak ada cara yang lain lagi. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan lancang lagi di depanmu juga Kibum, aku... aku bukan siapa-siapa di sini." Dokter Choi menunduk—menyembunyikan senyum pedihnya.

Donghae terpaku—terdiam menatap Dokter Choi dengan tatapan sedih.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Hae?" Ucap Dokter Choi lirih sambil menatap ragu kearah Donghae.

"Mengapa Dokter Choi berbicara seperti itu?" Donghae tersenyum teduh.

Dokter Choi akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Donghae yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Dokter Choi telah mendampingi Kyuhyun bertahun-tahun, tidak, bahkan sejak Kyuhyun lahir sampai Kyuhyun sebesar ini. Bukankah Dokter Choi telah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai putra Dokter sendiri?"

" _ **Kyuhyun memang putraku, Donghae-ya."**_

Dokter Choi meremas tangannya sendiri dengan begitu erat, ia menunduk—lagi. Andai saja Donghae tau apa yang sedang Ia rasakan.

"Dokter Choi, tolong jawab aku."

"Ah.. t-tentu saja, Hae. Kau, Kibum, juga Kyuhyun—semuanya, aku sudah menganggap kalian sebagai putraku sendiri."

"Lalu mengapa Dokter Choi berbicara seperti itu? Bukannya aku tidak tau, tapi aku memang hanya diam selama ini. Sejak Kyuhyun lahir, Dokter Choi menjadi sering sekali datang ke rumah kami. Aku tau Dokter Choi sudah sangat mengerti dengan keadaan keluarga kami—bagaimana hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun dan Kibum, aku yakin Dokter Choi sangat memahami hal itu. Tapi nyatanya Dokter Choi tak pernah ikut campur dengan urusan keluarga kami. Aku melihat Dokter Choi dalam dua hal—pertama adalah sebagai teman sejati Appa yang mengerti kapan dimana harus ikut campur dan tidak ikut campur, kedua adalah sebagai seorang Dokter yang selalu sabar dan setia menolong pasiennya tak peduli apapun kondisinya."

Ruangan itu hening sesaat—Donghae menghentikan perkataannya.

"Dokter Choi dan Appa—kupikir keduanya sama-sama hebat."

Dokter Choi menangis dalam hati, ia seperti tak sanggup mendengar perkataan Donghae. Rahasia besar itu benar-benar masih tersimpan rapi—rahasia yang mungkin saja bisa menghancurkan keluarga Kim masih tertutup rapat-rapat bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun.

' _Maafkan aku, Donghae-ya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memberitahumu tentang kenyataan yang amat menyedihkan ini. Kau bahkan tidak tau bahwa sebenarnya aku adalah seorang pria yang sangat buruk. Aku menghamili Kim Jaerim—Eommamu sendiri—ketika Ia masih berstatus sebagai istri Kim Jiwon. Bukankah aku benar-benar pria yang 'brengsek?' Lalu tentang cerita bahwa Kim Jiwon adalah sahabat baikku—itu semua bohong Donghae-ya. Jiwon dan Jaerim mengatakan itu agar aku bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun secara leluasa.'_ Ucap Dokter Choi, dalam hati.

"Sejak Appa dan Eomma pergi, rasanya hidupku terseok-seok. Aku dan adik-adikku hancur—kami seperti ingin mati saja saat itu. Tetapi kemudian aku memikirkan banyak hal—kondisi Kyuhyun, sekolah Kibum yang belum selesai, perusahaan Appa, dan banyak hal lain. Lalu karena terlalu banyak tekanan, aku sama sekali tak dapat memikirkan hal lain selain aku harus 'bangkit' lebih cepat dari adik-adikku. Aku hanya berpikir aku harus mengawali semuanya. Aku harus berdiri lebih dulu, lalu aku bisa menggandeng adik-adikku untuk berdiri bersamaku juga. Bukankah begitu Dokter Choi?" Donghae terisak.

Dokter Choi refleks menepuk bahu Donghae yang bergetar itu.

"Ya, benar Donghae-ya. Kau sudah mengambil keputusaan yang sangat tepat, kau anak yang begitu dewasa. Jiwon pasti bangga sekarang, putranya telah tumbuh menjadi orang yang kuat dan dewasa. Semuanya mampu kau lalui dengan sangat baik, jadi sekarang kau tak perlu khawatir. Hari-hari menyedihkan itu telah berlalu, Donghae-ya."

"Terimakasih, Dokter Choi. Kuharap Dokter dan Siwon bisa sering berkunjung ke rumah kami. Tapi Dokter Choi, bisakah aku memohon sesuatu?"

"Aku akan melakukannya selama aku bisa, Donghae-ya."

"Ku mohon tetap dampingi Kyuhyun. Dia begitu membutuhkanmu...Dokter Choi. Sampai akhir—sampai akhir hidupnya, kumohon tetap jaga dia seperti ini." Air mata Donghae akhirnya jatuh.

Tak perlu banyak kata bagi Dokter Choi untuk menerima permintaan Donghae—pria itu hanya mengangguk sambil menatap Donghae dengan penuh kasih. Ya, bukankah seorang ayah harus seperti itu?

.

.

' _Kyuhyun-ah, bukannya aku ingin meliarkan pikiran burukku ini, tapi... aku juga tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri dengan kenyataan yang ada. Aku tau, sewaktu-waktu kau bisa saja pergi—bahkan tanpa kata-kata sekalipun. Ketika kau tengah tertidur nyenyak pun, aku sadar kau juga bisa tak membuka matamu lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun-ah.. namamu tak pernah tertinggal dalam setiap doaku. Setiap hari, setiap waktu.' –Kim Donghae._

.

.

.

.

Kibum termenung memandangi Kyuhyun yang tampak tertidur dengan tidak nyaman, ia sesekali menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun ketika adiknya itu mulai gelisah. Disampingnya, Siwon justru sibuk membereskan peralatan medisnya, sesekali ia memandangi Kibum yang tampak termenung sejak tadi.

"Bum, jangan melamun seperti itu." Sapa Siwon lucu.

"Ah, tidak." Kibum terkekeh pelan.

"Kau kemana saja tadi? Adikmu mengamuk seperti orang kesetanan." Siwon terkekeh.

"Aku? Aku dibelakang. Tidak dengar." Kibum tersenyum.

Singkat—Kibum memang tak ingin membahasnya lagi. Sejak tadi pagi ia memang sibuk membantu Donghae. Mulai dari membersihkan rumah sampai memasak. Tadi Donghae memang menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan dapur lalu membuang sampah di belakang rumah, tapi setelah melihat keadaan belakang rumah yang begitu berantakan, hati Kibum akhirnya tergerak untuk membersihkan tempat itu—lagipula apa salahnya? Toh selama ini Donghae-lah yang membersihkannya.

"Aku baru tau, ternyata Kyuhyun mengerikan ketika marah. Dia memang jarang marah kan, Bum? Ah, bukan jarang, tapi tidak boleh marah."

"Ya, tidak baik untuk jantungnya."

Siwon yang sudah selesai mengemasi barangnya itu akhirnya ikut duduk di dekat Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring. Siwon mengamati Kibum yang masih termenung itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin Donghae terlalu panik sampai-sampai tak sempat memanggilmu."

Kibum tersinggung—ia tersenyum terpaksa, lagi.

 _Oh, sepertinya Siwon salah bicara._

"Tidak. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu." Bohong Kibum.

"Kau berubah banyak, Bum. Aku bangga padamu."

Kibum hanya tersenyum, sangat canggung. Ternyata percuma saja ia berubah, dunia masih tetap jahat padanya. Bukan begitu?

' _ **Kau salah, Bum. Seharusnya kau tak perlu berubah, karena keadaannya akan sama saja. Mereka akan tetap melupakanmu. Kyuhyun tetap menjadi yang pertama.'**_ Batin Kibum.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, Bum. Aku... aku mohon jaga Kyuhyun untukku. Bersabarlah, aku akan berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya." Ucap Siwon dengan nada begitu tulus.

"Aku akan menjaganya selama aku bisa, Hyung." Jawab Kibum ragu.

' _ **Tidak Bum, kau tidak boleh kembali seperti dulu lagi. Kau sudah berjanji pada Appa dan Eomma, jangan buat mereka menyesal. Tidak, kau tidak boleh seperti ini.'**_ Kibum menghela napas berat.

Tak ada yang menyadari, 'monster' itu rupanya kembali menyeret Kibum—dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Itu ketika belum ada yang tau bahwa Kibum jahat pada Kyuhyun. Itu juga ketika Kyuhyun telah mencapai batas kekuatannya. Emosi keduanya memuncak pada malam itu, malam mengerikan yang mambuat kedua hati kakak-beradik itu terluka—luka yang tak bisa sembuh oleh apapun, bahkan oleh waktu._

 _._

 _._

" _Bagus, rupanya kau benar-benar menepati janjimu, hm? Appa dan Eomma masih saja percaya kalau aku benar-benar baik padamu—padahal tidak seperti itu." Kibum tersenyum mengerikan kepada seseorang yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya._

 _Kibum masuk kemudian menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan perlahan._

" _Ah, nyenyak sekali tidurmu." Kibum masih tersenyum dengan licik._

 _Dengan gerakan yang masih perlahan, ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh adiknya._

" _Sungguh, aku tak ingin berlama-lama lagi Kyuhyun-ah."_

 _Kibum hanya menunggu beberapa saat hingga seseorang yang tengah tertidur itu merasa terusik, hingga tak butuh waktu lama untuknya terbangun dan menyadari siapa yang tengah mengganggu tidurnya yang nyaman._

" _Kau kedinginan, hm?"_

 _Kibum menggoyangkan selimut tebal yang kini telah berada dalam genggamannya._

" _Berikan padaku." Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak cepat mengambil selimut tebal dari tangan Kibum—tapi tetap saja ia kalah cepat dengan Kibum yang telah lebih dulu membuangnya dengan asal._

 _Kesadaran Kyuhyun akhirnya terkumpul sepenuhnya, ia menatap Kibum dengan tatapan tak suka._

" _Kau marah padaku?" Kibum tersenyum samar ketika ia mendapati sang adik tengah menatapnya tajam._

" _Kenapa kau menggangguku lagi? Aku tak pernah mengatakan sikapmu yang seperti ini pada Appa, Eomma, ataupun Donghae Hyung. Itu tak cukup?"_

 _Kibum menggeleng-geleng mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun._

" _Bukan, bukan itu Kyuhyun-ah. Cukup, itu sudah sangat cukup bagiku. Tapi... ini lain.. aku tak berniat mengganggumu, aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.. membunuhmu, mungkin?"_

" _Apa sebenarnya yang kau ingini dari aku, Hyung? Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi selain hidupku yang menyedihkan ini."_

" _Apa? Kau bilang tak punya apa-apa? Cih!" Kibum memalingkan kepalanya. "Appa, Eomma, juga Donghae Hyung, mereka semua milikmu, mereka semua sayang padamu, dan mereka semua.. melupakanku... karenamu. Aku yang tak punya apa-apa, bukan kau, Kim Kyuhyun!" Kibum berseru pelan._

" _Apa aku meminta mereka seperti itu padaku? Apa aku yang meminta mereka melupakanmu?"_

" _Tentu saja, hidupmu yang menyedihkan itu yang memaksa mereka mereka seperti itu. Sama saja, itu salahmu."_

" _Aku tak meminta hidup seperti ini, Hyung. Aku benci hidup seperti ini."_

" _Aku juga membencinya, Kyu. Maka dari itu segeralah pergi dari dunia ini."_

" _Baiklah, bunuh saja aku."_

" _Kau berani juga ternyata, hm? Tidak, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Aku hanya akan membiarkanmu mati dalam kesakitanmu.. di tempat ini... malam ini." Kibum berbisik lirih._

 _Kyuhyun terisak—perkataan Kibum dengan kejam seolah mengiris hatinya. Begitu jelas, sampai ia yakin ia tak bermimpi malam ini._

" _Kau tau, Kyu, jika aku tidak sabar, aku mungkin sudah melakukan ini sejak dulu. Terlalu mudah untuk membunuh orang sepertimu." Kibum juga terisak._

 _Kyuhyun tak dapat menahannya lagi, segala kesakitan yang ia terima dari Kibum selama ini benar-benar sudah menumpuk di dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun menyimpannya sendiri, meratapi kesakitan itu setiap malam tanpa seorangpun tau. Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi—ia juga manusia._

 _Kyuhyun ingin melampiaskannya malam ini—ia tak peduli._

 _Ia memukul Kibum._

 _Satu pukulan._

 _ **Hatinya benar-benar sakit.**_

 _Dua pukulan._

 _ **Ia membenci Kibum,**_

 _Tiga pukulan._

 _ **juga membenci hidupnya.**_

 _Pukulan terakhir._

" _Aku membencimu, Kim Kibum."_

" _Ah, kau menyampaikan kata-kata terakhir yang mengesankan, Kyu."_

 _Kibum mengusap darah yang mengalir sudut bibirnya—sakit sekali. Mata Kibum berkilat merah, ia juga tak peduli siapa yang sedang di hadapannya saat ini._

 _Satu pukulan._

 _Dua pukulan._

 _Tiga pukulan._

 _Kibum juga memukul Kyuhyun habis-habisan—ia juga jatuh tersungkur. Air matanya mengalir begitu deras. Dipandanginya sosok yang kini tengah tergeletak di sampingnya._

" _Ku bilang itu sangat mudah bagiku untuk membunuhmu, tapi kau malah menggali kuburanmu sendiri. Kau lupa, kau itu hanya bocah penyakitan." Suara Kibum terdengar tegas—walaupun sekarang ia sedang menangis._

 _Kyuhyun—dia terisak hebat. Kekuatannya habis sudah. Ia hanya tinggal melewati beberapa menit menyakitkan ini dengan tenang sampai akhirnya tiba. Ia hanya tersenyum memandangi Kibum._

" _Kenapa kau tersenyum, huh?"_

 _Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum—bersamaan dengan peluh dan air mata yang turun menuruni wajah pucatnya. Isakan demi isakan yang lambat laun membuat hatinya terasa sesak._

" _K-Kibum Hyung... berikan tanganmu." Kyuhyun berucap lirih._

 _Kibum mengulurkan tangannya, lalu Kyuhyun menggenggamnya—begitu erat. Kedua tangan itu tampak bergetar hebat. Kyuhyun mendekap tangan Kibum di dadanya._

" _Pastikan ini sudah berhenti berdetak.. lalu...pergilah...Hyung."_

 _Kyuhyun semakin terisak, ia mengenggam tangan Kibum dengan sangat erat. Rasa sakit itu mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya—sakit—ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya sangat sakit._

" _Pasti, aku pasti akan pergi setelah jantungmu telah berhenti berdetak, Kim Kyuhyun.."_

 _Kibum juga terisak hebat. Ia merasakannya—detakan kecil yang juga terasa sampai pada tangannya yang digenggam adiknya itu, detakan kecil yang lambat laun semakin lemah dan menghilang, detakan kecil yang membuat adiknya begitu kesakitan—Kibum...menikmatinya._

 _Tiga,_

 _Dua,_

 _Satu._

 _Dan detakan itu...berhenti._

 _Genggaman erat yang membuat tangan Kibum mati rasa itu akhirnya melemah—ia perlahan menarik tangannya yang masih bergetar hebat. Ia sudah yakin, seseorang yang tergeletak di sampingnya itu telah pergi—dan tak kembali._

" _Selamat tinggal, Kyuhyun-ah. Sekarang Appa, Eomma, dan Donghae Hyung akan menjadi milikku seorang."_

 _Kibum tersenyum licik meski air mata belum juga berhenti mengalir dari maniknya yang memerah. Kibum berusaha bangkit, ia harus segera pergi dari tempat itu—berpura-pura tidak tau, dan—_

" _Kim Kibum, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Seseorang membuka pintu kamar itu._

" _Oh, Appa?" Kibum—tersenyum._

 _End of Flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dokter Choi tampak mengekor di belakang Siwon yang tengah berjalan cepat menuju ruangannya. Pria itu tidak tau apa yang akan Siwon katakan padanya. Setelah kejadian pagi tadi, ia dan Siwon langsung berangkat menuju Rumah Sakit dan tidak ada percakapan apapun selama perjalan ke Rumah Sakit—yang ada hanya Siwon yang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup membuat jantung berpacu lebih cepat.

Sudah sampai, Siwon mengunci ruangannya rapat-rapat.

"Appa." Guman Siwon lirih—ia berdiri membelakangi sang appa.

"Kenapa, Siwon-ah? Kau ingin memarahi Appa lagi? Silakan, silakan saja, Appa tidak akan memb-"

"Kupikir aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun." Siwon berbalik menghadap sang appa.

"Astaga... ada apa denganmu?" Dokter Choi terkejut bukan main setelah ia dapat melihat wajah Siwon dengan jelas—Siwon menangis.

"Appa, aku harus bagaimana? Aku ingin Kyuhyun hidup bersama dengan kita, aku tidak ingin dia tinggal bersama Kibum dan Donghae, mereka terlalu sibuk, mereka tidak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun sepenuhnya Appa." Nada bicara Siwon terdengar putus asa.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jika itu yang kau mau, maka tak perlu lagi mengganggu kehidupan Kyuhyun. Biarkan saja dia hidup bersama Kibum dan Donghae, bukankah semua sudah membaik, huh? Biarlah, tidak apa-apa jika kita harus hidup terpisah seperti ini dengan Kyuhyun, biarkan saja Kyuhyun dan kedua Hyung-nya tak pernah tau tentang hal ini, lagipula Appa sudah berjanji pada Jiwon dan Jaerim untuk tidak mengambil Kyuhyun ketika ia sudah besar nanti. Dan satu lagi... apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun tadi? Itu belum apa-apa Siwon-ah.. Kondisinya akan turun drastis jika kau mengatakan hal itu."

"Tapi aku yakin Kyuhyun bisa, Appa. Aku yakin dia bisa menghadapi semuanya, dia anak yang kuat."

"Kyuhyun bisa, Siwon-ah.. dia bisa.. tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya. Kau, mengertilah..."

"Aku akan berusaha menyelamatkannya jika sampai terjadi sesuatu, Appa. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

"Siwon-ah.. Selama berpuluh tahun Appa berusaha mempertahankan nyawa adikmu itu. Kyuhyun selalu menjadi yang pertama dari antara pasien Appa yang lain, dan sekarang... apa kau yakin akan melakukan itu di depan Appa, huh? Dengar, Appa menyekolahkanmu ke sekolah medis terbaik di negara itu karena suatu alasan Siwon-ah. Sekarang Appa masih sangat mampu merawat Kyuhyun, Appa akan berusaha menyelamatkan dia bahkan ketika Appa harus mengorbankan nyawa Appa, Appa bersedia Siwon-ah.. Tapi ketika nanti Appa sudah tak lagi bisa merawatnya, kaulah yang akan menggantikan Appa, kau yang akan merawat adikmu dengan benar dan baik. Appa ingin Kyuhyun tetap hidup, Siwon-ah... Kyuhyun harus hidup. Jadi Appa mohon, pertimbangkanlah dengan baik-baik keputusanmu itu, jangan membuat Appa kecewa."

"Appa... tidak, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin Appa bahagia, aku juga ingin Appa hidup bersama anak kandung Appa. Dan lagi kondisi Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, bukankah Appa ingin menemaninya setiap hari? Atau bahkan memeluknya setiap waktu? Aku juga memikirkan Appa.."

"Tidak, Siwon-ah. Appa lebih memilih Appa hidup terpisah dengan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun bahagia dengan hidupnya yang seperti ini, daripada Appa harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi Appa harus melihat Kyuhyun tersiksa karena itu. Orang tua akan melakukan apapun yang mereka bisa agar sang anak tersenyum, Siwon-ah... meskipun Appa harus menangis, tapi jika disana Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia, Appa juga pasti turut bahagia."

"Mengapa semua begitu berat, Appa? Aku hanya ingin hidup bersama adikku, aku hanya ingin aku bisa menjaganya setiap waktu, apa itu salah?"

"Siwon-ah... maafkan Appa, ini semua salah Appa. Andai saja hal itu tak terjadi."

Siwon menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan sedih.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Kibum, sekarang jelaskan pada Appa."_

 _Kibum menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan kosong. Rasa sakit masih berdenyut-denyut wajahnya—ia baru saja mendapat perawatan karena luka-lukanya. Bukan main sakitnya, seberapa lemah kekuatan Kyuhyun, dia tetap saja anak laki-laki biasa yang memang bisa bertarung. Kibum tak peduli, toh kekuatannya juga habis ketika ia 'menghajar' adiknya tadi. Adil, bukan?_

" _Apa kau tuli, huh?"_

" _Appa!"_

" _Diam kau, Donghae."_

 _Kibum justru menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku Rumah Sakit, ia menghela napas dalam-dalam._

" _Aku hanya ingin dia pergi, Appa. Entahlah."_

" _Oh Tuhan, apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, huh? Aku tak mendidikmu untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh, Kim Kibum!"_

" _Semua menjadi milik Kyuhyun. Appa, Eomma, Donghae Hyung, semuanya. Aku tak memiliki siapapun disini." Jawab Kibum masih dengan nada yang tenang._

" _Apa Appa meninggalkanmu, Bum? Appa tak peduli padamu? Atau apakah Appa tak menganggapmu?"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, huh?"_

" _Aku ingin duniaku kembali seperti dulu, seperti sebelum ada Kyuhyun. Aku menjadi adik terkecil, aku disayang, dimanja, juga Appa, Eomma, Donghae Hyung, semuanya milikku. Tidak seperti sekarang." Kibum tersenyum pahit._

" _Kau pikir dulu aku tak seperti itu, huh? Kau pikir aku menerima begitu saja kehadiranmu, Bum? Apa aku tak pernah menceritakan itu padamu? Baiklah, sekarang akan kuceritakan semuanya padamu." Donghae menyahut._

 _Kibum terdiam meski dalam hati ia terkejut bukan main._

" _Dulu aku juga seperti ini, Appa dan Eomma seperti meninggalkanku. Eomma tak pernah lagi menemaniku tidur, dia selalu tidur bersamamu. Lalu aku menjadi semakin dekat dengan Appa, Appa menceritakan semuanya padaku, mencoba menyadarkanku bahwa aku tak boleh seperti ini dengan adikku sendiri, Appa berkata jika dulu Eomma juga memperlakukanku seperti itu ketika aku masih bayi, lalu aku menerimannya, Bum. Tahun-tahun berlalu dan akhirnya aku sadar, kau adalah hadiah terindah yang dijanjikan Appa dan Eomma padaku dulu, ternyata hadiah itu adalah kau, seorang bayi kecil—adik yang sangat kusayangi. Apakah menerima itu sesulit ini, Bum? Apa menerima Kyuhyun sesulit itu, huh?" Nada bicara Donghae bergetar._

" _Ya, memang sesulit itu. Sulit bagiku, Hyung." Kibum hanya mengaku._

 _Donghae meremas rambutnya kasar. Sungguh, seperti tak ada yang bisa meluluhkan hati Kibum._

" _Lalu mengapa kau memulainya seperti itu? Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan itu pada Kyuhyun, huh?"_

" _Appa! Dia yang memulainya, dia yang memukulku lebih dulu! Jika aku yang memulainya, dia mungkin sudah mati sejak tadi."_

 _PLAK!_

" _Jaga mulutmu Kim Kibum!"_

 _Kibum seketika terdiam. Luka di wajahnya bahkan belum mengering, tapi bagi Kibum itu sama sekali tak ada artinya dibanding luka di hatinya. Itu jauh lebih sakit, sakit yang berbeda._

" _Aku memang melihatmu menjauh dari Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini, dan ternyata dugaanku benar. Pergi saja kau dari rumahku, aku tak ingin ada seorang pembunuh yang tinggal di sana. Cari orang tua lain, cari saja keluarga lain. Tak perlu kembali lagi jika memang kau ingin menjadi seorang permbunuh. Malam ini juga kau bisa pergi, Kim Kibum."_

" _Jiwon-ah.. Tidak, tidak.. jangan lakukan itu." Jaerim memegang erat tangan Jiwon._

" _Maafkan Kyuhyun, maafkan Kyuhyun, Kibum-ah. Karena dia kau banyak mengalami kesulitan. Kau tetaplah tinggal, tidak perlu pergi. Biar aku menitipkan Kyuhyun pada Dokter Choi setelah ini, biar dia tinggal disana, kau tidak perlu pergi Ki-"_

" _Kim Jaerim, apa kau gila!? Apa kau sadar dengan perkataanmu baru saja, huh?"_

 _Jaerim menghapus kasar air matanya yang mengalir begitu deras, ia tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Pikirannya seperti buntu—ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun._

" _Dan Kibum, aku menyesal telah mendidikmu selama ini dengan susah payah."_

" _Baiklah, aku akan pergi."_

" _Ya, dan jangan pernah kembali."_

" _Kim Kibum! Kibum-ah, tidak, tidak. Jangan! Kau tidak boleh pergi. Kibum!" Jaerim menyeret tangan Kibum, berusaha menahannya agar Kibum tak beranjak dari tempat itu. Tapi percuma, hati Kibum sudah terbakar karena perkataan sang ayah._

 _End of Flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kibum tampak terkantuk-kantuk di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang serius memandangi ponselnya. Kibum kelelahan, seharian tadi ia memang giat membersihkan rumah dibantu oleh Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja adiknya itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kyuhyun bersikeras memaksa Kibum agar ia diperbolehkan membantu, dan ya akhirnya dia ikut membantu walau ia terpaksa berhenti dengan sendirinya setelah baru bekerja selama beberapa menit.

"Bum Hyung, tidurlah kalau memang mengantuk. Aku yang akan menunggu Donghae Hyung pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa beralih dari layar ponselnya.

"Hm?" Kibum bergumam.

"Tidurlah saja, tidak usah ditahan-tahan begitu jika mengantuk."

"Hm..." Kibum bergumam lagi—mengiyakan.

Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah Kibum yang rupanya menuruti kata-katanya. Itu sudah pukul 10 malam, Kyuhyun dan Kibum masih menunggu kedatangan sang hyung. Sebenarnya pagi tadi Donghae berkata jika ia akan pulang cepat hari ini karena mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun memaksa Donghae agar menyelesaikan perkerjaannya sampai selesai karena ia sudah merasa baik-baik saja.

 _Oh, tak sadarkah ia sudah memaksa dua orang hari ini?_

Kyuhyun memang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, tapi sebenarnya ia juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Bagaimana tidak, kedua _Hyung_ -nya sama-sama bercerita kalau hari ini ia 'mengamuk', terlebih Donghae, kakak pertamanya itu berkata bahwa ia benar-benar takut ketika Kyuhyun menggertaknya. Ia memang tak mengingat apapun, tapi ia tau jika terjadi sesuatu padanya—ia terbangun dengan perasaan tidak tenang dan gelisah. Kyuhyun bertanya tentang apa saja yang telah ia katakan ketika ia 'mengamuk' tadi, tapi kedua _Hyung_ -nya hanya diam—tidak mau memberitahu—dengan alasan untuk menjaga perasaannya.

Tiba-tiba pipi Kyuhyun memanas, ia malu. Apalagi Donghae dan Kibum juga berkata bahwa ada Dokter Choi dan Siwon. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika bertemu Dokter Choi dan Siwon nanti. Kyuhyun hanya merasa seseorang sudah memeluknya juga menenangkannya tadi, Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin itu Donghae atau Kibum, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak begitu yakin. Kyuhyun merasakannya, pelukan yang benar-benar menenangkan—seperti pelukan sang ayah.

' _Appa, apa kau memelukku dalam mimpi? Mengapa itu benar-benar seperti nyata? Itu nyaman sekali.'_ Pikiran Kyuhyun meliar.

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat ketika ia merasa mulai berandai-andai lagi. Tidak, tidak, itu pasti Donghae Hyung.

 _ **Ah, Kyuhyun-ah.. Itu memang pelukan dari ayahmu—ayah kandungmu—Dokter Choi.**_

Sederhana, Kyuhyun memang benar-benar tak tau.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, ia merasa semakin sepi saja, hanya suara Televisi yang senantiasa berbunyi walau sang pemilik nyatanya tidak peduli.

"Donghae Hyung kapan kau pulang? Aku lapar." Kyuhyun hanya bergumam—masih tetap menatap layar ponselnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum ia membuang asal ponselnya ke sofa lalu beranjak menuju dapur.

"Apa tidak ada Ramyu-"

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh ke arah sofa ketika ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Sedikit berdecak, akhirnya ia kembali menuju sofa di ruang keluarga. Ia meraih ponselnya dengan kasar—seseorang tengah memanggil.

' _Dokter Choi—memanggil'_

"Dokter Choi?"

Tak pikir panjang, ia menggeser icon berwarna hijau di ponselnya.

"Halo, ada apa Dokter Ch-"

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-Ya, aku baik-baik saja, justru sangat baik. Mengapa Dokter menelp-"

"Aku khawatir padamu."

Lagi-lagi Dokter Choi memotong pertanyaannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku bahkan membantu Kibum Hyung tadi—membersihkan rumah." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Lagi? Sudah kubilang tidak perlu membantu bersih-bersih seperti itu. Apa tidak ada pekerjaan yang lain? Itu tidak boleh—kau mudah sekali batuk."

DEG.

DEG.

DEG.

Kyuhyun menyentuh dada kirinya, sesuatu berdetak cepat di dalam sana. Ia terdiam. Bahagia, ia merasa bahagia. Suara bernada khawatir yang menyapa telinganya, entah mengapa ia begitu bahagia mendengarnya, itu seperti suara sang ayah yang sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

' _Mengapa aku seperti ini?'_ Kyuhyun kembali tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah... kau mendengarku?"

"T-Tentu saja. B-baik aku tidak akan ikut Kibum Hyung bersih-bersih lagi, Ap-Appa."

 _ **Appa?**_

"Ah, maaf, maksudku, Dokter Choi." Kyuhyun langsung meralat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu matikan teleponnya, Kyu."

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos setelahnya, bibirnya seolah bergerak sendiri tanpa diperintah. ' _Appa',_ kata itu terucap begitu saja—dengan tulus.

"Aku datang."

Belum hilang rasa bingung Kyuhyun ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dengan pelan.

"Aku tau kau pasti menunggu makanan, kan? Kenapa kau tak meminta tolong Kibum untuk memasak?" Donghae meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja dekat sofa.

"Kibum Hyung lelah. Ia membersihkan seisi rumah sejak pagi tadi."

"Apa? Woah.. tumben rajin sekali!" Donghae menatap Kibum yang tengah tertidur di sofa.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan bahunya—tidak tau.

"Ah, Kibum tidak lupa memberikan obatmu, kan?"

"Tidak."

.

.

' _ **Apa kau mulai merasakannya, Kyu? Kau tak perlu meralatnya tadi, kau benar, karena aku... memang ayahmu.' –Dokter Choi**_

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Jiwon-ah?"_

 _Dokter Choi menatap kedua orang yang sedang menunduk dalam-dalam di hadapannya. Masih belum ada jawaban sejak tadi, pasangan suami-istri itu hanya terdiam menunduk._

" _Jaerim-ah, kau juga tak mau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?"_

 _Jaerim semakin mengeratkan keduanya tangannya ketika ia mendengar pria di depannya itu memanggil namanya. Ia sudah menahan tangis sejak tadi, ia bahkan yakin matanya telah memerah saat ini, ia tetap diam—tak bergerak barang sedikitpun dari kursinya._

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Kyuhyun... benar-benar buruk, kondisinya." Suara pria itu bergetar._

" _Hiks..."_

 _Satu isakan akhirnya lolos, Jaerim menyerah sudah, ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia segera menutup mulunya, terus berusaha agar ia tak terisak lagi._

" _Jangan hanya menangis, Jaerim-ah. Aku butuh penjelasanmu, aku tidak tau apa-apa dan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang dengan kondisi seperti itu. Detak jantungnya berhenti, benar-benar berhenti Jaerim-ah.. Ya Tuhan.."_

 _Dokter Choi meremas rambutnya kasar, kepalanya terasa berdenyut hebat._

" _Seunghwan-ah, maafkan anakku. Maafkan Kibum. Dia yang membuat anakmu seperti ini, dia berusaha membunuh Kyuhyun—entahlah, aku juga tak percaya hal ini bisa terjadi." Jiwon menjawab dengan nada kecewa, tangannya terulur menyentuh pundak sang istri dengan erat._

" _Aku sudah mengusirnya, Kibum tak boleh kembali." Jiwon melanjutkan kata-katanya._

" _Apa?"_

" _Aku tidak mau ada seorang pembunuh yang tinggal di rumahku."_

" _Tapi Kyuhyun bisa tinggal bersamaku, Jiwon-ah. Mengapa kau memutuskan itu tanpa berpikir panjang?"_

" _Jika Kyuhyun tinggal bersamamu, itu sama saja kita membuka rahasia ini. Kita sudah melaluinya dengan susah payah, kita sudah sampai sejauh ini Choi Seunghwan, aku tak ingin ada masalah lagi, aku tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun tersakiti, dia tidak bisa."_

" _Itu juga akan menjadi masalah jika kau mengusir Kibum, Jiwon-ah. Tidak, tidak, ini tidak mungkin."_

" _Lalu bagaimana jika Kibum tetap berada di dekat Kyuhyun?"_

" _Aku yang akan berbicara dengan Kibum."_

" _Tidak. Kibum itu anak yang keras, kau tidak akan bisa."_

" _Jiwon-ah, jika Kibum memang seperti itu bukankah kita tidak boleh memperlakukannya dengan keras juga? Itu hanya akan membuat Kibum menjadi orang yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Untuk Kibum, kita harus memperlakukannya dengan baik, dan aku yakin dia bisa berubah, Jiwon-ah. Kibum dulu tak seperti itu, aku yakin."_

" _Lalu jika itu tidak bisa? Apa yang harus kulakukan, Seunghwan-ah?"_

" _Lalu biarkan Tuhan yang mengaturnya."_

 _End of Flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyuhyun hanya menatap ke arah jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Disampingnya ada Donghae yang memang sedang menemaninya tidur, sedangkan Kibum—ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah Donghae pulang tadi, ia bahkan tak tergoda dengan makanan yang dibawa Donghae.

Lampu kamarnya memang sudah dimatikan, yang tersisa hanya remang-remang lampu jalan yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela kaca kamar itu. Donghae memang menutup matanya, tapi ia belum tidur, ia hanya diam melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang hanya bergerak-gerak sejak tadi. Donghae tau adiknya itu sedang penasaran dengan kejadian pagi tadi, tapi nyatanya Kyuhyun juga sulit berbagi cerita dengannya.

"Kau tidak tidur, Kyu?"

"Aku belum mengantuk. Hyung tidur saja dulu." Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya.

"Yak! Jangan bermain game!" Donghae merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Tapi kemudian ia terkejut ketika melihat layar ponsel itu, tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh tombol 'panggilan masuk' yang ada di sana, dan sebuah nama tak asing tampak di urutan pertama daftar panggilan itu.

"Dokter Choi... menelponmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kapan?"

"Tepat sebelum Hyungpulang tadi."

"Benarkah? Biasanya Dokter Choi akan menelponku untuk menanyakan keadannmu."

"Mungkin dia terlalu khawatir, _Hyung._ "

"Mungkin saja."

Keduanya kembali terdiam.

" _Hyung_?"

"Hm?" Donghae menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Aku bermimpi _Appa_ datang dan memelukku. Aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Itu—pelukan Appa—seperti nyata."

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku tau itu sulit. Tapi kau harus merelakan kepergian Appa juga Eomma."

"Aku sudah merelakannya, Hyung."

"Lalu apa artinya kejadian pagi tadi?"

"Memangnya ada apa? Aku tidak tau apa-apa, kau tak memberitahuku." Kyuhyun merengut.

"Baiklah, jangan terkejut, uh? Kau.. memanggil Dokter Choi dengan sebutan 'Appa', kau juga memarahi Siwon dan aku. Kau tau, itu karena kau terlalu terteka-"

"Aku memanggil Dokter Choi— _Appa?"_

"Ya! Kau seolah-olah bertemu dengan Appa. Kau tak ingat sama sekali?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Entalah, ia masih bingung dengan perasaan yang membuncah di dalam hatinya. Ia sama sekali tak merasa aneh ketika Donghae menceritakan hal itu, ia juga tak tau mengapa perasaannya menjadi seperti itu. Tak ada yang terasa aneh, hatinya justru semakin menghangat.

"Kyu?"

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak ingat, Hyung."

"Kumohon jangan terus terbayang tentang kepergian Appa dan Eomma. Mereka sudah bahagia di sana, mereka akan menjaga kita selalu, jadi kau jangan khawatir."

"Jadilah orang yang dewasa, Kyu. Bersabarlah, aku tau ini memang sulit, tapi akan lebih sulit jika kau terus terjebak dengan perasaan kehilangan itu."

"Aku sudah bersabar, Hyung. Apa masih kurang? Mengapa semuanya begitu berat?"

"Bukan hanya bersabar, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau harus bangkit, masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Kau masih punya aku dan Kibum. Kibum sudah berubah, aku yakin semuanya akan lebih baik. Cobalah bangkit, jika itu sulit maka menangislah, aku akan mengusap air matamu, aku akan menyembuhkan luka-luka itu, Kyu."

"Kau berjanji, Hyung?"

"Aku tak mau berjanji, karena janji bisa diingkari. Aku hanya akan berusaha, sebesar yang ku bisa—untukmu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya."

"Tidak perlu takut dengan apapun, juga jangan takut dengan kondisimu. Jangan jadikan itu penghalang untuk melakukan apa yang kau mau, Kyu. Aku tak akan menghalangimu jika itu masih bisa kaulakukan. Ada Dokter Choi, juga ada Siwon yang kini telah menjadi Dokter terbaik di sana, apa lagi? Kau sudah punya segalanya."

Tes.

Air mata itu meluncur begitu saja dari wajah Kyuhyun. Ia masih tetap memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang redup.

"Aku takut ini hanya sementara, Hyung."

"Jangan takutkan apapun, Kyuhyunie. Selama ini kau sudah hidup begitu sulit, dan saatnya kau bangkit dari kesakitanmu."

"Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku ya, Hyung?" Suara Kyuhyun terisak.

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah, Kyu."

Donghae memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Ia mengeratkan selumut tebal yang menutupi tubuh adiknya ketika ia merasa malam semakin dingin.

"Sudah malam sekali, kau harus istirahat." Donghae mengusap rambut Kyuhyun.

"Selamat tidur, Donghae Hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Selamat tidur juga, Kyuhyunie." Donghae membalas senyuman itu.

' _Kyuhyunie, adik terkecil Hyung. Berbahagialah, jangan pernah sakit—lagi. Semoga Tuhan senantiasa melindungi dan mengasihimu.'_ Sebaris doa—dari Donghae untuk adik terkecilnya.

.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

.

 **Annyeooooong~~~~ haha.. saya update cepet soalnya lagi gak ada kerjaan di rumah :D seneng ya kalo bisa update cepet kayak gini.. :D maaf kalau chapter ini pendek, udah gatel pengen update.. :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLEASE READ-PLEASE READ-PLEASE READ-PLEASE READ-JEBAAALLL :D**

 **Setelah baca review chapter 7, ternyata saya sadar saya melupakan sesuatu. Sebelumnya terimakasih kepada Apriliaa765, karena pas baca reviewnya saya langsung teringat sesuatu itu. Saya ingin menjelaskan aja, disini FLASHBACK ceritanya memang gk saya 'sambung' antara satu dg yg lain. Jadi kalau FLASHBACK-nya gk nyambung, atau loncat2, ya jangan di sambung-sambungin (?) :D karena memang saya buat seperti itu. Jadi bisa dibilang FLASHBACK itu sebelum Appa dan Eomma Kim BELUM meninggal. Aduh, gimana ya, bisa dipahami gk sih? Kata2nya belepotan.. :D semoga paham ya, yg blm paham, bisa tanya di review atau PM, SAYA PASTI BALAS KOKKK.. :D**

.

.

 **TERIMAKASIH BUANYAAKK BUAT YANG UDAH SETIA NUNGGU FF GAK JELAS INI, SAYA GK NUNTUT APA-APA, INI CUMA SEKEDAR HIBURAN AJA, BUAT LIKERS & FOLLOWERS YG MALU-MALU, ATAUPUN SILENT READERS YANG GAK TERLIHAT, TERIMAKASIH BANYAAKK. POKOKNYA TERIMAKASIH BUAT SEMUANYA, SAYA SENENG LOH VIEW NYA NAMBAH TERUS WALAU YG REVIEW TETEP ITU-ITU AJA :D Setelah saya sadar, saya gk maksa review deh sekarang, saya gk target, karena niat saya di sini bukan untuk jadi terkenal atau banyak2-an review, tapi untuk cari pengalaman dan buat mematangkan kemampuan saya untuk menulis. Kalau ingin review ya review aja, saya menerima segala saran dan kritik yang membangun. MARI KITA SALING BERBAGI SATU SAMA LAIN. DAN AKHIR KATA, SAMPAI KETEMU HABIS LEBARAN YA, SAYA MAU NGUCAPIN DULU, SELAMAT MERAYAKAN HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI, MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN YAA.. :* :D :D :D **

Balasan REVIEW CHAPTER 7 :

 **Li :** sudah lanjutt,, !

 **Desviana407** : kyunie lagi pusing pala barbie kali ya.. udah di next, jangan bosen yaa.. :'D makasih udah selalu review.. :D :D

 **Nanakyu :** sama-sama chingu.. ini udah di lanjut ya.. mudah mudahan gak bosen yaa.. :D

 **Hyunhua** : yap benar sekali, dia lagi gk sadar... kyu lagi tertekan gitu sama pikirannya sendiri.. udah next, jangan bosen yaa.. :D

 **riritary9** : belum, kyuhyun belum tau kok kalau itu appa kandungnya, Cuma pas itu dia lagi tertekan aja.. udah next yaa.. :D

 **hyunnieya11 :** saya rasa semua pertanyaan chingu udh terjawab yaa di chapter ini.. kalo Kibum masih tetep saya buat jahat gimana hayooo... udh di next, jgn bosen2 baca yaa.. :D hwaiting!

 **Retnoelf** : duuhh.. udah dilanjut cepet nih.. sesuai pesanan –eh maksudnya permintaann.. :D

 **maya kyu** : iyaa.. betul sekali...! 100 buat kamu cintaa.. :D

 **lydiasimatupang2301** : hahaha.. :D udah di next yaa... :D

 **Songkyurina** : pertanyaannya udh kejawab kan? Udah next yaa.. :D

 **kyuhae :** udah next.. thankyou... :D

 **Lily :** syukurlah saya bisa update jugaa.. :D kayaknya semua pertanyaan chingu udh kejawab di ch ini ya.. :D makasih udah selalu setia baca dan review. Maksudnya Donghae agak acuh sama donghae itu gmna ya? Atau maksudnya kyuhyun agak acuh sama hae? :D Typo?

 **Choding** : Udah di lanjut.. :D

 **kyuli99** : Udah lanjutt.. semangat jgaa! :D

 **Wonhaesung Love :** udah di lanjutt, gomawo.. :D

 **Epi** : udh next, semoga makin penasaran ya.. :D

 **angel sparkyu** : udah next.. :D

 **kyuchoco13** : semoga tetap penasaran ya.. amiiin.. makasih banyak buat doanyaa.. :D

 **windiartiw67** : waahh benar sekali! :D 100 buat chingu.. :D

 **indahindrawatibasmar :** udah terjawab kan rasa penasarannya? Makasih yaa cinta.. :D

 **jihyunelf** : benar sekali! :D

 **kyunoi** : haha oke oke, moga makin penasaran ya.. :D sbm-nya masih blm pengumuman, doakan yaa... :D

 **phn19** : oke..okee sepertinya terjawab di ch ini ya? Sudah dilanjut kakak... :D

 **siskasparkyu0** : tunggu terus kelanjutannya ya..:D

 **sparkyuNee13** : kyaa suaramu sampe kedengeran loh.. sudah update asap iniii.. :D kkk

 **meimeimayra** : tunggu terus dan jangan boseen yaa.. :D

 **Tyas1013** : udah di next.. semoga gk bosen.. :D wkwkwk

 **Sparkyubum** : sabar-sabar, saya udh update cepat loooo :D

 **cinya** : puji tuhan kalau emg bener2 enjoy.. :D doakan aja moga2 saya selalu baik-baik sajaa.. :D haha, belakangan ini saya sering blank tiba2 gitu.. amiin, makasih buat doanya cintaa.. :D ditunggu terus yaa.. :D

 **Anna505** : udah next ya.. jangan bosen yaa.. :D

 **Nurani506** : hai, salam kenal juga.. iya gak apa2 kok.. semoga seterusnya bisa review terus ya.. tunggu terus kelanjutannya.. :D

 **hyunnie02** : saya setuju sama kamuu! :D

 **HyukRin67** : aduuh, makasih kangennya ya? udah saya update asap nih.. makasih cintaa.. :D dan makasih juga buat doanya.. :'D fighting! :D

 **Apriliaa765** : anu... gini yaa, saya memang sengaja bikin flashbacknya 'nggak nyambung' antara satu dengan yg lain, di sini saya bikin flashback yg masih ada kaitannya dgn sebuah adegan di 'real life' nya mereka yg sekarang. Jadi flashback yg satu dg flashback yg lain belum tentu nyambung.. :D semoga gk bingung ya.. :D

 **dewiangel** : sudah update asaaappp :D heheeh

 **jennyhzb** : sudah di next, dan semoga makin penasaran ajaa.. :D

 **MissBabyKyu** : aduuh aku ada di mimpinya kyu... :D sudah update cepet loh kak.. oh iya, aku mau minta maaf, PM yg terakhir gk sempat balaaas, maafin saya kakak.. :'D saya pas lagi sibuk2nya waktu itu.. :D semangat juga buat kakak, cium jauhh.. :*

 **Awaelfkyu13** : iya, emg kyu dulu udh pernah di kenalin kan? :D tapi yg dua orang itu lagi gk ada di korea, mereka ngurusin perusahaan yg di luar negeri, jadi mereka gk tau.. udah next yaa.. :D

 **yolyol** : waa copaaass.. ! :D waduh jangan terlalu emosi, ntar cepet tuaa loh.. :D haaha, semoga makin penasaran ya, jangan bosen baca dan review... thankyou... :D :D

 **ladyelf11** : benar sekali! :D

 **michhazz** : sudah next ya saeng... :D :D

 **Atik1125** : syukurlah kalo feel nya dapet chingu, semoga tetep suka yaa... sudah next,, fighting! :D

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** : Sepertinya rasa penasarannya udh terjawab ya? terimakasih reader-ssi.. :D :D semangat jugaa.. :D

 **readlight** : iya sayang, eonni pasti doakan kok.. :D updatenya gk lama kan, eonni ngebut loh, mumpung lagi gk ada kerjaan... makasih yaa.. :* :D

" **KYUZART – 8:19"**


	9. Chapter 9

**-You, and The Time-**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum**

 **Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae**

 **Choi Siwon of Super Junior as Choi Siwon**

 **Kim Ji Won [OC]**

 **Choi Seung Hwan [OC]**

 **Kim Jae Rim [OC]**

 **Warning : sorry for typo(s).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung,_ kau tak pergi ke kantor?"

"Tidak."

"Kibum _Hyung_ di mana?"

"Kibum ada kuliah mendadak?"

"Hm?"

"YA! Jangan tidur lagi, cepat turun!"

Donghae berteriak ketika melihat Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ah _Hyung,_ aku tidak bisa tidur semalam.." Kyuhyun berteriak dari kamarnya.

"Tidak bisa tidur apanya? Kau bahkan mendengkur keras-keras. Ah, benar-benar!"

"Aish!"

Dengan langkah gontai akhirnya Kyuhyun menuruni tangga lalu menuju dapur.

"Kau harus belajar memasak mulai dari sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

" _Ahjumma_ sudah tidak bekerja lagi, Kyu. Kau harus terbiasa memakan masakanku, oke?"

"Kenapa _Ahjumma_ berhenti bekerja?"

"Entahlah, _Ahjumma_ berkata jika ia tidak ingin bekerja dalam waktu yang lama. Ada sesuatu penting yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan."

"Lalu kenapa aku harus belajar memasak? _Hyung_ kan bisa memasak untukku?"

"Jadi kalau aku dan Kibum sedang tidak ada di rumah, kau mau memakan apa?"

"Aku bisa beli di luar."

"Kyuhyun, kau lupa?"

"Tidak..."

"Dokter Choi akan marah besar kalau sampai ia tau kau sering membeli makanan di luar. Lebih baik kau memasak sendiri. Setidaknya masakan yang mudah dimasak, enak, dan boleh kau makan."

"Aku tidak bisa, _Hyung._ "

"Kau bisa jika mau belajar."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin belajar memasak."

"Aish! Kim Kyuhyun!"

Donghae menggeram lucu, ia menghentikan kegiatannya memotong sayuran. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan paksa.

"Astaga, aku seperti memaksa bayi besar."

"Ah _Hyung_ katakan saja kau ingin menyuruhku membantumu.."

"Jangan merajuk, uh? Cepat cuci tanganmu dan potong sayuran yang ini." Donghae menunjuk setumpuk sayuran segar yang masih terbungkus rapi di meja dapur.

Dengan langkah terseret Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Donghae. Mencuci tangan, mengambil pisau, dan sekarang ia siap memotong sayurannya.

"Ini dipotong bagaimana?"

"Seperti ini." Donghae menunjuk sayuran yang telah ia potong sebelumnya.

"Kenapa banyak sekali? Siapa yang akan menghabiskannya?"

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja kau."

" _Hyung.._ kenapa hari ini kau jahat sekali padaku, uh?"

"Tidak, aku tidak jahat padamu. Ayo cepat potong lalu cuci sayurannya." Donghae tetap berdiri disamping Kyuhyun yang merengut sambil memotong sayurannya.

"Ya seperti itu.."

"Ya, bagus! Wah kau memotongnya dengan rapi sekali."

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau benar-benar berbakat memasak!"

"Wah, lihat itu, kau keren sekali jika seperti itu!"

 _2 menit._

 _7 menit._

 _10 menit._

Berbagai pujian dilontarkan Donghae untuk Kyuhyun, tapi itu justru tak membuatnya senang. Kyuhyun justru merasa kesal, jauh lebih kesal dari sebelumnya. Kini Kyuhyun hanya mematung melihat Donghae memasak sayuran yang ia potong.

Dulu Kyuhyun tak yakin Donghae bisa merawatnya dengan baik, bahkan dulu Donghae adalah yang paling malas ketika disuruh membantu _Eomma_ di dapur, tapi memang keadaan berkata lain. Kyuhyun tau Donghae terpaksa melakukan itu semua demi dia juga Kibum—diam-diam Kyuhyun menghela napas.

" _Hyung,_ aku akan mencuci mangkuknya."

"Ya, ya, baiklah." Donghae menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, ia terlalu 'tegang' dengan masakannya.

Kyuhyun langsung bergerak mencuci mangkuk-mangkuk kotor itu, ini bukan pekerjaan yang asing baginya sejak _Appa_ dan _Eommanya_ pergi. Donghae memang terkadang meyerahkan pekerjaan itu pada Kyuhyun saat dia tak sempat membersihkannya.

Hampir saja Kyuhyun selesai dengan pekerjaannya ketika ia tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya. Ia melepas sarung tangan yang ia pakai dengan kasar—jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak dengan cepat dan itu membuatnya merasa sakit.

' _Sudah, sudah, aku harus berhenti.'_ Batin Kyuhyun, ia masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba tenang menghadapi serangan kecil yang kini mulai membuat napasnya semakin berat.

"Kyu, kau sudah selesai? Kenapa masih diam di sana?" Donghae akhirnya membuka suara. Ia sadar adiknya hanya terdiam di tempatnya sejak tadi. Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Donghae akhirnya memutuskan untuk menoleh ke arah adiknya—dan benar saja.

' _Serangan kecil lagi'_ Batin Donghae sambil berjalan mendekati adiknya yang masih terdiam di sana.

"Tinggalkan itu, biar aku yang melanjutkannya." Donghae merengkuh pundak Kyuhyun, membantu adiknya itu untuk duduk di kursi meja makan.

 _Pucat. Keringat dingin. Tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik._

Donghae memperhatikan sang adik dengan tatapan tenang, Kyuhyun memang cukup sering mengalami hal seperti ini dan Donghae sudah terbiasa.

"Sakitnya mereda?" Donghae mengelus punggung Kyuhyun pelan.

"Sudah." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar-lebar walau suaranya masih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Duduklah di sini dulu. Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku, lalu kita sarapan. Apa kau sudah sangat lapar?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Lanjutkan saja, jangan terburu-buru." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat.

"Baiklah." Donghae menghela napas lega ketika ia bisa melihat raut adiknya yang berangsur membaik.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Jaerim kini tengah menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, bibir pucatnya tak henti bergerak—merapalkan doa-doa yang mengalir begitu saja dari hati seorang ibu yang tengah melihat anaknya terbaring sakit sambil dikelilingi banyak Dokter dan Perawat yang tampak sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Bukankah itu mengerikan?_

" _Jiwon-ah.." Mata sayu perempuan itu menatap mata pria yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya—mata itu seakan berkata tak sanggup lagi menyaksikan apa yang sedang dilihatnya._

 _Seolah mengerti apa arti tatapan itu, Jiwon langsung merengkuh tubuh Jaerim ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tau, aku tau Jaerim-ah. Tak perlu memaksa jika kau memang tak bisa melihat Kyuhyun di dalam sana." Jiwon mengelus rambut Jaerim pelan—ia sudah menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Jiwon._

 _Jiwon menatap kegiatan sibuk yang terjadi di balik kaca besar itu. Mata lelahnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan orang-orang di dalam sana._

' _Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kyuhyunie?' Seperti itu—pertanyaan itu terus menyerang kepalanya._

 _Jiwon tidak tau pasti apa yang terjadi sebelum beberapa orang masuk dengan tergesa ke dalam ruangan itu—ruangan dimana Kyuhyun dirawat. Ia dan Jaerim memang hanya diperbolehkan melihat dari luar sejak tadi._

" _Jaerim-ah, mereka sudah selesai. Kyuhyun baik-baik saja." Suara itu bergetar._

 _Jaerim yang mendengar itu langsung terkesiap, dilepasnya pelukan erat itu, kakinya tanpa sadar maju beberapa langkah mendekati bilik kaca itu. Maniknya menelisik setiap inci tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih dikelilingi beberapa Perawat. Tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun terlihat baik-baik saja, sama seperti tadi—masih tertidur dengan tenang._

 _Pintu ruangan itu akhinya terbuka, seseorang berpakaian putih keluar dengan langkah berat, diikuti dengan beberapa orang lain yang juga berpakaian sama. Seseorang itu tampak mendekati Jiwon dan Jaerim._

" _Ap-apa yang terjadi, Seunghwan-ah?"_

" _Hanya terjadi sedikit gangguan. Dia—Kyuhyun masih sangat shock, Jiwon-ah. Tapi itu bisa ditangani. Kondisinya belum stabil sama sekali."_

 _Kaki Jaerim tiba-tiba melemas mendengar perkataan itu. Tubuhnya hampir saja terjatuh jika dua orang di sampingnya tidak segera menahan tubuhnya. Jiwon dan Dokter Choi saling bertatapan—seolah tak peduli dengan Jaerim yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya._

" _Seunghwan-"_

" _Kau bisa membawanya ke kamar lain, Jiwon-ah. Ada ruang rawat yang kosong, kau dan Jaerim bisa beristirahat di sana. Mari ikut aku." Dokter Choi berusaha memecah kecanggungan yang terjadi._

 _Jiwon langsung menangkap perkataan Dokter Choi. Ia mengangkat tubuh Jaerim yang sudah tak berdaya—membawanya berjalan mengikuti Dokter Choi._

" _Aku akan mengkhususkan kamar rawat ini untukmu dan Jaerim. Kalian bisa melihat Kyuhyun dengan mudah." Dokter Choi membuka ruang rawat yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari ruang Kyuhyun dirawat itu._

" _Apakah tidak apa-apa? Kami bukan pasien." Jawab Jiwon sambil membaringkan Jaerim._

" _Dia menjadi pasien sekarang." Dokter Choi menatap Jaerim yang benar-benar tak sadarkan diri itu._

 _Jiwon hanya menjawab dengan senyuman sedih. Diam-diam Jiwon merasa terbantu dengan posisi Dokter Choi di Rumah Sakit itu—Dokter bertubuh tinggi itu memiliki jabatan penting di sana, itu akan sangat membantu jika keadaan Kyuhyun memburuk seperti ini._

" _Kau benar. Dia tidak berhenti menangis sejak tadi, Seunghwan-ah. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghiburnya." Jiwon memijit kepalanya pelan._

" _Baiklah, aku akan meminta perawatan untuk Jaerim setelah ini. Lalu Kyuhy-"_

" _Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, kan?"_

" _Aku tidak bisa mengiyakan itu, Jiwon-ah."_

 _Jiwon menunduk dalam-dalam._

" _Buruk, benar-benar buruk. Kondisinya akan terus dipantau disana, Jiwon-ah. Berdoalah saja yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun."_

" _Apa aku bisa menjenguknya, Seunghwan-ah?"_

" _Maaf, tapi belum bisa, Jiwon-ah. Kondisinya masih rentan sekali. Dia sadar—maksudku Kyuhyun sudah merespon tadi, tapi semuanya masih sangat lemah." Suara Dokter Choi bergetar._

" _Kau juga harus kuat Seunghwan-ah. Jangan menyerah, demi Kyuhyun. Kau pasti bisa menyelamatkannya." Jiwon menepuk pelan pundak Dokter itu._

" _Harus—aku harus seperti itu, Jiwon-ah. Lalu dimana Donghae dan Kibum?"_

" _Entahlah, Donghae mungkin sedang mencari Kibum. Aku tidak tau Seunghwan-ah.."_

" _Jiwon-ah, bagaimanapun aku akan menepati janjiku untuk berbicara pada Kibum. Aku akan melakukannya setelah semua membaik nanti."_

" _Jika memang kau ingin melakukannya, maka lakukanlah Seunghwan-ah. Ini juga demi Kyuhyun, dan aku memang sudah tak sanggup lagi menghadapi Kibum."_

 _Baiklah... Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi, Jiwon-ah.." Dokter Choi beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu—menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai mendesak keluar._

 _End of Flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Siwon tampak risih ketika pekerjaannya terganggu oleh getaran dari ponselnya yang seakan tak ingin berhenti.

"Siapa yang menelpon di jam kerja seperti ini, uh?" Monolog Siwon. Ia tetap tak mempedulikan ponsel yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya itu, ia masih tetap setia dengan pekerjaannya. Setumpuk catatan medis pasien tengah menunggu ia periksa di sana.

Belum lama setelah Siwon menggerutu kesal karena dering ponselnya, hatinya merasa sedikit tergerak untuk menjawab panggilan yang bertubi itu. Siwon mengambil ponselnya, memperhatikan beberapa digit nomor yang tertera di sana, Siwon tak yakin siapa yang tengah bersikeras menelponnya itu—hanya ada nomor asing di sana.

"Halo, siapa in-"

" _Siwon-ah.."_

Kening Siwon berkerut, otaknya dengan cepat mengingat-ingat suara milik seseorang di teleponnya itu. Suara yang tak asing—sama sekali tak asing. Butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya ia yakin, itu adalah suara yang amat sangat ia kenal.

" _Eom-Eomma_?" Nada suaranya bercampur—terkejut, tidak percaya.

' _Eomma merindukanmu, Siwon-ah..'_

"Dimana kau sekarang?" Singkat—juga terlampau dingin bagi seorang anak menyapa sang ibu.

' _Aku di Seoul, Siwon-ah. Aku akan tinggal untuk beberapa lama disini, kau dimana sekarang? Kudengar kau sudah kembali ke Korea. Bagaimana kelulusanmu? Kau pasti mendapat prestasi yang sangat baik.'_

Suara halus dan kecil itu menyapa telinga Siwon—berhasil menggetarkan hatinya yang kini sudah bercampur aduk. Siwon diam-diam meremas tangannya erat.

"Tidak perlu menemuiku lagi. Hiduplah saja sesukamu, jangan ganggu aku dan _Appa_ lagi." Siwon menahan getaran pada nada suaranya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

' _Siwon-ah, tidak, tidak, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Apa Eomma salah jika Eomma hanya ingin mengetahui keadaanmu?'_

"Kau sudah tak peduli padaku, kau sudah pergi jauh, bahkan mungkin aku tak ingin mengingatmu lagi jika aku bisa."

' _Siwon-ah, maafkan Eomma...'_ Suara itu terdengar terisak.

Hati Siwon perlahan meluluh. Tidak, ia tidak boleh seperti ini pada orang yang telah melahirkannya. Bagaimanapun juga darah sang Ibu masih mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, dan ia benar-benar tak bisa menyangkal itu.

"Aku bekerja bersama Appa, masih di Rumah Sakit yang dulu."

' _Eomma akan pergi ke sana nanti, Eomma akan membawakan sesuatu untukmu, Siwon-ah.'_

"Tidak perlu."

' _Siwon-ah.. Eomma moho-'_

"Kubilang tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau."

' _Tolonglah, nak. Eomma tidak akan kembali lagi ke Korea setelah ini.'_

"Aku tidak peduli."

' _Kau membenci Eomma?'_ Suara itu terdengar terisak.

Siwon terdiam. Ia membenci ibunya? Tidak, Siwon masih menyayanginya. Jadi, itu berarti Siwon sebenarnya masih menyayangi sang Ibu? Tidak—Siwon juga... membencinya.

"Harus bagaimana aku menjawab pertanyaan itu, huh? Jika kau memang berniat meninggalkanku maka pergilah jauh-jauh, tak usah menghubungiku, tak usah peduli dengan keadaannku, tak usah mengawasiku secara diam-diam. Tapi jika tak berniat meninggalkanku, mengapa _Eomma_ tak pernah pulang? Mengapa _Eomma_ meninggalkanku begitu saja bersama _Appa,_ huh?Berikan aku alasan _Eomma,_ berikan aku alasan mengapa _Eomma_ melakukan itu, jadi aku bisa memilih apakah aku harus membenci _Eomma_ atau tidak. Hatiku sakit jika terus terombang-ambing seperti ini _Eomma."_

' _Maafkan Eomma, Siwon-ah. Maafkan Eomma... Eomma tak bisa mengatakan hal itu sekarang, tapi suatu saat nanti Eomma pasti mengatakannya padamu, Eomma mohon tidak sekarang Siwon-ah. Eomma tidak sanggup jika harus mengatakannya sekarang.'_ Suara itu terisak hebat.

"Baiklah, lalu jangan datang lagi. Sudah cukup, sebaiknya _Eomma_ simpan saja rahasia itu, biarkan sakit ini ada di dalam hati kita masing-masing. _Eomma_ tak perlu datang kemari. Aku sudah bahagia bersama _Appa_."

 _PIP._

Siwon mematikan sambungannya dengan paksa, ia tak sanggup jika harus mendengar tangisan sang Ibu lebih lama lagi. Diusapnya dengan kasar matanya yang mulai penuh dengan air mata. Biarlah, Siwon sudah merelakan Ibunya pergi, ia sudah melupakan Sang Ibu, ia hanya ingin menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang bersama Sang Ayah—satu-satunya orang yang merawatnya sejak ia kecil.

"Siwon-ah? Itu.. siapa yang menelponmu baru saja?"

Siwon terkejut melihat sang ayah sudah berdiri di dekat pintu ruang kerjanya.

" _Ap-Appa.._ Sejak kapan Appa berdiri di sana?"

"Jawab pertanyaan _Appa,_ Siwon-ah.."

"It-itu.. itu tadi... _Eomma._ Dia ada di Seoul sekarang."

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Donghae membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dengan kasar, dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang tampak berjalan terhuyung sedang mengikutinya. Seseorang itu menunduk dalam-dalam, menahan sakit dan perih yang terasa di sekujur tubuhnya._

" _Duduk. Buka bajumu."_

 _Donghae menghempaskan tubuh Kibum di ranjang kamarnya dengan kasar. Penampilan kedua kakak-beradik itu benar-benar kacau, sama seperti hati keduanya. Wajah yang terluka, rambut yang acak-acakan, baju yang penuh bercak darah. Sungguh mengerikan untuk malam sedingin ini._

 _Kibum menurut—perlahan membuka baju bagian atasnya dengan sedikit lenguhan ketika luka di tubuhnya tak sengaja tersentuh. Sungguh, tubuhnya sudah seperi remuk saja. Ia tak mempedulikan Donghae yang setelahnya pergi menuju dapur, ia hanya menuruti perkataan sang kakak yang baru saja beradu pukul dengannya beberapa saat yang lalu._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, Donghae kembali sambil membawa semangkuk air hangat, handuk kecil, juga kotak obat kecil. Donghae tak peduli dengan kondisinya yang juga sama seperti Kibum, jujur saja emosinya masih meluap-luap._

" _Tegakkan tubuhmu, Kim Kibum!"_

 _Kibum tersentak ketika Donghae tiba-tiba berteriak di depannya. Dia tak bisa duduk lebih lama lagi, kepalanya sudah terasa berputar, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan._

 _Donghae mendekat ke arah Kibum, kemudian mengambil handuk yang telah basah dengan air hangat itu, lalu mengelapnya dengan sedikit kasar ke wajah dan tubuh Kibum. Kibum hanya pasrah, lenguhan sakit berkali-kali keluar dari bibirnya yang pucat. Kibum ingin menangis, tapi tak bisa, hati dinginnya telah mampu membekukan air mata itu. Ia tak menyangka malam menyedihkan seperti ini akan terjadi di hidupnya—sungguh tak menyangka._

 _Donghae selesai dengan pekerjaannya membersihkan luka-luka Kibum, ia kemudian mengambil beberapa plaster dan obat merah di kotak obat yang telah dibawanya. Donghae membuka plaster-plaster itu lalu menempelkannya pada wajah Kibum dengan tangan yang bergetar karena ia juga menahan sakit. Donghae tak berlama-lama, setelah selesai dengan Kibum, ia langsung membuka bajunya—luka-luka yang mengerikan juga terlihat di sana._

" _Sekarang basuh lukaku."_

 _Kibum terdiam, ia menatap Donghae yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya. Mata sayunya menatap mata Donghae yang memerah._

" _Cepat lakukan!"_

" _Kenap-"_

" _Cepat lakukan, Kim Kibum! Kau yang membuat luka-luka ini, jadi kau harus membersihkannya. Aku sudah membersihkan milikmu!"_

 _Tubuh Kibum tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Donghae. Ia kemudian mengambil handuk itu, mulai mengusapkannya ke tubuh dan wajah Donghae dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. Kibum menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, ia tak berani menatap mata sang kakak lagi._

" _Kenapa kau menunduk seperti itu, huh? Kau tidak bisa membersihkan lukanya dengan benar, bodoh!"_

 _Kibum kembali tersentak, ia mengangkat kepalanya—sedikit. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh Donghae juga terluka-luka akibat pukulannya tadi, ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan luka-luka Donghae. Sungguh malam yang memilukan._

" _S-sudah selesai." Kibum kembali menunduk._

" _Buang air di dalam mangkuk itu, lalu cuci handuknya—sampai bersih."_

 _Kibum menurutinya, memasukkan handuk putih yang kini telah memerah itu ke dalam mangkuk berisi air yang juga sudah bercampur dengan darah. Hati Kibum seperti menjerit. Miris—sungguh._

' _ **Kibum-ah, kau melihatnya? Itu darahku dan darahmu—darah yang sama, darah yang kini kembali menyatu di sana. Apa kau tau yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini, Bum? Aku memikirkan tentang kita—tentang kita sewaktu kecil. Hari-hari itu terasa begitu indah, Bum. Tapi mengapa hari ini begitu menyakitkan, uh? Kibum-ah... kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Kau benar-benar bisa memukulku dengan kuat, rasanya begitu sakit. Semoga semuanya cepat berlalu, Bum, semoga kau bisa menerima Kyuhyun dengan lapang hati. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan kembali, Kim Kibum.'**_ _Donghae menatap punggung Kibum yang menjauh dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca._

 _End of Flashback._

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu, Siwon-ah?"

"Dia ingin menemuiku, _Appa."_

"Mengapa dia harus kembali ke Korea lagi?"

"Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia datang ke Korea, setelah itu dia tak akan kembali lagi."

"Dia berkata seperti itu?"

Siwon mengangguk yakin. Ia tak begitu mengerti dengan rencana sang ibu. Tapi yang jelas ia tau ibunya itu masih tetap mengawasinya dari jauh. Tapi jujur saja, ketika ibunya berkata ada di Seoul, ia tiba-tiba memikirkan Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya duduk terdiam di meja kerjanya, pikirannya tak lagi terfokus pada pekerjaannya yang masih menggunung.

" _Appa,_ apakah _Eomma_ tau tentang Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak, dia tidak tau."

"Bagaimana jika sebenarnya dia tau?"

"Dia tidak tau, tidak ada orang lain yang tau, Siwon-ah. Dia hanya sebatas tau Kim Jiwon dan Kim Jaerim saja."

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat diapergi begitu saja, _Appa?_ Aku yakin dia pasti punya alasan."

" _Appa_ juga tidak tau pasti Siwon-ah, tapi yang jelas dia tau bagaimana hubungan _Appa_ dengan Jaerim di masa lalu, dia juga tau bahwa _Appa_ sudah hampir menikah dengan Jaerim, juga saat itu kami dipertemukan kembali, dan mungkin dia melihat _Appa_ menjadi dekat dengan Jaerim sejak itu."

"Tapi dia tidak tau tentang Kyuhyun kan, _Appa?"_ Siwon kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

" _Appa_ yakin Siwon-ah, dia tidak tau. _Appa_ menjamin rahasia itu." Dokter Choi menatap Siwon lekat-lekat, mencoba meyakinkan Siwon bahwa ia tak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Apakah dalam minggu-minggu ini Kyuhyun akan ke Rumah Sakit?"

"Hari ini Kyuhyun harus melakukan pemeriksaan rutin, Siwon-ah. Ada apa?"

"Hari ini? Apa tidak bisa ditunda? Bagaimana jika kita saja yang berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun? Dia tidak boleh ke Rumah Sakit untuk sementara, _Appa._ "

"Apa yang kau katakan Siwon-ah? _Appa_ tidak mengerti.."

" _Eomma—_ dia berkata akan mengunjungiku ke Rumah Sakit, aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun bertemu dengan dia, _Appa._ "

"Dia tidak tau tentang Kyuhyun, Siwon-ah. Dia sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan dengan Kyuhyun."

"Aku hanya takut, _Appa._ "

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau akan menunda jadwal pemeriksaan Kyuhyun? Itu sama saja dengan kita tak memantau keadaan Kyuhyun, apalagi dia baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit, belum lagi kondisinya yang naik turun saat ini, Kyuhyun tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang baik, Siwon-ah."

"Aku takut, _Appa._ Aku tiba-tiba memikirkan hal buruk tentang Kyuhyun."

"Siwon-ah, dengarkan _Appa._ Jika dia sudah tau tentang Kyuhyun, bukankah ia akan menganggu _Appa_ sejak dulu, dia sudah pasti akan mengadukannya pada siapapun untuk mempermalukan _Appa._ Tapi lihat, apakah dia bertindak seperti itu? Tidak Siwon-ah, dia tenang-tenang saja."

Siwon hanya terdiam, hatinya mulai meluluh ketika mendengar penjelasan sang ayah.

"Baiklah, apapun yang buruk memang bisa saja terjadi Siwon-ah. Kita juga harus tetap waspada, kita awasi Kyuhyun bersama-sama, jadi jangan takut. Kau sudah ada di sini, kau sudah dekat dengan adikmu, jadi kau bisa mengawasi Kyuhyun setiap waktu."

"Baiklah, _Appa..._ Lalu kapan Kyuhyun akan datang?"

"Sekitar 2 jam lagi."

"Baiklah.." Siwon menghela napas.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaannmu. _Appa_ kemari sebenarnya ingin memberitaumu bahwa _Appa_ tidak bisa menemani Kyuhyun melakukan pemeriksaan, jadi _Appa_ ingin kau saja yang melakukannya. Ada sesuatu penting yang harus _Appa_ kerjakan."

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya."

" _Appa_ pergi dulu, Siwon-ah."

Siwon hanya mengangguk, lalu mematung sambil menatap sang ayah yang berjalan keluar ruangannya. Entahlah, perasaannya tetap saja buruk.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Kibum-ah, Eomma pingsan dan sekarang di rawat di Rumah Sakit, aku akan pergi kesana untuk membawa pakaian Appa dan Eomma, aku akan pulang besok pagi."_

 _Kibum yang sudah tertidur itu seketika mengerjap, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya, Donghae sudah bersiap dengan tas besar di depan pintu kamarnya. Kibum kemudian mencari-cari ponselnya—bermaksud melihat jam berapa Donghae akan pergi malam-malam seperti ini._

" _Masih pukul 1, Bum. Temani aku keluar, lalu kunci pintunya. Setelah itu tidurlah lagi."_

 _Kibum kembali terpaku sambil menatap Donghae, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, pantas saja, itu baru lewat tengah malam._

" _Boleh aku ikut?"_

 _Donghae menatap Kibum dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia melihat kesungguhan di wajah Kibum._

" _Kalau begitu basuh wajahmu, aku akan menunggu di luar. Jangan lupa bawa jaketmu." Ucapan Donghae masih terkesan dingin. Kibum akhirnya segera bangkit untuk bersiap._

 _._

 _._

 _Donghae dan Kibum sudah berada di perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit. Tidak ada percakapan apapun di antara mereka, Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Baik Donghae dan Kibum, mereka tak peduli apa kata orang ketika melihat wajah mereka yang terluka-luka karena berkelahi._

" _Tidurlah kalau masih mengantuk, aku akan mambangunkanmu ketika sudah sampai."_

" _Tidak, Hyung." Kibum menatap Donghae. Donghae balas menatap Kibum singkat._

" _Apakah wajahku juga terlihat menyedihkan?" Donghae tiba-tiba bertanya._

" _Hm?" Kibum mengerjap._

" _Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Bum. Apa wajahku juga seperti itu?"_

" _Kurasa.. kita berdua sama-sama terlihat menyedihkan, Hyung." Kibum berucap lirih._

" _Setidaknya tersenyumlah sedikit ketika melihat Appa dan Eomma nanti. Ini memang belum selesai, Bum. Kita harus menunggu Kyuhyun sembuh, baru kita dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kita tidak bisa hanya mendengar penjelasan itu darimu saja."_

 _Kibum terdiam, menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Hatinya kembali terasa sesak, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun—nama yang tak ingin ia dengar._

" _Kondisi Kyuhyun benar-benar buruk."_

 _Kibum menoleh ke arah Donghae._

" _Kau tidak takut, Bum? Kalau Kyuhyun tidak bangun lagi, bagaimana?"_

 _Entah pertanyaan apa yang diajukan oleh Donghae. Kibum hanya merasa rahangnya semakin mengeras saja setelah mendengarkan pertanyaan Donghae. Ia tak ingin memulainya lagi, sungguh._

" _Kalau begitu kita tidak akan tau penjelasan dari Kyuhyun." Kibum berucap datar._

" _Lalu kau senang, begitu?"_

 _Kibum terdiam._

" _Apa sulitnya menerima seorang adik, Bum? Bagaimana? Apanya yang sulit?"_

 _Kibum masih terdiam._

" _Kibum-ah..."_

 _Diam sejenak._

" _Aku cemburu, Hyung."_

" _Cemburu bagaimana yang kau maksud?"_

" _Aku cemburu karena dia selalu mendapat perhatian khusus."_

" _Apa maksudmu memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'dia'?"_

" _Hyung sudahlah, aku tak mau menyebut namanya untuk saat ini, tolong mengertilah." Kibum tak bisa menahannya._

 _Donghae hanya bisa menghela napas, tampaknya ia salah berbicara._

" _Baiklah, aku mengerti. Lalu apa maksudmu mendapat perhatian khusus? Bukankah memang Kyuhyun harus diperlakukan dengan hati-hati?"_

" _Tapi penyakitnya tidak begitu parah, Hyung. Itu tidak separah yang biasa orang lain derita. Dia masih dalam kondisi yang aman."_

" _Baiklah, baiklah.. Tolong dengarkan Hyung, hm?"_

 _Donghae memberi jeda._

" _Kau tau, Bum.. Selama ini memang kau yang tak terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun, kau mungkin tak terlalu mengerti bagaimana jatuh bangun Kyuhyun hidup dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu. Dulu sewaktu kecil, Kyuhyun mungkin masih bisa bermain denganmu sepanjang hari, dia masih bisa mengganggumu, masih bisa merengek padamu, atau bahkan mungkin masih bisa bertengkar denganmu, tapi itu tidak bisa di umurnya sekarang, Bum. Apa kau sadar sebenarnya perlahan kondisi Kyuhyun semakin memburuk?"_

 _Donghae menoleh ke arah Kibum—memastikan adiknya itu masih mendengarkan perkataannya._

" _Baik Appa, Eomma, atau aku, semua tau jika kondisi Kyuhyun seperti itu, tapi pernahkah kita membahas itu secara diam-diam, Bum? Tidak pernah, kan? Itu karena kita ingin menjaga perasaan satu sama lain. Aku pun juga tak mengerti bagaimana Kyuhyun memandang kondisinya yang seperti itu. Apa kau tau ketika malam Appa dan Eomma sering tidak bisa tidur? Mereka seperti itu karena Kyuhyun sering sekali kesakitan ketika malam—penyakit itu seolah tanpa ampun menyerang tubuh Kyuhyun. Tapi apa Eomma atau Appa pernah membangunkan kita ketika Kyuhyun masih bisa mereka tangani sendiri?"_

 _Kibum meremas tangannya._

" _Aku juga sering tidak tau, Bum. Tiba-tiba saja ketika aku bangun di pagi hari, Dokter Choi sudah ada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun dengan segala peralatannya yang aku sendiri miris melihat Dokter Choi memasangkan alat-alat itu pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Appa dan Eomma melakukan itu karena mereka tak ingin kita juga tertekan dengan kondisi Kyuhyun, kita tidak akan sanggup melihat Kyuhyun begitu kesakitan ketika penyakit itu menyerangnya, Bum. Kita tidak boleh melihat itu, karena itu hanya membuat kita semakin terluka."_

 _Kibum semakin meremas tangannya._

" _Kau tau, Bum.. Kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa menjawab ketika kutanya sakitnya seperti apa. Dia tak bisa menjawabnya karena itu begitu sakit—tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa sakitnya itu, Bum. Adikmu begitu kesulitan di usia mudanya, berjuang untuk hidup saja sudah sesulit ini, lalu sekarang kau malah menambahnya dengan masalah itu. Ya, aku mengerti kau cemburu, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Tapi ketika melihat kondisi adikmu, dengan penyakit mematikan itu, sekarang tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri Kim Kibum—sekali lagi—pantaskah kau cemburu seperti itu?"_

 _Kibum yang menunduk itu tiba-tiba mendongak ketika ia merasa Donghae memelankan laju mobilnya—Kibum terkesiap, rupanya ia dan Donghae sudah sampai di parkiran Rumah Sakit._

" _Tersenyumlah sedikit ketika melihat Appa, hm? Jangan terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu."_

 _Kibum mengangguk pelan. Ia masih berusaha meredam emosinya yang mulai meluap. Tidak, Kibum harus bisa menahannya, ini bukan waktu yang tepat baginya untuk melampiaskan sisa-sisa rasa sakitnya._

 _Donghae keluar dari mobilnya, begitu juga dengan Kibum. Donghae melangkah pelan menuju pintu masuk Rumah Sakit, Kibum mengekor di belakangnya. Keduanya berjalan dengan agak terburu-buru, untung saja ini sudah lewat tengah malam, hanya sedikit orang yang berlalu-lalang, jadi Donghae dan Kibum tidak perlu bersusah payah menutupi wajah yang penuh lebam itu._

 _Melewati beberapa lorong Rumah Sakit, Donghae dan Kibum akhirnya berada di depan kamar rawat sang Eomma, Donghae melirik sebentar ke arah Kibum._

" _Angkat kepalamu, Kibum-ah. Jangan terus menunduk seperti itu." Donghae menyingkirkan hoodie yang menutupi kepala Kibum. Kibum mengangkat kepalanya perlahan._

 _Donghae membuka pintu kamar rawat itu dengan perlahan, ruangan itu begitu sunyi. Sang Appa tengah tertidur di tempat tidur kecil yang disediakan, sedangkan sang Eomma di atas ranjang pasien. Donghae memasuki ruangan itu dengan perlahan, Kibum mengikuti langkah sang kakak dengan takut-takut._

" _Letakkan itu dibawah nakas." Donghae berbisik pelan._

 _Kibum menurutinya, ia meletakkan tas besar itu disana. Setelahnya ia hanya diam mematung di dekat pintu. Donghae kemudian terlihat mendekati sang Appa, setelahnya menepuk tangannya pelan, berusaha membangunkan sang Appa._

" _Appa... Appa.."_

" _Oh, Donghae-ya.."_

 _Sang Appa bergegas bangun, mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar._

" _Kau sendiria- Ah, astaga ada apa dengan wajahmu? Dan Kibum! Kau- ada apa dengan kalian?" Kim Jiwon sedikit berteriak ketika mendapati kedua putranya datang dengan kondisi wajah yang lebam dan luka._

" _Kenapa kau masih disana, Bum?" Donghae bertanya dengan nada kesal._

 _Kibum akhirnya melangkah pelan mendekati sang Appa—kemudian mensejajarkan tubuhnya di samping Donghae._

" _Ada apa ini? Donghae-ya? Kibum-ah? Apa yang terjadi?"_

" _Maafkan aku, Appa. Aku yang memulainya." Donghae mengaku, ia menunduk._

" _Aku juga minta maaf, Appa." Kibum bersuara._

 _Kim Jiwon hanya menghela napas kasar, ia memejamkan matanya._

" _Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Kim Jiwon mengacak rambutnya._

 _Semuanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat._

" _Appa, aku ingin melihat Kyuhyun."_

" _Kyuhyun masih di ruangan yang sama seperti tadi."_

 _Donghae mengangguk. Ia melirik ke arah Kibum sekilas sebelum ia bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu, Kibum hanya membalas tatapan Donghae dengan ekspresi datar. Donghae tau Kibum tidak akan mengikutinya untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun._

 _Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang, meski hatinya sama sekali tak merasa tenang. Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan itu._

" _Permisi, aku ingin melihat adikku." Ucap Donghae pada seseorang pegawai yang berada di ruangan itu._

" _Boleh saya tau nama adik anda?"_

" _Kyuhyun.. Kim Kyuhyun."_

 _Pegawai itu nampak sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di komputernya._

" _Kamar nomor 131, tapi anda hanya diperbolehkan melihatnya dari luar karena kondisi pasien belum stabil."_

" _Baiklah, terimakasih."_

 _Hati Donghae seperti tertohok, kondisi adiknya benar-benar menyedihkan. Donghae kemudian melewati beberapa kamar, matanya bergerak-gerak mencari nomor kamar Kyuhyun. Sebentar saja, Donghae sudah menemukan nomor kamar itu terpasang di pintu kamar—lengkap dengan nama adiknya._

 _Donghae meremas tangannya, ia kemudian mendekat perlahan ke arah kaca besar yang mampu memperlihatkan bagian dalam kamar itu dengan jelas. Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya._

' _Oh Tuhan, ini benar-benar bukan mimpi. Itu adikku, itu Kyuhyun.'_

 _Donghae membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Ia percaya—harus percaya pada kenyataan yang ia lihat saat ini. Ia menelisik setiap inci tubuh sang adik yang terbaring lemah di dalam ruangan itu. Alisnya bertaut, isakan lirih keluar dari bibirnya._

" _Kyuhyun-ah.."_

 _Sesak—rasanya Donghae tak bisa menghirup udara sama sekali._

" _Apa itu sakit, Kyu?"_

 _Donghae menatap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih. Begitu banyak alat-alat di sana, dan itu semakin membuat tubuh Donghae bergetar hebat. Donghae menangkap raut kesakitan pada wajah Kyuhyun yang juga lebam itu. Ia kemudian semakin mendekat ke arah kaca besar itu, mengetuknya perlahan seolah ingin membangunkan seseorang yang ada di dalam sana._

" _Oh Tuhan, adikku..."_

 _Donghae menahan isakannya yang semakin menjadi, air matanya sudah turun dengan deras. Ia akhirnya memilih pergi dari ruangan itu—cukup, hatinya sudah seperti teriris-iris. Begitu menyakitkan._

 _End of Flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Bagaimana Kyu, apa yang kau keluhkan sejak keluar dari Rumah Sakit?"

"Tidak ada, Hyung." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan lesu.

"Tidak ada apanya? Pagi tadi ada serangan ringan, Siwon-ah."

Siwon mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya memeriksa catatan medis Kyuhyun ketika mendengar perkataan Donghae. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk terdiam di depannya—tampak tak bersemangat sama sekali.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa denganmu? Kau merasa sakit? Kenapa kau hanya diam sejak tadi?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan serius.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Donghae juga ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"Aku memang seperti ini jika tidak menjalani pemeriksaan dengan Dokter Choi. Tidak terbiasa."

Mata Siwon membulat, hatinya seperti tersentuh oleh jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo, kau tau siapa Dokter di depanmu ini? Dokter Choi Siwon, baru saja lulus dari Jepang, Kyu. Jepang. Dan sudah pasti dia sehebat ayahnya."

"Ah... itu.. tidak Hae-ya. Seorang pasien yang sudah bersama-sama dengan Dokter pribadinya dalam waktu yang lama pasti akan merasakan hal seperti itu ketika ia harus ditangani oleh Dokter lain. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, Kyu. Percayalah padaku, jika kau percaya, semua akan berjalan dengan mudah—seperti biasanya." Siwon tertawa.

"Bukan seperti itu Hae Hyung, tidak nyaman saja kalau tidak bersama Dokter Choi. Aku tidak bermaksud meremehkan kemampuan Dokter muda seperti Siwon Hyung." Kyuhyun kembali merengut.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti. Jangan merengut seperti itu, jelek!" Donghae mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Siwon terkekeh. "Lalu apa lagi yang kau keluhkan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia malah menatap Siwon dengan tatapan takut.

"Jujurlah Kyu, katakan saja apa yang kau rasakan selama ini? Apakah lebih baik? Atau ada hal lain yang membuatmu tidak nyaman? Katakan saja, jadi aku bisa mengobati mu dengan tepat."

"Tidak ada, Hyung."

"Kau yakin, Kyu? Jangan berbohong padaku, hm?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lucu.

"Aku yakin, Hyung." Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, mari kita menuju ruang pemeriksaan." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan Donghae bergantian.

Ketiganya lalu bangkit. Siwon berjalan diikuti kedua kakak beradik itu, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika Siwon membuka pintu ruangannya. Seseorang tengah berdiri di sana—seseorang yang juga menatap Siwon dengan tatapan terkejut.

"S-Siwon-ah.."

Siwon dengan cepat menarik Kyuhyun untuk mundur setelah ia dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang di hadapannya saat ini. Itu Sang Ibu, orang yang paling tak ingin ia lihat, sekarang berada tepat di depannya.

"Maaf, aku sedang ada pasien. Nanti saja." Ucap Siwon masih dengan nada datar, ia mati-matian melawan rasa takutnya jika sang Ibu melihat Kyuhyun.

"T-tapi Siwon-ah..."

"Aku benar-benar sibuk. Aku permisi."

Siwon dengan cepat menutup pintu ruangannya—secara tidak sadar ia juga menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk segera menjauh dari wanita itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya bisa terdiam melihat reaksi Siwon yang tampak tidak baik pada wanita itu. Keduanya tak ingin ikut campur.

Wanita itu hanya menatap kepergian Siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan—tatapan itu bukan tertuju pada punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauh, tapi tatapan itu tertuju pada seseorang berwajah pucat yang juga masih menatap sekilas wanita itu.

"Ck.. Kim Kyuhyun.. sepertinya akan mudah bagiku memusnahkanmu." Wanita itu tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Halooo... :D :D saya update cepeet banget lagi... Pertama, saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih banyak buat doa2 dari teman2 semua dan Puji Tuhan saya lolos SBMPTN. Saya gak tau harus bilang apa, ini semua karena doa-doa teman2 semua. Terimakasih banyaak sekali.. *usap air mata* Dan kedua, sebagai rasa terimakasih saya, saya update cepet loh.. Miiaann ini Cuma pendek, tapi saya yakin setelah baca chapter ini pasti pada penasaran sama Eomma-nya Siwon.. Dan miaann juga kalo banyak typo nya... :D silakan koreksi kalo ada yg salah ya.. :D wkwkwk... Ya sudah, itu aja.. Ah, ngomong2 adakah yg lolos sbmptn juga? Selamat yaa.. :D kalau ada yg belum lolos, tetep kuat, tetep semangat, yakinlah ada hal yang lebih baik selain sbmptn. So, CHEER UP! :D :D :D**

 **Akhir kata.. Selamat bertemu di chapter depan chingudeul tercintaaaa,,, salam sayang.. :* saya mau ngucapin selamat lebaran lagi :D, mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaa.. :D :* yang mudik hati-hati ya, yang dirumah aja (kayak saya) semoga gak bosen.. :'D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aku menunggu 'waktu' berubah menjadi baik padaku. Aku menunggu keajaiban di hidupku. Aku menunggu aku menang dari siapapun. Biarkan, aku tak peduli, sakitku selama ini cukup sudah—aku tak ingin lagi." –RElight**

 **.**

 **.**

BALASAN REVIEW CH: 8

 **Dwi480 :** Haha, iya sih, Kibum disnini kudu sabaaarr banget emang.. :'D aduh kayaknya orang sabar kayak gitu hanya akan ada di dunia per ff an :D arra,arra, berdoa saja semoga Kibum tidak saya lukai terus-terusan yaahhh :D

 **Chingu :** Aduuh, makasih ya masih inget sama ff abal-abal saya.. makasih, semangat juga buat kamu.. :D

 **Meimeimayra :** Tunggu terus yaaakk :D

 **Ye :** sudah nexxttt :D

 **Guest (1) :** Ditunggu aja, pasti bakal ada kejutan kok.. :D

 **Hyena :** iya, emang lagi musim.. :D ya ampun seneng banget kalo mereka berdua menderita, aku juga sih.. haha kita fans jahaatt.. :D

 **Dd :** Gak jadi saaayy, ini udah update... :D

 **Bbaek :** tos jugaa! Jarang-jarang nemu yg satu line? Ikut sbm kah? Gimana hasilnya? :D Tunggu terus kelanjutannya yaa.. :D

 **Desviana407 :** Udaah di lanjuuutt... Kibumnya udah mulai jahat lagi.. :D :D

 **Dewidossantosleite :** Semoga makin penasaran yaaa... :D

 **Kyuhae :** Sudaah neeexxttt! :D

 **Lily :** iya, iya... iyakah? Donghae agak acuh sama kyu? Kok saya gk inget? Mungkin hae lagi gk mood kali sama kyu.. :D tunggu terus kelanjutannya, thankyou cintaa.. :D

 **Guest (2) :** Sudaaahh.. :D

 **Choding :** Gak jadi habis lebaran.. :D

 **Dindaa :** Waduh, sampek 3 kali? Apa emang sulit kalo gk pake akun? Tunggu terus kelanjutannya yaa.. :D

 **Guest (3) :** semoga tambah penasaraaaaann, sudaah dilanjuut.. :D

 **Songkyurina :** Cemburunya tingkat dewaaa bingit.. aduh Bum Bum... :D

 **Wonhaesung Love :** Sudah update asap chingu.. :D

 **Angel sparkyu :** Iyaa.. betul sekali,, disini Kyu udah mulai ngerasa deket sama dokter choi.. :D

 **Riritary9 :** Aissh.. iya ada typo, makasih udah ngoreksi, udah saya benerin kok.. makasih udah setia review.. :D ditunggu aja next part nya, semoga makin penasaraan.. :D

 **Phn19 :** Okeee... sudah lanjuttt.. :D

 **Punaispky22 :** iya gk apa2, trimakasih sudah mau review, ditunggu terus ya.. :D

 **Indah indrawatibasmar :** cipok reader :* adduuhhh,, kalo saya pengen kibumnya jahat gimana hayo? :D :D ditunggu terus yaa, jangan bosen ya cintaa.. :D

 **Aikyute :** Iya, ini berarti kyu nya belum terlalu menderita ya? iya deh, entar saya buat menderita berdrama-drama gitu.. :D

 **Tyas1013 :** tunggu terus yaaa.. :D

 **Sparkyubum :** "Kibum yang sulit ditebak." :D :D

 **Anna505 :** Gak jadi habis lebaran, ini udah updateee..! :D

 **Hyunnie :** tunggu terus, makasih reviewnya.. :D :D

 **Readlight :** syukurlah kalo kamu ngerti nak.. *puk-puk, sudah lanjut asap, nado saranghae saeng-ah... :*

 **Atik 1125 :** aduuh, gak kok, saya gk bakal bosen baca review.. :D sekarang pikiran udah plong sih, ini udah saya update cepet, biasanya satu minggu gk selesai, ini selesai semalem, habis pengumuman langsung saya ketik.. :D :D saya juga mohon maaf kalo ada kata2 yg krg berkenan.. tunggu terus kelanjutannya ya.. :D

 **Diahretno :** iya nih, siwon egois banget yaaa.. :'D semoga aja mereka bisa akur dan tinggal bareng, hidup bareng, kan enak tuuh.. thankyou review super panjangnya yaa cintaa.. :D tunggu terus kelanjutannya, jangan bosen.. :D

 **SparkyuNee13 :** ini ada asaaaaap lagiii.. :D bul bul bul

 **Dewiangel :** iyaaa... tunggu terus yaa.. :D

 **Yulielf123 :** iya udah neexxttt.. terimakasih.. :D

 **Episitimaryam11 :** iya saeng, suka yg menderita menderita gitu.. :D saya siap! :D :D

 **Apriliaa765 :** haha.. :'D aku takut readers gk paham aja.. ya syukurlah kalo udah paham.. pokoknya kalo ada yg gk jelas, tanya aja, pasti saya akan menjelaskan dgn senang hati.. tunggu terus yaa.. :D

 **Jihyunelf :** sudah update cepet kookk.. :D

 **HyukRin67 :** aduuh, emang bener sih gk ada kerjaan, maksudnya udah gk sekolah, gak les, gak ada tugas, tapi pikiran saya tertuju sama pengumuman ujian, saya malah lebih stress.. :D :D tunggu terus kelanjutannya yaa.. :D

 **Kyuchoco13 :** sudaaahh asaap masih ngebul ngebul inii.. :D :D

 **MissBabyKyu :** auuhh.. kiss kiss deh buat kakak.. :D iya, saya takut readers gk paham.. :D :D kan demi kenyamanan pembaca.. kkk... kalo habis ini beneran habis lebaran loh kak... aduh, saya seneng banget udah jadi maba.. :D :D :'D pas pengumuman sampek nangis2 meluk ibu.. :D

 **Awaelfkyu13 :** sereman mana sama valak? :D :D sudah next asaaapp,, :D :D

 **Nurani506 :** ahaha, gk apa2 kok, malah seneng kalo komennya panjaang.. :D :D makasih ya.. saya juga minta maaf.. :'D :'D

 **Ladyelf11 :** gak kok, ntar kasian kyu kalo ditambah amnesia segala.. :D :D

 **Cuttiekyu94 :** andwaeeee! :D :D

 **Siskasparkyu0 :** haha, tenang,, ini Cuma di ff kok.. :D :D

 **Cinya :** waduh banyak typo yah? Saya udah baca lagi tapi tetep gk nemu typonya dimana. :D maap maap.. abis pengen cepet2 update sih.. sudah diupdate yaaa.. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**-You, and The Time-**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum**

 **Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae**

 **Choi Siwon of Super Junior as Choi Siwon**

 **Kim Ji Won [OC]**

 **Choi Seung Hwan [OC]**

 **Kim Jae Rim [OC]**

 **Lee Hyeji [OC]**

 **Warning : sorry for typo(s).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kibum-ah, kau bisa membantuku?"

Kepala Donghae terllihat menyembul dari pintu kamar Kibum yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Ya, ada apa _Hyung_?" Kibum menoleh

"Pekerjaanku banyak sekali, Bum. Aku mengerjakannya sepanjang hari, tapi itu tidak selesai juga."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Di mana?" Kibum beranjak dari kursinya.

"Di ruang kerjaku." Donghae melangkah keluar diikuti Kibum.

"Kyuhyun di mana? Kenapa aku tak mendengar suaranya sejak tadi?"

"Di bawah, sedang tidur di kamarku."

"Tidur? Kyuhyun sakit?"

"Tidak...hanya... _mood-_ nya sedang tidak baik hari ini."

"Memangnya ada apa? Ah, aku sama sekali tidak tau."

Donghae membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, Kibum menyusul masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali.

"Haha, kupikir hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan untuk Kyuhyun." Donghae terkekeh.

"Pasti _Hyung_ mengerjai Kyuhyun lagi."

"Kau tau, Bum.. Tadi pagi dia menghabiskan masakanku, dan kau tau aku memasak apa? Sayuran! Kyuhyun menghabiskan semuanya."

"Semuanya? Bagaimana bisa?" Kibum kini mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Katanya itu enak sekali. Dia bahkan membantuku memasaknya tadi."

"Wah, benar-benar! Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah mulai ingin berubah.. Haha.." Kibum tertawa.

"Mungkin saja... Tapi ada kabar buruk juga, Bum."

Alis Kibum berkerut, tawanya seketika terhenti.

"Hasil pemeriksaan Kyuhyun hari ini tidak begitu baik."

"Hasil pemeriksaan? Aku bahkan tidak tau kalau hari ini Kyuhyun harus pergi ke Rumah Sakit."

"Entahlah, Bum.. Aku juga tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya sedang Kyuhyun pikirkan akhir-akhir ini. Siwon berkata dia sedang _stress,_ dan itu ikut berdampak pada jantungnya. Banyak yang tidak stabil, tadi pagi saja Kyuhyun mengalami serangan ringan. Padahal ini baru beberapa hari setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari Rumah Sakit."

Kibum memandang Donghae dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa kau tidak mengajaknya berbicara, _Hyung_?"

"Sudah, Bum. Sudah banyak kali aku melakukannya, tapi Kyuhyun selalu menghindar. Jadi harus bagaimana lagi, jika sudah seperti itu aku hanya bisa menunggu sampai Kyuhyun mau menceritakan semuanya."

"Kukira dia baik-baik saja, _Hyung._ Mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Tentu saja, Bum. Bahkan Siwon sudah menanyakannya tadi, ia bertanya pada Kyuhyun apa yang terjadi sebelum ia marah-marah ketika itu, tapi Kyuhyun hanya mengaku kalau ia lupa dengan apa yang terjadi."

"Kyuhyun—apakah menghindar lagi?"

"Ya, begitulah, Bum. Emosinya sedang naik turun, sulit sekali jika sudah seperti itu. Oh, iya, tadi bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Ah.. itu... sebenarnya bukan kuliah, _Hyung._ Hanya pertemuan dengan Profesor."

Donghae hanya mengangguk, ia terdiam sejenak.

"Lalu kapan kau akan mulai bekerja di perusahaan, Bum?"

Setelahnya Kibum hanya memandang Donghae yang sedang membawa laptop dan tas kerjanya menuju sofa.

"Aku sama sekali belum siap, _Hyung_."

Donghae menanggapinya dengan helaan napas—ia menatap Kibum.

"Bukan karena belum siap, Bum. Kau hanya belum berani."

"Aneh saja jika aku harus terjun ke perusahaan dengan umur semuda ini." Kibum meringis.

"Aku dulu juga begitu, Bum. _Appa_ bahkan sudah mengajariku terbiasa dengan perusahaan sejak aku kecil, dan aku baru menyadarinya setelah _Appa_ pergi. Bukankah lebih cepat akan lebih baik, Bum? Pengalamanmu akan banyak nanti."

Kibum menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau menyiapkannya dalam tiga bulan, Bum?"

"Hanya tiga bulan?"

"Hanya kau bilang?

"Lalu kuliahku?"

"Kau tidak akan bekerja penuh untuk beberapa tahun pertama. Aku juga tau kau masih kuliah, Bum."

"Lalu Kyuhyun? Siapa yang akan mengurus Kyuhyun?"

Donghae akhirnya terdiam, matanya bergerak-gerak, berpikir mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Kibum.

"Kyuhyun bis-"

" _Hyung..._ "

Dua orang yang tengah asyik berbicara itu akhirnya menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Seseorang sedang berdiri di sana, dengan rambut acak-acakan, mata yang terlihat masih mengantuk, juga wajah yang pucat—tapi tetap terlihat tampan.

" _Hyung_ aku ingin muntah.."

"APA?!"

.

.

.

.

Siwon memandangi kotak berwarna hitam mewah itu dengan tatapan kosong. Sebuah jam berdesain _simple_ namun elegan itu tak membuatnya tersenyum sama sekali. Siwon tau barang itu tak main-main harganya, apalagi yang memberikan itu adalah ibunya. Seharusnya ia senang—seharusnya.

Siwon sama sekali tak berniat menyimpan barang itu, itu hanya membuatnya semakin sakit karena ketika ia melihat jam tangan itu, ia juga akan selalu teringat pada sang Ibu—juga kenangan-kenangan buruk di masa lalu bersama wanita berparas malaikat itu.

 _Flashback_

 _Tangan bocah remaja itu mengepal erat-erat, wajahnya sudah merah padam, belum lagi air mata yang terus saja keluar dari matanya yang mulai membengkak._

" _Hyeji-ya apa maumu, hah? Siwon hanya ingin kau temani, itu saja, kenapa kau sulit sekali melakukan itu? Aku harus bekerja, aku tidak bisa menjaga Siwon sepenuhnya, dia membutuhkanmu!"_

" _Kau pikir aku tidak bekerja, hah? Aku juga bekerja demi anak itu, dia sudah besar, jadi jangan bersikap seolah-olah dia masih anak kecil berumur lima tahun! Dia sudah bisa menjaga diri, dia laki-laki!"_

" _Tapi Hyeji-ya, bagaimanapun juga kau adalah ibunya, dan kau yang mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk menemani dan merawat Siwon di rumah. Aku tak melarangmu bekerja, tapi tolong jangan lupakan Siwon begitu saja!"_

" _Tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti dengan pekerjaanku! Baiklah, aku akan pergi saja dari rumah ini, kalian hanya akan menghalangiku saja!"_

" _Lee Hyeji, apa maksudmu? Kau gila? Apa yang kau katakan?!"_

" _Ya, Eomma pergi saja jika memang tidak menyayangiku, aku benci Eomma!"_

 _Hyeji—wanita itu membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar suara dari seseorang._

" _Kau! Apa kau bilang?! Baiklah, aku akan pergi, aku pergi. Aku muak dengan semua ini!" Mata wanita itu berkilat, diambilnya tas kecil yang sempat tergeletak di lantai itu, lalu berjalan keluar secepat mungkin meninggalkan rumah yang terlihat berantakan itu._

 _Siwon hanya menangis keras-keras sampai pelukan sang Ayah menerjang tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan._

" _Appa, hiduplah bersamaku. Aku akan membuat Appa bahagia suatu hari nanti, jangan tinggalkan aku, Appa."_

 _End of Flashback._

' _Aku memang tak salah mengusir Eomma waktu itu, tak salah. Aku memang tak mengenal Eomma, aku bahkan tak tau siapa itu Eomma. Bagiku, Eomma adalah wanita yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, dan yang paling buruk, Eomma adalah wanita jahat yang hanya bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja. Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu disesali.'_ Siwon tersenyum kecut

Bukan Ibunya tak pernah meminta maaf, bahkan Ibu yang telah melahirkannya itu pernah memohon-mohon sampai hampir gila demi meminta kata 'maaf' dari Siwon.

Durhaka? Seperti itu—mungkin.

Nyatanya Siwon tak pernah sekalipun luluh dengan perlakuan sang Ibu yang tampak sangat, sangat menyesal itu. Tembok pendiriannya begitu tinggi ketika berhadapan dengan sang Ibu. Hatinya sudah terlanjur menjadi hati yang kuat dan tegas—yang sekali tidak, ya tidak.

Dan kali ini sang Ibu datang dengan permohonan yang lebih gila, yaitu meminta Siwon untuk hidup bersamanya. Gila! Benar-benar gila bagi Siwon. Tidak akan! Ia sudah dengan susah payah bertahan hidup tanpa seorang Ibu, beberapa waktu terlewati, dan itu membuat Siwon berpikir—ia tak membutuhkan seorang Ibu ketika ia dan sang Ayah saja nyatanya masih bisa bertahan hidup.

Siwon memasukkan kotak hitam itu ke dalam laci meja kerjanya dengan kasar, lalu mengacak rambutnya. Siwon melirik jam dinding di ruang kerjanya, sudah hampir pukul 10 malam, tapi pekerjaannya belum juga selesai.

"Mengapa begitu banyak pasien hari ini?" Siwon mengeluh.

Dengan malas Siwon kembali mengambil satu per satu _file_ yang ada di meja kerjanya. Membaca dan mempelajarinya dengan serius—sambil berharap rasa sakit di hatinya tak terus-menerus bersarang di sana.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah benar-benar merasa baik, Kim Kyuhyun?"

Seluruh mata di ruangan itu tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam di tempat duduknya. Ia seperti melamunkan sesuatu.

"Kim Kyuhyun?"

"Ah..I-Iya _Seonsaengnim?_ " Kyuhyun memandang heran ketika seluruh pandangan teman satu kelasnya tertuju padanya.

"Kau tampak belum sehat. Jika tidak bisa mengikuti kelasku, silakan pergi ke ruang kesehatan."

"Ah, tidak. Aku benar-benar sudah sehat, _Seonsaengnim_. Tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan kikuk.

Kyuhyun kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya yang tampak khawatir. Beruntung—sebenarnya—ia punya teman satu kelas yang mau peduli dan mengerti pada kondisinya, tapi tak jarang juga Kyuhyun merasa jengkel, seperti ini.

Kyuhyun tak begitu akrab dengan semua teman sekelasnya—kecuali Changmin. Itu karena Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa mengikuti jadwal penuh seperti yang lain. Dalam sebulan, setidaknya selama seminggu Kyuhyun selalu absen. Tapi beruntunglah teman-temannya seolah mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

"Baiklah, aku harus menemui seseorang. Sebentar, kalian berdiskusilah." Ucap _Seonsaengnim_ singkat sambil melangkah keluar kelas.

"Hei, Changmin-ah. Antar aku ke kamar mandi."

Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pundak Changmin.

Changmin kemudian langsung beranjak dari kursinya—mengikuti Kyuhyun yang tampak melangkah dengan terburu menuju kamar mandi yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah dari kelas Kyuhyun.

"Aish, benar-benar. _Seonsaengnim_ lama sekali mengajarnya. Rasanya sudah tidak nyaman sekali. Semua pasti beristirahat ketika sudah jam 12, dan sekarang-"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin—menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di sana dengan tatapan terkejut. Sekarang sudah pukul 1 siang.

"Astaga, lewat 1 jam dari jadwal minum obatku!"

Kyuhyun segera merogoh saku jaketnya.

"Sial, mengapa jam di kelas harus mati?!"

Changmin mendengus melihat Kyuhyun yang terus mengomel.

"Tumben kau mengomel, Kyu."

"Aku tidak akan mengomel kalau sedang sehat. Ini karena aku masih sakit, kau tau! Tadi malam aku memuntahkan semua sayuran yang ku makan di pagi hari."

"Lalu mengapa kau masuk kuliah jika kau masih merasa sakit? Aishh.."

"Kau seperti tidak tau aku saja, Min."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat, kemudian menelannya dengan mudah saja. Changmin hanya memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar.

"Sebaiknya kau menuruti perkataan Jung _Ssaem_. Istirahatlah di ruang kesehatan."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Wajahmu mengerikan. Itu lebih buruk dari tadi pagi."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa baik-baik saja."

"Bohong! Lain kali kau harus belajar cara berbohong padaku."

Changmin menarik paksa lengan Kyuhyun, membawanya pergi secepat kilat menuju ruang kesehatan—Changmin tidak mau sampai harus menggendong temannya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, apakah begitu nyaman tidur di Ruang Kesehatan dari pada tidur di kamarmu yang besar itu?"

Gerakan Kyuhyun yang sedang menutup pintu rumah itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia baru saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya, lalu ia menemukan Donghae sedang membaca koran di sofa ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana _Hyung_ bisa tau?" Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Kau lupa? Dokter baru di Kampus-mu?"

"Astaga! Aish! Ah.. benar-benar! Ah dia- Ah, menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya sambil mengumpat tak jelas. Wajahnya sudah memerah—ia malu, lebih baik ia menghindari Donghae dengan segera, sebelum _Hyung_ -nya itu menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat telinganya panas.

"Besok tidak ada bangun pagi, tidak ada kuliah, tidak ada alasan apapun itu!"

"Terserah _Hyung_ ingin berkata apa, aku akan tetap berangkat!" Sahut Kyuhyun tak ingin kalah.

"Kau bandel sekali sih, Kyu?"

" _Hyung_ ingin aku tidur disana terus-terusan? Lalu kapan aku bisa pulih kalau aku terus malas-malasan seperti itu, huh?"

"Hanya jangan kuliah dulu, itu saja. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk terus tidur, kan?"

"Sama saja, tak ada yang ku kerjakan di rumah! Aish!" Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Tolong hanya dua orang saja yang masuk."_

 _Keempat orang disana saling berpandangan, seolah berbicara dalam hati._

" _Kau saja, Hae. Bersama Kibum."_

 _Donghae hanya terdiam, sementara Kibum yang sejak tadi tampak merenung itu tiba-tiba menatap sang Ayah._

" _Tidak, Appa. Lebih baik aku menunggu di sini bersama Kibum. Appa dan Eomma saja yang masuk."_

" _Baiklah."_

 _Jaerim menyahut dengan tegas, sebenarnya ia juga berpikir jika tidak mungkin Kibum mau masuk kedalam ruangan untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Emosi Kibum masih tersisa—terlihat di matanya. Ia dan Jiwon kemudian berbalik, dan mengikuti perawat yang baru saja berbicara padanya. Melewati sebuah lorong pendek, dan akhirnya sampai di kamar rawat Kyuhyun._

 _Jaerim tidak begitu terkejut melihat keadaan kamar itu, sebuah pemandangan yang tidak mungkin ada di kamar rawat pasien 'biasa'. Jaerim mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Jiwon, ia mendekat ke arah Dokter Choi—yang memang telah bersama Kyuhyun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu._

" _Bagaimana, Seung Hwan-ah?"_

" _Oh, kalian datang?"_

 _Dokter itu mundur beberapa langkah dari ranjang Kyuhyun, seakan memberi isyarat pada pasangan suami-istri itu untuk melihat keadaan sang anak secara langsung. Jaerim kemudian menelusuri tubuh Kyuhyun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca—entah mengapa hawa dingin tiba-tiba menyeruak, ruangan itu sungguh dingin dan sunyi baginya._

" _Dia tertidur, baru saja." Dokter Choi tersenyum._

" _Aku baru melihatnya hari ini, dan ternyata kau kembali tertidur, Kyuhyunie." Ucap Jaerim sambil menarik selimut Kyuhyun lebih tinggi._

 _Dokter Choi dan Jiwon terkekeh kecil ketika mendengar itu._

" _Seung Hwan-ah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."_

 _Dokter itu hanya tersenyum kecil._

 _._

 _._

" _Ah.. maaf kalian selalu bertemu Kyuhyun jika ia sedang tertidur. Aku sudah mengajaknya berbicara tadi, tapi Kyuhyun tidak terlalu merespon, lalu ia tertidur lagi. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, ini tentang kondisi psikologis Kyuhyun. Perkenalkan, salah satu psikiater terbaik di Rumah Sakit ini."_

" _Park Jung Soo. Senang bertemu dengan Tuan dan Nyonya." Dokter itu tersenyum ramah._

" _Aku Kim Jiwon dan ini istriku."_

 _Dokter Jungsoo mengangguk sopan setelahnya._

" _Aku memang sengaja memberitahu kalian di saat aku sudah yakin—maksudku, awalnya aku tak yakin apakah ada yang salah dengan kondisi psikis Kyuhyun. Aku langsung melihatnya di saat ia sadar untuk pertama kali, tapi ketika itu Kyuhyun hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Lalu aku meminta Jungsoo untuk menemui Kyuhyun dan hasilnya... tidak begitu baik. Jungsoo akan menjelaskan lebih banyak. Baiklah, silakan, Jungsoo-ya."_

" _Kupikir Kyuhyun mengalami tekanan emosi yang cukup tinggi, Tuan, Nyonya. Untuk saat emosi itu seperti 'muncul dan tenggelam'. Aku masih melihat banyak ketakutan dalam diri Kyuhyun, tapi masalahnya, Kyuhyun memaksa ketakutan itu untuk menghilang, ia menyembunyikan ketakutan itu dan berusaha menutupinya. Tapi pada akhirnya itu berdampak, dia tertekan dengan pikirannya sendiri—Kyuhyun ingin meluapkan itu semua, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan itu sendiri. Singkatnya, Kyuhyun membutuhkan seseorang saat ini, tapi aku tidak tau siapa yang ingin dia temui, Tuan, Nyonya."_

 _Jiwon mengerti arah pembicaraan Dokter Jungsoo, Dokter dengan senyum ringan itu ingin dirinya dan Jaerim menceritakan tentang masalah yang ada._

" _Kupikir itu Kibum, Dokter Jungsoo."_

 _Jaerim seketika menoleh mendengar nama itu._

" _Itu akan lebih buruk Jiwon-ah, tidak mungkin, mereka tidak boleh bertemu untuk sementara waktu."_

" _Jaerim-ah, bukan itu yang kumaksud. Tenanglah." Jiwon menatap sang istri dengan tatapan tidak mengerti._

" _Bisakah Tuan dan Nyonya ceritakan siapa itu Kibum?"_

" _Kibum... dia... adalah kakak Kyuhyun."_

 _End of Flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada kuliah hari ini, Kyuhyun!"

Tidak menjawab, Kyuhyun hanya sibuk mencari sepatunya.

"Kau tuli?!"

Kyuhyun masih tidak menjawab, bahkan menoleh pun tidak.

"Baiklah, aku harus membawamu ke Dokter telinga!" Donghae menarik kasar lengan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! Tolonglah.. Aish... Aku berangkat." Kyuhyun berlalu raut wajah yang tampak begitu kesal.

"Astaga.. Ya Tuhan.." Donghae mendesah.

"Apa tubuhmu itu sudah mati rasa, Kyu? Ketika melihatmu saja, aku tau jika kau itu sakit, aku tau jika tubuhmu itu letih sekali. Orang lain bahkan bisa membayangkan rasanya seperti apa, tapi kau seperti tak peduli dengan itu." Donghae melihat Kyuhyun menghilang di depan pagar rumah.

"Biarkan saja, aku akan mengawasinya. Aku juga akan berangkat." Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana tingkah adikmu itu? Astaga, aku tidak tau kepada siapa aku menumpahkan kekesalanku ini jika kau tak ada, Bum."

Kibum terkekeh setelahnya.

"Kau, bawalah mobilku. Ajak Kyuhyun naik mobil saja." Donghae menyerahkan kunci mobil yang ia ambil dari sakunya.

"Lalu, Hyung..?"

"Aku akan naik motor mu saja."

"Baiklah.. Aku berangkat, Hyung."

"Hati-hati, Kibum-ah."

Kibum mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya singkat. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai mobil putih itu juga menghilang dari penglihatan Donghae.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan tenang sambil melihat pemandangan kota dari jendela. Kyuhyun punya alasan tersendiri ketika ia memilih menaiki Bus Kota daripada mobil mewah milik Donghae—sederhana, ketika ia berangkat bersama Donghae atau Kibum, mereka pasti akan mengajak Kyuhyun mengobrol sampai akhirnya ia tak bisa menikmati perjalanan menuju kampusnya. Kyuhyun menyukainya, menyukai perjalannya menuju suatu tempat dengan pikiran yang tenang—mirip seperti sifat sang Ibu.

Belum selesai Kyuhyun melamunkan itu, seseorang kini menepuk pundaknya dengan perlahan.

"Nak, bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

"Ah, t-tentu saja." Kyuhyun sedikit kikuk sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan mempersilakan wanita itu masuk lebih dulu ke tempat duduk. Wanita itu tampak membawa bungkusan besar di tangannya.

"Apakah aku boleh membantumu, Nyonya?"

"Ah, tidak perl-" Kalimat wanita itu terhenti.

Baik Kyuhyun maupun wanita sama-sama terdiam mematung.

"Oh, apa kabar?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Kau mengingatku? Kau bersama Siwon waktu itu, di Rumah Sakit?"

"Iya, Nyonya juga mengingatku." Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

Wanita itu merapikan bungkusan di tangannya, lalu mulai menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau sopan sekali, Nak. Aku bangga padamu."

"Ah, tidak perlu seperti itu, Nyonya."

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu pertemuanmu dengan Siwon ketika itu."

"Ah, itu tidak apa-apa. Tapi bolehkah aku tau hubungan Nyonya dengan Dokter Siwon?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan ragu.

"Aku...aku...bibinya."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa Siwon Hyung melakukan itu pada Nyonya?"

"Ah, tidak. Belakangan ini sedang ada masalah. Tidak perlu khawatir. Tidak ada hal yang serius. Ah, tapi boleh ku tau namamu?"

"Namaku, Kyuhyun."

"Ah, nama yang bagus. Cocok sekali dengan kepribadianmu, Kyuhyun-ah." Wanita itu kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini sedikit dipaksakan.

"Terimakasih, Nyonya."

"Tapi Kyuhyun-ah, mengapa kau mendatangi Siwon? Yang kutau Siwon hanya menangani pasien dengan penyakit yang serius."

"Ah, itu.. Ya, bisa dikatakan seperti itu." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"K-Kau sakit, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, ia benar-benar membenci pertanyaan itu.

"Itu, tidak begitu parah. Aku hanya melakukan pengobatan rutin bersama Siwon Hyung dan lagipula itu akan segera membaik." Bohong Kyuhyun.

"Astaga. Tapi kau terlihat sehat-sehat saja, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Memang aku tidak sedang sakit. Justru aku merasa semakin baik." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengarang.

"Apa kau dekat dengan Siwon, Kyu?"

"Aku dan Siwon Hyung berteman sejak kecil." Kyuhyun tak menjawab lebih panjang.

"Ah, begitu. Kau tak pernah melihatku, ya? Aku sudah lama menetap di Amerika, kali ini aku pulang ke Korea untuk mengurus sesuatu, lalu aku akan kembali ke sana."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia mungkin ragu, tapi ia merasa tak asing dengan wajah wanita itu.

"Ah, Nyonya. Kau mirip sekali dengan Siwon Hyung."

"Benarkah?" Wanita itu tersenyum kaku.

"Aku harus turun sebentar lagi, apakah Nyonya tidak apa-apa dengan ini?"

"Ah, aku juga akan turun. Kupikir kau kuliah di kampus depan apartemenku?"

"Nyonya tinggal disana?"

"Kyuhyun-ah, mampirlah ke apartemenku jika kau tidak ingin beristirahat di kampus. Aku akan selalu di sana untuk 6 bulan kedepan sebelum aku kembali ke Amerika. Lantai 7, nomor 98."

"Baiklah, aku akan mampir jika aku punya waktu. Terimakasih Nyonya."

Wanita itu membalas senyuman Kyuhyun. Tapi siapa yang menyangka senyuman itu adalah senyuman licik.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah, bolehkah aku meminta tolong?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bisakah kau memberikan ini pada Siwon? Tidak perlu terburu-buru, bawa saja ketika kau akan menemuinya di Rumah Sakit atau bagaimana, aku meminta tolong padamu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kupikir Siwon tidak ingin bertemu denganku untuk sementara waktu." Wanita itu memberikan sebuah _paper bag_ dengan kotak berukuran sedang berada di dalamnya.

"Ya, aku akan memberikannya pada Siwon Hyung. Mungkin 4 hari ke depan aku harus kembali ke Rumah Sakit, apakah tidak apa-apa, Nyonya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Ini hanya hadiah kecil untuk Siwon. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Ah, kau mau ini?" Wanita itu memberikan sebungkus _Sandwich_ hangat dan susu kotak.

"Aku Nyonya tidak perlu repot-repot, untuk Nyonya saja. Aku bisa sarapan nanti." Kyuhyun menolaknya halus.

"Ambilah, kau harus banyak makan. Kau terlihat kurus, Kyu. Pasti itu sulit sekali, hm? Kau harus sehat selalu. Ini bawalah." Wanita itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun—memaksa Kyuhyun menerima rotinya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Nyonya. Aku akan memakannya." Kyuhyun memang tersenyum lebar-lebar, tapi entah mengapa perasaannya tak sejalan dengan itu. Kyuhyun tak tau mengapa wanita yang duduk disampingnya ini bisa menjadi begitu baik padanya, padahal ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka saling menyapa. Sedikit aneh menurut Kyuhyun.

' _Kim Kyuhyun, masih ada rahasia yang belum terungkap. Dan tentu saja, aku tidak akan membuatmu mati dengan mudah. Kau juga harus menderita, kau juga harus hidup di tengah kebahagiaan orang lain. Harus.'_

Wanita itu membalas senyuman Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa? Bibi Siwon?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Bibi yang mana? Ah, tunggu... Bibi?" Alis Donghae berkerut.

"Iya, yang dimarahi Siwon Hyung ketika di Rumah Sakit, itu ternyata bibinya. Kau tau Hyung, tadi itu aneh sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _laptop_ putih di pangkuannya.

"Aneh?"

"Dia tiba-tiba memberiku roti dan susu, lalu ia memintaku untuk datang ke apartemennya. Apalagi apaertemen itu di depan kampusku. Entah kenapa aku menjadi sedikit takut, dia tiba-tiba menjadi begitu baik padaku, seolah dia sudah mengenalku cukup lama."

"Tapi Kyuhyun-ah, seingatku, Bibi Siwon itu sudah meninggal. Ah, Kibum kau ingat tidak, dulu sewaktu Dokter Choi tidak bisa datang kemari karena ada keluarganya yang meninggal? Aku tidak begitu mengingat siapa yang meninggal ketika itu."

Kibum yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan akhirnya terperangah.

"Itu... sebentar.. iya Itu Bibi Siwon Hyung. Bibi itu punya penyakit parah, seingatku."

"Aku benar, kan? Tapi mungkin saja itu Bibinya yang lain." Donghae menyahut.

"Bibi itu dari Amerika, dia jarang kembali ke Korea. Dia berkata seperti itu."

"Ah, benar saja. Aku memang tidak begitu tau tentang keluarga Siwon. Aku hanya mengenal Dokter Choi. Pernah dulu sekali aku melihat Siwon bersama Ibunya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengingat wajah Ibunya. Lalu setelah aku mendengar Dokter Choi bercerai dengan Istrinya, aku tak berani bertanya apapun pada Siwon, tapi yang jelas setelah itu Ibu Siwon pergi—entah kemana."

"Baiklah, besok aku akan mampir ke apartemen Bibi itu, dia sepertinya orang baik. Aku akan membawakan sesuatu."

"Hati-hati, Kyu. Kau belum pernah bertemu dengan Bibi itu. Bagaimana jika dia orang jahat?"

"Dia menitipkan sesuatu untuk Siwon Hyung padaku. Mana mungkin dia berbohong?"

"Lalu kau bawa barang itu pada Siwon, jelaskan padanya. Jika itu memang benar, maka Bibi itu benar-benar orang baik."

"Apakah Siwon Hyung tidak datang kesini, Hyung? Malas sekali kalau aku harus pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk memberikannya pada Siwon Hyung."

"Hei, itu tanggung jawabmu. Itu milik orang lain, sebaiknya segera berikan itu pada Siwon, Kyu. Kau kuliah jam berapa besok?"

"Siang." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau berangkat pagi saja bersamaku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke Rumah Sakit, setelah itu pergilah sendiri ke kampus. Oke?"

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Siwon Hyung dulu."

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Bukan perkara mudah bagi Dokter Jungsoo untuk mempertemukan dua orang yang kini sedang menunduk dalam-dalam, setidaknya ia harus menyeret Kibum untuk masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Apalagi Kyuhyun yang juga menolak mentah-mentah untuk dipertemukan dengan Kibum. Tapi kini Dokter Jungsoo sudah sedikit lega, setidaknya kedua orang ini sudah duduk berhadapan walau dalam keadaan yang—jelas—sangat tidak nyaman._

 _Sudah 10 menit lebih Dokter Jungsoo mengamati keduanya, sengaja membiarkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum larut dalam piikiran masing-masing._

" _Bagaimana, apakah kalian sudah merasa marah?" Dokter Jungsoo tersenyum kecil._

 _Kibum memandang Dokter Jungsoo dengan tatapan kesal._

" _Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau marah kan, Kibum-ssi? Kenapa? Kenapa tak kau pukul saja adikmu itu?" Bukankah kau ingin adikmu mati? Hm?" Dokter Jungsoo melipat tangannya dengan santai._

 _Kibum dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terperanjat, keduanya seperti tak habis pikir tentang kelakuan Dokter murah senyum di depan mereka itu._

" _Jangan tanya darimana aku tau tentang itu semua, bertahun-tahun, antara hidup dan mati, aku belajar untuk ini. Dan sekarang, untuk 'membaca' kalian sudah bukan apa-apa bagiku. Kalian pikir aku hanya diam saja sejak tadi? Aku mengamati kalian, jadi jangan berpikir untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku, hm?" Dokter Jungsoo menunjuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun._

" _Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, huh? Aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri ini."_

" _Minta maaf pada adikmu." Dokter Jungsso berkata tegas._

" _Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya."_

 _Kibum beranjak dari kursinya menuju ranjang Kyuhyun. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun untuk beberapa saat._

" _Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan aku." Ucap Kibum dengan begitu datar—tanpa emosi._

" _Sudah? Lalu apa lagi?"_

" _Ya, kau boleh pergi." Dokter Jungsoo menunjuk pintu ruang rawat itu._

 _Kibum juga menurut, tanpa berkata apapun ia berjalan menuju pintu itu._

" _Apa kau tak punya malu, uh?"_

 _Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar begitu kencang ketika suara lirih itu terdengar olehnya._

" _Benar, itu pertanyaan untukmu, Kim Ki Bum."_

" _Baikkah, sekarang aku yang bertanya padamu, Kim Kyu Hyun. Mengapa kau merebut segalanya dariku, huh? Mengapa kau mengambil segala yang kumiliki? Pernahkan kau berpikir jika diam-diam kau sebenarnya menghancurkanku? Pernahkah kau berpikir seperti itu?"_

" _Lalu, tak pernahkah kau berpikir tentang aku? Keadaanku? Rasa sakitku? Apa aku yang meminta semua ini terjadi? Sungguh aku tidak mau. Aku juga tidak tau mengapa ini terjadi padaku." Emosi Kyuhyun mulai tumpah, suaranya terdengar bergetar._

" _Tapi seharusnya kau juga tau diri. Menjagamu itu sudah sulit, tapi kau malah semakin mempersulit itu semua. kau tau berapa banyak yang dikeluarkan Appa dan Eomma untuk biaya pengobatanmu? Mereka telah bekerja mati-matian untukmu, tapi nyatanya apa? Apa pernah kau berusaha membalas kebaikan Appa dan Eomma? Kau tak melakukan apapun, bukan begitu? Dan sekarang percuma saja, penyakitmu itu... tidak bisa disembuhkan. Kau dengar itu, Kim Kyuhyun!"_

" _Kau benar-benar!"_

 _Dokter Jungsoo bergerak cepat menghalangi Kyuhyun yang sudah akan menerjang tubuh Kibum—diikuti oleh seorang perawat laki-laki yang juga memang berada di sana bersama Dokter Jungsoo. Perawat itu dengan sigap menggiring tubuh Kibum untuk keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun._

" _Jungin-ssi, tolong minta Dokter Choi masuk."_

" _Baik, Dokter."_

 _Dokter Jungsoo kembali beralih memperhatikan Kyuhyun, ia tau situasi seperti ini pasti akan terjadi dan ia juga tau menangani Kyuhyun dengan kondisi seperti ini bukanlah keahliannya—ya, walaupun setidaknya ia tau cara menenangkan pasien, tapi hak untuk memberikan obat-obatan pada Kyuhyun adalah sepenuhnya milik Dokter Choi._

" _Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun-ah?"_

 _Dokter Jungsoo menatap Kyuhyun, mencoba 'membaca' mata yang memerah itu. Dan setelahnya ia menghela napas lega._

" _Bagus, ya, keluarkan itu. Menangislah kalau memang ingin menangis. Lakukan sesuka hatimu, lalu kau akan merasa lebih baik, Kyuhyun-ah."_

 _Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya mencengkeram erat ujung jas milik Dokter Jungsoo._

" _Aku membenci Kibum." Lirih Kyuhyun._

" _Ya, sekarang kau boleh membencinya sebanyak yang kau mau." Dokter Jungsoo memeluk Kyuhyun dengan perlahan._

" _Apa yang terjadi, Jungsoo-ssi?!"_

 _Dokter Jungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Dokter Choi yang tampak panik melihat Kyuhyun._

" _Kyuhyun-"_

" _Dia melakukannya dengan baik, aku sudah mendapatkannya." Ucap Dokter Jungsoo dengan tenang._

" _Kyuhyun-ah, kau boleh beristirahat. Nanti malam aku akan mengunjungimu lagi."_

 _Dokter Jungsoo menatap mata Kyuhyun yang masih memerah, ia tau Kyuhyun masih terguncang tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Dokter Choi hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih, bahkan semburat pucat di wajah Kyuhyun belum hilang, tapi mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya._

" _Kyuhyun-ah, kau bisa mendengar kami?" Ucap Dokter Choi ketika Kyuhyun tak merespon apapun._

 _Kyuhyun mengangguk._

" _Apakah ada yang sakit?"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Baiklah, aku akan memberimu obat agar kau bisa beristirahat dengan baik."_

 _Dokter Choi meraih lengan Kyuhyun kemudian menyuntikkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan pasrah, ia sudah di ujung kesadarannya, ia tak merasakan apapun, namun rasa sesak dihatinya malah semakin besar saja. Sudahlah, ia tak ingin mendengar suara Kibum lagi, ia tak ingin bertemu Kibum, lagi._

 _End of Flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Siapa? Bibi? Dimana kau bertemu orang itu, Kyu?"

"Itu ketika aku berangkat kuliah, aku bertemu dengan _Ahjumma_ itu di Bus. Apakah benar _Ahjumma_ itu adalah Bibimu, _Hyung_? Jika benar, mengapa kau memperlakukannya seperti itu ketika bertemu di Rumah Sakit?

Siwon menghela napas berat. Ia tau—benar-benar tau siapa ' _Ahjumma'_ yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon benar-benar merasa frustasi sekarang, ia tampak berpikir bagaimana cara menjelaskan ini pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tau orang itu baik padamu, dia memberimu makanan, menyuruhmu datang ke apartemennya atau apalah itu. Kau boleh melakukannya, Kyu. Iya, benar, itu memang.. memang... Bibiku." Siwon menjeda. "Kau boleh datang mengunjunginya, tapi aku meminta satu hal padamu, Kyu, orang itu adalah orang yang jahat di masa lalu, aku tak tau apakah dia sudah berubah sepenuhnya atau belum, jadi ku mohon tetaplah berhati-hati."

"Orang jahat? Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?"

"Kau tak perlu tau, Kyu. Maaf, tapi aku tak ingin menceritakannya padamu. Lakukan saja apa yang ku minta. Jika suatu saat kau merasa tidak nyaman, maka segeralah menjauh. Dia bukan orang biasa, Kyu. Dan satu lagi, aku sangat memohon padamu untuk hal ini, jangan beritahukan apapun tentang kehidupanmu pada orang itu, khususnya tentang... penyakitmu. Jangan pernah."

Kyuhyun terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Perasaannya mendadak menjadi gelisah.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah, kau belum mengatakan apapun pada orang itu kan?"

"Ah.. itu.. tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Lagipula ak-aku... baru saja mengenal Bibi itu, _Hyung_."

"Baguslah. Aku tau ini berlebihan, tapi aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tak ingin kau berhubungan dengan orang itu, kau tidak mengenalnya, dan tidak ada alasan apapun bagimu untuk mengenal orang itu."

"Ya, baiklah Siwon _Hyung_. Aku akan berhati-hati. Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku."

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya itu, ini semua terlalu rumit, dan bahkan keluargaku pun menolak orang itu. Juga maaf karena aku harus memberitahumu tentang keburukan orang lain, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud apapun, Kyu."

"Tidak apa-apa Siwon _Hyung_. Jika memang seperti itu, maka aku bisa berhati-hati pada Bibi itu."

"Jaga dirimu dengan baik, Kyuhyun-ah. Dimanapun dan kapanpun kau membutuhkan pertolongan, jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku. Kau tau, aku sudah mengganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri." Siwon tersenyum pahit.

"Baiklah, terimakasih _Hyung_." Kyuhyun membalas senyum Siwon.

"Apa sudah waktunya kuliah? Aku akan mengantarmu ke kampus.

"Tidak perlu, _Hyung_. Aku bisa naik Bu-"

"Kyu, hentikan itu. Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh menolak penawaranku!"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesal yang dibuat-buat. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, tampak sekali raut gelisah di sana. Siwon pun begitu, rasa gelisah seperti semakin menghantuinya saja.

' _ **Eomma, apakah kau tau siapa itu Kyuhyun?'**_

' _ **Apakah kau ingin membunuh Kyuhyun?'**_

' _ **Eomma, meski aku tau aku berdosa telah melakukan ini, tapi aku akan tetap melakukan apapun, bahkan jika harus membunuh Eomma ku sendiri, aku akan melakukannya. Karena aku menyayangi adikku, Eomma. Aku menyanyangi Kyuhyun.'**_

Siwon kembali tersenyum canggung pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

 **Hallo semuanyaa, hallo teman-temaaan. Saya kangen sekaaaliiiii... :'( :'( Terakhir update tgl 1 juli, dan sekarang 1 september, udah 2 bulan looh.. :'( Saya gk tau harus dg cara apa saya meminta maaf. Mulai juli saya sibuk sekali dg urusan kuliah. Rumah saya jauuuuh sekali dari tempat sya kuliah, jadi saya harus mempersiapkan segalanya dg baik biar gk ada yg tertinggal. Tapi syukurlah :D mulai dari ospek, tugas, kegiatan pengenalan kampus, dll, sdh saya lalui dg lancar. Skrg sdh mulai kuliah, dan saya merasa enjoy banget (beda banget dg sekolah), itu bener2 FUN buat saya. Jadi skrg saya udh mulai bisa ngatur waktu, saya masih ada ospek jurusan, tapi kegiatan itu hanya seminggu sekali, dan itu diluar jam kuliah, jadi gk menganggu. Maaf ya teman-teman, jadi mahasiswa baru ternyata seperti ini, ada banyak hal yang sangaaaat berbeda dari jaman sekolah, bedaaaa banget.. :'D yang maba2 pasti juga merasakan hal yg sama, bener gak? :'D wkwkwk. Okelah sekian curcol saya, niat saya bukan curcol ya, :'D saya hnya ingin menjelaskan aja kenapa ini FF updatenya lama banget. Mohon sabar, mohon pengertiannya ya teman-teman.. :D Oh iya, terimakasih juga buat yg udah 'nagih' update FF. Jujur aja saya seneng bgt kalo ada yg nagih, itu berarti masih ada yg inget sama saya. Saya jadi seneng.. :') Terimakasih review-reviewnya, like, ataupun yg mem-follow FF ini, terimakasih banyaak sekali, sampai jumpa di chapter depan... dan maaf ini pendeek.. :'( Semoga sukses selalu... "SARANGHAEYOOO!" :***

SAYA JUGA MAU MENEGASKAN BEBERAPA HAL **:D di chapter2 ini memang saya hanya 'sedikit' memunculkan Kibum, saya kasih tau bocoran ide chapter yg akan dtg, akan ada sesuatu antara Eommanya Siwon dan Kibum, dan disitulah Kibum mulai beraksi, jadi sabar yaa, semuanya Cast disini diusahakan dapat porsi yg sama. Okeee.. ? :D TERAKHIR, GET WELL SOOOON, CHO KYUHYUN :')**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAPTER 9**

 **LittleEvil19** : masih banyak tanda tanya ya? hihihi.. :'D semoga tetep penasaran dan tetep ingat sama FF ini. Maaf kalau update laaaamaaa sekali, hehehe... fighting juga! :D

 **Rangeralone :** Terimakasih yaaa... maaf telaat updatenya... :D :'D

 **Guest (1) :** Ah, biasa aja kok.. terimakasih.. :'D :D

 **kyukyu95 :** iya betul, itu eomma dan appanya siwon udah bercerai. Eommanya siwon membenci Kyuhyun karena sesuatu, tunggu aja, pasti bakalan terungkap di chapter2 berikutnya, semoga gak bosen yaaa... :D :'D

 **Hyunhua** : Tunggu terus yaaa,, jangan bosen.. oke? Wkwkwkw.. maaf updatenya telaaat sekali.. :'D :D

 **hyunnieyaa11** : ooh jadi saeng mau Kibum jadi baik.. okelaah, bisa diusahakan.. wkwkwkw... :D :D chapter ini maaf updatenya lama ya sayang, maafkan eonni mu ini.. :'D :D

 **Wonhaesung Love** : Terimakasih banyaak chingu... maaf updatenya terlambaat.. :'D :'D

 **Tyas1013** : ditunggu terus yaa.. maaf kalau updatenya lama... :D :D :'D

 **angel sparkyu :** iyaa, chingu benar sekali.. :'D sudah dilanjuut... maaf telaat :D

 **kyuhae :** haha.. oke.. sudah diupdate, maaf ya lamaa updatenya, semoga tetep ingat sama FF ini.. :D :'D

 **Songkyurina** : haha, ada aja masalahnya.. jahat banget ya saya udah buat Kyuhyun menderita di sini.. :'D :D wah, saya berarti harus panggil eonnie dong? :'D :D nggak tua dong eonnie, Cuma beda tipis kok.. :'D :D terimakasih banyak eonnie.. :D

 **Hyena** : haha,, terimakasih banyak yaa.. :'D okedeh gampang, kapan2 Kibum dibikin sakit deh.. *nyengir* btw, makasih idenya.. kalau ada ide lain bilang aja gk apa2.. saya menerimanya kok.. :'D :D

 **tary sa** : apalagi authornya, pasti lebih jahaat.. haha.. :'D :D :D

 **Guest** **(2)** : sudaahh di nexxtt.. :'D :D :D

 **chingu** : semoga tetep penasaran ya,, hehehe.. :D :D iya, udah jadi maba sekarang, makasih banyak chingu... :D :D

 **Lily** : waaahh makasih ya chingu.. :'D masih banyak rahasia yang akan terungkap koook.. haha, semoga makin penasaran dan gak bosen sama FF ini yaa.. maaf update telaaat banget.. terimakasih chingu... fighting juga buat chinguu.. :'D :D

 **Yulielf :** benarkah makin seru? :'D :D :D semangat ya, semoga tahun depan SBM nya bisa lancaar.. ) :D

 **kyunoi** : haha, kasian Kyu yaa.. :"D :'D :D

 **Dy** : hayoo, kira-kira gimana yaaa? :D :D :D

 **phn19 :** semoga aja Siwon selalu siap siaga melindungi Kyuhyun yaa.. :'D :D :D :D maaf telat updatenya ya.. :'(

 **Desviana407** : semoga saja begituuu.. :'D :D terimakasih yaa... amin... maaf update telaaat sekali... :'(

 **Sparkyubum** : waduh okelah, Kyuhyunnya nanti saya buat menderita.. *ketawa jahat* wkwkwk.. :'D :D

 **kyuchoco13** : Kyuhyun sabar sekali kok :D :D maaf updatenya lama sekali.. :D

 **jihyunelf** : maaf gak bisa update asap yaaa.. :'D :'D

 **meimeimayra** : ya ampun 'maknya Siwon' ngakak saya sumpah.. :'D ditunggu aja endingnya... makasih yaa... :D :D

 **dewidossantosleite** : tunggu terus yaa... maaf gak bisa update cepet.. terimakasih banyak reviewnyaaa... :'D :'D

 **Punaispky22** : jangan kesel2 :D , Kibum nya masih bersembunyi kali yaaa... *loh*.. makasih reviewnyaaa.. :D :D

 **jennyhzb** : sepertinya benar-benar sudah terjawab yaakk.. hahaha... :D :D ditunggu terus yaaa.. :D :D

 **Anna505** : haha, maaf ya ini update telat banget parah... semoga tetep ingat sama FF ini.. hehehe.. :D :D

 **episitimaryam11** : haha,, ya ampun.. :D :D untung ceritanya gk lucu ya, ntar gimana kalau ketawa sendiri? :D oh ya mana oleh2 nya buat sayaa? :D :D btw, makasih yaa.. :'D

 **maya kyu** : bingung di bagian mana ya chingu? Nanti saya bisa jelasin.. :'D flashback emg saya buat meloncat-loncat.. :'D -_- :D

 **yolyol** : penasaran yaah? Ditunggu aja kelanjutannya, jangan bosen dan jangan lupa sama FF abal-abal ini.. wkwkwkw... :D :D terimakasih reviwnyaaa.. :D

 **dewiangel** : haha, semoga sajaa yaa.. :D :D makasih reviewnyaa.. :'D :'D

 **Nurani506** : aduuh, maaf yaa... janji deh besok Kibumnya banyaaakkk... *loh* :D :D

 **sparkyuNee13** : Kibum nyaa,, ditunggu aja ya, sudah saya beri penjelasan di atas.. :D :D okelah, momen kihyun.. maaf updatenya tidak secepat yg diharapkaaann.. maaf sekaliii... :'(

 **Apriliaa765** : waduh bahasanya kagak nahaan.. 'berkolaborasi', hehe, tapi mungkin aja loohh.. :'D tunggu terus yaa.. makasih reviewnya.. :'D

 **YJSexolf :** omoo jangan nangis saeng, eonnie gk punya balon.. :'D iya makasih yaa.. amin,, pasti bisa, yang penting do'a dan usaha, karena hasil tergantung pada proses saeng.. semangat yaa.. :D :D :D

 **lydiasimatupang2301** : aduuh ada anak papinya lagi... :'D :D sudah next, maaf ya kalau telaaat.. :'( :'(

 **Awaelfkyu13** : jangan deg2 an looh.. :'D haha, iya semoga permohonan mu dikabulkan yaa.. :D makasih ucapannya... maaf kalau update nya telaat ya.. :'(

 **readlight** : kalau bikin Kyu sakit mahh pasti.. *jahat* :D :D maaf ch ini updatenya lamaaa yaa.. :'(

 **AtikahSparkyu** : astagaa, sedihnya nyampek ya? :D :D jujur aja pas bikin part itu aku sampai meneteskan air mata.. wkwkwk.. makasih ucapannya, aku di Univ. Negeri Malang, kamu di univ mana? :D :D :D

 **cinya** : hai cinya, iya itu beneran akunya aja yg gak nemuu.. :D :D makasih ya udah mau nagih FF nya, sering2 nagih juga gk apa apa kok, saya malah jadi semangat utk menyelesaikan FF nya... maaf ya gk bisa update cepet.. :'( :D :D

 **Cho248** : oke saeng, gomawoo, tapi maaf ya updatenya lamaa... :'(

 **MissBabyKyu** : waduuh disiksa.. :D :D semoga makin penasaran ya kak.. hihihihi... makasih banyak buat ucapannya... :D :D :D bahagianya bener2 bahagia bangeet.. sukses selalu kakak.. semangat,,, fighting! :* Maaf updatenya telat banget kak... :'( :'(

 **ladyelf11 :** terimakasih yaa.. :D :D tunggu terus ya, jangan bosen2 okeee... :'D gomawoo.. :D

 **HyukRin67** : gomawo chinguu.. :D :D ditunggu terus kelanjutannya yaa. Semoga gak bosen sama FF abal-abal ini... aduuh, maaf kalo ch ini updatenya lamaa sekali... :'(

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	11. Chapter 11

**-You, and The Time-**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum**

 **Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae**

 **Choi Siwon of Super Junior as Choi Siwon**

 **Kim Ji Won [OC]**

 **Choi Seung Hwan [OC]**

 **Kim Jae Rim [OC]**

 **Warning : sorry for typo(s).**

.

.

 **Chapter 11 – Happy Reading!**

Siwon kini sudah berada di depan pintu sebuah apartemen. Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan ia hanya mematung di depan pintu itu. Siwon sebenarnya tak menginginkan situasi ini, ia tak perlu susah payah menemui sang Ibu jika saja ini tidak menyangkut tentang Kyuhyun. Tapi mau tidak mau, ia harus berani.

Dengan ragu Siwon menekan bel yang ada di sebelah pintu, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam. Siwon menghela napas, Ibunya benar-benar tinggal di apartemen ini.

"Siapa yang dat-" Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, diikuti oleh ekspresi terkejut dari seorang wanita yang masih menggunakan celemek, mata wanita itu semakin melebar saja menatap Siwon, namun Siwon hanya menatapnya dengan tenang ditambah ekspresi yang datar. Siwon hanya terdiam melihat Ibunya yang nampak terkejut bukan main melihat kedatangannya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh masuk?" Tanya Siwon dingin.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Tentu saja silakan masuk, Siwon-ah. M-maaf ini masih berantakan." Wanita itu segera masuk dan dengan terburu-buru membereskan setumpuk berkas-berkas yang berserakan di sekitar meja ruang tamu.

"Tidak perlu dibereskan seperti itu, lagipula aku tidak akan mengurusi pekerjaan orang sibuk sepertimu."

"Ah, tidak, ti-tidak apa-apa, Siwon-ah. Aku sedang memasak, apa Eomma perlu me-"

"Jangan sebut kata itu di depanku! Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya Eomma! Dan tidak perlu membuatkan makanan, segera selesaikan pekerjaanmu lalu kita bicara, aku tidak punya waktu banyak." Siwon berteriak.

"M-maafkan aku, Siwon-ah. Baiklah, aku akan segera menyelesaikannya." Wanita itu menghilang secepat kilat di balik dinding pemisah ruang tamu dan dapur.

Siwon hanya mendesah, ia benar-benar merasa jengkel. Siwon tampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruang tamu minimalis itu. Tidak banyak barang disana, hanya hiasan meja kecil tapi terlihat elegan—persis seperti kepribadian sang Ibu yang 'praktis'. Namun akhirnya pandangan Siwon beralih menuju berkas-berkas yang ada di ujung meja. Siwon memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah ingin tau tentang urusan orang lain, namun entah kali Siwon benar-benar merasa penasaran.

"Siwon-ah, kau ingin kopi, teh, atau yang lain?"

Lamunan Siwon menguap.

"Tidak perlu. Terimakasih. Aku harus segera pergi."

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Wanita itu duduk di depan Siwon.

"Aku sudah menerima hadiahnya. Dari Kyuhyun." Tanpa ragu Siwon mengucapkan nama 'Kyuhyun'.

"Kyuhyun? Pasien mu yang satu itu baik sekali, aku bertemu dengannya di Bus. Pasti Kyuhyun sudah menceritakannya padamu, Siwon-ah. Suruhlah dia datang kesini."

"Tunggu, pasien?" Siwon mengernyit.

"Astaga, Eomma- ah maaf, aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di Rumah Sakit, dan ketika itu Kyuhyun berada di ruanganmu, jadi tak salah kan aku menyebutnya pasien mu?"

"Baiklah, dia memang pasienku." Siwon berusaha berbicara dengan tenang. "Sekarang aku ingin bertanya, mengapa kau menyuruh Kyuhyun yang memberikan hadiahnya padaku? Mengapa kau tidak menyuruh orang lain? Aku tau kau bukan orang yang mudah percaya pada orang lain, apalagi orang yang belum pernah kau kenal seperti... Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun sendiri yang berkata ia sudah menjadi temanmu sejak kecil, jadi aku percaya padanya. Meskipun aku tidak sempat tau siapa saja teman masa kecilmu. Aku juga merasa Kyuhyun memang nyaman bersamamu, Siwon-ah. Kyuhyun—dia anak yang baik." Tatapan wanita itu meneduh.

"Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun, tapi aku meminta tolong padamu, jangan mendekati Kyuhyun. Alasannya adalah kau sama sekali tak tau seperti apa kehidupanku, kau tidak tau teman-temanku, dan yang paling penting adalah, Nyonya sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa itu Kyuhyun. Jadi aku meminta tolong padamu, Nyonya, jangan menganggu kehidupan Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon dengan begitu tegas.

"Si-Siwon-ah, ada apa denganmu? Aku hanya meminta tolong pada Kyuhyun. Kau bersikap seolah aku akan mencelakai Kyuhyun. Aku mengakui, aku memang tidak mengenal Kyuhyun, dan juga aku tidak suka bergaul dengan orang baru sepertinya, tapi aku tetap melakukannya Siwon-ah, kupikir aku bisa meminta tolong padanya ketika aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu. Tidak mungkin jika aku langsung memberikannya padamu, aku tau kau akan membuangnya di depanku, dan jika aku meminta tolong pada Kyuhyun, setidaknya aku tak akan tau apakah kau membuangnya atau tidak." Mata wanita itu memerah.

Siwon menatap mata sang Ibu. Diam-diam hatinya seperti tertusuk-tusuk. Benar, itu benar jika ia akan membuang semua pemberian ibunya, bahkan terkadang ia tak menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Siwon menyesal, hatinya terasa begitu sakit, tapi lagi-lagi rasa egois selalu memenangkan hatinya terlebih dahulu. Siwon terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ia merindukan hangatnya pelukan seseorang yang mulai menangis di depannya itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi."

Siwon mengambil jas dan tasnya dengan kasar. Ia juga tak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Sang Ibu yang tampak menatap kepergiannya dengan sedih, ia benar-benar tak mampu menatap Ibunya.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka jika setelah Siwon menghilang dari pintu, wanita itu menghapus air matanya kemudian tersenyum dengan licik. "Rupanya kau sudah mulai mencurigaiku, Siwon-ah. Baiklah, jika begitu aku tak bisa berlama-lama lagi."

.

.

.

.

 **(Another Side)**

"Maksudmu, hubungan Kibum dan Kyuhyun dulu tak begitu baik, begitu?"

"Iya, Nyonya. Bahkan bisa dibilang itu benar-benar buruk sampai Kibum ingin membunuh adiknya sendiri."

"Apa?! Kau tidak bergurau, kan? Aku tidak ingin mendapat informasi yang salah."

"Aku yakin Nyonya, aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk menyelidikinya. Apa Nyonya ingin aku memanggil anak buahku itu untuk berkata langsung di depan Nyonya?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Ya, aku yakin anak buahmu itu bukan orang sembarangan. Ya, lanjutkan saja ceritamu."

"Kibum mulai berbubah ketika Tuan Kim Ji Won dan Nyonya Kim Jae Rim meninggal. Sejak saat itu Kim Donghae yang mengambil alih perusahaan Tuan Kim. Kim Donghae adalah orang yang dewasa, ia bisa menjaga adik-adiknya dengan baik hingga saat ini. Dan Nyonya, sejak kecelakaan itu, Tuan Choi semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun, Kibum, maupun Donghae."

"Baiklah, aku mulai mengerti, dan juga tentu saja Choi Seung Hwan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu untuk lebih dekat dengan anak kandungnya. Tapi, aku masih tidak percaya dengan Kibum. Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku tau kau sedang memikirkan sebuah rencana."

"Kupikir kita bisa memulainya dengan mempengaruhi Kibum, Nyonya."

"Bagus, tidak salah aku memilih orang sepertimu. Lalu bagaimana, apakah kau bisa melakukannya sekarang juga?"

"Tentu saja, Nyonya. Apa yang harus kulakukan pada Kibum?"

Wanita yang tak lain adalah Ibu Siwon itu hanya tersenyum mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

Kibum mendesah ketika ia merasa ponselnya bergetar tak henti. Itu nomor asing dan Kibum benar-benar membenci itu.

"Ya, halo?"

Tidak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya suara riuh yang begitu keras.

"Halo? Siap-"

"Kim Kibum?"

"Ya, benar. Anda siapa?"

"Kibum-ssi, kau mengenal Kim Kyuhyun?"

"Adikku. Ada apa dengan adikku?" Kibum menjawab tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Ada kecelakaan kecil Kibum-ssi, tapi sepertinya kondisi adikmu tidak begitu baik. Dia dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit."

"Baiklah, terimakasih."

Kibum seketika panik, ia benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikannya. Namun Kibum tak begitu saja percaya, ia membuka galeri ponselnya dengan tergesa, ia mencari jadwal kuliah Kyuhyun yang memang sengaja ia minta pada Kyuhyun untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu. Kibum mengamatinya, memang benar jadwal kuliah Kyuhyun sudah selesai 2 jam yang lalu, Kibum juga sempat melihat Kyuhyun di kantin bersama Changmin tadi.

Kibum masih belum mempercayai kata orang asing itu, ia memilih menelepon Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Kibum berusaha menenangkan diri.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu sampai Kibum akhirnya sekarang ia sedang berlari memasuki Rumah Sakit. Ia tak bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun maupun Changmin. Dan ia tau ia tidak mungkin menelpon Donghae yang sedang sibuk di kantornya. Tak ada yang lain dipikiran Kibum selain ia harus sesegera mungkin menuju resepsionis dan-

"Kim Kibum!"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya. Dahi Kibum berkerut, tanpa ragu ia berjalan mendekati pria yang memanggilnya itu.

"Aku yang menelponmu tadi, Kibum-ssi."

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Kibum benar-benar tak bisa berbasa-basi saat ini.

"Ada di dalam, ikuti aku, Kibum-ssi."

Entah karena Kibum terlalu panik atau apa, ia merasa dunianya seperti berputar, semakin cepat dan cepat sebelum ia melihat pria itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan gelap merenggut kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 1 jam Kyuhyun meringkuk di atas sofa. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun berniat menunggu Kibum pulang lalu mengajaknya untuk memasak makanan, tapi karena hari ini hujan turun begitu deras, Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan rasa bosannya hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.

Disisi lain, seseorang dengan tubuh basah kuyup itu membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Wajah pucatnya hanya memandang datar ke arah seseorang yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Kibum—seseorang itu, kemudian mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya lama wajah yang terlihat begitu lelap itu.

"Kibum-ah!"

Kibum berjingkat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu, Donghae sudah berdiri di sana tanpa ia ketahui sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau memandangi Kyuhyun seperti itu? Dan kenapa dia bisa tertidur di sana?"

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Kibum sambil membuang muka.

"Kau sakit, Bum? Apa kau kehujanan?"

"Ya, sedikit. Tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi ke kamar dulu." Kibum segera melesat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Donghae sedikit terheran, tapi ia tak ingin memikirkannya terlalu dalam. Ia tau kebiasaan Kibum yang memang sering _bad mood_ seperti itu. Kini Donghae memilih untuk meletakkan tasnya di sofa, kemudian duduk berlutut di samping Kyuhyun yang belum juga bangun.

Seperti biasa, Donghae hanya berbisik untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun, lalu membiarkan adiknya itu bangun dengan sendirinya. Ini bukan jam tidur Kyuhyun, jadi akan lebih mudah untuk membangunkan adik terkecilnya itu.

Tapi nyatanya Donghae terpaksa keheranan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun juga hanya menjawabnya dengan perkataan singkat, lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

'Ada apa ini? Apa hujan membuat mereka berdua _bad mood_?' Ucap Donghae dalam hati.

.

.

Donghae mendesah lega, setidaknya suasana di rumah sudah kembali menghangat ketika mereka tengah menikmati makan malam. Walau nyatanya Donghae harus membeli makanan yang enak dan mahal untuk adik-adiknya yang sedang gundah itu. Ya, mereka berdua sedang merajuk rupanya.

"Yak! Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Bum, Kyu, kalian aneh sekali hari ini." Donghae membuka suara tepat saat ia baru menelan suapan terakhirnya.

Kedua adiknya—yang nyatanya sudah bukan anak kecil lagi—itu hanya menatap Donghae lebar-lebar dengan mulut belepotan mengunyah makanan mereka. Imut sekali seperti anak kecil.

"Aigoo, tatapan kalian membuatku merinding." Donghae mendesah.

"Aku hanya malas dan mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur." Kyuhyun menjawabnya.

"Aku sedang ada masalah dengan kuliahku." Kibum menyusul.

"Iya baiklah, aku mempercayai jawaban kalian."

Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya diam, seakan tidak peduli dengan Donghae.

"Kibum, besok ikut aku ke kantor." Donghae kembali bersuara.

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Kau lupa?"

"Kau berkata 2 minggu lagi."

"Iya, memang 2 minggu lagi. Besok aku hanya akan mencari posisi yang pas untukmu. Setidaknya kau bisa lebih mudah mempersiapkannya ketika kau sudah tau apa dan bagaimana posisimu nanti."

"Baiklah." Jawab Kibum pasrah.

"Kyu, kau dirumah saja ya. Ajak Changmin atau temanmu yang lain juga tidak apa-apa. Aku dan Kibum mungkin akan pulang sore hari, kurasa akan banyak yang harus diurus besok."

"Ya, aku saja yang pergi ke rumah Changmin."

"Baiklah, aku tak melarangmu kali ini. Yang penting tetap jaga diri baik-baik. Ketika aku dan Kibum pulang, kau sudah harus ada di rumah. Oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Kibum-ah, ini sudah pertemuan yang ketiga, ku harap kau bisa bersikap dewasa. Dengan begitu semua akan cepat teratasi." Dokter Jungsoo menatap Kibum dengan tatapan penuh harap. Sedangkan Kibum sendiri hanya memandang ke arah lain dengan pandangan kosong._

 _Itu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Dokter Jungsoo mengharap dengan tulus pada Kibum. Bukan Dokter Jungsoo mulai menyerah, tapi ini adalah salah satu cara Dokter murah senyum itu meluluhkan hati Kibum. Meski Kibum belum menunjukkan perubahan sikap di depan Kyuhyun, tapi setidaknya Kibum mulai bersedia mendengarkan perkataan orang lain._

 _"Selamat pagi Kibum-ah." Sapa Dokter Choi yang sudah berada di dalam Ruang Rawat Kyuhyun._

 _Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil, mengangguk hormat pada Dokter Choi yang masih setia menatapnya dengan teduh, lalu memandang Kyuhyun yang tampak melamunkan sesuatu._

 _"Kibum-ah, kau sudah sarapan?" Dokter Choi bertanya._

 _"Belum." Jujur Kibum._

 _"Kau mau sarapan bersama Kyuhyun?"_

 _Kibum terperanjat, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Keduanya saling menatap heran. Dokter Choi tampak tersenyum kecil pada Dokter Jungsoo, keduanya memang sengaja telah merencanakan sesuatu untuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun._

 _"Kyu, ayo ajak Kibum makan bersama denganmu. Kenapa kalian seperti orang asing begitu." Dokter Jungsoo mencoba menghangatkan suasana._

 _"Tidak, aku bisa sarapan sendiri nanti." Kibum langsung menolak._

 _"Kau yakin, Bum? Kyuhyun masih harus sarapan, lalu membersihkan diri, meminum obat, dan baru kita memulai pembicaraannya. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mau menunggu, tapi ini akan lama karena Kyuhyun ingin melakukannya sendiri."_

 _Kibum tampak berpikir, sebelum ia mulai sadar akan sesuatu._

 _"Mengapa kita tidak memulainya ketika dia sudah selesai mengerjakan semuanya? Aku juga bisa bersiap-siap, sarapan, dan melakukan hal lain." Kibum menjawabnya dengan tenang._

 _"Lagipula ini sudah terjadwal oleh Rumah Sakit, Bum. Dan Kyuhyun tampaknya bangun terlalu siang hari ini." Dokter Jungsoo tersenyum kecil ke arah Kyuhyun yang tampak menekuk wajahnya._

 _"Baiklah, aku akan sarapan bersama Kyuhyun. Hei, kau mau tidak aku membantumu?" Kibum bertanya dengan malas._

 _Kyuhyun tampak terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian Ia mengangguk._

 _Kibum melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, kemudian dengan cekatan menyiapkan makanan yang memang sudah berada di meja. Kibum memberikan makanan itu pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mencoba memakannya dengan kesulitan karena jarum infus kebetulan tertusuk di tangan kanannya._

 _Melihat itu Kibum menghelan napas, kemudian mengambil kembali semangkuk nasi bercampur sup itu dari tangan Kyuhyun, lalu menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun tampak ragu, namun tanpa disadari keduanya sudah tampak lebih baik, bahkan sesekali mereka tersenyum kecil. Kedua Dokter yang hanya bisa mengamati keduanya pun diam-diam merasa lega melihat interaksi Kyuhyun dan Kibum._

 _Beberapa menit berlalu sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun telah selesai dengan sarapannya, bahkan Kibum juga sudah membantu Kyuhyun mengganti baju pasiennya dengan baju yang baru. Wajah keduanya tampak lebih santai dan segar._

" _Baiklah, pertemuannya selesai." Ucap Dokter Jungsoo sebelum Kibum sempat bersuara._

" _Apa? Aku bahkan belum membicarakan apapun dengan Kyuhyun." Kibum protes._

" _Kau sudah mengajaknya berbicara tadi, kau menyuapi adikmu, mengganti baju adikmu, dan membantu adikmu meminum obatnya. Bukankah sudah cukup untuk hari ini, Dokter Choi?"_

" _Tentu saja. Lusa kalian akan bertemu lagi, kuharap kalian benar-benar bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya. Kibum, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Dan Kyuhyun, aku berharap kau benar-benar menjaga emosimu, jika seminggu ini kondisimu baik, kau boleh pulang. Mengerti?"_

 _Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Kibum yang tampak kesal itu langsung melangkah keluar dari sana._

" _Apa kau merasa sakit, Kyu?" Tanya Dokter Jungsoo tiba-tiba. Ia sedikit heran terhadap sikap Kyuhyun yang tak begitu banyak berbicara pagi ini._

" _Tidak, aku baik." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat—tanpa ragu._

" _Ada perawat yang akan masuk setelah ini. Kami pergi dulu."_

 _Kedua Dokter itu akhirnya melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat itu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri yang kini tampak melamun. Ya, Kyuhyun melamunkan Kibum. Ia juga tak menyadari apa yang terjadi pagi ini, itu hanya mengalir begitu saja. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, setidaknya ia merasa jauh lebih baik setelah melihat Kibum datang padanya seperti tadi. Namun siapa yang menyangka, disisi lain sebenarnya Kibum telah berubah—sama sekali berbeda._

 _End of Flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kibum menatap beberapa laporan perusahaan di tangannya dengan pandangan kosong. Kibum memikirkan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang sudah lama tak ingin diingatnya lagi. Kibum baru menyadarinya beberapa jam yang lalu—seseorang tengah berusaha mengusik luka lamanya. Entah Kibum juga tak tau siapa dan mengapa orang itu mencoba ikut campur dengan masa lalunya.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Suara halus Kyuhyun ternyata mampu membuat Kibum menjingkat. Adiknya itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Tentu saja, Kyu."

"Apa yang kau kerjakan, Hyung? Sepertinya sibuk sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan masuk menuju ranjang Kibum.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ini milik Donghae Hyung dan dia memintaku membantunya."

"Ah, ya sudah kalau begitu."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau bohong, pasti kau menginginkan sesuatu."

Kyuhyun diam sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Sejak tadi perasaanku tidak begitu baik, Hyung."

Kibum akhirnya menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"Tidak, tapi disini terasa sakit dan tidak nyaman." Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah meminum obatmu, kan?" Wajah Kibum mendadak serius.

"Sudah, dan aku merasa baik-baik saja, Hyung. Ini berbeda."

"Apa kau ingin pergi keluar?" Tanya Kibum—khawatir.

"Sepertinya." Kyuhyun menghela napas.

Kibum melirik jam dinding besar di kamarnya. Pukul 7 malam dan langit memang masih tampak sore, hari itu.

"Ayo kita pergi, membeli sesuatu, lalu kembali lagi dengan cepat. Aku harus mengerjakan itu semua."

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin tidur saja."

Kibum terdiam. Lama-lama hatinya juga ikut merasa sesak melihat Kyuhyun berkali-kali menghela napas berat.

"Ayo cepat, kita keluar diam-diam sebelum Donghae Hyung tau." Kibum menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun merapatkan jaket tebalnya—kini ia berjalan bersama Kibum menyusuri taman kota. Memang tak banyak yang dilakukan kakak beradik itu, hanya membeli makanan ringan dan berjalan-jalan.

"Hyung, apa kau benar-benar akan bergabung di perusahaan?" Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"Ya. Sebenarnya aku dan Donghae Hyung sudah merencanakannya sejak lama, hanya memang aku tidak memberitahumu. Alasannya adalah belum saatnya kau tau tentang perusaahaan. Kau harus tetap fokus dengan kuliahmu."

"Tapi kau juga sedang kuliah, Hyung."

"Apa kau sadar, Kyu? Jurusan yang kupilih sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan keadaan saat ini. Aku hanya ingin sekedar mendapat gelar saja, lagipula beberapa bulan lagi aku akan wisuda. Aku akan bekerja di perusahaan dan memulai hidup baru di sana."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Apakah aku akan sendirian di rumah?"

Hening setelahnya. Kibum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kyu."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Ini permulaanku, jadi aku tidak akan pulang pada tengah malam atau dini hari seperti Donghae Hyung. Aku akan pulang ketika kau juga pulang dari kuliah. Donghae Hyung sudah mengaturnya, tidak perlu memikirkan itu, Kyu."

"Hyung, kau bilang baru permulaan, kan? Artinya semakin lama situasinya akan sama seperti Donghae Hyung. Tetap saja aku akan sendirian."

"Lalu bagaimana lagi? Kau bisa mengajak Changmin menginap. Siwon Hyung mungkin juga akan sering mengunjungi. Kita tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi disini, Kyu."

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang kau takutkan, Kyu? Aku yakin kau sudah bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik, tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, aku yakin, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku, Hyung."

"Lalu apa?

"Aku takut, aku takut sesuatu terjadi secara tiba-tiba."

"Sesuatu apa? Apa yang kau takutkan? Bicaralah yang jelas, jadi aku bisa memikirkan solusinya. Apa kau merasa kurang baik? Kita bisa menemui Dokter Choi sebelum sakitmu bertambah buruk. Atau ada seseorang yang membuatmu merasa terancam? Siapa itu? Katakan padaku." Kibum setengah berteriak.

Seketika Kyuhyun menatap Kibum, tampak terkejut.

Namun belum sempat Kibum kembali bertanya pada Kyuhyun, sesuatu terjadi. Kibum juga tak begitu jelas melihat seseorang yang baru saja berpapasan dengannya dan Kyuhyun, tapi setelah seseorang itu melintas dengan cepat, adiknya ambruk begitu saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Teriakan Kibum sontak mengundang perhatian orang yang sedang berada di sekitar tempat itu. Kibum mencoba tetap tenang dan fokus, perlahan ia menegakkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah meringkuk itu, Kibum mencoba memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun—sudah mulai pucat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sengaja menabraknya tadi." Seseorang wanita menyahut.

"Orang berpakaian hitam, disana, masih terlihat!" Seorang anak laki-laki juga ikut menyahut.

Kibum menoleh ke arah belakang, memang seseorang yang berpakaian hitam itu masih terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"Kau yakin dia orangnya?"

"Aku yakin, aku melihatnya _, Hyung_. Sedari tadi aku hanya duduk dan memperhatikan sekitar." Jawab anak laki-laki yang tampaknya memang lebih muda dari Kibum itu.

Kibum mendesah, rasa paniknya belum berkurang. Ia terpaksa membiarkan orang itu pergi, bagaimanapun juga ia harus menolong Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Kau masih bisa berjalan, Kyu?" Kibum kembali berfokus pada Kyuhyun yang nyatanya tidak semakin membaik. Kyuhyun tak menjawab—sibuk dengan kegiatannya menarik napas.

Kibum memejamkan mata sejenak, entah mengapa ia merasa udara di sekitarnya menjadi semakin panas saja. Kibum akhirnya mendongak dan mendapati banyak orang mengelilinya. Ribut—orang-orang disekitarnya seolah seperti menonton drama secara langsung.

"Tolong, bisakah kalian tidak berkumpul seperti ini? Adikku tidak bisa bernapas." Kibum mengusap peluh di keningnya dengan kasar. Ia saja merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi Kyuhyun. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya perlahan mundur dan menjauh, Kibum menatap mereka lega. Dua orang diantara mereka akhirnya maju mendekati Kibum—mungkin sudah tidak tahan melihat raut wajah Kibum yang panik dan bingung.

"Apa adikmu sedang sakit?" Seorang pria paruh baya mencoba bertanya.

"Tidak... adikku.. Ah, maksudku, adikku memang kurang sehat hari ini." Kibum menjawab dengan kikuk.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita bawa Hyung ini ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu." Anak laki-laki tadi juga kembali bersuara.

"Ah, tolong naikkan saja ke punggungku. Aku akan membawanya ke mobil." Sahut Kibum.

Kibum tampak tergopoh-gopoh membawa Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya. Ia melaju secepat kilat dari tempat itu—meninggalkan rasa takut dan penasaran pada siapa yang mencoba mencelakai Kyuhyun malam ini. Sengaja-kah? Tapi mengapa harus Kyuhyun?

Dan Kibum, tampaknya melupakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback – (_ _ **Beberapa saat setelah terakhir Kibum merasa kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.)**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kibum tersadar ketika ia sudah berada di sebuah ruangan gelap yang sangat sunyi. Kibum benar-benar tak tau dimana ia sekarang, ia hanya terdiam dengan tangan dan kaki terikat._

" _Kim Kibum?"_

 _Kibum membulatkan matanya, berusaha mengenali tubuh seseorang laki-laki yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Cahaya remang sama sekali tak membantunya. Namun ia yakin, orang yang tengah berdiri di depannya ini bukanlah orang yang biasa._

" _Apa benar kau Kim Kibum? Jawab aku dan jangan memberontak jika kau ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini. Aku tidak akan melukaimu, hanya jawab pertanyaannku dengan tenang." Ucap orang itu dengan perlahan namun tegas._

" _Ya, aku Kim Kibum. Apa alasanmu membawaku ke tempat ini?"_

" _Baiklah, Kim Kibum. Satu lagi, kau tak perlu bertanya tentang apapun."_

 _Kibum terdiam seketika._

" _Rupanya kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan adikmu—Kim Kyuhyun?"_

 _Kibum tau ini tak masuk akal, orang itu tau nama Kyuhyun juga. Kibum hanya menghela napas, berusaha membuat dirinya setenang mungkin. Kibum yakin ada banyak orang lain di tempat itu yang tak dapat ia lihat karena terlalu gelap, dan Kibum tak ingin orang-orang itu membunuh dirinya._

" _Ya, tentu saja. Dia adikku."_

" _Oh, kakak yang baik. Apa kau benar-benar menyayangi adikmu, Kim Kibum?"_

" _Sebenarnya siapa kau?"_

" _Peraturannya, kau tak perlu bertanya tentang apapun. Hanya jawab pertanyaanku, Kim Kibum."_

" _Ya, aku menyayangi Kyuhyun."_

" _Kau tak berbohong, Kim Kibum?"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Baiklah, sekarang aku punya penawaran." Jeda, "Maukah kau menjadi Kim Kibum yang dulu?"_

 _Kibum terdiam, ia sedikit tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan itu._

" _Akan kujelaskan. Maksudku Kim Kibum yang dulu begitu membenci adiknya, Kim Kibum yang mungkin ingin adiknya segera mati, Kim Kibum yang dingin dan kasar pada adiknya yang sebenarnya tak boleh diperlakukan seperti itu. Singkat saja Kim Kibum, aku tau semuanya."_

 _Hawa dingin terasa menyergap Kibum. Ia seperti merasa ditampar oleh tangan tak terlihat, hatinya terasa sungguh perih. Ia teringat—teringat bagaimana sakitnya masa-masa itu._

" _Aku sudah berjanji untuk berubah di depan orangtuaku. Aku tidak mau." Ucap Kibum dengan suara bergetar._

" _Bukankah janji ada untuk terkadang diingkari, Kim Kibum? Aku yakin kau mau. Kau bisa melampiaskan seluruh kesakitanmu bersamaku, kita bersama-sama mengancurkan adikmu. Ingat, hanya Kim Kyuhyun, bukan Kim Donghae atau yang lain. Setelah semua selesai, aku bisa memastikan namamu bersih, Kim Kibum."_

 _Kibum terdiam—menahan tangis dan sakit. Tanpa panjang lebar pun Kibum sudah mengerti maksud pernyataan itu._

" _Baiklah, sepertinya pertanyaanku ini tak bisa dijawab dalam hitungan detik saja. Jadi, pikirkan itu Kim Kibum, ini bukan penawaran biasa. Pikirkan itu dengan baik, aku akan menghubungimu 2 hari lagi. Kau bisa pergi setelah ini."_

 _End of Flashback_

 _._

.

.

.

Kibum berdiri di samping Donghae yang terlihat acak-acakan. Sekarang Ia dan Donghae hanya bisa menunggu Kyuhyun yang sedang ditangani oleh Dokter Choi dan Siwon di dalam kamar Donghae—bukan di Rumah Sakit.

"Donghae, Kibum, mari kita menunggu di ruang tamu saja."

Kibum tersentak, begitu juga Donghae. Keduanya terpaku ketika Siwon melangkah keluar dari kamar itu dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dibilang baik.

"Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae.

"Sedang ditangani, hampir selesai. Tidak apa-apa, Donghae-ya. Appa dan Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu setelah ini."

Kibum segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu, diikuti Donghae dan Siwon dibelakangnya.

.

"Hyung, maafkan aku." Ucap Kibum lirih—tampak masih berdiri dengan kaku di ruang tamu.

"Bum, duduklah terlebih dahulu. Tenangkan dirimu, aku tau kau juga terkejut." Ucap Siwon sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya.

"Minumlah ini, kau tampak pucat." Siwon menyerahkan sebotol air putih pada Kibum.

"Hyung, aku tidak sadar sama sekali, itu terjadi dengan cepat dan ti-"

"Iya, iya, baiklah aku tau, tapi minumlah ini terlebih dahulu." Siwon menarik tangan Kibum dan memaksa tangan yang terasa dingin dan bergetar itu untuk menerima botol air putih. Kibum hanya menurut, lama-lama ia memang merasa tubuhnya semakin melemas saja. Kibum menengguk air putih itu sampai hampir habis kemudian menyerahkannya kembali pada Siwon.

Kibum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Siwon tampak mengamati Kibum hingga anak itu terlihat lebih tenang.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa ini terjadi, Bum?"

Kibum terdiam sejenak—menunduk.

"Kyuhyun berkata padaku jika Ia ingin berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar, ia tampak gelisah Hyung, jadi aku menurutinya. Aku mengajaknya pergi ke taman kota, kami hanya berjalan-jalan seperti biasa dan tiba-tiba seseorang menyerang Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tau apa-apa, dia—orang itu begitu cepat."

"Ini terdengar sederhana kan, Bum? Mungkin saja itu hanyalah orang mabuk yang tak sengaja menyerang. Tapi jika berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, pasti semuanya akan menjadi hal yang rumit. Bukan begitu?"

Siwon menjeda.

"Benturan itu berdampak pada jantungnya, belum lagi karena Kyuhyun terkejut, tapi untung saja hari ini kondisinya sedang baik—seandainya tidak, pasti kau sudah menunggu di depan ruang gawat darurat sekarang."

Siwon tersenyum perih. Sedangkan Donghae berdecak kesal.

"Dan aku tidak tau mengapa kau begitu ceroboh, Bum. Mengapa kau tak berkata padaku jika kau ingin keluar? Mengapa kau malah pergi diam-diam?" Ucap Donghae bercampur emosi.

"Hyung, maksudku... bukan begitu maksudku, Hyung." Ingin rasanya Kibum membantah dan mencoba memberi pengertian pada Donghae, tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa lidahnya mendadak kelu—tak dapat bersuara sepatah katapun.

"Lalu apa maksudmu?! Kau ingin adikmu celaka, begitu?" Suara Donghae meninggi.

Kibum tersentak, ia menatap Donghae dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Donghae-ya, tenanglah! Situasi saat ini sedang sulit, tapi mengapa kau malah semakin mempersulitnya?" Siwon menengahi.

"Maafkan aku." Donghae mengacak rambutnya.

"Oh, Dokter Choi." Lirih Kibum tiba-tiba ketika Dokter Choi tengah berjalan dari kamar Donghae menuju ruang tamu.

Sontak Donghae dan Siwon menoleh ke arah Dokter Choi.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun?" Siwon mendahului bertanya.

"Sudah membaik, Kyuhyun sudah sadar tapi biarkan dia beristirahat dan menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menunggu disini hingga beberapa saat." Jawab Dokter Choi sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa.

Donghae mendesah lega, begitu juga dengan Siwon. Tapi Kibum, anak itu justru terlihat tegang dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kibum-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Dokter Choi tiba-tiba.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Dokter Choi. Ah, bolehkah aku melihat Kyuhyun sekarang. Aku tidak akan ribut dan menganggunya, aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja." Ucap Kibum dengan cepat.

"Ya, silakan, Kibum-ah." Dokter Choi mengangguk dalam-dalam.

Kibum langsung melesat—ia memang mencoba menghindari dari Donghae. Donghae hanya berdecak melihat tingkah Kibum.

"Donghae-ya, tidak ada yang serius dengan Kyuhyun. Syukurlah hari ini dia sedang dalam kondisi yang baik, kupikir dia rajin meminum obatnya setelah keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Namun bukan berarti kita tak bersiap untuk hal buruk, Hae. Aku meninggalkan beberapa alat medis di kamarmu agar lebih mudah jika terjadi sesuatu. 1 jam lagi aku dan Siwon akan kembali ke Rumah Sakit." Jelas Dokter Choi.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Siwon menambahkan.

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih Dokter Choi, Siwon-ah."

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Kibum dengan terpaksa menjaga Kyuhyun di kamarnya. Kibum tiba-tiba demam, namun Kibum mengalah karena ia merasa demamnya tak seberapa dibanding Kyuhyun yang semalaman sampai membuat Donghae tak dapat memejamkan mata barang sedetik pun.

Donghae sudah berangkat pagi sekali setelah sempat membuatkan sarapan untuk kedua adiknya yang sedang sakit—sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun, tapi karena kejadian kemarin, banyak acara yang harus Donghae batalkan dan Ia harus bertanggungjawab atas itu semua.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku ingin mengambil ponselku di kamar sebentar." Ucap Kibum pada Kyuhyun, yang hanya dijawab bisikan lirih oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat dan panas. Kyuhyun merasa ingin menangis, ia tak merasakan apapun selain rasa panas dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya sejak semalam. Kyuhyun tetap memejamkan mata ketika ia merasa Kibum telah kembali duduk di sampingnya, ia memang tidak bisa tidur karena merasa begitu tidak nyaman.

"Kau ingin sesuatu, Kyu?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat.

"Jika ingin sesuatu jangan ditahan, bilang saja padaku."

Kyuhyun membuka mata sayunya dengan terpaksa.

"Kau yang membutuhkan sesuatu, Hyung. Kau perlu istirahat, tidurlah di sini, kau juga sakit." Kyuhyun berbicara seadanya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Tidak apa-apa, aku kan yang bertugas menjagamu."

Kyuhyun mengalah—hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil.

"Kyu, aku harus mengangkat telepon dari seseorang. Sebentar ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung."

Kibum langsung melesat keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun—mengambil jarak beberapa meter dari pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Kibum seperti takut jika Kyuhyun mendengar pembicaraannya.

.

.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu—ketika Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir tertidur itu dikagetkan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras. Kyuhyun merespon lambat, ia baru sadar setelah ia berhasil membuka matanya dengan baik dan melihat Kibum telah berdiri di samping ranjangnya dengan mata berkilat merah.

"Hyung, ada apa?!" Kyuhyun refleks bangun karena terlalu terkejut.

Kibum masih tak menjawab.

"Hyung, apa yang terja- akh!"

Teriakan kecil terdengar ketika Kibum tak ragu memukul wajah Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras.

"Kau memulainya lagi, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tak menyahut, ia hanya memandangi Kibum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **TEASER CHAPTER 12!**

 **.**

" _Aku mau."_

" _Baiklah, berapa banyak yang kau minta?"_

" _Anak itu mati saja sudah cukup untukku."_

 _._

" _Kibum-ah, kau tau Kyuhyun dimana?"_

" _Bukankah Kyuhyun di Rumah Changmin?"_

" _Tidak. Dia tidak disana!"_

 _._

" _Appa.."_

" _Siwon-ah? Apa yang terjadi?!"_

 _._

" _Wanita macam apa kau, ini?!"_

" _Diamlah, Choi Seung Hwan.."_

 _._

 _._

 **Udah ah, jangan banyak-banyak spoilernya. Siap-siap menggila dengan imajinasi teman-teman yaa.. main tebak-tebak juga nggak apa2. :D**

 **.**

 **TOLONG DIBACA NOTE 'PENDEK' SAYA... :D :D**

 **1\. Maafkan saya, update telat bukan kemauan saya. Menulis dan Kuliah adalah hal yang sama2 penting bagi saya. Tapi sekali lagi, dalam hidup memang selalu ada prioritas, dan tentu saja prioritas utama saya adalah Kuliah. Bukan saya egois, tapi memang Ibu saya sudah bekerja keras seorang diri supaya saya bisa Kuliah. Jadi, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya yaa teman-teman. :')**

 **2\. SAYA MERASA GAGAL MENJADI AUTHOR YANG BAIK. :'(**

 **3\. Saya akan memberikan 2 pilihan. PERTAMA, FF ini akan terus dilanjut dengan jadwal update bisa 1-2 bulan sekali karena kegiatan maba di kampus saya itu bener-bener dah.. :'D KEDUA, FF ini akan HIATUS sampai jangka waktu yg tidak ditentukan. Silakan pilih ya teman-teman.. saya tidak memaksa... :'D**

 **4\. Saya mengajak teman2 buat terus streaming lagu barunya Kyuhyun. Entah itu di Melon, Genie, Youtube atau yang lain dengan CARA YANG BENAR yaa. Kalau ada uang tabungan bisa beli albumnya juga (saya masih ngumpulin uang buat beli album dan saya pasti beli kok :D), kalau ada voting ya usahakan voting. Ini album terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum wamil, jadi mari kita mencoba memberikan kesan yang baik untuk Kyuhyun sebelum dia berangkat. :') :')**

 **5\. Balasan Review Ch 9 akan saya gabung dg review Ch 10 di chapter depan (jika memang ff ini akan dilanjut).**

 **6\. Sekian dan Terimakasih sudah menyisihkan beberapa menit waktu berharga teman2 hanya untuk membaca tulisan ini. :') Salam kasih dari saya. :D :* Jika menemukan typo, tolong sampaikan juga ketika review.. :'D  
**

 **..ALL MINE 07:06..**


	12. Not an update, Sorry

**Halo teman-teman, entah masih ada yang membaca tulisan ini atau tidak.. :)**

 **sebelumnya saya berpikir untuk meng-hiatus-kan ff ini tanpa sebuah pemberitahuan karena saya pikir mungkin ff ini sudah ditinggalkan,**

 **tapi, saya berpikir (mungkin) juga masih ada yang sedang menunggu-nunggu kelanjutan ff ini,**

 **jadi, jadilah tulisan ini, hehe.. :)**

 **.**

 **Alasan saya sederhana,**

 **it's such a hard time on my life,**

 **i was** ** _sick,_** **i mean not physically, but... (sorry, i can't tell you more..) :'(**

 **tapi tidak apa2, i'm okay, really...**

 **.**

 **Tapi sembuh juga butuh waktu, kan?**

 **Jadi, terimakasih untuk semangat yang sdh teman2 berikan,**

 **saya mohon pamit, saya ingin hiatus, entah sampai kapan saya juga tidak tau...**

 **.**

 **sekarang saya sedang fokus menulis sesuatu yang lain,**

 **jika ada kabar baik, pasti tempat ini adalah tempat pertama yang saya beritahu**

 **karena disini, bersama teman2, saya memulai segalanya... :)) :')**

 **agak lebay ya?**

 **tapi memang hanya itu yg bisa saya sampaikan karena kita hanya bertatap lewat tulisan, bukan lewat mata..**

 **.**

 **i'm sorry, so sorry... salam kangen-sekangen kangennya yaa.. :***


End file.
